


The Rain-bone Zone

by RubyDracoGirl



Series: The Out-Code Files [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Bara Sans (Undertale), Biting, But a lil dubious, Cameos inlude:, Classic Sans - Freeform, Definite bondage, Dream Sans cameo, Dubious Consent, Dust!Tale (Undertale AU), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), ErrorXAuthor is definitely becoming a thing, ErrorXReader may or not become a thing, F/M, Farm!Tale (Undertale AU), First time writing Ink, Friends With Benefits, Horror!Tale (Undertale AU), Ink and Reader are friends, Ink is definitely taller than Reader/Author, Ink is kinda an arrogant bastard, Ink!Sans - Freeform, Light Bondage, New Aus, Nightmare Sans cameo, Nightmare is evil, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Not outright noncon, Oral Sex, Other AU cameos soon to be added, Pure, Pure Smut, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader is called Author, Red String of Fate, Rough Ink, Sexually frustrated Error, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Size Kink, Sock Kink, Soft Error, Somnophilia, Soulmates, Squirting, Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), Underwear Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Voice Kink, Voyeurism, Will edit tags if that happens, desperate reader, did i mention voice kink?, error steals your clothes... to smell them, for real, idk if it could really be called bondage, it's so vanilla, killer!sans, slight daddy kink, some light tickling?, stockings kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2020-05-19 01:12:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 91,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19346521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyDracoGirl/pseuds/RubyDracoGirl
Summary: You've lost focus. Ink wants to know why, and he's determined to get it out of you.





	1. An Unusual Pre-dick-ament

**Author's Note:**

> So, this came to me after listening to some NSFW Sans voice acting. It wasn't even Ink, it was a Fell!Sans audio. Yeah, I don't know but here, have some smut, if you're into that. XD
> 
> If you're not, I'm sure there's plenty of other fanfics that would be much better suited for your tastes XD

 

 

Ink examined the work you set before him, frowning thoughtfully as he quizzically looked at you. You’d been writing stories, specifically fanfictions, for a while, with Ink as a companion, to critique your work and give you encouragement.

 

That quirky perspective of his and the way he was full of boundless energy always motivated you to push your limits and try new things… but lately, you’d had another focus entirely, one that you didn’t feel you could share with him, given that it specifically involved him… and you… without clothes.

 

Doing… things…. And stuff.

 

But he’d been almost annoyingly persistent, relentless as he pursued your hidden desire, questioning you at every turn. Honestly, at times like these, he reminded you of Papyrus.

 

When you finally relented and squeaked out what you wanted, he was just a little surprised, cute in his shock, before his facial expression dipped sultry, surprising you, since you didn't know he could look like that.

 

You’d expected _disgust_ , not… this _smoldering_ look he was sending your way. That look… was the look of someone who wanted to ravish you six ways from Sunday.

 

Your stomach flipped precariously, as you waited for his answer with bated breath. As Ink looked up at you from your word document, there was a playful smirk, dancing in his expression.

 

“Is this really the direction you want to take?” He asked in a tranquil voice, his heterochomia eyes fixed on yours, one purple heart and one golden diamond.

 

All you could do was nod, biting your lip lustfully.

 

Ink gave a husky chuckle, putting a hand to his chin, he regarded you, “You know I don’t have a soul, right? I can’t fully... _appreciate_ your feelings, and I definitely can’t reciprocate them either… but-“ his voice dipped in tone, causing you to shiver, “I _can_ simulate the emotions with my paint. Do you understand? This would be an _experience_ , and nothing more. Can you really accept that? You _are_ my friend and I'd hate to lose you over something like this.”

 

Again, you nodded, sweat breaking out on your forehead as Ink chuckled huskily, popping open one of his bottles of paint, he sipped slowly, closing his sockets with relish as he grinned sharply, “Very well. If nothing else, I do think this is going to be...  _fun.”_

 

And suddenly, you were there, with him, inside the word doc, a strange place that was like a blank canvas.

 

Ink gave another rasping chuckle as he swirled his paintbrush, “Give me a second, my little Author.”

 

The world shifted around you, and you were in the Doodlesphere, surrounded by countless papers with multiple AUS drawn onto them. You’d heard Ink talk about this place, but had never seen it.

 

The soulless skeleton gave you no time to look around as he wrapped his arms around you from behind, his teeth grazing your neck as he murmured in your ear, “Like this? Is this what you wanted from me?”

 

“Yes!” you blurt, flushing red at the high pitch in your voice, but he only chuckled, a glimmering rainbow tongue laving your sensitive flesh, grinning, “How about this?” As he moved one of his hands to your chest to playfully pinch one of your pert breasts.

You moaned at the alien touch to your torso, sucking in breath as he nipped your neck, fangs grazing your flesh almost painfully as he whispered huskily, “What side of me do you want to see today? Shall I tease you~” And he took your hands and twirled you before dipping you romantically, his smirk just a little cocky.

 

“Romance you?” he ducked down to kiss your lips, nuzzling your cheeks and nose.

You were star struck, full of yearning, completely enamored with his attention, so it took you by surprise when his sockets snapped open with a far more devious expression, flipping you to your back on the floor, almost painfully, he pinned your arms, that smirk dark and full of promise.

 

“Or shall I _dominate_ you, my dear author? Make you scream my name?” he chuckled into the side of your neck as he took one of your earlobes with his teeth.

 

You moaned this time, trembling as he bit just a little too hard, chuckling into the side of your face,  
“Wow, you’re so responsive! I almost want to see how far I can push you…”

 

He pulled back with a sigh, looking at you fondly, he dipped back down, gently caressing where he had gripped your wrists powerfully.

 

“Well?” he murmured, “What is it you want?”

 

“Please,” you choked out, “Kiss me.”

 

That was apparently not was he was expecting, as he blinked owlishly down at you, before he laughed softly, amused, “It’s funny, you fangirls love imagining having a skeleton kiss you. But, I am nothing if not creative!”

 

He bent, tenderly brushing your cheek with his hand, he nuzzled your lips, allowing you to bush your mouth against his, sucking in breath as you poked your tongue out to lick the side of his cheek.

 

He tasted strange, almost like cucumbers, with a hint of salt. Something to do with his magic sweat, you supposed, but when he opened his mouth and licked _your_ cheek, you moaned, turning to nip the magic appendage.

 

Playfully, he dueled with your tongue, rainbow saliva coating your mouth, slight, breathy grunts emanating from his mouth.

 

When you both drew back for breath, he was panting, sitting up over your prone body, looking a little less cocky, and a little more eager then before.

 

“I like how this feels.” He admitted with a strange wonderment, “What’s next, dearest Author?”

 

“T-take off my clothes?” you requested, anxious about all of this. What if he didn’t like your body? But would he have agreed to this if he didn't like the way you looked?

 

However that may be, Ink didn’t seem to have any reservations; instead giving you that cocky grin you loved so much.

 

“Oh! I suppose that is a good next step, isn’t it?” he chuckled, and before you knew it, he had pulled your shirt up, over your head, taking in the sight of your torso before allowing you to sit up, to do the same to him.

 

His entire body, from his neck down, was full of beautiful inked designs, pictures and patterns, symbols running in and out of the crevices of his bones.

 

“You’re so beautiful,” you breathed in awe, and he chuckled, a rainbow blush grazing his cheeks slightly, “You’re not so bad yourself, little playmate.” He reach out to tweak and pinch your nipples, looking a lot like a Blueberry!Sans, trying to solve a puzzle as he regarded your reactions to every touch, every pinch and twist.

 

“Interesting, “he murmured as you shuddered and arched into his touch, his phalanges fluttering down to your navel, “You’re so very sensitive! What about down here?” he unbuttoned your pants without reservation, ignoring your panicked protest, your words cut off as he slipped his hand under you and felt your slick entrance. That playful smirk returned and he grinned, “Ah, I seem to have found a _lock_. It's rather small, do you suppose my key will fit?”

 

You blushed bright red at the innuendo, but you wanted him, more then anything. To ease the tension you felt, you tried a classic sans joke.

 

“I th-think the only way to find out is if you, um… take me to the b-bone zone?” you grinned awkwardly, as he snorted with laughter, “See, _this_ is why we get along so well! You _understand_ that I’m still a Sans, at my core, even if I AM soulless.” He grinned, fingering your entrance shamelessly as you writhed, “Ah! I-Ink!”

 

“Yeah, that’s my name.” he smirked, his tongue appearing from his jaws and licking at his teeth hungrily as he squinted down at you, rasping “Say it again.”

 

“ _Ink_ , please!” you begged, as you felt his fingers tease you.

 

“ ’Ink Please ’ what? What do you want from me, dear Author?”

 

You bit your lip, quivering under his touch; you said the words, the desire that had been raging inside of you for weeks on end now. There was _no_ turning back from this point.

 

“Ink, please, _fuck_ me!”

 

He tsked, winking at you playfully, “Such language, little Author! However, if that’s what you _really_ want, I _think_ I can help you out. But first-“

 

And his fingers dipped inside of you again, stroking your wet folds and tenderly flickering over your sensitive nub, making your toes curl as something like electricity pulsed through your body.

 

Ink leaned down, murmuring into your ear, “I want you to _scream_ my name.”

 

“Ink!” you tried to plead, but gasped instead, as he scooted down your body, doing the very thing you didn’t think _anybody_ would _wan_ t to do to you- he put his face between your ample thighs and sent his hot, slick tongue running up and down your most sensitive parts, grinning against your skin as you writhed under his enthusiastic ministrations.

 

Oh god, you hadn’t even _asked_ him to do this; he was licking at your heated, needy core, driving you to ecstasy all on his own volition … probably so he could hold it over your head later, but still!

 

He moaned into your skin, causing you to arch as he huskily murmured, “I didn’t realize humans could taste so good…” as his tongue slicked up towards your sensitive bundle of nerves, making your back arch as you gasped wordlessly.

 

Oh god, that spot, you shuddered _hard_ and he immediately zeroed in on that reaction, repeating his laving on the left, most sensitive side of your clit, and you started panting, as you felt the pressure build and build and-

 

The dam broke and you practically screeched, calling him by name, as pleasure washed over you like a tsunami.

  

Ink lapped at you languidly, letting you ride out your orgasm before coming to a trembling stop, glowing with endorphins. He sat up and licked your juices from his teeth, smug and arrogant as he looked down at your quivering body. There was just something so damn sexy about a smug, self-satisfied Sans.

 

You weren’t sure what it was, but you wanted more of him. Your entrance was now sopping wet, and you were _more_ then ready to be taken.

 

“I believe you said something about wanting me to take you to the bone-zone?” he chuckled, untying his sans jacket from his pelvis and pushing down the cargo pants he was fond of wearing.

 

"The Rain-bone Zone." you blurted, giggling as he laughed, raising a brow at you, he replied with a wink, "This seems like a good time to make a gay joke... butt fuck it."

 

You giggled before swallowing hard, your breath hitching as you saw his magic, glowing and pulsing and _pointed right at you._

 

It was unlike anything you’d ever seen in real life before, but you knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that you _wanted_ it.

 

He loomed over you, nuzzling your cheek, he murmured,” I can’t say that I haven’t done this before… but damn this has been _so much fun_.” He nipped your collarbone, slicking his tongue up your neck as he slowly entered you.

 

Your breath hitched at the invasion, moaning, you rolled your hips into him, as he stretched you in a way you didn’t think was possible.

 

“Feel good, Author?” he chuckled, pushing slowly, til he was buried all the way inside of you.

 

“Y-yes!” you moaned, “oh god, Ink, it feels so good!”

 

“Thanks, so do you.” He replied, again, that cute rainbow blush spread over his cheek bones, making you think, not for the first time, that he was using that cocky, smug attitude to hide his insecurities.

 

Your thoughts were halted when he began to pull out, languidly pumping in and out of you, as he watched your face pull into expressions that you were sure were absolutely gross and indecent, your tongue practically hanging out as you panted and squealed. He chuckled, suddenly wrapping his arms around you, he sat up, without pulling out of you, chuckling, “Would you like to set the pace for a bit?”

 

Your eyes bugged, and your grasp on his shoulders tightened, as you used your new position to raise yourself up on his lap before tentatively sinking back down on him.

 

“Iiiink!” you hissed, reaching a new angle, your pace quickened, as a feeling built inside of you, a different pressure. You gasped, as you saw his face twist, clenching his jaw, he growled, “F-f _uck_!”

 

Something broke, inside of you, something intangible, as you moved on him, and suddenly, you were _very aware_ that something was shooting out of your entrance, around Ink's length, something very wet.

 

With an enraptured snarl, Ink wrapped his arms around you, shoving you back down to the ground, he growled, bracing his ribcage against you, he wrapped his phalanges around each side of your ass, and began to _pound the ever living daylights out of you_ , a complete change from the cocky bastard he had been a moment ago as he growled, animalistic in his rough thrusting as he struck whatever that spot was inside of you again and again.

 

You screamed, clinging to him, uncaring that his ribs were digging and pinching against you, before he threw back his head in a surprised shout.

 

Warmth spilled inside of you, pulsing and tingling, and you moaned, as he pumped himself just a few more times inside of you, gasping and groaning, “Oh fuck…. Author… you’re a squirter!”

 

You didn’t realize what he meant, until you sat up and saw the _puddles_.

 

You had squirted on him, around him, and you blushed bright red. It was almost like you had _wet yourself._

_Was... was that what that exploding feeling had been?_

"I'm, I'm sorry!" you blurted.

 

He chuckled at your embarrassed face, “Hey, don’t be embarrassed… it was really hot!” he grinned, his canines standing out, “Like, _really… really_ hot.” He added with a lascivious sneer, “If you ever want to do that again, please… don’t hesitate to ask." He added with a chuckle, nuzzling your shoulder and licking some of the sweat off your cheek.

 

You laughed anxiously, “Ink, I… I don’t know what to say… that was… Thank you.”

 

“Pfft, you’re so adorable, dear Author.” He chuckled, patting your head, “But you’re welcome.”

 

He sighed, and you could see his paint wearing off. He fumbled for his belt, with all the bottles of color and frowned, “Which one should I drink?”

 

You examined the options before chuckling, “How about…contentment?”

 

He looked over at you and smiled, a genuine smile, “Yeah, sure. That mood definitely seems rather appropriate.”

 

 


	2. Ad-dick-tion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You want more... which is just fine with Ink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol, ok, so... here we are again! You know the drill, ecto-body parts, extremely lewd activity and rainbow tinted saliva and manly bits.  
> Ink's a general asshole, but the Reader/Author has an asshole kink, apparently.

To say that Ink surprised himself was an understatement. 

 

Yes, it was true that the out-code Sans was completely soulless. It wasn't that he didn't _want_ to care, he just _couldn’t_ care for anyone, with the exception, perhaps, of himself. All he had were vague instincts that sang back to his original Sans role of being the judge in the Underground... Which he never even got to do.

He often depended on his friendships with his alternate selves, to renew that sense of morality and purpose. When he was alone, it was all too easy to lose focus of his priorities.

Oh, he _enjoyed_ things, and drew pleasure from experiences, he just didn’t have the _ability_ to be genuinely selfless in his relationships. 

 

 

That fun little _jaunt_ he’d taken with his Author friend had been just that, a fun little _experiment_ , and a pleasant, rather _intense_ break in his usual activity. The pleasure he’d created within you had been _extremely_ satisfying to experience. Watching your intense reactions fed his ego and gave him a new sense of fulfillment from the act of causing and taking pleasure.

 

So _why_ did he keep thinking about you? Why _was_ it that every time he was in the middle of something important, he’d find himself thinking about your supple flesh, how you’d clung to him, the whimpers, and oh, the way you had said his _name,_ like his was the _only_ name that you could ever speak again?

 

 _Not to mention how you’d sprayed him like an_ actual _geyser, when he’d struck that trigger within you, the rush of your fluids sending a jolt of pure, electric pleasure through him, your scent triggering an old, driving instinct within his body, driving him reckless with lust-_

 

He blushed rainbow, and his cheeks swelled as ink came pouring forcefully from his mouth.

Coughing and sputtering, he wiped his teeth with the back of his hand, shocked at how overwhelmed he had gotten just thinking about you.

“Eheh, boy, Author, you really got me good!” He chuckled, sweating slightly, as he put a hand to his head, unable to focus on what he was doing, “Making me, ehehe, _ad-dick-ted_ to that physical pleasure, … I almost want to do it _again_.”

 

He paused with that thought, his mind working.

 

…Would you _want_ him to fuck you again? Ink’s pencil-stained phalanges itched at the thought, he wanted nothing more than to pay you a visit, see that flustered look on your charming face when he smirked and flirted at you. Your reactions _were so_ cute and funny…

 

Ink’s shoulders dropped slightly and he tried to push away the thought.

 

He _couldn’t_ do it. Things had been so surprisingly normal between the two of you, after your coupling, it didn’t really seem like a _polite_ thing for him to push himself on you, especially as you hadn’t really done the same to him. He’d practically _forced_ you to tell him, so… that was all on him.

 

And besides... he'd been surprised at how you’d seemed to be so much more relaxed, more focused on your creativity, and he’d been pleased that he’d helped you with your… problem…

 

But now… _he_ was the one with the problem…

 

So when he’d received your call for help, a few weeks later, he hesitated, wondering if you’d be able to tell that he was distracted…

 

…

 

Naw, he was pretty good at faking emotions

… usually.

…

 

“You know what? _Fuck_ it-” he muttered to himself as he popped open that same bottle, full of magenta passion/lust.

 

 _One more time wouldn’t mean anything._ He thought to himself as he took a slow drink.

 

8~8~8~8~8~8~8

 

You were stumped.

 

You didn’t know _how_ you could possibly move on as though everything was normal, after you’d been so _thoroughly_ and _awesomely_ fucked by your artist friend, Ink.

 

Who even _knew_ that quirky, spunky skeleton could _be_ like... ( _you flushed)_... like _that_?

 

You’d sooner picture Classic!Papyrus with a sadistic side, or Dream!Sans with a hunger for blood, for that matter!

 

_“If you ever want to do that again, please… don’t hesitate to ask. “_

God, well, Ink _had_ actually _said_ that, hadn’t he?

 

Right after he’d fucked the hell out of you, he’d teasingly helped you clean up and returned you to your home, in the real world, returning to his cute, snarky behavior and acting as though he _hadn’t_ just eaten you out like some _pagan god of cunnilingus_.

 

(You snorted at that thought, but it wasn’t like it wasn’t accurate.)

 

That didn’t really matter though, because after having Ink’s magic slammed into you relentlessly, you’d felt _inspired_ , somehow looser and relaxed, able to focus on the stories you were writing. Hell, you’d even been able to draw some pretty nice fan-art, if you did say so yourself. Ink certainly thought they were nice.

 

The Out-code Skeleton’s company was still enjoyable, and it was almost like it had been before.

 

However… your nights were full of restless longing, wishing to be taken by him again, and your center anxious and empty with the memories of how he had filled you and stroked you.

 

Ink couldn’t _love_ you. Even if he had wanted to, which was stupid to even think about, it was impossible for him. Ink couldn’t _care_ about you in any way that wasn’t motivated by his _own_ selfish desires and benefit.

 

Ink enjoyed your company for some reason, and _you_ kept his existence from being too terribly lonely. But he helped _millions_  of other authors too! Not to mention all the billions of artists that called on him for help.

 

So, obviously, _you_ weren’t all that special-

 

 _I can’t say I haven’t done this before… but damn, this has been_ so much fun _!_

His husky words came back to you, causing you to blush with jealousy, want and very carnal _need_.

 

If _he_ was selfish, _you_ were twice as conceited, because he’d made _you_ feel so damn unique and precious, in that moment he’d looked at you with smoldering desire.

 

So when you’d made the decision to call on him, in the middle of the night, no less, you were extremely surprised to find that he was _already_ aglow with his lust/passion paint, the same he’d swallowed before taking you, a few weeks ago.

 

It seemed no words were really needed this time as Ink advanced on you, his purpose and intent clear as he gripped you to him and claimed your mouth avariciously, forgoing _asking_ for what _you_ wanted this time, instead, bruising your mouth and clasping your wrists behind your back as he roughly embraced you.

 

“God, what have you done to me?” he growled, almost in a state of confusion, as he pulled back to suck in breath before devouring you again, moaning deeply into your straining lips and tongue, as you fought him for dominance, feeling less afraid and more confident in whatever this was that was happening.

 

It wasn’t love. You were _well_ aware of that. But you didn’t care. All that mattered was the pleasure you felt, here and now.

 

He pulled you into his Anti-Void, swirling his brush, he created a wall and forcefully pressed you into it, one hand pinning both of yours to the wall above your head, the other wandering down your chest, grasping and massaging your breasts aggressively as he nuzzled and licked your neck and mouth. You cried out, squeaking and half-sobbing with desire, which seemed to only drive him further into his lustful frenzy.

 

You cried out as he bit roughly into your lip. Ink pulled back, as though surprised by your sharp cry of pain, searching into your shocked face and finding nothing but more _desire_.

 

“You’re a little freaky, huh, Author?” he teased gruffly, sockets hooded as he licked his teeth, his canines flashing warningly at you.

 

“Ink, shut the hell up and kiss me!” You snarled at him, growing impatient as your desire mounted, straining against his grip.

 

He was a little shocked by your attitude, recovering, he arrogantly sneered, “Sure thing, your _highness_.” As he leaned back into you, he spoke dark, husky words into your ear.

 

“I’m gonna fuck you, author, until you _can’t_ stand.”

 

“Less talking, more fucking-Ah!” your retort was embarrassingly cut off by a gasping moan, as his tongue lavished your neck, and he bit your shoulder for real this time, grinning as you yelped loudly with the pain, shivering as his hand suddenly dove into your… oh.

 

You _weren’t_ wearing pants. You’d opted to go to bed in a large T-shirt and your underwear.

 

“God, you are just the _cutest_.” Ink snickered, his fingers pushing past your kitty-print underwear, delving into your already wet entrance.

 

“Oh fuck!” you whimpered, shoulder ache forgotten.

 

He _remembered_ that your clit was more sensitive on one side, god, he was _playing_ your body like an instrument.

 

The pleasure was weird, almost uncomfortable, in this position, standing with your hands pinned to the wall, but he was distracted, so you swiftly twisted your wrists out of his grip, tackling him to the ground with a shout. Sure, he was _larger_ than you, but you were no weakling.

 

“Author?” Ink was genuinely shocked and you grinned, your pride growing at the sincerity in his disbelief at how the tables had turned.

 

“Ink… throw me a bone,” You demanded cockily, swiftly untying his jacket from his waist and yanking down his pants to see his magic spring to life under your heated gaze.

 

You didn’t hesitate, as you bent and licked the colorful tip before pulling him into your mouth, salivating at the strange and oddly yummy taste of him, moaning as you heard his sharp gasp of surprise and undeniable pleasure, “Oh _fuck!”_

The fact that you elicited such _coarse_ , _agitated_ noises from the arrogant skele turned you on _so_ much, making you swell to bursting with confidence, and you enthusiastically bobbed your head over his length, trying to _draw_ out more sounds from him.

 

Ink was far too big for you to swallow whole, but you gladly used your hands to stroke him while you suckled what you could fit of his length into your mouth, surprised when you felt him sit up and reach under you, tickling and teasing your chest with his phalanges as you trembled and blurted weird noises around him.

 

“Little Author, you’re just _full_ of surprises, aren’t you?” Ink groaned throatily, regaining his smug attitude. You could hear him panting and huffing loudly, but you couldn’t see his expression as your ministration intensified.

 

God, how _often_ had you thought about this, wondering what he tasted like down here?

It was almost the same as his tongue, perhaps just a sharper tang of salt and the bitter rind of a watermelon.

 

You’d almost regretted being so shy when you asked him to fuck you the first time, because you hadn’t had a chance to taste his magic.

 

Of course, that didn’t matter _now_ , as he wheezed, crying out loudly as he began to thrust shallowly into your mouth and hands as you moaned, allowing him to pet and touch your head. His hands stroked your hair, lightly pushing you along as you worked at his length. From the noises he was making, you assumed he was _really_ enjoying what you were doing to him, especially as his groans began to dip into guttural growls and his panting into whining snarls.

 

So when he’d reached down and pulled you off his length, you weren’t surprised, although you _were_ taken aback by the absolutely _ravenous_ look in his face, reminding you briefly of Horror!Sans.

 

“I think _you’ve_ had enough. It’s _my_ turn to have a snack.” he grinned hungrily, licking his teeth. You never realized just how hot those canines of his were.

 

Ink pulled you to your knees, shifting to cross his legs as he invited you to sit in his lap again, the same way as before.

 

Swallowing, you moved your underwear out of the way as you lowered yourself onto him slowly, moaning in blissful delight as he pierced and stretched your soft, wet core.

 

Ink’s colorful tongue hung from his loosely open jaws as he laved and bit at your neck. You arched into him and he smirked as he trailed soft bites and licks down to your chest, taking one pert nipple into his mouth, he massaged your other breast with his right hand, his left hand busy gripping tightly under your ass cheek, giving you a bruising squeeze as you rode him.

 

Panting and crying out, you gripped his shoulders, the sensations almost too much as you quivered under his tongue and teeth, playing and teasing your breasts.

You forced your hips down on him as you tried to find that same angle from weeks ago, yearning to find that pressure that was locked away inside of you. You knew you had the right “key” as he had jokingly called it, you just needed-

 

“Oh! Fu _ck_!” you squealed in surprise and ecstasy as he lazily thrust his hips into you, successfully grazing that spot within you.

 

With a cocky grin, he pulled away from your chest, smirking hazily, “I think you must need a little help, my naughty Author.”

 

And you were suddenly flipped to your hands and knees.

 

 _Oh god, oh_ fuck _!_

 

He roughly penetrated you, causing you to wail out wantonly as he slammed into that button inside of you, you screamed in shock, trying to find something to hold onto, but your nails scraped the ground uselessly as he pounded you from behind. His pelvis slapped your ass loudly and licentiously, the sound extremely jarring in the silence of his home.

 

The pressure from having your spot struck ruthlessly over and over began to build overwhelmingly inside of you and you shouted incoherently, uncaring in your absolute depravity, “Yes! Yes Ink! Don’t stop!”

 

“Wouldn’t- Aw _fuck-_  dream of it!” he replied with as much confidence as he could muster, chuckling arrogantly at your shameful display as you tried to match his pace, shoving your ass back to meet his thrusts.

 

A chain reaction occurred, as he slipped one of his hands down around your waist, and started playing with your sensitive pearl at the apex of your core. He flicked the most sensitive side of it, causing your walls to _clench_ tightly around him, which in turn had him snarl loudly with astonishment and he suddenly _shoved_ you to the ground, almost flat as he braced himself on the floor and _rutted_ you like a crazed beast, gripping your shoulder with his maw.

 

You screamed his name, both in delight and stark terror, as your body was roughly pushed into the ground with each slap of his pelvis, and that pressure that had been building slowly was suddenly _popped_ open like a soda can that had been thrown down a steep hill.

 

You were dimly aware of him snarling your name around your skin with a rasping desperation before he released you, throwing back his head as he shouted, warmth spilling like unfiltered sunlight inside of you. Ink collapsed on top of you, huffing and panting as though he'd just run a marathon.

 

Sobbing, you buried your face to the ground, sucking in air as you quivered, your body glowing with warmth and euphoria. Your face was transitioning from a grimace to a grin, your sobs turning into laughter.

 

“H-holy _shit!_ ” You finally were coherent enough to exclaim, still pinned to the ground by Ink’s heaving body.

 

He chuckled but made no comment as he put his weight back onto his hands and knees, laving your trembling, bitten shoulder with his rainbow tongue before looking down at the floor, he whistled.

 

“Wow, we certainly made quite a nice abstract work of art!”

 

Your head snapped up and you turned to look at what he was talking about. His fluids had mixed with yours, forming a intricate bunch of outlines that held the secret story of your joining, the intensity in which the two of you had combined. The sweat from his body and yours had pressed a vaguely winged shape, with amorphous spots and lines.

 

His eye lights turned into large, hazy hearts as he suddenly flourished his paintbrush, inking an outline of the shapes that your combined fluids had created.

 

“This one’s a keeper!” he chuckled confidently, making the shape permanent on the floor.

 

You flushed, again, flattered that he would want to… to actually remember this...

 

“It does really look cool," You admitted with a chuckle, "Probably not the weirdest work of art out there, heh."

Trying to stand up, you wobbled precariously and Ink immediately put an arm under you, smirking cockily, “Did you _forget_ my promise? I _did_ say I was gonna fuck you til you couldn’t stand!”

 

With a loud sigh, you raised a salty brow at Ink's annoyingly handsome face, but he winked at you playfully, his expression changing to a more innocent one as he squinted happily, his impeccably cute teeth flashing a grin, “Thanks calling me! I had _such_ a good time!”

 

You blushed, taken aback by his sudden change in tone and attitude as you smiled, feeling weirdly shy, “Uh… yeah. Yeah, me too, Ink!”

 

“… Wanna do it again tomorrow?” he suddenly asked, his face stretching into an excited expression as he clasped your hands with sudden inspiration, “This was _so_ great! I’ve never _been_ any good at abstract art! I think, probably because of my lack of soul, but this is _definitely_ as abstract as you can get! I'd love to make some more with you!”

 

You stammered, blushing and nodding your consent, as he took you in his arms, energized by the idea as he grinned, “Good! I’ll come for you in the evening!”

 

His expression turned devious, making your heart pound audibly in your ears as he added with an arrogant sneer, “And then _you’ll_ cum with _me.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *fans cheek* Whew! I hope this was ok, I was worried a second chapter wouldn't be a intense as the first one, but, perhaps not surprisingly, I had just as much fun with this second chapter! So hopefully that's a good sign. I have an idea for a few more chapters. I have NO idea if they're any good, but I'm gonna give it a go. 
> 
> Let me know if you actually want more of this asshole named Ink... and please, I beg you, tell me your opinion on Error!Sans. 
> 
> Cause... he might be next...


	3. Abstract Boning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream!Sans pops in for a visit and admires some totally innocent abstract art done by Ink and his "friend".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there is a slight allusion to anal play, but no actual description of it... therefore, i'm not including it in the tags. these are meant to be flashbacks, I hope you enjoy reading them as much as I enjoyed writing them. ;)
> 
> By now, if you're still reading, you know exactly what you're in for. XD

 

Ink was busy putting the finishing touches on his latest abstract work, tracing some the patches where your sweat-soaked hair had left feathery brush-like marks with the color of your eyes when his friend, Dream, suddenly appeared, waving cheerfully, “Hello Ink! It’s been a while!”

 

“Oh, hello Dream! How are you?” Ink inquired, grinning at the sight of his friend. It was true, he hadn’t seen Dream in a while, and his visits to the other AUs had been rather limited.

 

It was nearly a month since the first Abstract work had been laid down into the ground, and Dream put his chin in his hand, looking at the odd, amorphous picture on the ground that Ink had just finished.

 

“That looks really cool! What inspired this?”

 

“Oh… I, uh, I was experimenting with feelings of… bliss? Bliss and laziness.” Ink chuckled, thinking back…

 

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

 

“ _Come on, Author, you can do it!” Ink encouraged huskily, his eyes hazy with magenta hearts_

_“Ink, I… I don’t know… I think my butt’s too big for that…” You murmured, blushing bright red. It didn't matter how many times the two of you had screwed, he always managed to make you turn red and fluster._

_“What? No, your ass is perfect for this! Please? I think you’d be really good at it!” He begged and you tilted your head... he was..._ begging _you._

_“… Ok, I’ll try.”_

_You had been straddling him cowgirl style, riding him leisurely and happily, and slowly, you began to turn to face the other way, without removing his length from your core. It was difficult, but you managed, gratified as you settled him back inside you comfortably._

_Ink groaned throatily at the feeling of your pussy hugging him backwards, hissing in delight as you leaned your weight onto your hands and knees._

_Your ass looked_ so _amazing from this angle, and he panted, as he watched his length disappear inside of you, as your core moved over him, your body hitching in a to-and-fro movement._

_“Oh Author… has anyone ever told you that you’re Ass-tounding?” he smirked, satisfied when you giggled between breath. You were such a sucker for those one-liners, and he loved it, grateful that he was created a Sans and had plenty of them up his sleeve. Sure, he wasn’t as prolific with his puns as Classic was, but he could throw them out effortlessly if he wanted to._

_He reached to slap your ass roughly, and you squawked, flushing as he snickered, his hand leaving a faint mark on your pale buttock._

_You’d left smeared handprints on the ground, your calves, knees and feet leaving beautiful marks along the ground as well, and his body had left strangely unique lines as well._

_Ink braced himself on the ground, rolling his hips to meet yours, and you moaned lasciviously, bracing yourself, you used what strength you had to increase your pace, huffing, as your legs ached and burned, but the pleasure too great for you to quit, as Ink snarled low in his throat, “Oh F_ UCK _!”_

_Your walls clenched, you screeched as all the pressure coiling within you was released. Elation swelled as your end washed over you like a powerful embrace from the ocean. Ink’s magic burst with you and overflowed, as the both of you cried out._

_When the both of you had recovered enough, drawing in lewd, gasping breaths of air, he’d sat up, with you still straddling his lap, reaching out to hug your body to his, as he pressed the side of his skull to your cheek, squishing you as he purred, “You’re so talented… I’m glad you came along for the ride.”_

_“Pfft, oh my god, Ink.” You’d chortled._

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

 

“Oh wow! This one’s really cool too!” Dream had moved on, his eyes starry as he added, “The shape looks like a butterfly! And those colors are just amazing! I love all the blues and greens you used”

 

“Thanks!” Ink replied, fondly giving this one a loving stare of admiration, thinking back to that particular night…

 

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

 

_“Can… can you tie me up?” You’d asked shyly, blushing brightly, as you refused to meet Ink’s gaze._

_Ink grinned thoughtfully, cupping your chin and tilting your head to meet his heterochromia gazing smirking, “I_ knew _you were kinky… let me see what I can do.”_

_He’d swirled his brushed, creating strands of silk with his ink and quickly creating hooks in the ground. After a moment, you were stripped bare, your legs and arms_ _eagle spread on the ground, your wrists and ankles tied, and he grinned as he’d carefully blinded-folded you, whispering into your ear, “A little extra something, huh?”_

_You’d moaned, biting your lip as your sense of touch was heightened by your lack of sight._

_Excited and nervous, anticipation swirled within you, and you moaned, as you felt the hot, slick wet of Ink’s tongue, his breath warm against your collarbone._

_“Like this, my dear Author?” he’d teased in that smug voice, cutting off any reply you might have had as you felt a pressure at your breasts. But it wasn’t the tingling warmth of his phalanges._

Is… that his paintbrush? _Your cheeks flushed at the thought, as you felt the feathery touch swirl at your breast, tingling along your sensitive tip and sending warmth pooling into your abdomen. In addition to the attention at your breasts, the hot touch of Ink’s warm, ecto-tongue dragged agonizingly along your collarbone and slowly up the crest of your neck. All touch vanished, and you squealed in surprise, jerking as you felt his teeth pinch at your chin, reminding you of how much of a size difference there was between you. The pinch at your chin vanished, and you shivered, tingles running down your shoulders as you heard his rasping whisper at your ear._

“I always wondered what it was that Horror saw in eating humans… I’m wondering now if there’s a bit more to it then that.”

 

_You didn’t have time to defend the Horror AU Sans, as you felt a fluttering at your southern parts, a blowing of breath, calling attention to how very wet you were, as your juices cooled on your skin._

_A moan slipped from your mouth cacophonously, as wet warmth lapped at your thighs, that feathery touch back and stroking lazily along the slope of your tummy, making you squirm as you giggled_ , “Ink, stop it!”

“Stop what? This?”

_And you felt another feathery tickle; a burst of giggles escaping you,_ “Yes! That!”

“… Yes that, huh? Ok, you asked for it!”

Oh my god, he’s gonna be the death of me! _You thought later, straining against the cords holding you, as you shrieked in laughter, your body almost on fire, with how ticklish you were._

_The tickling stopped abruptly and you gasped, as you instantly felt his tongue pull along your pussy lips, warm and tingling and~_

“Oh Ink!” _You moaned, trying to thrust against him, as the warmth of his tongue ran down your lips lazily, his chuckles thrumming against your skin and eating your nerves alive as his fingers teased your pearl, working in perfect harmony with his tongue. The sensory overload of his tickling had left your senses on high alert, and it wasn’t long before you reached your peak, crying out as his tongue and fingers sent you spiraling into euphoria._

“Wow, your sweat left a really cool mark on the ground! I can’t wait for you to see it!” _He’d exclaimed excitedly, gently removing your blindfold and releasing you._

_It was the first time that he’d pleasured you_ without _getting off himself and you’d always wondered about that afterward, a soft, fond smile on your lips…_

_The shape that you’d left on the floor was like an angelic shape, and Ink enthusiastically honed in on the idea that you had left a ‘Butt-erfly print’, embellishing the shape on the ground like some strange, alien insect with it’s wings spread wide open._

_“_ This isn’t exactly abstract!” _you’d pointed out, embarrassed and then incensed as he stuck his rainbow tongue out at you, grinning cutely,_ “Abstract enough, my little Butt-erfly.”

 

_God, he was such a cheesy asshole._

_…_

 

 _You wished he were_ your _asshole…_

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

 

Dream paused, as he looked down at one that had not been colored. It was outlined with black ink, and there was something weirdly ominous about it.

 

“This one… is strange? But I don’t know what it is about this one that’s giving me weird feelings…”

 

The overall shape was like a body… but no head, and there seemed to be eight limbs, four on each end.

 

Ink smirked, “Oh, I actually have a name for this one! I call it “The Beast With Two Backs.”

 

“Huh. How’d you come up with that?” Dream asked, examining the work.

 

“… It just felt right.” Ink replied softly, thinking back...

 

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

 

 _Ink struggled to not outright harpoon your throat, as you struggled with his rainbow-tinted length in your_ _mouth. You were straddled over his body, your head at his waist and_ his _head bobbing enthusiastically between your own thighs, humming and purring into your wet folds as he lapped and suckled noisily at your core. You could feel him thrusting his tongue experimentally into your fluttering opening and squeezing your generous buttocks, kneading your ass with tender strength._

_It was so hard to focus on his rainbow-tinted ecto-plasma in your mouth, with your nerves on fire and your core pulsing around that strange, tingling magic that he had in his mouth._

_You almost felt... as though you could feel it stretching longer then you thought it was, massaging your walls delicately, in a way that the ecto-plasma in your mouth just couldn’t... at least not that you knew of._

_One of his hands left your ass to reached around you and tease at your clit, and he hummed louder, deeper, his voice growing into a rolling growl as he stroked and rubbed your wet, slippery clit._

_The vibrations carried and set you on fire, his length popping out of your mouth as you’d shrieked,_ “Oh INK!” _and the pressure from his ministrations released, sending you into spiraling into convulsive spasms._

_“_ Looks like I win again!” _he’d chuckled conceitedly, smirking as you’d let him up, your body trembling with the aftershocks of your orgasm._

“Ink?”

“Yeah?”

“…”

“You want me to throw you a bone?” _he’d asked, as he watched you turn away with a blush._

_You nodded, embarrassed by your own appetite but he gently reached under your chin. Tilting your head towards his soft gaze, he looked a little relieved as he smirked,_ “I’d love to, very much, bury my bone inside your backyard, if you get what I’m saying. “

…

 

_You went home very sore, but very happy and loose, setting to work with your writing projects with zeal and happiness._

_Your editor was definitely gonna love this latest story you were typing out._

 

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

 

Dream moved on, but frowned, as he breathed in, wrinkling his nasal cavity.

 

“You know… something’s been bugging me since I got here.”

 

Ink sweated, “Oh?”

 

“Yeah… it smells like a human in here.”

 

Ink braced himself, ready to confess everything when Dream gazed at Ink quizzically, “Have you made a new friend, Ink?”

 

Ink relaxed as he chuckled, “Oh, you could say that!”

 

Dream’s pupils burst into happy stars as he grinned happily and innocently, “That’s so great Ink! New friends are always a _precious_ gift!”

 

…

 

_Oh Dream, if you only knew._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be out next week. There is gonna definitely be an ErrorXReaderXInk story line, featuring multiple chapters. It's in the works.


	4. No Rest For The Wicked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ink's been acting weird and Error refuses to let that Rainbow Freak get the best of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol, welp, I don't know how this is gonna go, but we're doing it anyways!
> 
> OH! Right, for those that might be curious about Ink and Author's relationship prior to hitting the bonezone, new story with their origin is up! The Skittle Friendzone. XD
> 
> One more thing... The AU cameos are cannon to my present and upcoming stories. LOL

Error was deeply suspicious.

 

Here lately, this past month, whenever he encountered Ink, whether it was a fight, a snarky exchange, or another fight, the Rainbow Asshole had seemed… weird. Well, a lot stranger then Error was used to at this point.

 

The grumpy Out-code skeleton grumbled, as he put his hand over his chin, trying to realize what it was that was bugging him about his rival’s behavior-

 

Oh. Yes.

 

Ink had seemed _distracted_.

 

Which wasn’t _extremely_ unusual for the rainbow asshole; after all, he did have a _bizarre_ case of ADHD… except that the asshole had never been in a hurry to end the fight. Here lately, he acted as though there was something else he’d rather be doing.

 

That was _definitely_ out of the ordinary for that stupid, snide anomaly.

 

Ink was sometimes just as bored as Error, and the two could fight for literal days if they really wanted to, throwing hatred and sarcasm left and right as they raged against one another. Well, Error raged, Ink only _simulated_ the violence that he expressed.

 

But… for Ink to _want_ to end the battles quickly, as though he were itching to get back to something… or someone…

 

Error grunted, the feeling nagging at him, curiosity pulverizing him as he tried to tell himself he didn’t _care_ about Ink’s _stupid_ , pointless shenanigans, or his irritating quirks, he had _far_ more important things to attend to…

 

…

 

JUST WHAT WAS THAT RAINBOW _BASTARD_ PLANNING?”

 

“Gah! Ink you wretched asshole, WHY DON’T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE?” He roared into the Anti-void he inhabited, his red sockets flashing with fury as his voice echoed in distorted agitation.

 

There was only _one_ thing to do…

 

He was gonna have to spy on his old “friend,” to ensure that the Rainbow Asshole didn’t have any devious plots up his sleeve.

 

 8~8~8~8~8~8~8

"Pfft, this is child's play." Error muttered to himself, as he unravelled the reality that coated the Doodlesphere, though he was careful to be quiet about it. As he slipped into the Doodlesphere, the discolored skeleton looked around, brow bones knit in confusion. Where the hell was that Rainbow Asshole-

 

A cooing noise caught his attention, as the sound echoed and reverberated through the Anti-Void, causing an strange shiver to go down Error's spine and a cold pit to form in his SOUL, as he turned towards the disturbance.

 

What he saw left him absolutely stunned, shocked and...

 

Sitting some distance away, he caught sight of his rival.

 

Ink had his back towards Error, unaware of the intrusion. Straddling his lap was a human woman.

 

What they were doing was _unmistakable_.

And it left Error completely floored. Of all the things he'd been expecting from the Rainbow Freak, this had not even been  _close_.

 

The Dark AU Sans felt his breath hitch sharply, unable to tear his gaze away. The small, curvy woman leaned into Ink's embrace, as the naked and tattooed skeleton dragged his tongue languidly along the side of the human's neck before ducking back down to apparently lap at her chest. She moaned loudly and writhed, undulating against her skeletal lover, crying out and panting without reserve, sweat dripping down her flushed, glowing face-

 

A terrible heat bloomed inside of Error, sparking like the beginnings of an inferno, as the human's squinting eyes opened and looked right into the depths of his sockets.

 

_Who are you?_

 

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

 

Ink’s rainbow-tinged tongue hung out lecherously from his open maw as he lazily licked your breasts, beaming conceitedly as you mewled softly, slowly thrusting your hips against his pelvis, squeezing his length snugly with your walls.

 

For the past two months, he fucked you, every which way possible and more. But this seemed to be his favorite position, sitting cross-legged with you in his lap, your chest in his face. It seemed he was best able to reach that button inside of you like this, and for some reason, he enjoyed watching the facial expression you made when he wasn’t playing with your chest, or gripping your shoulder with his teeth.

 

You’d accumulated quite a few scars from his bites, and you loved them. You felt like he liked them too, since he seemed to touch them quite a lot when your shoulder was bared, like he was admiring his handiwork.

 

Quite a few more ‘abstract works’ had been drawn onto the floor of the Doodlesphere, strange, almost alien amorphous shapes outlined with dark ink, some of them with color thrown in where Ink saw fit.

 

Whenever Ink’s other allies had been there, in the Doodlesphere and questioned the strange designs and shapes drawn there, Ink would just shrug and state that he was trying something new.

 

“Pfft, ahahahaha! You’re such a fucking _child_ , Ink! What even ARE these scribbles?!” Fell!Sans had sneered at him, with Swap!Sans rushing to Ink’s defense, “Red, Don’t Be So Mean! Just Because _You_ Don’t Get The Pictures Doesn’t Mean They’re Not Excellent Art!”

 

 _They_ didn’t know these were all the product of some nasty, intense fuck-sessions he’d given you.

 

Of course, Classic had winked suggestively; he’d sent a knowing grin Ink’s way as he snickered quietly, "Got some _not_ -skeletons in your closet, huh, Ink?"

 

Ink could only grin arrogantly on the inside, denying and confirming nothing.

 

And now, as you writhed passionately in his lap, opening your lips submissively to let him taste the inside of your mouth, he grinned, content and hazy as he watched you squint and bite your lip with every sensation he inflicted on you.

 

God, you were _so expressive_ , and he enjoyed the _hell_ out of seeing how _he_ made you squirm.

 

If _you_ were being perfectly honest, you were gently worried about the day that Ink would grow bored with you, so every time that he came to you, his phalanges itching and needy, you would jump into his arms without hesitation.

 

There’d been ONE time you’d refused his lustful attention and it had almost been funny how he’d pouted and sulked. He had tried touching you 'on accident' and you'd swatted his hands away, chuckling as he'd hissed at you in hilarious indignation.

 

In the end, he'd had the last laugh, because you'd gone to bed regretting that you hadn’t let him lay into you, as your fingers clutched at the silky warmth in the apex of your legs, biting your lip with want. But it had made the next time all that more intense, as he cornered you in your house and demanded that you give in, which you did so, gladly.

 

“Hnng, fuck! Oh Ink~” You panted and moaned as you rolled your hips into him slowly this time around, trying to make it last as long as possible, unsure of when you’d feel _this_ good again-

 

You froze, suddenly terrified, as you caught sight what… or rather, _who_ was behind the _both_ of you.

 

Another Sans, (another out-code like Ink, undoubtedly) was standing some distance away, staring at the two of you in shock, disgust, and… something else. You felt like you were staring into eternity, within those strangely colored sockets, and it made your stomach flip uncomfortably.

 

“Ink, someone’s here!” you squeaked, red, embarrassed and frightened, as the other Sans seemed to realize that you had seen him, his face scrunching in anger and… was that embarrassment?

 

“Hmm, what- ERROR ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!” Ink shouted, truly annoyed as he twisted around with you in his lap to glare at the intruder.

 

Your blood ran cold. Ink had told you vaguely, about Error!Sans before. You should have known who it was, just from his striking appearance, but, you trembled in terror, aware of what this Sans could do.

 

“Aw, what’sa matter, Rainbow asshole? Upset that I interrupted your trip to the _bone zone_?” Error laughed raucously at his own joke sneering in his terrifyingly distorted voice, “I knew you were pathetically lonely, but damn Ink, a _human_? _Really_?”

 

Ink regarded Error coolly, his normally colorful heterochromia eyes blankly white for a moment before they became tinged with magenta, as the lustful emotion of passion drained into his reaction and decision making, his arrogance and conceit overriding any good sense within him.

 

The tattooed skeleton gripped your waist purposefully, still looking at Error aloofly as he gently coaxed you to lift your hips before pushing them back down against his pelvis, causing an embarrassingly wanton mewl to slip out of you, at the continued friction of his length inside of you-

 

Oh _god._

 

You had just _whimpered_ like a… like a _whore_ … in front of the most notorious villain Sans in the Multiverse! Oh god, this was _beyond_ humiliating.

 

Error blinked stupidly, shocked, as Ink continued to fuck you, still locking eyes with his rival as he sneered, “You know what _I_ think, Error? I think that you’re just _jealous.”_

And he gave a hard thrust into you, causing you to squeal in surprise and lascivious pleasure. Fuck, this was utterly embarrassing, being watched doing… _this.._.

 

Apparently, it was uncomfortable for Error, too.

“JEALOUS?!” squawked the Out-code, hilariously outraged, “Of WHAT, you Depraved Anomaly?!”

 

Ink just looked at him with a dead expression, wrapping his arms around you, he took his eyes away from Error and whispered into your ear, “Just trust me, ok? He’s dangerous, but he’s also easily embarrassed. Let’s put on a show, hmm?”

 

You were about to protest, but Ink gave you no time to respond or even acknowledge what he’d said as he roughly and easily flipped you to your hands and knees.

 

You were now _facing_ Error, who looked weirdly terrified of your half-dressed figure, and actually _blushed_ as you squealed promiscuously, Ink’s sudden intrusion into your core nothing like his slow, gentle entrance from before.

 

Ink gripped your hips with bruising force, as he began to slam his hips into yours, and you could hear his self-satisfaction as he simpered to his rival “Error, be _honest_ , how long’s it been? A century? An eternity since you were laid? From the way _you’re_ blushing… I bet you’ve _never_ gotten some ass!”

 

You almost felt sorry for the villainous out-code, as he sputtered and glitched in rage and _mortification_.

 

 _Almost,_ because you were rather distracted, as Ink found your button, deep within you, pounding away at the plug to your fountain, to your intense mortification and euphoria.

 

You cried out, almost in a pained wail, unable to avoid looking at Error as your spring broke and you _gushed_ quite generously around Ink’s length, which was still sawing inside of you, your juices splashing loudly to the ground as the pressure that had built up inside of you pouring and pooled around your knees. You trembled at the pleasure and the sensation, almost dead to what was going on around you, Ink's name caressing your lips with audible zeal.

 

And just like that, Error was gone, the reality where he’d stood pixelated for a brief moment, and you caught a glimpse into a dark place, before the distorted pixilation disappeared.

 

Ink began to chuckle, “What an _entire_ prude! I would have invited him to join in, if he was any kind of _fun_.”

 

Panting and incoherent with pleasure, you bit your lip, stifling your cries as he kept thrusting effortlessly into you, reaching around your hips, the arrogant skeleton chuckled, reassuring you as his pelvis kept slapping into your plush ass.

 

“See, Author? What’d I say? No need to be afraid of that guy. Heck, if you ever even _have_ an encounter with him, just flash him. He’ll probably run away.” Ink rasped a manic snicker as he turned his attention fully back you, giving no more thought to Error’s intrusion.

 

You moaned in response, as Ink’s skilled fingers teased your left side. He groaned, as your walls clenched snugly around him in response to his mischievous fingers, and he bent forward, his weight suddenly pressing you forward, causing the font of your body to crowd into the floor, your ass still arched into the air as he groaned, “Fuck, I forgot, -hhng,- how tight you, -hah!- can get when I do that _.”_

You whimpered, a drawn out sound and increasing in volume as he began to cum inside of you, snarling as your walls milked him dry, your pussy clenching and a second orgasm hitting you like a freight train.

 

When he finally pulled out and leaned forward to gently lick the sweat from your cheek, you trembled, still shaken by the intrusion of Error.

 

“Hey… are you ok?” Ink frowned, as he noticed you shiver, your face actually pale, as opposed to the flush of warm contentment that normally painted your body after he brought you over the edge.

 

You whimpered softly, “Will he… will he want to _kill_ me?”

 

Ink frowned, and an itch built in him. You… you didn’t seem to realize that he had made you orgasm _five_ times that day, a brand new record, since your stamina was starting to build.

 

Instead… you were worried about… _Error_.

 

Clenching his teeth at the blow to his conceit, Ink pouted and blew you off, “Pffft, I doubt it, Author. After all, he goes after AUs. Not individuals.”

 

“B-but, I _create_ AUs.” You pointed out, now even more worried, “I m-mean, none of them are really good, the way the main ones are, b-but still-“

 

Ink gripped your chin in his hand, a reassuring smirk on his face, “Like I said, don’t worry about Error. He doesn’t _know_ that you’re an Author, and he’s not gonna _care_ about you. no offense, but he's got too much of a god-complex to care about a single human, I promise.”

 

It wasn’t the first time Ink had lied to you, and it wouldn’t be the last.

 

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

 

Error had gone on a rampage after leaving the Doodlesphere, destroying some small, infantile AUS that were barely different from the Classic timeline, but the easiest to target, barely meeting any resistance as he vented his frustration and flummoxed rage. 

 

After he was done, he breathed heavily, his magic still riled up, even though he was _exhausted_.

 

That stupid Rainbow asshole had humiliated him _again_.

 

With a snarl, Error returned to his Anti-Void, growling as he stalked to his couch, throwing himself onto it, his expression murderous.

 

He couldn’t get the _terrified_ expression that had melted into such _intense lust_ on your face or the way you had so willingly thrust back into Ink’s pelvis like a little _harlot,_ out of his head. The way you’d _moaned_ , the redness of your ~~soft~~  round cheeks; How willingly and submissively you’d given into that Rainbow Freak…

 

Ink hadn’t even seemed embarrassed by Error’s intrusion, didn’t bother hardly to even _acknowledge_ him-

 

Error stopped, his sockets squinting in a sudden thought.

 

Was… was Ink really just… _literally screwing around?! He had lost interest in his role as the protector of AUs for… a_ romp _with a_ human _?_

The thought took him by surprise, and he frowned, unable to believe that the Rainbow Asshole hadn’t thought to continue scheming against him, focusing his attention instead on a _human woman…_

_…_

What _was_ it about _you_ that had Ink’s attention like this?

 

Error’s grin grew and he chuckled, his rasping, distorted voice growing in volume and echoing strangely through the Anti-Void.

 

“I might have to pay Ink’s little friend a visit.” He chuckled with murderous intent.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, this is happening at last. I hope you guys aren't too disappointed by my Error. *nervous laughter*


	5. The Error of Your Ways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ink comes to a conclusion about you that he doesn't share.
> 
> And then, you have an *intense* dream about your encounter with Error... one that ends with you aroused. But that's silly! You were *terrified* of the Dark Au Sans... right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, here we go again! *dives in, butt first*

 

 

Ink returned to the Doodlesphere to find Error, waiting for him with an weirdly tranquil scowl.

 

Ink grinned intrepidly, sneering, “ Oh hey, Error. Come back for another peepshow? Who’s the pervert now?”

 

“Cut the bullshit, Ink,” Error sneered abruptly, “I’ve come here to _talk_.”

 

“Hmm.. that’s weird. You normally like to _hit_ first and talk later… wait no, you don’t even talk later, because you destroy what you touch!” Ink snarled, his hackles rising and his grip on his brush tightening as Error swiftly reached to his sockets defensively, pulling out string just in case the Rainbow Asshole tried anything. This _was_ Ink’s territory after all, he’d rather not fight _here_.

 

“Fuck off, asshole. What’s the deal with the human? What are you trying to pull?” Error growled.

 

Ink blinked owlishly, crossing his arms, he smirked arrogantly.

“Error, you over-analyzing  _asshole_ , you come to _my_  Anti-Void, interrupt my _favorite_   position and you have the NERVE to ask me why I’m fucking a human? God, I’m soulless, not  _dead!”_  he chortled.

 

Error couldn’t wrap his head around it, biting out, “You mean to tell me… you’re actually doing her for  _funsies_?”

 

Ink grinned, his fangs flashing, “Don’t knock it til you try it, pal!”

 

Error sneered, “Pfft! As if I’d  _ever_  fuck a stupid, disgusting human! It was  _because_  of a human that I wound up like this!”

 

“Same here… that doesn’t mean that you can’t have fun.” Ink said blandly, looking at the newest work of art on his floor, growing irritated by Error's intrusion all over again, he growled, “Was that all, or did you want to waste my time _some more_?”

 

Error growled, stomping over to Ink, he loomed over the smaller Sans, sneering, “You’re up to something, and I’m going to find out _what_ it is!”

 

“… Or you could totally mind your own damn business!” Ink ground out, hackles raised as he puffed his chest, completely unafraid and daring Error to make a move as his brush began to drip warningly with magic ink.

 

Error snorted, turning his back on his rival he exited Ink’s Anti-Void, taunting, "You're gonna regret embarrassing me, Rainbow Asshole!"

 

Ink frowned, crossing his arms as he muttered to himself, "We'll see who regrets what, you _manic_ Pervert."

 

But, as much as he wanted to forget what Error said, the thought that you were... in Error's line of sight was...  _irritating_.

 

Ink couldn't resist hopping back to your house. He didn't announce his presence, hoping that maybe he'd catch you naked or half-dressed, as he'd done so many times before. For some reason, you really liked walking without pants on, and he loved catching glimpses of your cute underwear, gracing your plump ass.

 

He could hear the shower running, as he walked through the house quietly and with a snicker, Ink removed his clothes and slipped into the bathroom.

 

He figured you would scream and throw water at him, but you never yelled at him for long... not in anger, anyways.

 

"Ink!" you shrieked, as he pulled you into his arms, pushing you up against the wet, cold tile. He squatted and hoisted your legs over the crooks of his elbows, sliding you up against the wall in an impressive show of raw strength. From this angle, you could kiss, lick and bite at him, and so you did, trying to drive him just as insane as he was driving you.

 

"Yes?" he groaned, as he felt you bite at his spinal column, snarling as his magic poked at your butt, your thighs, missing your entrance stubbornly. It  _was_ harder to aim into you from this angle, but fuck, it was so rewarding when he succeeded.

 

"We, hah, you need to-fuck!" you mewled loudly, as he interrupted you by hilting viciously inside of you and he smirked, knowing full well he'd cut you off as he chuckled, "I agree, we DO need to fuck. Right now."

 

And he braced himself on the tile and began to pump in and out of you, fast and deep, as the warm water poured down over your slick bodies. You screamed, he was _hitting that button,_ and you were gushing, as he snarled, leaning to bite into your shoulder, groaning with his need. You clung to him, sobbing and pleading for more, as his body hammered into yours and he released your shoulder from his bite with a wordless snarl.

 

Ink's warm magic spilled within your trembling depths, and as he slowed and pulled out of you with a purr, he moaned huskily into your ear, "God, Author, you have such a _sweet_ body."

 

You trembled, still quivering from your end, as he licked your ear, laughing shakily as he didn't put you down, rather, he carried you to your bedroom. Exhausted, you let him put you down in bed, murmuring, "Ink, can you get me some clothes?"

 

"Oh? Uh, sure." Ink looked towards your drawers with interest. You'd never asked him to do this.

 

With piqued curiosity, he opened the top drawers, and his cheeks flushed rainbow at the sight of all your _socks_.

... oh fuck.

 

You blinked as he turned towards you with an intense, hungry expression.

 

"... you're gonna ask to fuck me in nothing but socks, aren't you?" you quavered, your insides pulsing with the very idea.

 

A few moments later, your bedsprings were squeaking raucously, as he buried himself deep inside you, your legs thrown over his shoulders as he bit into your clothed calf, ripping into the fabric of the rainbow-colored stockings you'd eagerly slipped on for him. God, that look he'd given you... you whimpered and cried out for him, as he licked your calf, panting like a beast.

 

You were too far gone to scold him for ruining your stockings, as you were continuously nailed into your mattress, your peaked breasts and stomach vibrating harshly with the force of each thrust.

 

"Ink! Oh INK  _please!"_ you begged with every fiber of your being and he snarled as he let go of one of your legs to reach down and tease your pearl, in that practiced, experienced method he had by now, chuckling darkly as you writhed uncontrollably, the pleasure coiling and winding, tighter, tighter -

"-FUCK!" He roared, as your walls clenched with your orgasm and he came within you, his sockets opening to look right into your face.

 

...

 

You were so beautiful. You were sweating, wet, your hair spread out over the pillow, your big eyes hazy and hooded, watching him with that strange emotion he'd started taking notice of...

You were _his_.

Ink caressed your cheek, as the thought came to him, unbidden, but not unwanted.

Yes. That must be why... why he was _here_ so often... why he felt the need to be _near_ you, to be _inside_ you.

You belonged to him.

His own little human.

 

 

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

 

That night, as you lay in bed alone, tired and worn out, you suddenly,  _unmistakably_  felt that you were being watched.

 

Your breath hitched, as a sense of dread settled over you, prickling your skin and raising the hairs on the back of your neck as your eyes snapped open.

 

Not daring to breath, you watched as two glowing red sockets with yellow and blue orbs peered around lazily from the darkness. Error was standing at the foot of your bed, looking around in a bored manner.

 

You didn’t dare speak, didn't venture to make a sound, but once he noticed you awake, his already wide grin stretched manically.

 

“Heya. Sorry about the way we met. Normally, I don’t bother going to Ink’s stupid home. Didn’t figure I’d catch him with his pants down, so to speak.”

 

You shivered as he loomed over you, oh god, he was gonna  _kill_  you.

 

Error ignored your dread, as he went on, as if this was some friendly visit, “But see, I’ve been having this thought… Ink’s been known to go off on benders, he’s got the attention span of a fucking grasshopper. I mean-” Error held up a finger thoughtfully, almost ignoring you, -“He never sticks with  _one_  obsession for very long. I give it a week, and he’s moved on to something new.”

 

Now Error was looking  _directly_  at you, his sockets suddenly squinting threateningly.

Shit!

 

Without warning, his dangerous claws flew to his sockets, pulling out those blue strings he was so widely known for, and suddenly, you were hoisted to the ceiling, hanging over your bed, wrapped up like a present. Thank  _god_  you had proper pajamas on this time…

Fuck.

You weren’t wearing  _pants_.

F _uck!_

 

You did actually cry out this time, shaking and trembling, as the merciless Sans stared blatantly at you, cupping his chin in his hand as he regarded you. God, why did he have to resemble Ink so much in that position?

 

“So why the hell is Ink so interested in  _you_? What is it about  _you_  that’s got him humping you like a fucking  _rabid_  jackrabbit?”

 

Honestly, you had no answer for that. 

The fact that Ink  _enjoyed_  your body, and your reactions, was honestly still a mystery to you. You were very willing, however, so it hadn’t occurred to you to really question the strange, sexual mutualism that had developed between you and Ink. Although, lately, he  _had_  been the one to initiate the fuckery…

 

“It’s th-the art!” You heard yourself blurt. Huh? What  _bullshit_ were you spouting now?

 

The look on Error’s face would have struck you as funny, if this wasn’t such a goddamn  _nightmare._

“The  _fuck_  do you mean art?” he growled, his distorted voice sending you trembling and quivering, your core clenching as your mind flashed to Ink's growls of passion and his husky admiration. 

_Look at what we made together, Author._

 

“W-we’re making abstract art!” you squeaked, but he huffed at you, snarling with a raspy, “I think you’re full of  _shit_.”

 

You shuddered at his voice, which had snarled out more singularly and less distorted, and the affect that had on your body was …less than desirable.

 

His voice was Ink’s voice, of course, all Sanses had that baritone,  _growly_  voice. The inflections of each AU was different and their accents ranged widely, but the deep,  _rolling_  tone of Error mirrored the  _husky_  volume that Ink purred, when he was buried deep inside of you, and you whimpered, as your underwear instantly became soaked with fucking arousal.

 

Error squinted, his nasal cavity wrinkling as he took a deep, huffing breath and snorted violently.

“Oh my GOD, you’re a fucking freak!” he snarled at you as he took a big step away from you, that same bewildered expression staining his sockets.

 

You blushed, whimpering, “I’m s-sor-“

 

“SHUT UP!” he growled, his gaze avoiding you, his black cheeks dusting both blue and red.

 

You stared at him, Ink’s taunts coming back to you.

 

_From the way you’re blushing… I bet you’ve never gotten some ass!”_

Was Ink right? Was Error  _truly_ jealous of Ink’s conquest?

 

You didn’t know how to feel about that.

At all.

Although, the fact that Error was now sweating as he looked back at you was very… flattering? In the most terrifying of ways, naturally.

 

He took a step towards you, leering, “I guess you have a thing for being  _dominated_ , huh, Pervert?”

You moaned at the way he spoke to you, with a mixture of both fear and an unwilling feeling of growing arousal, the more like Ink he sounded to you.

 

And  _as_  you moaned, Error seemed to fluster as he took that step forward right back, grimacing in what you could only describe as  _confusion_.

 

“You’re  _disgusting_!” he snarled in an impossibly loud tone, the distortion in his voice hurting your ears and making you squeeze your eyes shut in pain.

 

And with that, you woke up in bed.

 

Blinking, confused, you looked around. It was morning, you were still alive (you felt) and… wow, what a weird,  _intense_  dream you'd had. Frowning, your hand ducked between your thighs, coming away slicked with heat. You groaned, "Oh god, what am I getting into? That had been  _terrifying_... NOT hot."

You sat up and yawned, swinging your legs over your bed, you blinked and promptly froze.

 

There was a  _scuff_  on your wooden floor. Ink didn’t have claws like that…

 

Your heart palpitated.

Was… was it really a dream? Had Error really been  _here?_

_…_

 

Why  _didn’t_  he kill you?

 

Was Ink right, that Error only destroyed AUs and not individuals?

_What did that even mean?_

 

You rolled out of bed and took a deep breath, trying to assess what was reality and what was mere speculation a deep frown quirked on your face as you examined the scuff on the floor.

 

It WAS in the doorway… it could have been caused by the door, scraping the ground. That did happen sometimes, it just never left a scuff before… perhaps you’d only had a nightmare, after that terrifying confrontation with the Out-code in the Doodlesphere.

 

You grimaced, painfully aware of the slickness between your thighs. It _had_  to have been a dream. You’d probably just mixed in your feelings of arousal from Ink with your anxiety over Error. It seemed _impossible_ to think that you would have gotten aroused from a REAL encounter with Error, and even less likely that you would have survived said encounter.

 

As you took a breath of relief and went about your morning, you hummed softly to yourself.

 

You didn’t notice the hastily made doll that was shoved under your bed, watching you with cold eyes, another pair of eyes watching you through the eyes of the doll.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope ya'll enjoyed. ;)


	6. Feeling Out The Situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error watches you. Something about you is uncomfortable... And he can't get enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we go. The moment of truth. Please be honest about how I write Error. Cause I swear, I winged EVERYTHING.

 

_This is just to see if Ink's using her for something and nothing more._

Error reminded himself firmly, but he couldn't help groaning in embarrassment, as the human walked across her room with nothing but her undies. It was true, she was in the privacy of her own home and that this moment was hers alone. He had _no_ right to here, there wasn't _any_ reason for him to be looking in on her own time. In fact, he was very puzzled about this place that she lived, it wasn't like any AU he'd ever seen before... which gave him very weird vibes that he almost wanted to ignore.

At the moment, Error couldn't tear his gaze away, as he watched her round, pale ass sway enthusiastically side to side, her hips popping lewdly as she sang loudly and boldly, _"you an me baby, ain't nuthin' but mammals, so let's do it like they do on the discovery channel!_ "

 

God, why did she have to be doing...  _this?_

And yet, he could feel his _magic_ , pulsing loudly at his waist in response to her lascivious movements, his SOUL was pounding in a way that it hadn't ~~in a long time~~ ever before.... He almost felt panicked and yet-

 

Oh thank god, she was _finally_ putting on pants. Tight jeans that hugged her curves and showed off her round, plump ass that had been jerking around a moment ago, to the beat of the song that was still playing.

 

She was _still_ singing, even _dirtier lyrics spilling_ from her mouth, " _Love; the kind you clean up with a mop and bucket, like the lost catacombs of Egypt, only God know where we stuck it_ ,"

 

Error growled, his voice distorted as she suddenly turned towards the doll. The song halted on her lips in the shape of an 'o'.

 

He froze, oh no, she _had_ noticed the Doll he'd left behind.

 

She walked over and pick it up, murmuring, "Huh, well, hello strange dolly. I wonder, did my little sister leave you behind?"

 

Now he had a _very_ good view of her face, far closer then he would have liked.

...

Her face was pleasant enough, he had to admit. He certainly couldn't hate it. Error could tell she wasn't wearing make up... and her eyes were so very large and just ironically _innocent_ looking, not at all hazy and lustful the way he'd seen them when Ink had gone bone-deep within you- 

 

 _What the hell is this?!_ Error thought to himself in absolute fury as heat raged in his frame, his magical output sputtering and bursting. His irises shrinking with frustration, he withdrew from watching the human in growing disgust... though he couldn't say that the disgust was aimed at her.

 It was towards _himself._.. and towards that damn rainbow bastard for having _touched_ you...

_Idon'tcare _Idon'tcare_ _Idon'tcare_ _Idon'tcare_ _Idon'tcare_ _Idon'tcare_ _Idon'tcare_ _Idon'tcare_ _Idon'tcare_ _Idon'tcare_ _Idon'tcare_ _Idon'tcare_ _Idon'tcare_ _Idon'tcare_ _Idon'tcare_ _Idon'tcare_ _Idon'tcare_ _Idon'tcare_ _Idon'tcare_ _Idon'tcare_ _Idon'tcare_ _Id-__

 

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

 

That evening, he'd returned from a very nasty spat with Nightmare, picking a fight with the goopy, black Out-code, who'd calmly and sneeringly told him to "take your damn heat-rage elsewhere, you stupid maniac". Oh, Error had been  _furious_ , and by the time they'd withdrawn in a draw, Nightmare had been practically giggling, his husky, deep tones rolling through the blackness of his abode as he sneered, "Oh, you poor, pathetic fool, you've NO IDEA the misery of your soul... It's delicious!" 

Error hadn't fled, merely retreated as he stewed over the words Nightmare had spat at him.

With a growl, he'd returned to his Anti-void, a bar of chocolate in hand, he'd sat down and activated his powers, looking through the eyes of his doll again.

He nearly dropped his bar of chocolate in shock, as he saw your naked form, your butt presented to the air and your tummy pressed down against a kitchen table.

Of _course_ the Rainbow Bastard was there again, his disgusting ~~no, I'm disgusting~~ body pressing yours into the table, as he jacked his pelvis into yours, growling and chanting, "Fuck, fuck! Oh fuck!"

 

Error watched as your face writhed, sweat dripping down your glistening skin, your plump lips wide open as you cried for Ink. Error found himself licking his teeth, unable to tear his ~~fascinated~~ horrified gaze from yours, and suddenly, his magic was straining  _p ~~ainfully, oh god it hurt so much why, why now it never had before~~_

Ink roared, as his magic shot into you, leaking out and dripping noisily onto the floor, he pulled your body back up from the table, still inside you, he licked and bit your shoulder, a fresh wound painstakingly punctured into your skin-

 

Error stood abuptly, cutting off his connection, he snarled, his hands shooting into his pants, he  _stroked_ , growling and snarling, "you fucking human!" 

He brushed his thumb over his tip, hissing and squeezing his sockets shut, he pictured your gross ~~god, what was it about you~~ face, heard your moans and your cries, imagined those plump, pink lips wrapped around his shaft-

 

He gasped, unexpectedly at that thought, instantly letting go of his own length. He couldn't, he just couldn't stand the thought of you touching him-  ~~_oh god, please touch me, tell me I'm not ugly, please, don't leave me alone_~~

 

 Error growled, glitching in place, as his magic stared back at him, frustrated, irritated, annoyed and he groaned. This was a fucking problem he really didn't need.

 

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

The next night, he couldn't stand it. He had to know, what you were doing.

He looked through the eyes of his doll, and... didn't see you. The doll seemed to be placed on a bookshelf, in your bedroom perhaps.

But... he  _heard_ you, quite clearly. You were breathing heavily, whining little gasps. You hummed and there was a  _squelching_ noise.

 

But Ink wasn't there.

Nor were you calling out for him.

 

_You... you were touching yourself._

 

Error lost all sense of his disgust.

 

His socket flared powerfully, as he teleported, unraveling reality, and stepping into the darkness of your hallway, peering with a heated blush into your room. You were strewn out on your bed, moaning softly, as your fingers worked at your pearl softly, your lips parted and air hissing from you in greedy gulps.

 

Error felt his magic wind up, and he didn't hesitate, as he dropped his hand into his pants, his teeth setting in a grimace as he began to stroke himself, watching  _you_ touch  _yourself,_ and imagined that it was  _him,_ running his hands over your body, pinching your delicious flesh, running his fingers through your soft, shiny hair, dipping down for a taste-

God, you smelled SO very tantalizing, you _had to taste delicious-_

And suddenly, his magic was staining his shorts, in a disgusting mess. Shocked, Error looked wildly back up to you, but you were still moaning, turning over, you presented your ass to the air, slipping your fingers into your hidden crevice, he could hear you whine, trying to bring yourself to the edge.

 

He vanished, a few minutes before Ink appeared, as you'd mewled helplessly for the artist Skele.

 

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

 

 

Ink chuckled, looking down at your quivering body, he made a tsking noise. "Playing without me, Author? I'm so hurt!"

 

"Ink!" you cried out, moaning and whimpering, "Please, I-"

 

"Nuh-uh." Ink grinned devilishly, his eye-lights fixed on your body," You finish what you started." And he reached into his pants, pulling out his glowing, shimmering ecto-plasma.

 

"B-but Ink!" You begged, surprised when he stuck one of his fingers into your mouth, grinning at you mischievously.

"No, no, little author. Let me see you play. I wanna see what you do when I'm not around.." he smirked.

 

You recoiled from that look, and yet, your body heated up, as you laved his finger in your mouth, sucking docilely as you moved your fingers desperately against your slick pussy, sweat pouring from your body as you listened to him growl and moan at the sight of you.

 

"God, you're so fucking hot. Yeah, you like that don't you? My little freak~" Ink groaned deeply, as he felt your tongue swirl around his phalanges, watching the motion of your fingers at the dip of your torso, your hands pumping slowly, your other hand gripping at your breasts, pinching and flicking your sensitive nubs.

"Hunnh-Ah! I- I bet you wish it was me, don't you?" his canines flashed at you, as he licked his teeth, "You wish I was fingering your tight little entrance... flicking my tongue over your- AH- your sweet, perky breasts. Ah god!" he groaned, as his hand that was stroking around his length sped up, his magic building into a single burning focal point, his sockets flaring colorfully as he gazed at you-

 

Your face twisted at the sight of his snarling expression, that look you'd seen so many times, when he was about to fill you-

 

"AH!" you cried out, the image of his face, the concept of his magic inside your womb slamming you with relief, and you could feel his ecto-plasma splatter your tummy, as he jerked his length over you, his tongue lolling from his mouth.

 

As the two of you panted and stared at each other, there was a strange look in his face, as he looked over his shoulder.

 

"Huh..." he turned back to you and grinned, as you looked at the glimmering mess on your torso.

"I've got quite an aim, huh?" he smirked cockily and you'd groaned, "Ink, you asshole, go get me towel!"

 

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8 

 

The next three nights that followed your dream about Error, you didn't say anything about it to Ink. He'd seemed so confident that you wouldn't be targeted by Error, you almost forgot about your fear. On the fourth night, when he’d shown up to check on you, you’d told him to call you tomorrow, that you needed another night of actual sleep.

He’d shrugged, his cheeks tinting with that cute rainbow blush when you promised him that you  _definitely_  still wanted to fuck… you just needed to recover. Your body was actually quite sore, and you had a deadline for your writing coming up. He'd grinned, "Ok, but you'll miss me!"

 

You chuckled at that, yes, you expected that you would indeed miss your tattooed Skeleton. God, it seemed like you couldn't even go a day without touching yourself and thinking about him.

 

What you _didn’t_ expect was to step out of your shower, wrapped in nothing but a towel and walk into your room to find Error there, snooping around your bed.

 

You screamed, he screamed, and you’d been forced to dodge some red bones he’d instinctively thrown at you, your towel slipping off your body to the floor in a glorious display of your... assets.

 

Error, the Destroyer of Alternate Universes and Timelines, blushed  _furiously_ , as he beheld your naked, shivering form, and he quickly looked away from you, wrapping you in his thread quickly to hide your nudity.

 

You frowned at him, scared yes, but also extremely annoyed as you glared at him, naked, wet and cocooned, hanging like a sack of potatoes from your ceiling.

 

If he wasn’t going to  _kill_  you, why the hell was he  _here_. Right now?!

 

“Are you going to tell me what  _exactly_  you’re doing?” You asked in what you hoped wasn’t an annoying voice. You couldn’t keep the snark out of it though… you’d been hanging out with Ink too much.

 

He turned to you, his sockets livid as he snarled.

“I don’t have to do  _anything_  you fucking tell me, you pathetic whore.”

 

“Pfft,  _excuse me_ , I’m not a whore! Ink doesn’t pay me shit for our… our canoodling!” you snarled in reply, biting your tongue as Error blinked in surprise at your fiery reply, since you'd cowered before previously.

 

“THEN WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING?! WHY is he screwing with you!?” Error snapped, stomping forward, he loomed over you like a mountain. You suddenly realized that, in spite of the fact that Ink was taller then  _you_ , Error was taller then  _Ink_ …

 

Your thighs dribbled with arousal and you squeaked in dismay, this was NOT a situation you wanted to be aroused in and yet, here you were.

 

Error's nasal cavity wrinkled, an unrecognizable expression crossing his face as he snarled hoarsely at you. The giant Out-code slammed his fist into the wall next to you, growling, “Do I LOOK like I wanna  _fuck_  you? Why the FUCK are  _you_  turned on? What kind of sick  _freak_  are you?!”

 

“I… I don’t know!” you squeaked, avoiding the last question, you focused on the fact that he was asking about Ink.

 

“P-please, seriously, Error, I don’t know  _why_  Ink’s been paying attention to me! I can only guess that… that he’s just having fun! Which is fine! Because I’m having fun too! Is that so wrong?!” you demanded, emboldened by Error’s look of confusion and the amount of sweat that was accumulating on his skull.

 

He glared at you, and you bit your lip, squeezing your eyes shut as as he reached out with his claw-tipped phalanges.

 

_Oh god, this is it, I’m dead._

You felt a pressure at your chest and opened your eyes, your face turning red.

 

He was honking your boob through the thread covering you.

 

...That was definitely  _not_  what you'd expected... it was kind of cute.

 

You could have laughed, but let’s face it, you were still too anxious about this whole situation for that.

 

A quizzical look furrowed his face, surprising you, since he looked like a Blueberry!Sans... well, maybe more of a cross between the Underswap and Horror Au Sans, completely engrossed in a brainteaser.

 

That thought involuntarily softened your heart, as he boldly stared at your chest, as though there was some _answer_ there, tracing his dangerous claws along the outline of your breast intrusively and lightly. His body shuddered as you subconsciously leaned into his touch and he drew back, as though you’d  _threatened_  him.

 

“I don’t see what the big deal is.” He gruffly stated, looking into your face with that same, quizzical stare.

 

You swallowed hard at the unintentional jab at your small size and chuckled nervously, “Well… I mean, heh, this isn’t exactly  _my_  forte either. Before Ink, I never… even thought anyone would… want me…”

You swallowed thickly at your confession, as he scrutinized your face distrustfully.

 

You were quick to add, in a terrified tone, “Look, I’m sure you don’t believe me. I… god this is weird…”

You trailed off as he drew himself up, mocking, “You’re so  _pathetic_. Seriously, what does Ink  _even_  see in you?!” He growled as he suddenly lashed out, gripping your arm aggressively through the thread, you squealed, the guttural tone of your pitch throwing him off, as he looked down where his grip was squeezing you.

 

His nasal cavity was wrinkling, and you wondered if he could  _smell_  your arousal. The fact that he sounded  _so_  similar to Ink in sexual throes was not doing you  _any_  favors whatsoever and it was with a snarl that he opened his maw and-

 

_Oh FUCK_

… Ink’s tongue was inhuman. That hadn’t really surprised you, when you'd been able to take a good look at it. (You theorized that the Undertale Skeletons weren’t human skeletons to begin with.)

 

Besides the rainbow coloration of Ink’s Tongue, it also tapered to a thin point and you _suspected_ he could manipulate its length, from the way he could bring you to an orgasm when he buried his face between your thighs.

 

But what  _Error_  presented to you was a _terrifying_ , writhing mass of ghostly blue appendages.

 

You squeaked, as he shoved his face to yours, invading your mouth aggressively, some of his tongues twisted inside of your mouth, and the ones that didn’t fit slithered along your face and down the sides of your neck, sending chills and electric shocks through you, making you moan at the surprising pleasure that jolted through you from his touch.

 

Error tasted  _very_  different from Ink, whereas Ink had an almost plain, salty taste, Error was like… a strange, strong flavor. It left your mouth tingling, like peppermint, and yet it was supremely _bitter_ , like black coffee, or pure coaco. 

In spite of the fact that you were _scared_ for your life, there was a brewing _heat_ in the pit of your stomach, as Error roughly grasped your shoulders, keeping you in place as he snarled ravenously into your mouth, drawing back breifly, he growled at you, “Aren’t you gonna  _scream_  for that Rainbow bastard?”

 

“No, and you sure talk about Ink a  _lot_.” You fired back boldly, as you panted, emboldened and drunk from the strange kiss, “I’d think you were jealous of  _me_  getting  _his ass_.”

 

Error turned _red_ at the mere thought, the strange lights in his sockets snapping in fury as he growled, “You fucking  _twat_ , I’ll show you! I  _hate_  that anomaly, and since he seems so fucking  _enamored_  with you, I guess I’ll have to _ruin_ you for him!”

The distortion in Error's enraged voice grew and he grasped at his sockets as he spoke. He retied you so quickly, you hardly had time to even track his movements. But by the end of it, your mouth was gagged, so you couldn’t speak, only grunt and make noises in your throat. He attached multiple strings to your arms and legs, making you spread them wide.

 

Suspended in the air, you could barely move, not without great physical effort on your part.

Your body was on _full_ display, the string he had used to cover you completely gone and leaving you completely bare to his gaze. You flushed, he'd seen you partially naked before, that you knew of, and yet, there was something about the way he was looking at you, a hunger that was reminiscent of Ink, making you quiver and shake. utterly shocked, you realized why you were so upset... you  _wanted_ this. You wanted  _him._

Ink had NEVER tied you like this, had never touched you in such a raw, angry way before.

_"God, I really am a freak"_

 

Briefly, you tried to struggle, but Error was indeed a master with his string. You were  _completely_  helpless, totally immobile.

So when he open his jaws and _dragged_ his writhing, multiple tongues slowly against your exposed neck, you squealed through the gag, moaning loudly as you were stimulated in a brand new way, multiple points of your skin slicked with his strange, tingling ecto-plasma.

 

He grasped your hips with his long, thick phalanges, as he savored the taste of your sweat, licking his teeth, he sneered, “So what you have a nice taste? It’s nothing fucking  _extraordinary, you little harlot_.”

 

You trembled, moaning and struggling as his head traveled down, licking and biting from your shoulders to your chest. Oh fuck oh  _fuck,_  instead of  _one_ taut, straining nipple being caressed and toyed with, his tongues roughly lapped at  _both_  breasts, simultaneously.

 

You screeched through your gag, arching as much as your bonds would allow, your eyes raised heavenward as pleasure you didn’t even know existed ripped through you. The fact that multiple tongues were lapping and laving at you in a searching, tantalizing dance was excruciating, causing your toes to curl as your sensitive flesh was overstimulated.

 

You were gushing now, so  _very_  aroused that Error smirked, chuckling with a sneer, “Ink must be a pretty  _terrible_  lover if this is all it took to get you so hot and bothered… or are you just _that_ easy?”

 

You couldn’t answer him of course. The fact that it was  _Error_  doing this to you didn’t even phase you anymore. You just wanted _relief from your physical yearning_.

 

Thus, when he began trailing his mouth down your body, tasting more and more of you all at once, your whole being quivered, itched and tickled, your mind torturing you with the mere thought that all those tongues would be  _laving at your core in just moments_.

 

But instead of his tongues poking at your throbbing entrance, he’d paused, peering at your center in that same, quizzical manner.

 

“The hell am I lookin’ at?” he growled, “Why’s your cunt so damn  _small_? Is Ink that  _tiny?!”_

 

You blinked in surprise before shaking in a giggle. How cute.  _He didn’t know that pussies shrank back after being stretched._

 

He snarled at what he thought was you making fun of him, and he silenced you by jabbing one of his big, hard knuckles into you, actually taking a moment to marvel, sincerely surprised,” You… are so  _small_. So freaking  _tiny_ … I could _break you without even trying…_ ”

 

He wasn’t the only one who was surprised. You couldn't _believe_ he was actually… taking the time to  _explore_  you.

 

Ink always seemed to know  _exactly_  what he wanted to do to you, and even though the soulless Skele was extremely creative and attentive to your reactions and preferences…

 

Error was clearly different. He was pushing at your folds in curiosity, as though…

 

_As though he’d never seen one before…._

Your heart gave another soft thud, as he finally grasped your thighs with his huge, red-tinted skeletal hands, bringing his face to your folds, he inspected you once more before opening that giant maw, and-

 

You screamed through your gag, your eyes going wide as you flinched, your nerves overloaded as writhing, slimy appendages swept over your wet entrance, some pushing into your tight opening, some sliding along your vaginal lips and a few teasing  _exquisitely_  over your engorged clitoris. that electric feeling pulsed, sending you over the edge, building back up and then pushing you back down, over and over-

 

You sobbed, as wave after wave of pleasure washed over you. You so very much wanted to push into him, but you couldn’t. If you had thought that Ink had made you feel small, than Error made you feel as though you were paralyzed to action, only able to  _feel_  his stimulation as you moaned and cried out, unable to physically react.

 

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

 

Your scent… ah, _god_ it was something else. He’d  _never_  smelled anything like it before in his entire painful existence that was for damn sure.

 

Error hadn’t planned on... _this_.

 

Not at all. He’d only wanted to come back for the doll he’d left to spy on you, when he realized that there didn't seem to be any point to spying on you in your own home, ~~and he was tired of the confusing way you made him feel…~~

It just  _didn’t_  make sense to him that Ink was only using you for a diversion and nothing more.

 

When you’d stumbled upon him and dropped your towel, your soft, curvy body laid bare for his sockets, he’d felt paralyzed, intrigued and without hesitation, he’d covered you.

 

He didn’t like the way your naked body made him feel… hot and…something inside him felt… like it  _wanted_  you.

 

He _hated_ it, and as he spoke to you, he became incensed by your increasingly cocky attitude, reminding him painfully of his rival.

 

And yet, with every word he seemed to speak, your scent, the scent of arousal, of yearning, was growing stronger, clouding his mind, stirring up old instincts that he’d had as a Sans, before he became an Out-code.

 

His soul, cracked and blackened by LV, was pulsing strangely, ~~like it was being _drawn_  to you~~.

 

So when you’d made that stupid crack about him actually  _wanting_  Ink, he couldn’t control the absolute anger and overwhelming lust that exploded within him.

 

And yet…

 

…

 

He knew of course what sex _was_ , how dare that Rainbow Bastard imply…

 

Oh wait no… Ink had simply accused him of being what he was…

 

A virgin.

 

Of course, Error knew the  _logistic_ s of sex with a human. Before he’d ever been an Out-code, he’d even had something of a fetish for them.

 

It had been  _so long_  since he’d felt this kind of need, this raging fire in his bones, and as he growled, struggling with his urge to simply pluck out your soul and be done with you. Oddly, he couldn’t bring himself to do it.

 

No, he rationalized, that would be  _too_  quick. And besides, toying with you would be far more fun…  _With any luck it would piss off the Rainbow Asshole too._

 

Error couldn’t stand the thought of  _your_  hands on his bones, he’d been hurt far too many times for that. In fact, you merely _leaning_ your chest into his touch had sent unpleasant shivers down his spine… but oh, he  _very much_  wanted to touch  _you._ Wanted to send electric pulses down your skin, taste your delicious scent and see for himself why Ink had chosen to screw with you.

 

You were here, within his grasp, naked, your body begging and pleading to be touched, to be  _taken_.

 

Ink had claimed you, had filled your womb with his magic and physically marked you as his, and that just  _wouldn’t_  do.

 

Error was determined that by the end of the night, you weren’t going to be begging for Ink…

 

You’d be mewling  _his_  name helplessly.

 

Kissing you had been somewhat of a challenge. Your ~~cute~~ small tongue felt strange and unpleasant, but you tasted  _so_  damn sweet, it was hard to draw back for breath, as he’d held you still and forced as many of his ghostly tongues as he could fit into your mouth.

 

Your skin was pleasantly smooth, soft, and your sweat tasted strangely delicious. He’d recalled Ink licking incessantly at your chest, and as he moved his attention there, he took a moment to appreciate the symmetry of your pert breasts, which were barely even a handful.

 

God, the _sounds_ you made as he lapped and laved at your pert tits were so maddening, your responses to his actions were strangely satisfying… no, more then that, it was  _gratifying_  listening to your hitching breath and your squealing cries.

 

It was as though you were broadcasting every touch, every electric impulse that your nerves were sending to your brain.

 

Error wanted to hear more of your cries and so he explored your body, tasting more and more of your soft skin, shying back when you pressed yourself forward.

 

When he got to your apex, he’d honestly expected a big gaping hole, after seeing how brutally Ink had used you.

 

But no, what met his eyes was a delicate flower, an opening that was pulsing daintily, but  _gaping?_  Not at all what he'd pictured.

 

After prodding your tiny opening with his knuckle, mindful of the claws that his phalanges had developed, he dove in for a taste, again, taken aback by how ridiculously sweet you were.

 

He groaned, his voice growling in distortion around your folds, feeling as though he couldn’t get enough of you and with no one to stop him, he'd ravished your core, listening to the desperate, promiscuous noises you were moaning out with satisfied relish.

 

He’d tied you tight enough that you could only squirm and you cried out around your gag with such sweet, mewling noises, it caused him to grin smugly.

 

He briefly recalled that Ink had done something to you, causing you to gush like a fountain, he wondered if he could do it too….

 

“ _I’m a smart guy, I can figure it out.”_  He thought to himself confidently as he continued to lap, paying close attention to your mewls, listening to your body’s cries for attention as he slurped at you greedily.

 

Something happened, because your body convulsed, your cries had escalated, and even though there wasn’t a waterfall gushing out of you, there had been an increase in your body’s moisture.

 

The dark AU Sans grinned as he licked your sweet juices off his teeth, smirking as he cut your bonds and retied you, removing your gag, but rearranging your position so he could hold you easily in his lap, pinning your arms to your side, your legs bound at your knees and ankles. He faced you away from him, one firm hand gripping your ass, the other wrapped around your torso as he leaned close to your neck, huffing a hot breath along your clavicle.

 

“Do you know who I am?” he growled lowly into your ear, as you whimpered and shuddered, the sound sending a pulsing need straight into your uterus, making your toes curl.

 

“ _Y-yes_.” You panted, quivering and shaking from your previous orgasm.

 

“Say it.” He commanded throatily into the side of your face, as he pushed down his shorts, his magic hardening into a glowing and pulsing organ.

 

“E-Error…” you whimpered.

 

He chuckled, “ I’m sorry, what was that?” and he began to impale you onto his lap.

As you gasped at the intrusion, your body shook as you cried out, “Oh, Error! Oh, pl _ease_!”

 

He almost froze with surprise.

 

Did you… did you actually want  _him_? A shocked blush covered his cheeks, of  _course_  you wanted this, your body had been broadcasting it since he laid eyes on you… and you hadn't exactly protested, taunting him and snarking at him instead.

 

Come to think of it, you hadn't even tried begging for your life... but stars, now you were  _begging_  him to  _ravish_  you, crying out shamelessly, " _Please_ , fuck me Error!”

 

He growled as he hoisted your body into him, sneering, “Good girl, “And he set a slow pace. He was fairly certain that his package was probably, in all likelihood… a little more substantial then whatever Ink had going, so he took his time, allowing your walls to clench and pulse around him.

 

To say that this was something he’d never known existed was an understatement. Knowing the logistics of sex and actually going for it were apparently two extremely different things… not even on the same coin.

 

His straining ectoplasm was being _caressed_ and hugged tightly by your walls, sending jolts of agonized pleasure through his being, as he held you to his frame, groaning in utter disbelief at this _feeling_ that he didn't even know existed. How could he? The desire to _be_ touched had long been dead inside of him.

 

“Hnng, fuck,… I,  _hah,_  don’t even know who the  _hell_  you are, but damn… I think I found the perfect spot to bury my bone,” he rasped into your ear, knowing full well you couldn't see his playful wink.

 

You chortled, unable to help yourself, your laughs turning into moans as his pace began to quicken. He had you so stretched; it was almost numbing, his ectoplasm sparking and sending a strange tingling along your skin that reminded you of electricity.

 

Error was trying to find whatever it was that Ink had apparently found, moving you roughly on his lap, picking you up and setting you back down. It was an awkward angle for what he was trying to do, although he thoroughly enjoyed the control it gave him over your supple body.

 

He chuckled softly, as he stood up and tilted you onto the bed, making sure you were properly braced before he entered you from behind, trying to feel for whatever it was that had made you gush-

 

Wait.

 

There was a  _button_ , a definite little spot that drew a dramatic reaction out of you, and he tilted his pelvis carefully, before drawing himself out and then pushing back in, rubbing against that spot.

 

You cried out, trying to shunt your ass back towards him, but he grasped your hips hard keeping you in place, he snarled, “Don’t you fuckin’ move!” as he began to hit that spot again and again.

 

Fuck…what  _was_  this?

 

The pleasure he was experiencing from moving inside of you was already intense, but something was happening within you, there was a definite pressure that he could feel building up and-

 

You exploded.

 

That was the most accurate way he could describe it.

 

You exploded, your juices came pouring out around him and it sent a shock to his system, as your scent became overwhelming. You had been humming and moaning as the pressure had built, a tell-tale sign of the pleasure you were experience before wailing, “Oh Er _ror_!~”

 

He growled like a beast in heat, your desperate cry for his name and the scent of your lust too much to stand as he began to mercilessly pound into you, reaching his end with a deeply distorted roar, he slumped, uncaring that his body was draped against yours, or that he was still buried deeply inside of you.

 

His SOUL pulsed warmly, as you shivered and moaned, “Error… Oh god…”

 

“Pfft, I’m not sure that’s my title, but I’m flattered," He smirked, finally setting his weight back to his feet.

 

He was about to say something else when he noticed that you had fallen asleep.

 

Wow…

 

He must have really worn you out.

 

Or maybe that’s what happened after sex?

 

…

 

He was aware that he felt pretty drained himself.

 

carefully, he took away the bonds that had held you still for him, watching as white-turning red lines were left on your skin where you had strained against the bonds.

 

They looked… beautiful…

 

You… were beautiful.

 

And with that thought came some very uncomfortable feelings.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANKS FOR READING !^_^


	7. Dark Dreams Ahead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author can't imagine that Error would actually fuck her, and chalks it up to a dream... a hot dream that comes back to bite her sleep schedule. She needs some melatonin...
> 
> Error agrees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so, I added more tags. Please check them out.
> 
> There is DEFINITELY Non con here.
> 
> Peeping tom Error turns into non-con somnophilia
> 
> BE warned.

Error gazed down at your sleeping form; Feeling strangely overwhelmed by what he’d just done… by the things you’d made him feel.

 

You had _wanted_ him… you’d _begged_ for him… just like you’d begged for _Ink_.

 

 _What_ was this?

 _Why_ was he feeling this… why did he _want_ you so much? He still couldn’t bring himself to destroy you, he couldn’t bring himself to do anything other then rake his eyes over your still form.

 

With a snarl, he turned away, stomping into your bathroom, he grabbed a towel and returned to you, cleaning your skin, marveling at the lines his strings had left on you.

 

“You little minx… what even are you?” he grumbled. Who the hell were you? Why was he so attached? Sure it couldn’t be because you were his _first._ There was just no way-

 

He groaned in frustration, he was the Destroyer of AUs, not a fucking teenager!

 

…And yet, he couldn’t deny… in all his lonely existence, what he’d experienced with you… had been _good._

The very concept… the pleasure he’d reaped from your supple body…

 

_He needed more._

 

And suddenly, Ink’s attraction didn’t seem all that strange.

 

It was with a solemn expression that he clothed you and tucked you in, rubbing the back of his skull as he looked at the lines on your skin.

You were ridiculously beautiful.

 

_His._

 

His own little human.

 

Error gently reached out, with his claws, and tucked some of your hair behind your ear, growling softly.

 

“I’ll be back for you, little human. You can bet on it.”

 

…

 

He had much to think about. And he _really_ didn’t want Ink to come after him. Not yet. There’d be time for that later.

 

He needed more time to explore… whatever the _hell_ this was.

 

Until then, he’d erase his presence, so that Ink wouldn’t know he was here.

 

He paused, looking at the lines on your skin and snickered softly.

 

Well, maybe he’d leave those; give you something to think about when you woke up.

 

… No. There’d be time to fully claim ownership on you.

 

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

 

You were confused as all hell when you woke up. You had no memory of putting your clothes on… or going to bed. What you remembered was impossible.

 

You’d fucked _the destroyer of Aus… you had apparently popped his cherry, from the way he acted._

And you had lived?

 

But… you looked at your arms and legs. Nothing. Not a trace of red, no scars.

 

You felt clean too, not sticky and sweaty.

 

_… Another dream?... it has to be. Why would he let me pop his cherry… in fact, that’s probably just a head-cannon of mine._

You sweated. This was weird. You blushed at the vividness of your dream, the way he’d touched you, clung to you without letting you touch him.

 

He’d shuddered away, but he had seemed so… so anxious to put his hands on you, to taste you, his kiss had been desperate with the need to understand.

 

Your heart ached.

 

Was Error… truly a bad guy? You didn’t know much about him, other then he was the main villain that Ink fought.

 

…Maybe you could ask Ink about it… or one of the other Sanses.

 

You’d met Dream before, and a few others. It was a funny story; really, they’d been waiting in the Doodlesphere, apparently ambushing Ink with questions about _you_ , his new friend. Ink had been… extremely perturbed, and probably maybe even a little… well, bone blocked. You’d flushed at the sight of his Alternate Selves; they were all _hot_ , just like Ink.

 

Classic had winked at you lazily, that grin smirking down at you in a way that was both knowing and totally smug. He… he was _full_ y aware of your relationship with Ink you just knew it.

 

Swap had shook your hand with a strong but gentle grip, both cute and sweet in appearance and behavior, in spite of the fact that he towered over you, just like Ink did. And Fell… well, he’d said nothing, done nothing, but the way his eyes raked over you had left you feeling hot and bothered.

 

You had wondered if Ink had been left jealous, cause after they’d left, back to their own timelines, Ink had fucked you into the ground, rutting you and biting into your shoulder like a feral cat.

 

He never admitted to it though, and you were left to speculate that he’d just been pent up and horny.

 

You ran a hand through your hair and huffed. You were so freaking tired…. Probably time to start taking some melatonin, for a few days at least. You weren’t going to be able to function if you didn’t get some goddamn rest…

 

It wasn’t too surprising to you that Ink showed up later in the afternoon, handsy as ever, he’d grabbed your hips and purred into your ear.

 

“Hey Author… Get plenty of rest last night?” he chuckled into your ear, biting your earlobe and slipping his hands down your pants as you moaned and nodded, reaching for his face and half-twisting around to meet his searching tongue, breathing heavily, as he curled his left phalanges into your wetness, his right phalanges whisking to your backside and _squeezing._

 

“Ah!” you moaned, sucking eagerly on his languid tongue as you looked into his heterochromia eyes, both pupils blazing in heart-shapes, but one blue, one golden-

 

_Wait… where’s his magenta paint?_

He’d been doing that more and more. Forgetting his paint and _rutting_ with you anyways.

 

You hadn’t thought to ask about it, because every time it occurred to you to ask, you were instantly _distracted_.

 

Delving into your mouth with his rainbow tongue and chuckling huskily, he withdrew and whirled you to face him, swirling his brush, he created a portal and scooped you into his arms bridal style, dropping into the Doodlesphere.

 

You squeaked at the drop, but he shushed you, kissing you gently as he dropped into his Anti-Void, refusing to set you down, but letting you look around.

 

You were surprised to see a bed there, one that looked a lot like yours but… a little more sturdy?

 

“I uh… I really like your bed. Gets me super Deep-rest. Just made some modifications to it. Wanna… test it out? We could _break it in._ ” He grinned.

 

You smirked, “Sure… I think we’ve broken _my_ bed enough times. Let’s break _yours.”_

You squeaked as he hefted you in his grasp and strode to the bed, murmuring excitedly, “Yeah, I put a lot of thought into this bed. I don’t nap too often, heh, but when I do, I never seem to have a good place. Just fall asleep wherever I am. But… “ he set you down and looked into your face.

 

“I want a place that reminds me of you.” And Ink didn’t allow you to respond, as he pushed you against the mattress, swallowing your moans, gripping your wrists over your head.

 

You tried to grind your hips into him, feeling his growing arousal, his desperate tongue and his purring voice hitching at your motions.

 

“Fuck, you can be such a little _tease_ , “He groaned, and you smirked, “Same to you, Mister Ink.”

 

“Oh please.” He chuckled darkly; looking into your eyes as he smugly returned, “Call me daddy.”

 

You gasped and stuttered shyly, the word slipping from your tongue in surprise, “D-daddy?”

 

He hissed and then groaned, his expression melting and he instantly ducked down to your neck, his breath hissing against your skin, “God, say it again, Author, it’s _so_ hot.”

 

A little more loudly, with a moan in your throat, you repeated, “ _Daddy_ , please!”

 

“Please what, sweetheart?” he groaned throatily into your skin, nipping ever so gently and laving up behind your ear

 

You bit your lip, as you felt his tongue pulse over your neck, and it was with a shudder that you told him, with frank yearning” Make me cum, Daddy.”

 

He chuckled hoarsely as he dipped down your clavicle, his laughter shaking you and making you quiver as you heard him murmur,” You bet your sweet ass I will. I fucking _promise_ you’ll cum… and I’ll be the one to make you.”

 

Your body was trembling, with anticipation of what was to come, and suddenly you were painfully aware of just how much clothing you were wearing.

 

He seemed to read your mind, as he quickly started to slip your t-shirt off your body, but he didn’t take it all the way off, stopping at your face and holding down your wrists, so you were effectively blindfolded and pinned with your own clothes. You shivered as you felt the chill of the anti-void settle over your sensitive nipples, your eyes blinking against the cloth of your t-shirt and your back arched, a squeal tearing from your throat as you felt his tongue slip and tease over your nipple-

 

_Multiple tongues had writhed against you, making you squirm and cry out, electricity shocking you, as his husky growls filled your ears-_

You arched, coming instantly, as you screamed wordlessly.

 

Ink chuckled conceitedly, “That’s my girl. Such a good girl.”

 

He had no idea… he didn’t know….

 

_You’d been thinking about Error._

You said nothing.

You did nothing, so very confused by all of this. What the hell had that been? What _was_ that vivid flashback to your dream from last night?

 

You snarled, angry, no _furious_.

 

And with your fury building, you struggled from his grasp and flipped him over, stripping away his cargo pants and t-shirt.

 

Ink seemed very excited by this turn of events, even blushing and stammering a little, but you gave him no time to talk as you straddled him quickly and began to ride his rainbow length, hissing as he _stretched_ you, keeping your eyes on his face and _only his_ face, your own features twisting with your pleasure and panic, as you stroked that button deep within, squeezing and huffing.

 

Ink smirked up at you, reaching to grasp your breasts, brushing his thumbs over them roughly, he flashed his canines and growled,” You’re so _cute_ , like a feisty little kitten.”

 

You moaned at his tones, his admiration for you sinking in and you almost crouched over him, your muscles bunching as you humped him desperately, feeling a deep well of pressure.

 

It was with a shuddering cry that you came, and you managed to cling to him as he bucked into you, following you into oblivion with a loud shout.

 

“Ah… ah, _Author_ … you’re _so very_ energetic today… I guess you got some good sleep last night, huh?” he grinned, completely unaware of your turmoil.

 

You just nodded, smiling and trembling above him as he calmly stroked your cheek, looking at you… with a trust that made you sick.

 

Ink trusted you. _Of course_ he did, he was _your friend._

 

But you... You _couldn’t_ tell him. You couldn’t even bring yourself to _ask_ about Error anymore.

 

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

 

With your heart aching, you’d pounded your way through the article you’d needed to write for your editor, before groaning into your keyboard. God, what was wrong with you?

 

Ink was, well, for being _soulless_ he was absolutely incredible. He was so fucking smug, and yet, he was always on your side, helping you when he could, offering advice, cheering you when you were down…

 

You struggled, with the memory of the sensory deprivation, how your mind had instantly flickered back to your strange dream about all of Error’s _tongues_.

 

It had _felt_ so real… and Ink had played into your fantasy, his tongue and teeth savoring your soft skin and perked tits, reminding you of the sensations Error had given you.

 

“I… I’m just tired. I just need more sleep.” You murmured aloud, finally sending your article to your editor before stretching and yawning.

 

You’d stopped at the store for some melatonin. It had been a while since you’d needed it, but tonight… tonight perhaps you could have a good sleep.

 

A restful sleep… with no wet dreams of the Dark Au Sans.

 

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

 

 

“The fuck is she doin’ ?” Error muttered, looking through the eyes of the new doll he’d made, surreptitiously placing it in a spot that he hoped she’d overlook, so he could have a view of her kitchen and living room, in addition to the first doll that sat in her bedroom.

 

He’d blushed to think of placing a third doll in her bathroom… but honestly the thought was _tempting._

_I’m not that far gone into this madness just yet._

 

Everything about her posture, her expression and her movements seemed off. Ink’s little friend was… really worn out looking.

 

Error frowned, and part of him wondered if it had to do with her earlier romp with Ink… or her romp with him last night…

 

_It could be both, I suppose._

He preferred to think it was because of _him_. Because your movements, from before he’d touched you, hadn’t seemed so affected by Ink’s activities. In fact, you’d seemed to walk with verve in your step, sashaying your hips, confident and ~~beautiful~~ smug as all hell.

 

He flushed, his dark bones turning both blue and red by degrees, as you stripped out of your clothes, murmuring something under your breath-WERE YOU TALKING ABOUT HIM?

 

He leaned forward, his breath hitching as his magic flushed along his bones, he was already hard and full of yearning to touch your soft skin, feel you squeeze him, as he filled your core-

 

_You horrible, fucking human, what have you done to me?_

Error whined softly, as his magic strained, his sockets flashing, he couldn’t resist. Ink wasn’t there; it wasn’t likely the Rainbow Bastard would show up while you were sleeping.

 

He warped into your home as silent as a shadow along the wall. As he neared your room, he leaned forward, listening to you muttering under your breath.

 

“God damn stupid wet dreams… Why the hell am I thinking about him… he’d kill me so much as look at me-“ your voice cracked and he flinched.

 

That was a fair assessment. In fact, it was downright _flattering_ how on the nose you were about him.

 

_You thought about him… he was on your mind…_

A swell in Error’s soul had him shaking as his SOUL thudded noisily in his ribcage.

 

Error crept, keeping himself out of sight, his sense on high alert as he peered through the crack of her door, sucking in his breath as he caught sight of her generous ass, the curve of her spine under her soft, dimpled skin.

 

That soft hair, her plump lips, the changing tones of her skin from her activity in the sun-

 

_I need to taste you. Run my tongue down your body. Squeeze your flesh. So soft, such a soft, squishy bit of flesh…._

Error restrained himself as he watched you flop ungracefully into bed.

 

As you snuggled into your bed, Error decided to walk around your house, to readjust his second doll’s location, while he waited for you to fall asleep.

 

He caught sight of the jar of gummies on your counter and picked them up absently, wondering if it was medication.

 

His sockets widened as he read the label.

And his yellow grin spread in satisfaction.

 

"Oh, this is _too_ good."

 

You were gonna be sleeping _very_ well tonight…

 

And he could just touch you as much as he liked… well, maybe not _all_ the ways he wanted to touch you, but he would certainly _taste_ you very soon.

 

He ran one of many tongues over his teeth, glitching with excitement.

 

He walked back to your room, not as stealthy this time and snickered softly, as he beheld your heavy, restful breathing. He opened the door fearlessly and strode to your bed, his sockets raking over you.

 

“You wouldn’t mind me have another sample, would you, human?”

 

The word human felt thick in his mouth and he drooled, god, he’d forgotten how much he’d wanted to fuck a human, before this nightmare of an existence.

 

He said it again, grinning widely as you didn’t respond. “Human… I’m gonna enjoy this… Maybe next time, you can too.”

 

He crept onto the bed, carefully gaging your reactions. You only breathed, apparently passed out.

 

You’d seemed like quite a heavy sleeper, he didn’t know why you were taking that medication.

 

Kneeling over you like an overpowering force, he cracked open his maw, and his tongue slithered at the sight of you, drool glistening on his teeth as he slowly and softly touched your skin, still watching your face as he drew a slow line down from your throat to your chest.

 

You were out, but your body was sensitive here, and your nipples immediately hardened in response, poking up through your camisole to tease at him.

 

God, you wore such scant pajamas, from what he had seen. He snickered softly, trailing his clawed phalange over your peak, grunting, “So soft, such a pretty little human…”

 

You were ~~stunning~~ pretty. He couldn’t even deny it anymore. The desire to be inside you, to have you on his tongue was hazing the static in his mind and he groaned in his throat as he bent, hands on either side of you, he leaned into your skin and breathed in, your heavy scent swirling in his nasal cavity before he tasted you.

 

You had skipped your shower. Odd, but it added to your flavor.

 

He almost winced, wondering if he was licking off Ink’s essence from you, but he licked with a purpose now, determined to erase that Rainbow Asshole from your skin and he snarled softly, “You’re mine… you just don’t know it yet…”

 

He tore off your camisole and held it to his face, breathing deeply. This was his now.

 

You wouldn’t need it anymore.

 

One hand snuck into his pants, his hard and straining ecto-plasma yearning for your body.

 

He stroked, as he kissed and sucked at your skin, swirling your breasts into his wide maw.

 

 _God,_ what was it about these knobs on your chest? They were so soft, and yet the pebbled surface of the tips were such a nice feel against his tongues and teeth,

 

You moaned, and he carried on, moving slower, more precise, as your breathing hitched and you whispered sleepily, “Ah!....Ink?”

 

“Not Ink, little human. You know who I am.” Error’s voice vibrated and curled within you and you whimpered, your dreams taking a dark turn as he spoke, “Say my name, little human.”

 

“E-Error!” you groaned as he continued lapping at your chest, stroking his broad head as he groaned, “Yeah, that’s right. Oh fuck, Human…”

 

He began to shimmy down your body, glad that you weren’t wearing panties. Such a little nudist, you probably _liked_ that exhibitionism shit.

 

He nudged your legs apart carefully and salivated, allowing the excess ecto-plasma to drip down his tongue and stain your skin with hues of midnight and cerulean.

 

So pretty… so _yummy._

 

He slicked his multiplied tongues over your abdomen, just under your belly button, grinning as you squirmed and moaned a giggle. So cute. So small.

 

“Hnng, oh human, you have such a delicate little flower… you must be quite flexible, if you can take Ink’s rabid humping AND mine, without your hole just gaping like a chasm. It's so small and _adorable_...”

 

He’d sneered, before dipping to inhale that lovely scent that was pouring off of you in waves, humming, “Oh yeah, you’re aroused.”

 

Ink’s scent was all but erased by your overpowering arousal and Error smirked, you were wet and hungry for _him_ , not the rainbow fuck-boy.

 

Delving his tongues into you, selfishly slurping at your essence, he groaned. God, so fucking sweet, it was nothing like he imagined, it was better than anything, he could do this _all_ night…

 

You squirmed and your eyes came open.

 

“Error, please, don’t… don’t hurt me.” You’d whimpered.

 

“Oh little human… I have much better plans than that.” He chuckled, realizing that you were still sleeping, merely dreaming aloud.

 

“Mmm, promise?”

 

He smirked.

“I bet you know that I hate making promises, Human.” And he dove back into your folds, as you whimpered and writhed, your mind hazy and your lips parted as you panted.

 

“Yes… oh it’s so good…” a husky hitch in your breath and a quivering in your limbs and he knew you’d cum.

 

He licked his lips and groaned.

Stars, he wanted you. He wanted to be inside you. Feel your silken walls… but he didn’t want you to wake up. And as much as you’d taken his cock from the night before… your medication might not be enough.

 

He shrugged, growling softly, “Fuck it. I need you, and I’m _not_ gonna wait. Why should Ink get all the fun?”

 

He stripped away his shorts and palmed his magic tenderly in his huge phalanges. Pushing your legs apart as much as he dared. He rubbed the head of his ecto-plasma over your slick entrance, his breath hitching- ah, god, it felt SO. GOOD.

 

The mind numbing pleasure built, causing his soul to thump hungrily, as he sunk in slowly, reveling in the expression of your face as you whimpered and ever so gently, your eyes fluttered again..

 

“Oh fuck me.” You moaned in a breathy, sleepy tone and Error couldn't help but grin lopsided.

 

He could get used to that cute voice of yours whispering those dirty words.

 

Really, it was no wonder Ink was taken with you. You were _very_ amusing, so sweet and soft… God, he wanted you all to himself, and he had to snicker at the thought that you were sleeping, impaled on his dick and whispering his name and not Ink’s.

 

 _That’ll teach ya_ , _you Rainbow Asshole._

Buried as far as he could go, Error sucked in breath. You were staring into his sockets, panting heavily, your lips parted and shining with saliva.

 

“Why do you insist on haunting my sleep?” you groaned, hands grasping your sheets.

 

“Why not? I’m bored and you’re fun.” Error sneered as he rocked into you, growling at the delicious friction your silken, tight walls gave him.

 

You moaned and whimpered, still half asleep, and his breath hitched as you reached out and grabbed his hoodie.

 

He froze a moment, but, the pressure of his hoodie pulling on him…. He _liked_ it. You weren’t laying hands on him, and he used your grip, to joust into you, his length sawing exquisitely within you as you squirmed and cried out.

 

With a stuttering growled, Error spilled himself into you, his ecto-plasma leaking out around you, and you sobbed, shivering.

 

“I’m garbage.” You’d cried, “I want both, I can’t have both, I’m trash.”

 

Error looked at you in surprise. Oh.

 

You felt _guilty_.

 

THAT was why you were moping before.

 

Even though you thought it was only a dream….you were feeling guilt about wanting him while fucking Ink...

 

He frowned as he leaned down and whispered, “You don’t belong to him. You belong to _me_ … And I _don’t_ fuck trash.”

 

You shivered at his voice and your breathing began to calm, as he thumbed your cheek and stroked his phalanges through your hair, soothing you back to sleep.

 

“If that bastard calls you trash, I’ll have words for him.” Error muttered silently, as he went about cleaning you, swiping off the sweat from your body, cleaning away his and your fluids, erasing all marks of himself. He wanted to do this again…and if you suspected anything, you probably wouldn’t take the melatonin again.

 

And truly, that would be such a shame.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy lord. We are in for a wild ride next chapter, guys.
> 
> ALSO THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO HAS LEFT KUDOS. I'm so humbled. Thank you!


	8. Rainbow Peep Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ink grows suspicious, but comes to the wrong conclusion. Error makes his move. So do you.  
> ... All Hail Zuul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know where you are. You know what this is. This is SKELE-ECTO SMUT XD.

 

“What’s bothering you, Chuck?”

 

Ink raised a perturbed brow as he looked at Classic, who was eyeballing him hardcore.

 

“I don’t know what you mean, and can you not call me that?” Ink snapped, which only served to hitch that arrogant grin on Classic’s smug face.

 

“You’re telling me you’re gettin’ all snippy for no reason?” Classic chuckled, “Chuck, c’mon. Humor me. Throw me a bone. I’ve been noticing the weird in my timeline. Whatever’s happenin’ with you, it’s affecting the Aus.”

 

Ink frowned, looking confused.

“Whadd’ya mean, Classic? What weird?”

 

Classic grimaced, looking at his pink fuzzy slippers, he replied, “S’hard to explain. There’s… ripples where there shouldn’t be. Changes and tweaks that aren’t normal. M’ not saying I think there’s danger. Just concerned is all.”

 

Ink frowned. Ripples? Tweaks? That definitely didn’t sound normal. Not at all.

 

“I’ll look into it, Classic. And for real… stop calling me Chuck.”

 

“Nope.”

 

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

 

Ink was acting _weird_. Ever since you’d started taking your melatonin, Ink would show up, walk around your house in a suspicious manner, and then leave.

 

He hadn’t even fucked you, and it was now a few days since you had helped him break in his “bed.”

 

“Ink, are you ok?” You’d asked, frowning as he peered under your table without any apparent qualms.

 

“Hmm? Yeah I’m ok. How are you?”

 

“I’m… ok- _What **are** _you _doing_?” you demanded as he opened your fridge and peered inside.

 

He snapped his head towards you, looking a little embarrassed, “Uh, I uh, I’m just… admiring your house?”

 

“…Dude, you’ve been here for a year now. You’ve _seen_ my house. What _are_ you doing?” You repeated slowly, looking at him with as much patience as you could muster.

 

“…I’m looking for anomalies.” Ink finally admitted.

 

You blurted a laugh, your mind immediately going to that refrigerator scene from Ghostbusters.

 

“What? You think there’s some inter-dimensional portal in my fridge?”

 

“You never know.” Ink smiled sheepishly.

 

You snorted and walked over to him, slamming the fridge door shut, you grabbed his bewildered face and kissed him.

 

His pupils changed, a question mark and an exclamation point, as you pressed your lips to his teeth firmly, before pulling back.

 

“You are such a dork.” You grinned at him before you walked away, snickering softly at his bamboozled expression. He never failed to amaze you with how cute he could be, big as he was.

 

Ink’s soft, husky chuckle echoed from behind you, and you heard him mutter, “Ohhhh…. What a sneaky _pervert_ you are.”

 

You frowned at that, but he had come up behind you, wrapping his arms around you possessively, you felt his sneer at your face.

 

“Ohhh, naughty. So _very_ naughty.”

 

“Ink? I just kissed y-“

 

He picked you and set you on the table, his rainbow tongue laving at your face as he snickered, “Hmm, you like that?”

 

You whimpered at the sudden flood of need that flushed your skin, wrapping your legs instinctively around his waist as he snarled into your skin, “What a pervert.”

 

His tone of voice was so strange, almost like he wasn’t talking to you, but you didn’t even care, as he began to taste you, touch you, his grasp needy, his look heated.

 

Flipping you over, he grasped your pants and pulled them down to your ankles roughly.

 

“You’re a freak huh? Does this _turn_ you on?”

 

“Hhnng, yes!” You moaned and he snickered as he smacked your ass roughly, growling, “Gonna make you my dinner, Author. Are you ready?”

 

You squealed as he lifted you, causing you to kneel on your hands and knees with your ass in the air like a roasted pig on the table, and you nearly screeched, as Ink grabbed your hips roughly and began to eat you out, thrusting his face forcefully into your petals.

 

“Ah! Ah, Ink!” you screamed, as he slurped noisily and laved your folds, his saliva coating your folds, and with a growl that went straight through you, he slicked his tongue into your pulsing opening, causing your body to shudder.

 

Not that it had been that long, but you had missed him.

 

Had missed _THIS._

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

 

 _That sly, son of a_ _**bitch**._

 

Ink _saw_ the doll, as you walked away from him, sitting in an inconspicuous corner. A bit of thread and clothe harmless, innocent and _watching both the kitchen and living room._

 

_Error’s doll._

Ink’s eye-light narrowed before a mischievous grin spread. WOW. That fucking _freak_ was actually spying on him _here_?

 

Ink began to chuckle, as he smirked openly at the doll. Oh, he was about to give that pretentious asshole a show he’d NEVER forget. He’d go _confront_ him face to face about all this later… for right now, it was time for some real  _fun._

He’d been pent up too, ever since Classic had brought up the _weird._ Trying to take his duties _seriously_ as the protector the AUS, he’d kept his hands to himself, and had been gritting his teeth the _whole_ time. In fact… he was starting to realize something weird. He was more prone to forgetting what he was doing, when he _wasn’t_ with you…

 

There was something about you that was… he frowned.

 

_What is it?_

 

…

 

 _It’s not important right now. I’ll think about it later, after I_ fuck _the hell out of you._

So he thought as he ate you out, savoring your sweet folds, your luscious skin and your loud, desperate whimpers.

 

With a rumbling chuckle, he let go of your hips to hold up a saucy middle finger, waving it cheerfully at the doll.

 

 _Fuck you, asshole, you_ really _think I’m conspiring against you by fucking this cute, sweet little human? Or are you_ that _fucking pathetic, you have to get your rocks off by_ watching?

 

 

God, he hoped Error was watching, that fucking pervert. Ink didn’t even _consider_ getting annoyed, because it was _too fucking_ funny. That pretentious _asshole_ thought there was some diabolical plot behind the relationship he had with you.

That fucking skele-spider couldn’t be more wrong.

 

You _were_ important, in some way; at least that’s what Ink felt… he just wasn’t sure what it _was_. You were _so_ much fun, and so very _fuckable._

But it was nothing that was key to some plan to defeat that fucking black and red skeleton.

 

When you’d shuddered and came around his mouth with a loud, mewling curse, the arrogant skele chuckled before getting up on the table behind you, picking you up and putting you into his lap, he smirked, “C’mon, little Author. Wanna ride my rainbow?”

 

You sucked in a breath, “Oh hell yes, Ink.”

 

Ink chuckled fondly a moment, as you shifted in his lap and gripped his shoulders, impaling yourself eagerly on his shaft. He shifted his hands under your ass as you began to push against the table and smirked at you.

 

“Such a good girl. You’re so very strong… rather energetic. You _must_ be sleeping so much better.”

 

Ink crooned, but you were too far-gone in your ecstasy to acknowledge him as your movements became sporadic and more hurried, your muscles aching as you arched in his lap, crying out.

 

“Oh fuck, look at _this_ do you _see_ this weapon of m-ass destruction?” Ink smirked as he watched you come undone, looking right into the eyes of the doll as he squeezed your ass even harder with one hand and flipped the doll off with the other, unbeknownst to you, as you basked in your warm, shuddering euphoria.

 

He shifted you carefully, till he was standing, with your back flat on the table, your center flushed with his pelvis. He pushed himself back in, groaning as your walls quivered and trembled. Your back arched in bliss, as he reached to stroke the left side of your clit, touching that perfect spot that he’d learned by heart by now, as you squealed wildly, gripping the edges of the table as Ink plunged into your depths gripping your hips and leaving red marks on your pale skin.

 

“AW FUCK! YOU, HAH! YOU LIKE THIS?!?” Ink shouted, “YOU FUCKING LIKE THIS, YOU PERVERTED FREAK?!”

 

“Ah YES!” You shrieked, as he seemed to hit that well inside you, and you instantly clung to him as your body convulsed, his end shooting deep within you as he leaned forward, shouting, “Ah fUCK!”

 

As he hovered above you, recovering in his afterglow, he looked up, and gave a shaky chuckle.

 

“AND THAT’S HOW BABIES ARE MADE!” He snickered loudly and you gave a chuckle before freezing….

 

“Wait, _can_ you get me pregnant?”

 

Ink froze, looking back down at you in shock.

 

He smirked and chuckled, “As cute as that would be, no. I can’t get you pregnant.” He pointed to his chest.

 

“No SOUL, remember? SOULs are important for monster pregnancy. I may be an Out-code, but I’m still a monster. So, consider me infertile.”

 

You frowned, for some reason… that made you sad. Weirdly sad.

 

Ink was so nonchalant about it, and suddenly, you felt a weird throwback to your childhood crush on Peter Pan, the boy who would never grow old.

 

Now that you thought about it… Ink reminded you of Peter Pan. Destined to never be part of a family while watching over children from the outside, reminiscent of Ink with his creations.

 

No wonder you loved Ink… Oh fuck.

 

You _loved_ Ink.

 

And bitterness settled in your stomach, as he helped you up and smacked your ass, grinning, “That was fun though! Gotta do it again tomorrow!”

 

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

 

Have you ever been so angry that you felt as though the world dropped around your feet, that feeling weaving through your chest and snaring your eyes?

 

So angry that prickling cold slapped your shoulder like a pernicious fly, squeaking into your ears and burning your insides with the desire to rip and tear the nearest object next to you?

 

Error wasn’t sure how much more he could take, as he saw Ink’s phalanges _squeeze_ your thick flesh, leaving red marks in your pale hips, fucking you into sweet oblivion as you shrieked and moaned his name like a _whore._

 

_It should be ME. MY marks on your skin, my name on your lips._

 

It was so tempting, the thought of unraveling reality right then and there, just to pluck you right off Ink’s length, only to snatch you away to his dark domain where he could tie you up and erase all traces of the Rainbow bastard, replacing Ink’s magic with his own and then some.

 

Instead, all he could do was stare in fury, as Ink shot him the bird, finishing with what he guessed was _supposed to be_ a hilarious joke about how to procreate.

 

And that’s when you’d asked.

 

“Wait, _can_ you get me pregnant?”

 

Error paused, he hadn’t even thought about that.

 

He was aware of how monster pregnancies worked, just like he was aware of the idea of sex.

 

But… to make a life… to seed himself inside you…

 

The very thought was anomalous to him. But…

 

He shifted, looking at the various dolls he had created and used. They couldn’t keep him company. They’d never look back, or speak.

 

Error clenched his fists, his shoulders shaking with anger.

 

This wasn’t fair. THIS WASN’T FAIR.

 

_You’re mine… I’m coming for you… tonight, little Human… And so shall you._

He paused and shook his head wearily. What a cheesy joke. There wasn’t even anyone around to appreciate it.

 

He glared up at you and pointed.

 

“You’d better be fucking laughing, you pervert, no one else is reading this.”

 

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

  

You huffed under your breath. Something weird was definitely going on.

 

For the past week, you had taken Melatonin, getting some good rest… However, there was _definitely_ some fishy business going on.

 

Your underwear had started to disappear. So had some of your camisoles and even your socks.

 

You suspected Ink, but he’d chuckled shamelessly, giving you a smug look, “If you _wanna_ give me some socks, or your cute undies, I wouldn’t refuse, but I’m not that kinda guy, Author. You sure you’re not just fantasizing?”

 

So you were at a bit of a loss. Either there was _something fishy_ going on, or Ink was playing tricks on you.

 

You wouldn’t put it past him.

 

So that night, you skipped your melatonin, hoping to get to the bottom of your problem.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :p oh boy.


	9. Shadows and Reflections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error reflects on you, and your... your oddities, as he makes his way back to your home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what this is. This is SKELE-ECTO-PORN. A warning for Error being a giant perv...
> 
> This is sorta a short, set up for the next chapter. I wanted to write more about Error's perspective. So, here it is. Also, I'm so humbled by everyone's reactions to the wall break. I was nervous about it, and seeing yall's responses was amazing. Thank you!

 

Error’s mind spun, as he left his anti-void. He needed you. He needed to _hold_ you, to touch your skin, and smell your hair… he wanted _so_ badly to take you away from that Rainbow bastard, to…

 

Error blinked and growled, confused as all hell.

 

He wasn’t sure where this was leading, but he knew, without a shadow of doubt, you were going to come home with him.

 

It wouldn’t be hard; he’d wrapped you in your sleep before…

 

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

 (flashback)

_Like a cute little candy, Error ran his hands over your arm, wrapped fully in that blue string of his. He liked the way his colors looked on your skin and he flushed as he brought you closer to his view._

_It was funny, lately, you’d been going to bed without dressing fully, and he liked to think you suspected that he was visiting you, savoring you. Like you were leaving yourself open for his visit._

_He’d felt like experimenting with you tonight, and so his left socket flared with red and yellow, as he lifted you telekinetically, and gently wrapped you up, practically like a marionette. Such a sweet, succulent little thing you were…._

_So he thought to himself before he took in your scent and worked to increase your body’s arousal, slicking his tongues over your neck and breasts, tracing the lines of his strings across your skin with his clawed phalanges, savoring the sounds of your sweet inhalations and groaning as he smelled your body’s wonderful aroma._

_He traced his tongue lower along the curve of your spine, groaning as he scented your arousal. He couldn’t_ wait _to taste your petals again._

 

_(end flashback)_

8~8~8~8~8~8

 

Error smirked, _god_ , he really _did_ love your unique scent. He loved watching you too, there were so many moments that he had come to… well, it seemed to go beyond just mere amusement for his part.

 

When you weren’t with Ink, you had a life of your own. You quirked your brows when you were bothered with something, wrinkled your nose when you took out the trash, the way you puffed your cheeks and flushed when you did yoga or aerobics was so cute.

You sang and  _danced_ to music, wiggling your hips and stamping your feet, sometimes hopping around like a mad thing when you washed dishes.

 

Yes, he loved when you wiggled and squirmed under the influence of music, it was always so intriguing, the way your skin flushed, your ass bouncing and jiggling in your clothes…

 

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

 (flashback)

 

 _You spun around on your feet in a mock ballerina twirl, your mouth pursed in the cutest smile as you sang loudly and with sass,_ “Oh no… see you walkin’ round like it’s a funeral…”

 

_He watched you strut and hum, longing to rub up on your gyrating ass from behind, holding his breath as he waited to see your face as you whirled back around, stomping and kicking your legs in time to the music as you smirked._

 

"Talk to me, baby...

Let’s lose our minds and go fuckin’ crazy!

Ayayayaya,

I keep on hopin’ we’ll eat cake,

by the ocean~”

**Mmm, if it was chocolate cake, with you? Alone together, under the stars? Oh yes…**

_Error grinned, a goofy expression that he would have hated anyone else to see as he watched you slide across the floor in your-_ he froze.

_Those socks… had lacy trim around the tops…_

_His mouth became thick with drool as he traced the shapes of your calves with his sockets, admiring how_ plump _and_ rosy _your thighs were._

_…_

_He was gonna need those socks later._

_(end flashback)_

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

 

Error chuckled softly to himself, oh he had collected _so_ many articles of your clothing. Underwear, both clean and... _lightly_ _used_ , socks, those strange, skin-tight camisoles you wore… he had even taken your towel, one that he had used to clean you off with, because your scent smelled _so good_ combined with his.

Oh yes, your _wonderful_ scent. That sweet, addicting spice that traced your living space, the spice growing stronger when you were aroused and –

 

He groaned with the thought of it, salivating. That was perhaps the _one_ downside to watching you. He couldn’t smell your environment. There were times he’d grab your clothes that he had stolen and would hold the soft cloth to his nasal cavity, inhaling deeply while he watched you.

 

Ah but his _favorite_ moments had to be when you were _showering._ Contrary to his own reservations, he had placed a doll in your bathroom, making sure to face it away from the toilet and towards your shower stall, which had clear glass walls that would steam up and leave a nice silhouette of your figure.

 

God, it was SO tantalizing, watching you there, rubbing your body with your soap, and curling your fingers through your hair. Error loved the glow of your skin, the pale textures of your belly and breasts contrasting with your tan lines.

 

 _"Human, what have you done? Are you…_ are _you human?"_

 

He’d questioned you so many times; your identity, your humanity, all of you.

 

You’d _ensnared_ him, he couldn’t even deny it, as he rubbed his cock and watched you finger yourself in the shower, breathless and eyes squeezed shut.

 

Often, you would take your melatonin, shower and then go to bed. Error _loved_ when you did that. He could watch you shower, rake his gaze over your voluptuous curves, knowing that you were growing sleepy, and once you had dried your hair and slumped, often fairly naked, into bed, he would creep into your room, waiting on you fondly as you fell into deep slumber, your body clean and ready for him to sample.

 

Error smirked softly, as he unraveled reality, stepping into your home, silent and purposeful. This time was different.

He was going to bring you home.

 

It was time that you knew who you belonged to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter should be out either today or tomorrow. but soon. XD
> 
> I don't own "Cake by the Ocean" lyrics. DNCE does.
> 
> THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS LEFT KUDOS!!!!


	10. Finding Who You Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for the bare-bone reality...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ecto-dick is involved. So are some feelings. Possibly a breeding kink.

The house was still.

 

Eerie even, now that you thought about it, as you lay in bed, waiting.

 

You blinked tiredly, feeling heavy, and yet tense all at once. The thought vaguely occurred to you that Ink had probably fucked you in your sleep.

 

With an embarrassed smile, you had to admit… it was kinda hot… except one thing.

 

On multiple occasions, this past week, you had _dreamed_ of Error.

 

Error, with his strange, red sockets that were often uneven with yellow, blue and red eye-lights, his expression often hazy and lustful while somehow managing to look _confused_.

 

You bit your lip, feeling conflicted. How had this happened? You remembered that incredible moment you'd met Error, looking him  _right in the eye_ as Ink had made you gush and orgasm… and there _was_ an undeniable attraction, since he was a Sans… but…

 

_It didn’t make a lot of sense for your dreams to be filled with him. He was dangerous._

_Not to mention that one time you’d come undone thinking about Error lapping at your breasts while Ink had been fucking you._

_That had fucked you over so badly._

 

Reality snapped at you and you tensed, your senses alerted as you heard a _warp_ sound… but it wasn’t like Ink’s splashing portals of black liquid…. It sounded like….

 

_Whining static._

Your breath was stolen by your sudden fear of the unknown. And to your everlasting shock, you saw your door creak open… and there he was.

 

The discolored Sans, with his nightmarish red sockets and red, bony phalanges, had swept almost noiselessly into your room.

 

And he stopped short, as your eyes met his.

 

There was a pregnant silence that encompassed the room.

 

“Well this is awkward.” You finally croaked, as your shoulders itched.

 

“… You didn’t take your melatonin.” He intoned huskily, looking wary and… dared you say disappointed?

 

“… I thought Ink was stealing my underwear- WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?“ You lost your mind as you raised your voice, sitting up and standing, puffing your puny chest indignantly as the ramifications hit you like a blind shot to the gut.

 

“Have…. OH my god, have you been FUCKING me?!” You demanded and to your surprise, he took a step back, his brow scrunched.

 

“DON’T you take that tone with me, Human.” Error hissed, sounding enraged and belying the fact that he had just stepped _away_ from you..

 

You crossed your arms and snorted at him.

 

“I’m about to ruin your _whole fucking life_ , buddy.” You growled out, “I didn’t ASK you to come fuck me! …. OH MY GOD, DID I _POP YOUR CHERRY_?!” You shrieked in a sudden epiphany.

 

“NO! ….yes.” He looked away and you swallowed hard as he actually looked soft… _vulnerable_ even.

That was such a weird expression to _see_ on his face….

 

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

 (flashback, a few nights ago)

_You cried out, as Error thrust softy into you, gazing into your eyes, his cheekbones flushed red and blue and his teeth parted with panting, whining breaths. He gazed down into your eyes, unblinking, hungry, and words poured from him,._

 

 _“Ah! Human, hnnng,_ so _good… who_ are _you?” He groaned, purring as he lazily thrust into you, looking at you with a bewildered, fiery expression that you had never seen in Ink's face._

_“Human….ah,_ MY human _!”_

 

_You had cried out his name as he spilled into you, gazing deeply at you with a soft expression on his normally aloof face._

(end flashback)

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

 

…”Why?” You finally chose to ask, refusing to look him in the eye, as you blushed at your memory, “Why _me_? What the _hell_ , man?”

 

“… Because you’re _mine_.” He growled out, looking defensive and stubborn, in spite of the absolute _insanity_ of that statement.

 

“This isn’t some sort of fucking plot against Ink, is it? I don’t want ANY part of your war with him! I refuse to be USED like one of your puppets!” You snapped, even as fear bloomed within your chest.

 

Even standing, stretched to your full height, Error made you feel incredibly small as he towered over you in a way that not even Ink could, his shoulders hunched, his grin stretching as he sneered at you.

 

“I hate to be the one to break it to you, _sweetheart,_ but _Ink_ IS using you. He doesn’t _care_ for you. That Rainbow Asshole has no _capacity_ for _feelings_. C’mon, human, you’re smarter than this, I’d figured you _knew_ that.”

 

You shuddered at the accusation, as Error took a bold step forward, much less fearful of your touch from what you remembered that very _first_ , vivid dream, which apparently had been no dream at all.

 

His tone dipped as he gave a bewildered purr, “I _don’t_ understand why, but I _care_ for you… And I take _care_ of what _is mine_ …”

 

It happened so quickly, that you didn’t even have time to scream, or protest, as you were suddenly wrapped like the prey of a spider in silk, blue strings, held in Error’s grasp like a mummy bride.

 

He held you up, smirking as he leaned forward and nipped at your earlobe, hissing smugly into the side of your face, “I think I’ll bring you home with me… We can continue this discussion there~”

 

….

 

_Oh fuck me dead._

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

 

Traveling through Error’s void was something else.

 

It wasn’t _warm_ and _humid_ , the way Ink’s portals felt, no, this was cold, emptiness. A feeling of being lost, of being alone…

 

_It was almost suffocating._

And with wide, wide eyes, you suddenly realized something.

 

Error _lived here,_ in this strange void.

 

… Did it affect _him_ the way it did you? Because if so… well, you couldn’t imagine what _you_ would be like, if you were trapped in a place like this, with the solitude weighing down on you.

 

You found yourself… wanting to _hug_ him, to touch _him_ with _your_ own hands. How could one _live_ feeling this crushing loneliness?

 

“… Error?”

 

You spoke with a whimper, as he easily strung you up, suspending your cocooned form in the air.

 

“What is it, Human?” Error asked, as he turned away for a moment, weaving a hammock for himself in the blink of an eye and throwing himself into it, watching you with hooded sockets as he regarded you coolly, as though _you_ were the one intruding on _his_ space.

 

“…What do you intend to do with me?” you asked softly, feeling your soul flutter oddly in your chest. You gazed at him in equal regard, feeling strangely… well, oddly, you didn’t really feel as _panicked_ as you should have rightfully been, bound and at Error’s bidding.

 

He could make you do _whatever_ he wanted, (warmth pooled reluctantly into your belly at that thought) if he struck your soul with his strings. He could _destroy_ your soul without batting an eye-

 

What if you _died here?_

But as Error met your gaze with a strange frankness in his sockets and mouth, you couldn’t _bring_ yourself to be afraid of him.

 

You felt so fucking confused. This was beyond _weird_ , and you honestly had so many questions.

 

_I should be freaked out. He’s been visiting me… fucking me in my sleep... probably watching me._

The thought… the notion that Error had been _stalking_ you, had you feeling… a little hot and bothered.

 

Now that you thought about it, it _was highly_ likely that he’d stalked you, if he felt _this_ strongly about you… especially considering that he had apparently _known_ about your melatonin.

 

Did he really have no intentions of trying to use you against Ink?

 

“… I don’t know exactly, what this is, that is going on.” Error confessed, watching you, confusion evident on his face.

 “All I know that I _can’t_ _spend one more night_ knowing you’re fucking Ink, when you belong to _me_. I WON’T.”

 

You stared in surprise as he drew you close, pulling you by the strings you were wrapped with and sitting up in his hammock, cupping your face in his phalanges, gazing at you with a smug, hooded expression.

 

“I think you might not be _totally_ adverse to that. You may have been asleep, but I _had_ you, whimpering and pleading _my_ name, not Ink’s.” He leaned closer and you felt his hot breath on your neck as he whispered in your ear, “You can’t deny that you don’t feel the same thing I feel.”

 

You blinked up at him, surprised that you _wanted_ to kiss him, as he, painstakingly, opened his mouth and licked up your neck, causing you to cry out lasciviously.

 

“Ah, _yes,_ there’s that lovely moan. I love the noises you make, they’re so _filthy~_ ”

 

You stammered, “E-Error, w-wait now-“

 

“Pfft, wait, wait for what?” Error growled at you resentfully,” You want me to stop, you better _fucking_ say so right _now_. If you want me to keep going, shut up and _let me taste you_.”

 

You snapped your jaws shut, hissing and gasping as he bit your ear lobe, his voice groaning arrogantly, “That’s what I _thought_ , my little Human.”

 

Mewling, you tried to fire a reply back to him, something, anything, but he kept nibbling and slicking his tongue all over your vulnerable spots, leaving you breathless and pleading with him, rather than telling him to fuck off.

 

 

 _Damn him…_ you squealed loudly, as he began to move his hands over your body, stroking along your back to cup your ass, as he tasted down your chest, unraveling his string just enough to reach under your bosoms.

 

“Ah, _god_ … you taste delicious.” He growled, snarling as he pressed his face against your skin and inhaled deeply.

“Oh fuck you _smell_ even better. _Fuck.”_

Within hardly a moment, you were unwrapped and tied again, suspended with your limbs askew in the air as Error drew you close and moved between your legs, eating you out like you were his last meal.

 

That feeling of his multiple tongues, one going to, the other going fro, and the pulsing, tingling of his saliva on your skin was _exquisite... and it was something else, to be hanging in the air with nothing to brace against while he laved and slurped at you loudly._

You whimpered and cried out, chanting his name as you begged for him.

 

He chuckled against your skin, grunting, “See, little human? Isn’t this _so_ much better?”

 

“Sh-shut up, Error!” you hissed and shrieked, as you felt him prod your opening, his phalange tickling you as he continued to massage your delicate folds with his tongues, slowing his attentions and leaving you whimpering for him to go faster and trembling.

 

“Hmm, I think the correct words should be, ‘Please, Error’.” He chuckled, and you had to roll your eyes as your heart thudded at his husky growl.

 

There it was, that _fucking smug Sans_ persona that Ink constantly displayed, but in Error’s voice, it seemed magnified and you squirmed under his grasp, crying and whining, pleading desperately with him.

 

“Ah, yes… that’s _more_ like it. Beg for me, human. I wanna hear how much you _need me._ ” He purred, flicking his tongues loudly and lewdly over your folds and squeezing your thighs roughly in his giant phalanges.

 

Error's rough grasp sent you spiraling, as you were brought back to Ink’s roughness, the way he would leave bruises on your skin. Error was definitely gonna leave some marks, and for some reason, that thrilled and sickened you all at once.

 

You quaked, as Error's lapping increased on your pearl, until you were pushed over the edge. It almost felt like you were falling, as he lapped more languidly, his teeth brushing over your stiffened clit.

 

“Error, please!” you begged, as you panted and shook.

 

He chuckled, “You’ll have to be specific, Human.”

 

You hissed at him, as he traced the curve of your belly with his phalange, trying to not laugh under his claw.

 

Laughter bubbled out of you explosively when he reached your ribs, ticking along each one with his sharp bones. You'd giggled helplessly with your eyes squeezed shut.

 

“So very sensitive… even _more_ , now that you’re awake.” He grumbled in a satisfied tone as he dragged his pointer phalange lightly along the tip of your left peak, crossing your valley and swirling his claw over your crested nipple.

 

You opened your eyes, to see him gazing into your face. His sockets never leaving yours when he leaned in and kissed you.

 

It was just like your dreams, except every nerve was alive and on fire, your body was flushed with heat and quivering desire, and vividly, you sucked on the tongues that writhed in your mouth, feeling him _flinch_ as you did so.

 

You pulled back immediately, concerned, “Are you ok? You seem… rather strange about touch.”

 

That seemed to kill the mood a little bit.

 

“…I want to touch you.” he growled at last.

 

“So touch me.” You fired back, “but is it wrong for me to want to touch you back? I mean… you make me feel… really good. I wanna do the same for you.”

 

His expression looked… bewildered. As though the concept was completely alien.

 

And now your heart was on the line, because that look on his face made you want to _hug_ him tightly, never let him go, let him know that he was safe and that no one would hurt him.

 

 _Error… just_ who _are you?_

 

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

 

_She wants… to make me feel good?_

The thought was ~~both tempting and~~ repulsive to Error. Her fingers ~~fluttering~~ tearing at his bones, her ~~tongue laving~~ teeth biting down on his fingers, ~~caressing~~ striking him, intent one making him ~~cum~~ die.

 

Error shook his head, as thoughts buzzed and glitched, realigning his gaze with yours, he sneered, “I wouldn’t give you the _chance_ to try and hurt me, human. You’ll have to stay right _there_.”

 

And he bound your mouth.

 

You seemed to blink in surprise and he chuckled softly as he manipulated his strings to bring the both of you back down, carrying your tied up form bridal style again, he chuckled softly, “Why don’t we have a sit down? I have a special seat, just for you.”

 

You moaned, as you thought you felt him poke up at your back, and you wildly remembered that Error was larger than Ink, at least, that what your so-called dreams had conjured up for you.

 

Sure enough, that pulsing, straining ecto-cock was longer, and just a little thicker then Ink’s and you moaned with fear and anticipation as he sat down on a couch and rearranged you, standing you up between his legs as he smirked, “C'mon, don't be shy. Why don't you sit in my lap?”

 

Unable to speak, you let him guide your hips back and down, until you felt that slick, tingling head pressing eagerly at your dripping entrance.

 

With a deep breath and a soft whine, you sank down against him slowly, your walls stretching pleasantly around him. 

 

It was a weird thought, to know that he’d been fucking you in your sleep. It was weird, violating, and you _almost_ hated how much it _turned you on_.

 

“You’re kinda a freak, aren’t you?” Error hummed and grinned in your ear as he sheathed himself fully inside you with a satisfied grunt.

 

A soft moan was all you gave in reply, lurching forward only to shove yourself back onto him, grinning as you heard his gasp of surprise, and his hands gripped your hips in warning.

 

“You’d best not do that again. I’m the one in control here, do you understand?” he growled indignantly in your ear and you quickly nodded, whimpering with just how very full you were.

 

He squeezed your hips and chuckled into your shoulder, “Good. I’m glad we understand each other.” And he began to push and pull on you, practically bouncing you like a glorified flesh-light, as he thrust his pelvis into you while simultaneously pulling you back and pushing you forward.

 

Loud squeaks and squeals burst out from you around your gag, as your button was stroked and pushed, making you moan and cry.

 

Your body had been used so many times… you never thought you would find a way to sate your appetite until you’d starting fucking Ink, but Error~

 

He groaned into your skin, his tongues laving over your shoulder and his teeth grazing you, he growled, “Ink bites you pretty regularly, huh? Hnng, ah!… how about you give _me_ a taste?” and he bit down, just as he pulled you back to meet his thrusting hips.

 

You screamed through your gag, eyes rolling back as you gushed around around him, your legs quivering and shaking and your shoulder stinging from his teeth.

 

“Hmmmm, oh _so_ good~” he growled, laving at the fresh wound, lapping up the blood that leaked out from your punctured skin.

 

You quivered around him, but he hadn’t cum yet, and you were sure he _wouldn’t_ stop until he’d come.

 

To your surprise, he hummed softly as he continued to lap at your shoulder, like he was trying to erase Ink’s marks.

 

You wanted to speak so much, you had _so_ much to say, and yet, even if your gag weren’t there, you knew you only had the capacity for lewd, pornographic noises.

 

“God, you little minx… Who the hell are you? How can I be… so _attached to you?_ ” he snarled, suddenly sounding angry.

 

You braced yourself, as you felt him stand up, popping his length out from you, he flipped you onto the couch, your belly up, and your back down on the cushion. He cut away the strings that held your legs together and spread them before nailing you into the couch, setting a brutal pace as he gripped your shoulders, pinning you with his body weight.

 

The couch almost rocked back from the force of his thrusts and your gag began to drip with your saliva as you panted and screeched.

 

“Hnnng! Oh fuck, Human, I… haha, I’ve wanted this since I… Hah~! Since I came that first night to visit you~”

 

Error whined loudly, his voice glitching erratically.

 

Your voice rose in pitch, as his length began to _vibrate inside you_.

 

As the sensations drove you to a explosive end, you felt as though your sensations shattered inside of you, releasing an unbearable pleasure, and Error growled before he sucked in his breath loudly and shouted, “F-FU _CK_!”

 

You felt him spill inside of you. So _much_ magical essence, that tingled and pulsed pleasantly within your womb.

 

_I’m soulless, so consider me infertile._

The thought slammed you like a hammer to the chin, as you panted and gasped, looking up into Error's sockets.

 

As Error gazed down at you, solemn, content and flushed with his afterglow, you shook your head and tried to talk around the gag.

 

He raised a brow at you before cutting away the gag with his phalanges easily.

 

“Error… can _you_ get me pregnant?” you gasped, still quivering and shaking from your orgasms.

 

“… It’s a possibility.” he answered after a moment of hesitation, his cheeks flushing.

 

“ERROR, DAMN IT, WHY DIDN’T YOU USE PROTECTION?!” You shouted as _so many feelings_ swirled inside of you, causing him to wince and growl at you.

“ _And so what_ if I get you pregnant? Would that be so bad?!”

 

You blinked at him, shaken by those words….

 

Error… wanted to… create _life_?

_Within you?_

 

Tears began to fill your eyes, even as you reeled.

 

The thought… the thought was _overwhelming_. Not unpleasant, but overwhelming.

 

You licked your lips, trying to focus as you asked, “So, you _do_ have a soul?”

 

“I do.” He was now looking at you curiously, looking down at your chest.

 

Slowly, he reached out towards you, his phalanges splayed unevenly.

 

You tensed; you felt you knew what he was going to do.

 

 _No one_ had ever looked at your soul before. Not even Ink.

 

Error hesitated and you blushed as his gaze snapped from your chest to your face, looking into your eyes seriously.

 

“May I?”

 

“…Yes.” You replied quietly as you were genuinely curious and well past your fear of him by now.

 

You knew, without a shadow of a doubt now, that Error wouldn’t hurt you. Not physically, anyways.

 

Stars above, it sounded like he wanted to have _kids_ with you! Which was both strange and flattering, considering what you knew of him.

 

He reached out and gave a soft tug motion.

 

You felt your chest give a strange twinge, and that signature Undertale human soul came popping out from your body, glimmering softly.

 

You and Error both looked at the heart in surprise. There was … something unusual about it. Even you could see it.

 

“You… No… This can’t be…” Error gasped, looking genuinely shell-shocked.

 

“What does this mean?” you asked in agitation, feeling like it wasn't a good thing that Error looked so taken-aback.

 

There was a glimmering, almost translucent red string that had appeared when he pulled your soul out, wrapped delicately around your luminescent soul. The other end of the string was attached to _his_ chest, presumably to his soul. You swallowed as you met his bewildered gaze.

 

“You’re my soulmate.” He replied thickly. “That… that’s who you are… that’s who you’ve _been_ this entire time.”

 

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

 

Ink growled in frustration.

 

His mind was _slipping_ up again. He still wasn’t sure what anomalies Classic had been talking about.

 

Error didn’t _seem_ to have anything to do with it.

 

As Ink quickly patrolled the AUS, searching for clues, he thought back to you and his search for anomalies inside your home.

 

How your home had been _normal_ … except for the fucking dolls that Error had left around.

 

Ink grumbled. That dumb bastard _actually thought_ there was some fucking plot behind him screwing with you. What a fucking pervert.

 

As Ink sat back, stopping briefly in Outertale, he looked up at the stars, feeling empty.

 

It hadn’t been _very_ long… but he _missed_ you.

 

…

 

That had to be what this empty feeling was, right? This _void_ of a sensation that went away when he was with you, allowing him a clarity he'd never had before.

 

There wasn’t _emotion_ , per se, but there was _fullness_ when he was with you. His reactions came quicker; his mirth and bitterness rolled together like a strange drug, leaving him heady and giddy and just wanting to hold you in his arms.

 

He shook his head, almost dizzy as he tried to focus back to his task.

 

His memory was slipping again. What was he doing?

 

The tattooed skele looked down at his phalanges and nodded as he saw the message scrolled hastily there on his bones.

 

“Oh yeah. The irregularities Classic mentioned… I wonder if Dream can help out?”

Ink stood to his feet and swirling his brush, filled with renewal. It’d be nice to see Dream again anyways. Maybe his positive friend could help him out. Perhaps he could see something that Ink couldn’t.

 

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

 

 

Dream was pretty surprised when Ink appeared, looking really distracted, even more so than usual.

 

“Ink! Are you ok, buddy?”

 

Ink chuckled, “Dream, that’s the million dollar question.”

 

Dream frowned. It was almost like Ink was _drunk_.

 

“Ink, what _happened_?”

 

“Eh. Classic mentioned that there was something weird going on. I did some digging, but I haven’t found anything to support his claims. I need a hand, Dream. Can you give me one?... I mean, you don’t need to detach any limbs, but I could use some help.”

 

Dream’s frown deepened, as he really looked over his friend. Ink looked haggard, his eyes dull of color, and his form just a little wilted. He didn’t seem as chipper as he normally was.

 

“Ink… what’s going on with you?”

 

Ink chuckled deeply, “So many things, Dream. So many things. I just need to find this anomaly-“ he swayed on his feet, and Dream caught him, now truly concerned.

 

“Ink! Do you need some paint?!”

 

“Man, fuck the paint, take me to my Author!” Ink snarled softly, slurring his words.

 

Dream almost panicked. Ink didn’t seem to be doing so well.

 

He summoned his power, hoping that there wouldn't be too much negativity in your home before he made the jump.

 

To his surprise, Ink helped him along, lending his magic to guide the way right to your house. Stars, he'd really been there that often.

 

They appeared in your home and Ink practically gripped your kitchen table for support as he gasped, “W-where is she?”

 

Dream was now thoroughly worried. This place felt _strange_ , it was buzzing with strange energy.

 

There was a familiar energy that he instantly recognized as Error’s, but that energy was…

 

It was _riddled and rife with_ an overwhelming ecstasy. A feeling of belonging.  _Positive emotions._

 

And Dream frowned, his brows scrunching as he summoned his bow and arrows.

 

“Was Error here?” he growled out.

 

Ink giggled.

 

“Error’s not shit, man. Did I –hic!- did I tell you that he’s fucking with me, cause he thinks I’m _scheming_?”

 

Dream took a moment to look around. Already, he could see a doll that was clearly made by _Error._

Error had his cameras here. Obviously, Ink knew about it, if what he was spouting was anything close to the truth.

 

“-For real, can you imagine, Error’s like, freaking out because he think I’m after this human’s soul or something, when in reality, all I want is…” 

 

Ink stopped mid-sentence, his irises suddenly clear and full of understanding.

 

“Dream, can y _ou_ manipulate souls? I forget.”

 

“No, I don’t have one… do we need Swap?”

 

"Maybe. We need to find Author first."

 

Ink took a deep breath as he straightened, calling out in a morose tone.

 

“Author? Where are you?”

 

There was no answer from within the empty building.

Dream turned to Ink, with worried sockets.

 

He pulled out a vial of paint, the tranquility of peaceful lemon-yellow, and held it to Ink.

 

"You need something, Ink. You're terribly unstable."

 

Ink took the bottle, cringing at the taste. He hadn't needed to drink it in so long... was it because of you?

Who _were_ you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the cliff hanger.  
> Ink:*blue balled* You should be.


	11. Duality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error comes to terms with you and makes some big decisions...
> 
> ... and the Star Sanses crash his anti-void

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow... this was... actually really hard to write... sorry if it sucks, heh.
> 
> I did not give the Author a specific SOUL trait. I felt that, whatever trait you feel you have, as long as you're using it with benevolent intentions, it should fit with the scene in the story.

~~~~The revelation of what you meant to Error and what he meant to you was staggering to say the least, not to mention perplexing.

 

You’d gazed at him unblinkingly, your heart thudding like an alarm in your chest and your SOUL giving a small twirl, floating docilely over his outstretched palm as he considered the red string that was wrapped neatly around the representation of the culmination of your being.

 

Error frowned as he noticed another string, a blackened line of thread that was wrapped there on your SOUL but his attention was snapped away when you’d asked in faint voice with a vague gesture of your hand, “So, uh… I showed you mine… can you show me yours?”

 

Oh _stars above._

 

He swallowed hard and shook his head, unable to really process the request. He couldn’t even bear the thought of you _touching_ him and the thought of you… seeing his blackened, warped SOUL was too much to comprehend.

 

Softly, you cocked your head at him, bewildered. Error was just so… he looked so _lost_.

 

Lost and even _frightened_.

 

The thought occurred to you that he probably was… _unsettled_ by the idea of having a SOULmate. As far as you knew, Error had gone insane from loneliness, being trapped in a place he _couldn’t_ escape for the longest time, an eternity, since time had no meaning in this place.

 

And more than anything you longed to _comfort_ him.

 

But he didn’t want you to touch him. He was too afraid to be physically hurt. So you did the only thing you could think of, as you focused on your SOUL and your gentle intent towards him.

 

_It’s ok. I’m here with you. You’re not alone. Not anymore._

 

Your SOUL _pulsed_ and _brightened_ with each thought, each feeling that echoed through you. The effects of your focus took you by surprise. It was almost like magic, but you knew there was nothing remotely magical about you. All you had were your intentions that riled with desire inside of you, shimmering within your trait.

 

Your brilliant attribute scintillated in a dazzling display and it bathed Error with iridescent light.

 

He sucked in breath as his sockets widened. The aura of your intent and emotions eddied passively through him, curling around him and settling like a comforting blanket.

 

You closed your eyes. This was _strange_ , it wasn’t like anything you’d _ever_ experienced before and it certainly wasn’t anything you _planned_. You knew how important _intent was,_ in Undertale, and so, you utilized that knowledge, focusing all your attention on your benevolent ideals towards the anguished being before you.

 

You could hear Error’s breath hitch, and there was a deep, guttural noise, like a muffled sob.

 

You were pulled abruptly into his embrace, taking you by surprise as he cradled you into his body and physically shuddering with what you _thought_ were sobs.

 

“ _Please… I don’t want to be alone.”_ He murmured huskily, his voice nearly incomprehensible with static in his effort to speak.

 

Your heart bled for him and you wanted _so badly_ to wrap your arms around him in return.

 

Instead, you listened to your instincts and kept completely still, like one of his dolls. You didn’t _want_ to push him. That wasn’t what he needed.

 

As he held you, drawing comfort from your body, your willing soul and your gentle spirit, your mind spun once again.

 

 _What_ were you going to tell Ink? You _still_ loved that Rainbow Skele, of course, even though you _knew_ he could _never_ love you back or feel anything for you other than amusement at your expense. That was just how things like this went, and you had gone willingly into the physical relationship with him with that _full_ understanding. You were an idiot, but you weren’t a stupid idiot.

 

The simple fact was that you really weren’t _sure_ what you felt for Error but undeniably you cared for him. The desire to help him and to _comfort_ him swirled within you, filling you with purpose as you painstakingly leaned into him and smiling softly when you didn’t feel him draw back from you.

 

It was a start.

 

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

 

Error wasn’t _sure_ when you’d fallen asleep on him but he _knew_ that holding you in his arms was an experience that he’d never felt before… something that he had never even known that he _needed._

 

The fact that his SOUL was _linked_ to yours was something that was so _very_ fucking strange.

 

Error had looked at your SOUL and was so taken aback by everything that had transpired.

 

Clenching his teeth with disbelief and perplexity, he lightly stroked your hair through his phalanges, studying your restful expression with a tranquil expression.

 

“This can’t be.” He muttered softly, he’d done _nothing_ to earn this. He’d been alone… for _so long…_

_The thought that he had a SOULmate was alien, confusing and overall… it made his SOUL pound thickly in his ribcage._

 

And yet, it made perfect sense, while simultaneously contradicting everything he had ever thought before.

 

The Human that Ink had been toying with for who knows how long... was Error’s _SOULmate_.

 

From the depths of your being, your SOUL was singing to him, calling in longing and warmth and his blackened, cold SOUL crackled back in response, electric pulses sending warm, magnetic signals to the bright soul that was nestled in your chest.

 

“… You…” He couldn’t even speak, could hardly _breathe_.

 

No _wonder_ he’d been _so angry_ that Ink had been _fucking_ you… _no_ wonder he’d been so drawn to _you_ , that heat in his bones now a blazing volcano as he looked over your soft, tired body. That intense hammering feeling in his chest wasn’t going away, as he recalled very moment he’d watched you, every night that he’d touched you, bizarrely wishing that you belonged to him.

 

 _This has to be a crazy dream. There is no way that this is possible. Nothing good has_ ever _happened to me._

 

Error had gone without being touched for _so long_ … and had been _cut down_ and hurt _time innumerable…_ Violence was all he _knew_.

 

And yet you… you had _only_ reacted naturally to him, as an intruder, but not in hatred, _or violence_.

 

You probably didn’t even know _why_ you had wanted him, but you had _willingly_ accepted his touches, had even _begged_ for his distorted, discolored, _~~disgusting~~_ magic, even _after_ he'd acted like a disgusting pervert…

 

Error took a ragged breath, blushing as his anger mounted along with shock and unease.

 

He was going to _kill_ that Rainbow Bastard, for the way he had used you, for the way he had fucked you and _left_ you, so many times. That IDIOT…

 

Error paused in his murderous thoughts as you murmured softly in your sleep.

 

Error focused his attention on you, your soft hair gripped gently in his phalanges, his SOUL pulsing as yours hummed along in response.

 

He’d _kill_ Ink later. Enraged and confused as he was, he still had fucking patience.

 

For now, Error was going to hold you and enjoy the strange warmth that glowed from your SOUL…. For the first time in so long, he felt something in his being besides rage.

 

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

 

You blinked blearily, as you woke up to a dull ache in your chest, Error’s arms wrapped firmly around you.

 

It was so easy to relax into him, and you were overwhelmed with feelings of contentment that he had pulled you into his arms.

 

You were pretty sure you had fallen asleep at some point, (for how long was a mystery), breathing in his strange, strong scent of burnt metallic peppermint and unsweetened mocha.

 

It was something _else altogether_ , to be held by him.

 

Ink was strong and exciting, and you loved when your artist friend held you and touched you. The Artist Skele had done so _quite_ often, teasing you with his fingers, pulling you into his arms and running his tongue over your body like you were his very favorite candy.

 

However, Ink had _never_ held you like _this_ … he’d _never_ let you fall asleep on him, nor had he fallen asleep _with_ you.

 

Error… Error had strange, intimate  _warmth_ to his body, a gruff desperation that was genuine.

 

Maybe it was his glitch, his magic or maybe it was the fact that his anti-void was so _damn_ cold. Whatever it was, you nestled into his jacket and slept, exhausted from the long night… well, the relative long night, since time didn’t exist here.

 

A sharpness of your breath roused you from your slumber.

You moaned softly, not ready to wake up. However, waking up was out of your control, your chest was beginning to hurt, pretty badly. It started as a dull ache, but that ache was starting to intensify.

 

The Destroyer shifted at your noise, perturbed like a cat, and grumbled, “What’s the matter, Human?”

 

“My chest… it doesn’t feel too good.” You replied, your breath hissing.

 

His sockets snapped opened and he jolted, setting you on the couch, he knelt and quickly extended his hand, pausing.

 

“Unless you have objections, I’m going to check your SOUL.”

 

“Uh… ok.” You shook your head because he was so fucking _weird_. One minute, he was nailing you on his thick magic, declaring forcefully that you _didn’t_ control him, the next he was asking _permission_ to see your SOUL.

 

At any rate, your glimmering SOUL popped from your chest and Error gazed at it quizzically before looking back to you, visibly upset.

 

“It’s my Anti-void… it’s …very empty here and it appears to be having a negative effect on your SOUL.” He rasped in sudden realization.

 

“I- it is?” you squeaked, your mind immediately shifting with realization, “Wait, what about _your SOUL_?”

 

“… My LV counteracts the effect.” Error muttered softly, looking away with a conflicted expression.

 

You cringed, _reminded_ that Error was dangerous. How _was_ it he was such a… a _villain and_ yet…

 

Softly pushing your SOUL back into your chest, Error made a small noise as he quickly scooped you into his arms.

 

You kept still, leaning almost away from him, as you didn’t want him to cringe at your touch.

 

Error opened a portal in the floor and dropped in.

 

Your stomach felt like it was left behind, causing you to squeak in surprise, before the two of you emerged in…

 

In space…

 

Your eyes widened and you shivered, unable to believe where you were.

 

“Is… is this _Outertale?”_ you asked, shocked and reverent.

 

“Heh… yeah…” Error looked embarrassed, “I’ll take you home… but… M’not ready to… to let you go just yet. Your SOUL should be in no danger here… in fact, I often find this place… strangely peaceful, and soothing, for my own SOUL.”

 

You looked up at him in surprise. He was… he was _really_ going to let you go… Error fucking… _cared about you_.

 

He actually _felt something for you._

 

The surprise melted into so much warmth and befuddlement within you. As he put you down and draped his hoodie around your still bare form, you looked away from him, blushing and feeling that sharp pain in your soul ebb away as you nestled into the jacket.

 

You looked at your surroundings, your confusion distracted as you were taken by the breathless splendor of the galaxies that swirled all around you. You’d never realized how many hues of color there were, in the skies…. It wasn’t just dark emptiness. The stars were nestled amongst colors of dark blue, pink and shades of violet.

 

Gazing up at the sky with awe and wonder, you allowed yourself to flop to the ground of whatever asteroid the two of you were standing upon, gazing up at the sky. You knew that, technically, you _should_ be dead, exposed to space like this…

 

 _Magic._ You thought to yourself, bewildered and accepting.

 

You were in _space_. ACTUALLY FLOATING IN SPACE.

 

Giggling a little bit, as the beauty of your surroundings soothed your SOUL, you looked over at Error.

 

He stood aloofly away from you, watching over you quietly and you patted the ground beside you with an inviting grin.

“C’mon. Lay down with me, Error.”

 

Error scrunched his brows, looking around nervously before he moved cautiously, as though you were a deer that he was afraid to scare off. He didn't lie back, but he sat next to you, his knees drawn up to his ribs.

 

He was definitely acting differently, since he had seen your SOUL.

 

… He was acting, almost _timid_.

 

… Was Error… _shy?_

That was such an _odd_ thought, and as you looked up at the sky, taking in the beautiful, swirling galaxies that stretched out endlessly before you, you contemplated how _different_ Error was from Ink.

 

That felt like _such_ a garbage thought, but honestly, the two really were like day and night, creation and destruction… yin and yang.

 

Capricious, playful, bold Ink and introverted, wary, aloof Error.

 

You snorted softly in your tangled thoughts, your SOUL pulsing and your heart conflicted. Apparently, you were rather loud about your reaction, because Error turned his red sockets on you.

 

“What is it?” Error questioned, his cheekbones flushing softly as he met your gaze.

 

“… Just thinking.” You murmured to him, your voice sending a shiver down his spine.

 

Conflicted thoughts and emotions were running _rampant_ through his being as well.

 

The thought of _Ink_ touching you had his SOUL raging… the thought of Ink _hurting_ you enraged him. That soulless asshole didn’t even know-

 

Error paused. His sockets widened.

 

Ink… Ink had to KNOW. HE HAD TO KNOW THAT YOU WERE… that you were _Error’s SOUL_ mate.

 

_…I’m going to destroy every last inch of him._

 

The cold rage he felt burned out as you abruptly sat up, pointing with a whimsical shout, “Look! A shooting star!”

 

Snapping his eye-lights over the sky, he caught a glimpse of the glimmering comet before quickly shifting his gaze back to your excited, flushed face, your precious mouth and your supple, soft body wrapped in _his_ hoodie…

 

The Dark Sans shivered as longing and impulsive rage filled him to overflowing.

 

He _yearned_ to take you _back_ to his Anti-Void, where he could _guard_ you, and keep you _safe_ , to shield you from that _arrogant Rainbow prick_ who was… who was using you like a disposable rag.

 

… However, as much as Error desired to keep you with him, he knew you would _die_ there, in his Anti-Void, if exposed for too long. Stars, he could have _killed you by bringing you there to begin with…_

_Why_ should _that bother me? I intended to kill her to begin with… didn’t I?_

 _… The moment I saw her, the MINUTE I heard her, I was_ drawn _to her. Inexplicably. Even if I told myself I would end her, I didn’t, now did I?_

You turned to him, as you heard a weird whining sound, looking over at your… your _companion_.

 

He was phasing in and out of existence, shaking and trembling, and quickly, you scrambled to your feet, murmuring, “Hey. Hey, are you ok? Error?”

 

He couldn’t look at you, and you huffed, as you scrambled to your knees, kneeling in front of him, concerned. You wanted to _reach_ out to him, to touch him to make him focus on you, but you knew that would make him uncomfortable. It was so obvious that he couldn’t bear _you_ touching him. He had his knees drawn tightly to his chest, hunched over, his hands over his head as he tried to catch his breath.

 

Thinking quickly, you flipped to your back and scooted, so your torso and head was between his legs, looking up into his anguished face. You weren’t touching him, but he couldn’t avoid looking at you now.

 

“Error,” you spoke loudly and yet hushed, “Error, look at me. Look at me, _please_.”

 

His sockets, vibrating and glitched, were drawn to you, as you continued, “You’re ok, I’m _not_ going anywhere… I’m right here, with you.”

 

“I… I wanted _to kill_ you.” He hoarsely murmured.

 

“Of course you did.” You spoke to him gently. And truly, he was from a dark AU, full of crushing loneliness, he was Ink’s RIVAL.

 

Of COURSE he _had_ wanted to kill you. It would have been strange if he hadn’t.

 

“I know you did. I was scared of you.” You told him softly, questioning, “What else did you want?”

 

“…I wanted to _erase_ you… I wanted to tie you up, make you dance… I wanted to _touch you… I wanted you to be mine forever_ …. And I wanted you to be _gone from my mind_ …”

 

It was a petrifying thought, the idea of him erasing your existence, but you brushed it aside, focusing on his remorse, his confusion.

 

“Error, pull out my SOUL.”

 

Your heart was pounding, as his sockets honed in on you.

 

“Do it.” You prompted softly.

 

He reached his hand to your chest, but instead of pulling out your SOUL, he simply placed his phalanges in the center of the valley of your chest. You kept still, flushing slightly at the soft, intimate touch.

 

His closed his sockets, and slowly, as you looked up at him with your clear, concerned gaze, he began to calm.

 

You stayed like that for a while, and as his glitch died away and he became solid, in his state of being and mind again, he opened his sockets to look at you. There was a clarity there that had not been before.

_“You’re such a strange creature.”_ He grumbled, his voice still somewhat jumbled with static.

 

“I know I am.” You replied with a soft grin, “How do you think I’m dealing with all this so well?”

 

Error actually chuckled, at that, and your heart thumped at the tender look he gave you.

 

With a hum, Error leaned back, letting you look up at the sky again, as he contemplated.

 

No, he couldn’t take you back to his Anti-void… the safest place for you was back in your own world… but he knew how best to keep an eye on you.

 

With this clear idea in mind, Error leaned back more and chuckled softly to himself.

 

Painstakingly pulling strings from his sockets, Error reached into various pocket dimensions, pulling stored materials into his lap as he worked quickly.

 

You heard him shuffling and moving around, but before you could ask him what he was doing, something was dropped on your chest.

 

You blinked and sat up, grabbing the object.

 

A soft gasp escaped you. It was a doll that looked exactly Like Error, only cuter and non-threatening. A goofy smile splayed across your face as you looked up at him. He seemed to be much more serene, more so then you had ever seen him, in the short time you’d known him.

 

“I’m going to take you home, where you belong, Human… But if you should ever need me, for _any_ reason, just say my name to that doll. I will find you, no matter where you are, and I will come for you.”

 

You felt your heartache, warmth pooling in your belly at the thought, and you giggled softly, “You know, that sounds extremely creepy… but thank you, Error.” And you hugged his doll in your arms, planting a kiss on its face as you did so.

 

He stared in surprise, as a warmth he hadn’t felt before flooded his body.

 

It was… it was like you were hugging _him_ and yet not.

 

Sucking in air, he looked back to the sky, flushing with red and blue coloration.

 

“You’re welcome… My Little Human.”

 

 

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

 

 

“I can’t sense any human SOULs nearby.” Swap spoke mournfully, scratching his skull as his sockets glowed cyan and yellow, running a search for the human soul of Ink’s friend.

 

Ink growled,” Error _must_ have taken her. I can’t believe he’d stoop this _low_.”

 

Swap gave Ink a suspicious look, his nasal cavity wrinkling as he pointed out, “Ink, Come Clean. You’ve Been _Canoodling_ Her, Haven’t You?”

 

Dream did a double take, blinking in surprise as the realization crashed on him. THAT was why it had smelled of human so strongly in the Doodlesphere!

 

“Oh _my_ STARS! You _got laid_!” Dream would have laughed, if Ink didn’t look so flushed and pissed off.

 

“…That’s _not_ important right now.” Ink finally pouted, crossing his arms, “She’s my friend-“

 

“-With Benefits-“Swap muttered under his breath.

 

“-AND IF ERROR’S GOT HER, I NEED TO FIND HER AND SAVE HER IMMEDIATELY!” Ink shouted, incensed by Swap’s muttering.

 

Dream held up a hand, his eyelights tranquil.

“Do you want me and Swap to accompany you? You’ll probably need some back up, if he does have her in his control. Two of us can distract him while one of us takes her away from him. Swap has a SOUL, he can nab hers, if Error has his strings in her… Wow that sounds bad.”

 

Ink debated internally. His paint was wearing thin, but he knew, without a shadow of a doubt, as much as he wanted to rescue you by himself, he didn’t want to risk your safety. The thought that… that he wouldn’t see you again… that he wouldn’t be able to hold you again…

 

An empty pit formed in his being and it filled him with that cold, aching numbness that left him, when he was with you. You filled his life with something tangible and beautiful.

 

… You had brought so _much_ , to his existence. He wasn’t about to let you die, at Error’s hands no less.

 

As Ink’s resolve grew, he looked up at his friends, the cogs turning in his mind.

 

Dream and Swap would be valuable assets to get her away from the insane sans…. The Insans.

 

He snorted slightly at his own pun before standing to his feet, gripping some red paint, he took a large swig, his eyelights tinting blood red as the fire and wrath that he _wanted_ to feel flooded him.

 

“It’s time for us Star Sanses to go kick some ass.” He growled.

 

Swap chuckled threateningly and materialized a large bone staff with a ridiculously large mallet head on one side, his sockets glittering as he smirked.

 

"Count Me In!"

 

Ink nodded gruffly as he swirled his brush and opened a portal, allowing Dream and Swap to take the jump first before he followed them, the portal closing behind them, as though they had never been there.

 

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

 

Not five minutes later, Error stepped through a pixelated gateway, into your home, holding you in his arms.

 

“Error, are you… are you _sure_ you’re ok?” You asked worried as you looked into his disgruntled expression.

 

He grumbled, “Human, I haven’t been “ok” in a very, very long time... but I assure you, I will survive whatever this is.”

 

You snorted softly but he hadn’t put you down yet, carrying you in his arms as he walked through your home.

 

“…So those dolls I found in my home… they’re yours, aren’t they?” you asked softly, turning red as you clutched the doll he had made for you.

 

Error flushed, speaking no words, which just served as silent confirmation of your suspicions.

 

…” If you had wanted a _show,_ you could have just _asked_. Ink had seemed into it. The first time you interrupted us.” You grinned slightly and chuckled as he flushed such violent shades of cyan and cerise, it was _cute._

“I think you know _damn well_ that’s a bare-boned lie.” He grumbled softly, a complaint in his tone, “Ink’s a _Sans,_ he doesn’t _share, just like I don’t share.”_

Those words sent a chill into the pit of your stomach, making you feel very heavy with anxiety all of a sudden.

 

Carrying you to your bed, he laid you down. It was dark outside still, and he grumbled softly, as he sat down on your bed.

 

“… Error, you know about me and Ink.” You finally spoke softly.

 

He growled, “Of course I do. You _understand_ that I have to kill him, don’t you?”

 

“Error, no.” You spoke firmly, your heart aching and dulling at the thought.

 

He turned to you with a wicked glare.

 

“Whatever I’m feeling for you right now Human, you must realize that Ink has doomed himself by choosing to try to claim you. You belong to me. Not him. And I intend to tell him so.”

 

“… By killing him?” You spoke flatly.

 

“If I need to. Human, he’s _used_ you, _cheapened_ you too many times to count. I WILL NOT allow him to continue to toy with you. You are MINE… And I WON’T share you with him.”

 

“Error, _I_ asked _him_ to fuck me, because I WANTED it. You can’t dictate my actions!” You argued with him, your heart feeling like it was being stretched and torn in two. How could you deal with this? Would _Ink_ hate you after this? Would he brand you his enemy? He had NEVER told you that your relationship with him was exclusive.

 

 _“This is just an experience.”_ His words trickled into you, leaving a bitter trail that settled uncomfortably in your belly and chest. He... probably wouldn't care....

 

“Doesn’t matter. That SOULless Rainbow Prick _won’t_ lay another finger on you, if I have anything to do with it.” Error growled.

 

You hugged Error's doll, pleading softly, “Error, let me talk to him first. Don’t kill him. Let me talk with him. He’s my friend.”

 

Error looked conflicted, as warmth flooded him. Your SOUL trait was shimmering within you, though you couldn’t see it. Error _could_ see it, and he could _feel_ it, leaking through the doll and giving him shivers.

 

“… You know very well I can’t make you any _promises_ , Human.” Error finally chose to reply.

 

You snorted, irritated, “You really are such a _Sans_. Error, you understand I won’t WANT you to come back to me if you kill him, right?”

 

“… I am _well aware_ that _actions_ have _consequences_. I’m willing to take the risk of your anger.” Error replied, in a strangely soft tone.

 

You sharply snarled, “ _Don’_ t. Kill. Ink. I know you fight with him all the time, but I swear-“

 

Error cut off you off, as he violently pressed his teeth to your lips, grabbing you and jerking you into his arms.

 

Squeaking and moaning at the electric pulses that shivered through you, you closed your eyes in physical bliss, as Error deepened the contact, moaning into your mouth.

“God, you need to _shut up_ about Ink, Human. Shut up and _trust me_.”

 

You melted into him, conflicted and divided, as he shoved his jacket off your shoulders, gripping your arms and greedily devouring your mouth.

 

This _wasn’t_ how things were supposed to be. You could _never_ have predicted this. Guilt, lust and bewildered emotions choked you, as you surrendered under his rough, desperate attention.

 

Error groped you softly, reveling in your skin, kissing your neck, and you squealed as he began to push you down on the bed.

 

“Again!?”

 

“Why not, Human?” Error groaned, “You have _no_ idea, do you? What you _do_ to me… God, I thought I was crazy _before_ I met you… You’ve done _nothing_ for my sanity!”

 

You writhed under his desperate touches, his searching tongues satisfied in the conquest of your mouth. He pulled back briefly, to gaze down at your face. You blushed at the utter _marvel_ in his expression as he panted and hummed in his desire.

 

“How’d I live without you?”-He clasped your thighs-“Without _this feeling_? I swear, I’ll never know.” And he pulled your legs apart, opening your treasure to his heated gaze.

 

You couldn’t find it in you to deny him what he wanted from you, not when your body was craving his _so very much_. Your cheeks flushed as he simply looked at you, drinking you in.

 

“Stars, do you realize how _beautiful_ you are?” he chuckled softly.

 

As he bent back to taste your neck, you arched, your SOUL singing aloud with his ministrations, your breath heaving.

 

Error groaned, sitting up, he grasped the string from his sockets, tying your limbs back.

“Sorry Human… you don’t mind if I tangle you up before I go, do you?”

 

You shook your head, hissing, “Kiss me, just _kiss_ me, damn it.”

 

“As you wish,” he tangled his phalanges in your hair and pulled your face aggressively into his.

 

You knew it was freaky, but his multiple tongues slicking into your mouth, sliding along your cheeks and relentlessly twining around your own small, straining muscle was something that you recalled with fervent desire, from those “dreams” (which you know knew were actually memories.)

 

Not to mention the _intoxicating sounds_ of his gruff hums and his husky whines of pleasure, as his hands roamed your much smaller body, groping your breasts, gripping into your flesh with rough, fervent strength.

 

And as heat pooled into your belly, slicking your legs, he snarled and whined into your mouth, “Oh, Human, you smell _delectable._ Did I make you smell like that? Please, _please_ tell me that I did that to you.”

 

You cried out, as he began to shift his attention to the rest of your body.

 

Laving down your neck and marking a trail of ecto-saliva and bite marks along your skin, he savored your body, groaning as you writhed underneath him, huffing and panting as he traveled down further, to that smell he loved so much.

 

You whimpered with need, gazing down at him between your legs.

 

You were _fully_ lucid.

 

This was no dream.

 

Error was your soulmate.

 

And as his mandible cracked open, unleashing his Lovecraftian tongues on your trembling, yearning center, you broke out in sobbing ecstasy.

 

 Error groaned into your folds, clenching your thighs roughly in his phalanges, lapping and massaging you eagerly.

 

He hung onto every sound you made, your voice driving him into a frenzy.

 

He drew back, as you whimpered, red sockets hooded, he growled impatiently, “Say my name.”

 

“Error~” you complained, leaning towards him, your body yearning for finish.

 

He chuckled arrogantly, “Yes, what is it, Little Human?”

 

 _… Oh you_ asshole _._

You growled at him, snarling, “Error _please! Please make me cum.”_

 

Sockets widening at your commanding tone, he growled deeply before pressing his skull back into you, his tongues laving and teasing, tantalizing you as your body tingled and grew even more heated. Your restraints creaked under your struggling as you screamed his name with urgency.

With soft, repetitive flicks of his tongues, he shoved you over the edge.

 

As you quivered and sobbed, Error lapped at you languidly, staying with you, as your tidal wave of euphoria ebbed away, leaving you glowing.

 

He gazed down at you, licking his teeth and grinning, “You are _so_ beautiful when you come _unraveled_. I’ve watched you come apart at the _seams_ so many times, and it _never_ gets old.”

 

You blushed at his words, as he crept back over your body, pausing to kiss your belly, slicking his tongues over both your pebbled breasts and finally, he gazed into your eyes, his breath huffing, as though he had run a marathon.

 

You whimpered softly, feeling his thick member pressing into you urgently.

 

“Error, I want you.” You confessed breathlessly, as he looked up at you in surprise from your chest.

 

“You really… really _want_ me?” he asked, in a strange sounding tone.

 

You paused, at that question. It wasn’t _just_ your libido talking, although it certainly gave you a voice.

 

No, you sincerely _wanted_ him.

 

What that meant for you and Ink, you didn’t know but you knew Error wanted you, cared for you, and that knowledge was all-consuming, in your mind, as you nodded and murmured, “I want YOU.”

 

Error groaned roughly at your confession, pushing his shorts, down, he inhaled sharply, as you bucked against him with whatever leverage you had in your favor, slicking his member with your weeping slit.

The Destroyer wasted no time, as he hilted deep inside of you, snarling with the effort.

 

You cried out, pulling and bracing against your restraints, as he hammered you into the bed, slamming his pelvis into your body, his magic sawing your silken walls.

 

As he thrust into you, hissing and whining as if in pain, you kept your eyes open, your gaze on him.

 

He had fucked you, in a near half asleep state, for the past week.

 

You wanted to _see_ him do this with your lucid mind… you wanted to watch as he came for you, in your own bed, in your house.

 

“Oh fuck… Ah, Human!” He hissed and moaned, as your walls squeezed him.

 

“D-do that again, fucking _please_!” he begged you, teeth set in a pleasured grimace.

 

You clenched around him, softly whining, “Error, are you gonna cum for me?”

 

Error’s pace quickened with your words, groaning and snarling, “Human, please… Oh fuck, I need you!”

 

As he lost himself into your depths, you moaned wantonly, feeling him fill you again.

 

You almost swore, you forgot about the possibility of pregnancy, and it occurred to you that you would have to ask him more about that in the future.

 

Error panted, almost slumped against you and as he gazed into your face, buried to the hilt inside of you, you parted your lips for him in invitation.

 

He delved into your mouth with a tender kiss, murmuring,” I’ve never felt this way before Human… do you understand? I _can’t_ let you be Ink's… I _need_ you.”

 

Your heart sank at those words, ruining your afterglow.

 

As he pulled away from you, cutting away your bonds, which had left red lines on your skin, you bit out, “Error, you need to let me talk to him.”

 

“For the last time Human… I can’t make you any promises, SOULmate or not. I’ll be back to visit you soon… keep the doll with you. Please.”

 

And as Error left you, your trait dimmed with the thought that Ink was going to be in trouble.

 

You stood to your feet and called softly, hoping that maybe you could save him.

 

To your utter shock, a deep, gravelly tone that sounded _similar_ to Error’s tones rocked your ears.

 

“Hello, my dear~”

 

You turned, to see insatiable blackness surround you.

 

 

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

 

 

As the Star Sanses stepped into Error’s Anti-void, they grouped together in a strategic formation, with Ink in front and flanked by Dream and Swap.

 

Swap looked around swiftly, his blue pupils narrowed as his sockets leaked with his magic.

 

“She’s Not Here.”

 

“What do you mean she’s not here?!” Ink shouted angrily, his pupils burning with brilliant red paint.

 

“Of course, she’s not here. She would _die_ here.”

 

They whirled at the voice that spoke from behind them and Dream stiffened.

 

Nightmare waved cheerfully at them from Error’s couch, his negative energy dripping from his murky form in gelatinous puddles.

 

“What are _you_ doing here, Nightmare? Where are Error and the human?” Dream demanded, his arrows strung and ready to fire.

 

Nightmare chuckled softly, ignoring his brother and throwing his arms behind his head carelessly as he eyed Ink, who was looking around, as though hoping that Swap was _wrong_ about Author not being there.

 

“You’ve been rather busy, pesky artist.” Nightmare chuckled, winking devilishly, “You don’t even _see_ it, do you?”

 

Swap snapped his wandering gaze to Nightmare, biting out, “What Are You Talking About? See What?”

 

“Pfft, _of course_ you OTHER two don’t see it either.” Nightmare chuckled indulgently as he waved at the other two Sanses.

 

“Dream because he _has_ no soul, and YOU because you’re BLIND to reality.” Nightmare sneered at Swap as he stood to his feet. Like Error, he stood slightly taller than they, his tentacles twitching behind him as he gazed at them in a pandering manner.

 

“Error’s become… _unstable_. He’s… experiencing _positivity_ for the first time.”

 

Nightmare's face twisted in anger.

 

“And it’s _disgusting_.”

 

Ink’s eye-lights deepened from cerise to crimson, as he glared at Nightmare.

 

“I don’t give _two shits_ about Error and his pointless drama. I _want_ _MY_ AUTHOR BACK.”

 

“You pathetic fool, with your silly, nearsighted perspective. You think Error has stolen her away because of some plot against _you?_ ”

 

Nightmare began simpering, his laugh starting low and then growing in volume as he smirked.

 

Ink gripped his brush almost painfully, his heterochromia eyes shifting as Dream shouted, “For the LAST time, Nightmare! WHERE IS THE HUMAN?”

 

Nightmare chuckled softly.

 

“Good luck with your problems, boys. I’m enjoying your confusion and conflict, and I can’t _wait_ to see what you do when you find out about Error’s little epiphany.”

 

Nightmare sank into a puddle of goop that he slipped through like it was water, vanishing from sight, as Dream grumbled.

 

At this moment, Error stepped through his void.

 

Dream squinted. The Destroyer looked… _tired._ Very tired.

 

That expression was _quantified_ with utter rage as the dark Sans looked up and _saw_ the Star Sanses, invading his private domain.

 

“WHAT THE _HELL_ ARE YOU DOING HERE, YOU DISGUSTING GLITCHES?” He roared at them angrily, his hands flying to his sockets as his voice reverberated harshly through the Anti-void.

 

He was _extremely_ glad now, that he had returned Author to her own home. She _definitely_ wouldn’t want to see what he was about to do to these goody-two-shoes freaks.

 

Ink was immediately irate, as he boomed back, “YOU ASSHOLE, YOU _SHOW UP_ AT MY PLACE _ALL_ THE FUCKING TIME! NOW WHERE IS _SHE_?!”

 

Error sucked in his breath, at the mention of _you._

“YOU DON’T EVEN _KNOW_ HER NAME, DO YOU!?” Error screeched angrily, his sockets flashing, “WHY _WOULD_ YOU? YOU DON’T _CARE_ ABOUT HER!”

 

“And you do?” Ink sneered, “You homicidal maniac, do _you_ care about her?”

 

Error snarled deeply, as it crashed on him, “You _know_ I do, don’t you? She’s my _soulmate_. AND YOU _FUCKED_ HER LIKE A GODDAMN TOY.”

 

Error's shoulders shook. He sputtered, as a laugh began to broil from his mouth, snarling cruelly, “Well, guess _what_ Ink? She moans MY name now, NOT yours. Your little _love nibbles_ don't mean  _shit_ anymore!”

 

Ink froze in place, his eye-lights draining of the color red, replaced by blank white.

 

Swap and Dream both glanced at each other with bewildered expressions at this revelation and Ink whispered huskily, as he gripped his brush, “Swap, Dream, do me a favor and _go check her home_. Please. She could be hurt. Please find her and _help_ her. I’ve got a _mistake_ to take care of.”

 

The two instantaneously warped away and as soon as they did, Ink _closed the gap between_ him and Error in the mere _blink_ of an eye, brutally smashing the butt of his brush into Error’s torso.

 

Error gave a grotesque gasp, as he flew back, landing roughly in a crouch.

 

He staggered to his feet, coughing and growling deeply as he quickly raised a giant bed of bones under Ink’s feet, in hopes of impaling the annoying artist.

 

Ink leapt into the air before that happened. Error grasped at his sockets and sent his strings to the bones on the ground, yanking them up, he sent the attacks hurtling towards the airborne artist Skele.

 

Ink quickly wrapped himself in a bubble of his black liquid as the red tinted bones shot up into the air, bouncing harmlessly off the bubble.

 

Wicking away the liquid with a swipe of his brush, the artist waved his brush, sending splats of black liquid on the ground, which snaked up and gripped Error by the ankles.

 

Error snarled in fury as he cut through the binds with his claws, warping into the air, he sent a flood of strings towards Ink.

 

The artist smirked as he  _dodged_ and twirled his brush like a staff, batting away the string attacks with ease, spiraling like a top, he warped right next to Error, using his momentum to plant his foot right into Error’s face.

 

Error hurtled to the ground, leaving a harsh impact. He quickly rolled to his feet, with some difficulty as he snarled, wiping leaking red ecto-plasma from his teeth.

 

He suddenly grinned, chuckling in a warped tone that grew and echoed disturbingly

 

“You think you’ve _bested_ me!?” the distorted shout of rage echoed, through the anti-void. Reality itself bent to the Destroyer’s indomitable will.

 

There was a rumble, and from the ground itself, he raised a sea of strings without effort, gripping every inch of the infuriated artist and tying him down.

 

Ink snarled and swore viciously, struggling, as he was incapacitated.

 

“Well, well, well.” Error sneered, huffing with his effort and chuckling between breaths as he strolled in a casual manner over to his rival, raising a brow bone.

 

“Looks like you’re all “tied” up.” he snickered as Ink continued to struggle, angry and snarling.

 

“Seriously, Error, what did you _do_? _Where is she_?”

 

Error snorted, “You fucking idiot. She’s _back home_. My anti-void is poisonous to her SOUL.”

 

Ink’s sockets opened and shut in a look of pure confusion.

“…You actually took her _back_ to her house?”

 

Error was watching him shrewdly and mistrustfully. As much as he wanted to hate Ink, he rather liked the idea of Ink being _this_  fucking ignorant.

 

“Stars you _really_ didn’t know, did ya? Of course, you didn’t, you _stupid, useless_ Rainbow Asshole.”

 

“Know _what_? What the FUCK are you talking about?!” Ink shouted, suddenly breaking free, he swung his fist.

 

Error threw his hand up, catching the punch and roaring back into Ink’s stupid, enraged face.

 

“Ink, she’s MY SOULmate. MINE. AND YOU _TOOK_ HER FROM ME!”

 

“You’re LYNG! She’s MINE! How could a _demented_ villain like _you_ be a SOULmate to someone like _her_?!” Ink roared as he finally smashed his fist into Error’s face, sending the taller Sans staggering back.

 

“She’s the ONLY THING that makes me feel ALIVE anymore, _how could she be yours?!”_

Ink shouted with utter conviction and purpose. 

Error snarled deeply at that and rushed him, grabbing Ink by his scarf, he pulled it forward, smashing his skull into Ink’s with a sickening _crack_.

 

“ _Goddamnit!”_ Ink hissed in pain as he staggered back, wiping rainbow tinted saliva from his mandible. He gripped his bottle of red paint and chugged more, rage growing and filtering inside his bones.

 

He was going to destroy this asshole once and for all.

  
Even if it killed him!

 

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

 

Swap groaned, “Damnit, She’s Not _Here_ Either, Dream!”

 

Dream frowned, holding up his hand. There was a dark, residual energy, and he sweated.

 

“Swap… _Nightmare_ was here.” He felt his magic grow cold, as he looked to Swap, whose sockets widened with horror.

 

The blue-eyed skeleton frowned deeply, his mouth pulled into a strained frown.

 

“… You Don’t Suppose-“

 

“Swap.” Dream frowned as he looked around sharply.

 

“I think Nightmare _took_ her. She was _definitely_ here… I can feel her residual emotions, they were conflicted, but happy… and then they went extremely  _sour_. That, and his energy is definitely here. Nightmare _must_ have taken her.”

 

Swap gripped his bone hammer, his blue stars turning red as he growled, “I’ll get Ink… And Error Too. If Error _Actually_ Cares About Her, I Don’t See How He’ll Refuse To Help Rescue Her.”

 

Dream nodded.

 

“I’ll go and _find_ my brother, and I'll send you the location, as soon as I know where they are. _Go_ Swap, hurry, talk them down. We _can’t_ let her stay in Nightmare’s clutches, she’ll _die_.”

 

Swap didn’t need to be told twice. He warped away, peeling back dimension upon dimension as he tracked through the timelines and the fabric of reality, grunting with the effort. This didn’t come as easily to him as it did for Pap, or Ink and Dream. But he was determined, and his energy was boundless.

 

As he finally broke through the reality coating Error’s he could see the two raging skeletons, at each other’s cervical vertebrae.

 

With a growl, Swap immediately warped between them, swinging his hammer, he knocked _both_ of them apart, shouting at the top of his thunderous, commanding voice.

 

“BOTH OF YOU NEED TO _KNOCK IT OFF!”_

 

Ink coughed, scrambling to his feet, he snarled, “Swap, get out of the way and lemme _knock_ HIM off!”

 

“You don’t _get_ to fucking tell me what to do, you hyperactive anomaly trash!” Error sneered as he too, rolled to his feet, crouched and glaring at Swap, who brandished his hammer threateningly, zero fear in his expression.

 

“BOTH Of You Will Listen To Me If You Care About The Human!” Swap boomed and _this_ had the desired result he was aiming for.

 

Both Ink and Error paused in shock.

 

Error suddenly clutched his sternum, gasping aloud.

 

“Fuck… FUCK!” he shouted as he clenched at his ribcage, grinding his teeth and shouting in pain.

 

Ink snarled, ignoring Error, “What are you _talking_ about Swap?!”

 

“ _Nightmare_ Has Your Human Friend With Benefits, Ink.” Swap growled, looking to Error’s pained state with confusion.

 

Error rasped, his tongues writhing in his mouth, his sockets flaring, “She needs me… she needs HELP.”

 

Ink glared coldly, “It’s probably YOUR fault Nightmare has her.”

 

Error began to chuckle, first slow, then a harsh bellowing laugh.

 

“Whether it’s my fault or not… that slimy tentacle bastard is gonna have a _bad time_.”

 

Ink frowned, realizing that Error… was no longer looking at him.

 

He was standing, clutching his chest and snarling, practically drooling with pain, his other hand tightened into a fist as his form glitched and his sockets flared and leaked with poisonous looking blood and ochre magic.

 

Swap looked at Ink shrewdly, “Nightmare Is A Powerful Villain, Ink. We Could U _se_ Error’s Help.”

 

Error laughed loudly at that, snarling, “You two stay outta my way. I’ll go to her _myself_.”

 

And the dark AU Sans fell through a hole he opened in the floor, leaving Swap and Ink behind.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .... *sweats*
> 
> A big thanks to RoseDarkfire, TurtleChix, and CuddlyQuiche for all your encouragement ^_^
> 
> Please check out their stories, they have amazing stories and AUS!
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseDarkfire
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurtleChix
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuddlyQuiche/pseuds/CuddlyQuiche
> 
> OH GOD  
> AND Rose and Turtle GAVE ME FANART! 
> 
> Here is Turtle's Ink and Error fighting over Author  
> https://let-your-art-express-your-heart.tumblr.com/image/186573962235
> 
> And this is Rose's fanart, of Ink, Error and Author  
> https://razslilwolf.tumblr.com/post/186591469612/drew-this-for-my-friend-and-beta-reader
> 
> I'm so freaking happy, I could burst. Check out their stories, please, they are a freaking inspiration!
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has left kudos and commented. Seriously. I'm humbled. ^_^*


	12. Puppets and Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmares and Dreams...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, HUGE warning for non-con. Outright non con. tags have changed. take note.

 

 The sound of birdsong woke you up, a gentle harmony that set you at unease. You _never_ heard birdsong when you woke up in the mornings...

 

You blinked, frowning, as you put a hand to your stuffy head, looking around your room quizzically. Heaviness pressed on you, like a thick fog in your brain. This realization was snatched away by a familiar voice, speaking to you at close quarters.

 

“What is this?”

 

Ink!

 

You snapped your gaze to Ink, his name dying on your lips as you saw what was in his hands.

 

_A doll._

_Error’s_ doll was gripped tightly in Ink’s phalanges, as he gazed dispassionately at you.

 

“Ink, I-“

 

“You’ve sided with the enemy. MY enemy… after everything I’ve done for you.” He replied coldly, his eyelights blank and white, matching for once.

 

You cringed at his accusation and opened your mouth to explain but- _It’s true, isn’t it? You slept with Ink’s rival, like a bitch in heat._

The artist skele sneered, “I can’t believe you’ve sunk this low. I wish I had never met you.” So saying, he ripped the doll in half, revealing your SOUL inside the doll. The bright spirit fluttered like a butterfly and he roughly grabbed it, looking at the struggling thing passively before speaking in an ironic tone, “It’s a beautiful day outside… Birds are singing, flowers are blooming…”

 

You shuddered, your heart seizing as the words you never wanted to hear spoken were uttered _to you_ in a dead tone.

 

“On days like these, _faithless_ sluts like you should be _burning in hell-“_

And he crushed your SOUL in his hand, the sounds of shattering breaking in your eardrums. You whimpered, your tone growing in desperation as your body started to vanish before your eyes, your existence erased away, as your form began to disappear.

 

Your feet first, followed by your legs, and torso, and at last, your face, your eyes your ears the last thing to fade, with Ink’s voice speaking in a careless monotone, “ If we were ever really _friends_ , you won’t come back.”

 

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

 

You woke with a gasp, a feeling like icy needles prickling your skin, as you looked around wildly, the fog in your mind growing as you acknowledged, with some relief that you were in your own room, at home.

 

The walls were illuminated with moonlight, so you assumed it was night, quiet except for the unnatural chirping of crickets and frogs outside..

 

You slipped from your bed, wobbling on your feet and feeling like you were moving in slow motion, a sense of dread building in your stomach. That was such a terrifying dream you’d had…

 

You _really_ needed to talk to Ink, to come clean with what had happened. Hopefully his reaction wouldn’t be… 

 

A now familiar distorted chuckle filled your ears, and spoke with a sing-song tone that sent chills down your spine.

 

“Oh _honey_ , I’m  h o m e.”

 

You wanted to run to Error, to seek shelter, to seek the comfort that he had given you but your stomach plummeted, as your feet refused to move towards your bedroom door, to stride out into the living room to meet him.

 

Instead, Error walked into your view, grinning like a Cheshire cat, a chilling expression that fit his dark features all too perfectly, fulfilling your early fears as he held up a dusty, brown, ink-stained scarf.

 

 

“You don’t have to worry about him anymore, Human.” Error purred as he approached, chuckling huskily,” You’re all mine… and I intend to keep you with me _always.”_

 

“B-but I thought my SOUL couldn’t survive in your anti-Void?-“

 

Error smirked as he reached to his zygomatic bones and you blinked stupidly as he cast his hands at you in a quick movement.

 

Pain lanced your senses, like multiple stings from a wasp, as you looked down at your chest in stupid surprise. Error had struck you with his strings… they were _inside your_ body.

 

With a vicious tug, you screamed in pain, as he pulled your SOUL _and your heart_ from your chest, a bloody, raw hole now occupying your body as you fell to your knees, looking up at him.

 

“You belong to me, heart and SOUL.” He grinned with a disturbing gleam in his sockets, your blood dripping from his phalanges as you faded away…

 

 

8~8~8~8~~8~8~8~8~8

 

Awaking for a third time, you stopped yourself from jumping from the strange bed that was not yours, trying to determine if you were really awake or not, in this strange, grey room. The fog in your mind seemed to have vanished, but there was pressing heaviness in your chest, while the thoughts from your dreams plagued you, forming a cold pit in your stomach and cold sweat dripping down your spine.

 

You were so afraid that Ink would forget you and erase your existence from his mind.

The thought of Error taking full control over your SOUL had been a fear since you _met_ him… 

 

These things had haunted you but you’d brushed them aside, in favor of your happy ignorance, your tendency to gloss over the problems in your life.

 

Now, as you struggled to your feet, you found that you literally couldn’t walk fast enough.

 

You still felt like you were moving through thick sludge. And your guard was set, as you thought back to the last thing you remembered.

 

_Trying to get your bearings? How  c u t e._

A distorted laugh, but it wasn’t Error’s voice.

 

No.

 

Error’s voice was distorted with crackling static, growing more distorted the more emotional he grew.

 

This voice that spoke inside your mind sounded like someone speaking eloquently underwater, the reverb carrying oddly.

 

You shuddered, as doubts and suspicions arose in you.

 

The thought that… that you were being held by _Nightmare_ crossed your mind, and you instantly felt like a rat in an endless maze, as you stepped outside the room, looking into a hallway that stretched both ways into eternity.

 

… Was this still a dream?

 

You pinched yourself but nothing happened. You didn’t wake up. You shivered and yelped as a voice whispered into your ear.

 

_It’s funny that you think you can just wake up from this._

 

You whirled, swatting at your ear as you looked for whoever had been there.

 

Except there was no one there.

 

You rubbed your stinging ear, feeling colder.

 

You could hear footsteps approaching and grumbling voices.

 

There was a door to your left, and you quickly ducked into it, shivering against the closed door, you pressed your ear to the cold wood, listening as the footsteps grew louder and then passed by, fading away.

 

Taking a breath you didn't realize you were holding, you relaxed and quickly looked outside.

 

To your shock, there was no one there. Not a sound, not a shadow.

 

Another very real chortle sounded out behind you and you quickly looked around, your eyes widening.

 

The room you had bolted into was black and opaque beyond description. You couldn’t even tell that your eyes were open as you blinked, trying to make out what was there.

 

There was a sound of movement and you froze, not daring to move. _A whisper in your ear sent you stiff as it whispered, “_ It’s rude to talk about someone who’s listening.”

 

You bolted, opening the door and quickly slamming it shut, running for your life. You still felt like you were running in slow motion, on a treadmill as the faster you sprinted, the more in place you seemed to stay and you _didn’t_ look back, as you heard the door open and close, god, it sounded like he was _right behind you and you lost it, as you felt his hand grip your shoulder, opening your mouth to scream-_

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

You sat up, panting, your chest heaving, as you woke up for a fourth time.

 

You flipped the blankets off your body, and you ran through your home, whimpering, crying out pitifully, with desperation.

 

 “Ink? Error?”

 

_Error._

 

With a gasp of angered remembrance, you patted your clothes frantically, looking for the doll Error had given you, the doll that Error had told you very _specifically_ to keep with you always, in case you needed him but it was nowhere to be found.

 

Whimpering and cursing yourself, you continued to walk, pausing when you saw a strange door there, in your house, a gray door that didn’t belong. Chills went down your spine and you felt very strongly that you would regret opening that door… and yet, you knew you had to. You couldn’t go on, as though this was _actually_ your house.

 

You swept your gaze over the house. It really looked so much like your own, mess and all.

 

With the greatest reluctance, you approached that door and you reached out, your heart pounding heavily as a chill went up your arm.

 

More sweat rolled down your back, leaving you itchy and helpless as you swallowed thickly.

 

Shaking, you gripped that doorknob and you twisted it, pulling back. The more you opened it, the fuzzier your vision got, and abruptly the floor collapsed under your feet, causing you to shriek in anguish as you fell, gravity pulling you to a certain end and-

 

8~8~8~8~8~8

 

You woke up screaming, as you sat up, sweating and whimpering, now very afraid. Your heart plummeted at the sight to your bedroom, and you quickly dove back under the covers, “ _Please, please let me just stay here, please,-“_

_-The sound of the floorboards creaking under a heavy tread had you freeze, as you cowered beneath your blankets._

You didn’t dare to move, or to breath, the sound of footsteps thudding in your ears, drowned out by the sound of your own beating heart.

 

There was a low, animalistic growl that jarred you, causing you to jump, and suddenly something was on you, suffocating you-

 

You screamed and thrashed, crying out in pain and horror, trying to get your attacker _off and away and-_

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

 

You woke up abruptly, but you didn’t sit up. You didn’t even open your eyes, too afraid to try. You breathed, and you listened, trying to take stock of where you were this time.

 

There was silence, but it was a tangible silence. You nearly jumped when you heard clear voices, talking in low growls and guttural snarls, from behind a closed door.

 

“How long d’ya think Nightcrawler’s gonna play with her?” Wincing, you almost covered your ears, at the absolute visceral sound from that voice, raw, bitter, _and ravenous_.

  

“Who knows, Geek? He’s acting like a fuckin monsterkid on Gyftmas.” The reply was smooth, whispery, like oil, you shuddered as this voice slipped into your ears, echoing huskily in the strange nightmare realm. You tried to realize why these husky, lifeless voices sounded _so_ familiar.

 

“Please don’t bring up Gyftmas… bad memories.” That first hoarse voice murmured and you finally allowed yourself to open your eyes.

 

You couldn’t decide what was more disturbing, the fact that you couldn’t tell that you’d opened your eyes, or the fact that you _felt someone there._

You tried to blink, to get your eyes adjusted to the dark.

 

Your mind still felt foggy, like you were wearing a blindfold.

 

You stilled instantly when you heard someone move. It sounded like… like someone was getting up and walking around. Your eyes were straining in the dark, but it was no use. You trembled, sweating, soaked in fact and yet shivering with cold.

 

There was the sound of a door opening and then clicking shut.

 

And then, your eyes adjusted.

 

The room was dark, it was true, but you could make out the faintest of outline of a barren room, Spartan in it’s tidy appearance, and utterly empty.

 

You saw a chair, with a slimy, black residue that left your skin crawling. Someone had been there in the room with you while you were sleeping.

 

“Boo.”

 

You screamed, your nerves on fire as you shrieked and scrambled, falling to the floor and crying helplessly, feeling so _dumb_ and so _stupid._

 

_There was no one there._

 

The door was flung open at your cry and you instantly shot up, pressing yourself back against the wall, trying to brace yourself as the addition of more light left you momentarily blind, adding to the dread of the unknown.

 

“Move outta my way, _geek_.” That slippery voice snarled out, as two silhouettes pushed and shoved against each other.

 

“Pfft, not on your life, _murderer_. D’ya know what that goopy bastard would do ta us if we make a wrong move?”

 

Your eyes finished adjusting to the dim light from the open door and you blinked in terror, praying to wake up again.

 

 Two different Sanses stood before you, tall, lanky, gaunt and long-boned, watching you with their strange eyes.

 

The one with the husky, smooth whisper was from Dust!tale, you knew that instantly, from his strange heterochromia eyes, his right socket a single blood-colored light and his left swollen with more blood and bitter ice, giving an illusion of a violet eye-light.

 

He grinned maniacally as he chuckled, “Boy, you sure _pissed_ off the Cthullu Sans… what’d ya do, sweetheart?”

 

“I, ah-“ you stammered, yelping when the other Sans invaded your personal space without reserve, his cracked skull and single dilated crimson pupil focused eerily on your chest. You squirmed, not daring to move as a lazuli tongue glistened in his mouth, running over his very prominent teeth.

 

“Oh, you look like a real _treat_ .” His low growl reverberated painfully in your head, and you felt your stomach drop in despair as you recognized him unquestionably as _Horror!_ Sans.

 

He was yanked back by the Dust!Sans, who grunted, “Goddamnit, Jaws, you know we’re not supposed to touch her.”

 

“ _Ash_ , pal, the Nightcrawler never said nothing about _lookin’.”_

 

“If you imbeciles are _quite_ done, I’d like a few words with our _guest_ -”

 

The two stepped back instantly at the powerful third voice that settled over the room like a noxious mist, wary in their movements.

 

Your skin prickled with goose bumps, however, and a sick feeling settled like a hot rock in your gut, at the sight of the three skeletal monsters, who watched you with strange, haunted sockets. The two who had been bickering, Ash and Jaws as they called each other, left the room, leaving you alone.

 

Well, not alone.

 

There was no mistaking who had taken you from your home. You saw him clearly, that haunting presence that had been following you since you had woken up to Ink crushing your SOUL. A brilliant pain pierced you at that thought and you wildly wondered if this was yet another terrible dream, as he shut the door behind him

 

Those writhing tentacles, the light that seemed to vanish within the murkiness of that being… the pure, half-moon smile and that single blue eye-light that flickered at you left you feeling like all the joy, all the love and confidence you’d ever felt in your life had only been an illusion, a lie you told yourself to keep the darkness at bay.

 

“Hello, dear. So nice of you to join the land of the living… well you know, living is such a relative term around here...” He gave a sickly, unctuous laugh, that voice murky, and full of dark thoughts.

 

“You… you’re Nightmare…” You swallowed, your tongue thick in your mouth as you scooted away, as far as you could, back onto the bed, your heart dropping when you realized that, bare as it was, this was indeed a bedroom.

 

“What an _astute_ observation _.”_ Dripping sarcasm from his opaque growl had you shuddering. He had definitely been there, behind the hellish dreams you’d been running from.

 

_Am I still dreaming?_

 

 Why had he brought you to a bedroom, instead of a _dungeon_ like you would expect? You _really_ didn’t want to think about the possible answers to that question. Your eyes quickly scanned the room in a panicked fashion, as you tried to look for an escape. The problem was that, more than likely, even if you got out of this room, you would be trapped in an unfamiliar alternate universe, with nowhere to run.

 

You swallowed hard as you meant to growl out, “What do you want?”

 

Instead, what came out was an absolutely pathetic whisper that reminded you of all your darkest moments, from your childhood and adolescence, and you instantly _hated_ yourself for it.

 

“Oh, my dear… such powerful emotions you have in you… I’m sure you noticed by now that I had some… some _fun_ with you.” Nightmare chuckled, the sound rolling like distant thunder as he walked closer, moving slowly, and yet, with that purposeful, silent way that serial killers walk in horror movies.

 

You whimpered, drawing yourself as far away as you could, your mind blanking as he sat on the bed, acting as though this was a perfectly normal situation.

 

“What’s got you so _tangled_?” That deep, distorted grumble had you wishing with all your might that Error was here.

 

You felt safe with Error.

 

You did NOT feel safe with Nightmare; you didn’t even _know_ why he had you here, his single clear socket gazing at you, that half-moon grin giving you the _worst_ kinds of feelings.

 

It was a smug smile, but it wasn’t like Ink’s proud smirk, nor was it similar to that arrogant sneer that Error could pull.

 

This calm, cold smile was _hurtful._ It was a smirk of cruelty, a sneer of avarice and malignant contempt.

 

You could tell that he had only ill intentions towards you. And your stomach roiled inside of you agitatedly as he reached towards you with a hand, smirking, “Why don’t you come a little closer? I won’t bite… although it looks like you might not be adverse to that.” He snickered at the scars on your neck and shoulders from both Ink and Error.

 

You flushed and felt angry, angry at his implications.

 

“I’d _rather_ not.” You replied to him, your voice hoarse with fear, but your mind sound… or so you thought.

 

Tentacles wrapped around your limbs, causing you to shriek with surprise and you tried to thrash as he dragged you closer and lifted you effortlessly.

 

You gasped and panted, whimpering in fear as you hung upside down in front of his skull, and he chuckled as you screeched and fought with him, whimpering at the strange sensation of his essence, smooth like jelly, but far from gentle, it felt like he was going to snap your bones, restricting your fighting as you sobbed in pain and fear.

Nightmare _tsked_ , fully aware of what he was making you feel, as he scornfully replied,” I don’t believe I asked for what you _wanted.”_

You stilled at his voice and whimpered, desperate to _wake up, wake up, please god, wake up,_ as he lay back on the bed, hands behind his head as he suspended you in the air above him, smirking, “Besides, by that _lovely_ smell emanating from between your legs, I’d say I know _quite well_ what you want.”

 

You flushed as you were reminded that your legs were _still_ slick from Error’s attentions and you shook your head decisively, no, no, this was NOT the attention you wanted from the sinister shape-shifter.

 

“Get off!” your voice cracked, as you tried to protest, “ _Don’t touch me_!”

 

“You _honestly_ think you can order  _me_ around the way you do with your own _idiots_ ? That’s _adorable._ ” Nightmare simpered.

 

He chuckled carelessly, his eye leaving you as he shrugged and murmured, “Error was never someone I could control… but I’ve had a partnership with him for a while now.”

 

Without moving his skull, Nightmare’s pupil slid back to you, as that grin turned devious.

 

“I don’t think I like how he feels about you. I think, given time under your… rather bright influence, he’d ignore me altogether… and without that delicious madness and eternal isolation he offers, well, I’d lose quite a chunk of power.”

 

Nightmare’s grin seemed to twitch as he regarded you, smirking, “Unless….”

 

You quivered at that husky “ _unless,”_ your stomach plummeting, as his tentacles seemed to stretch and elongate along your limbs, wrapping and snaking further towards your body, fully twined around your legs and coiling around your torso and hips.

 

“No, no, please-“ you begged when he reached up and covered your mouth with his left hand, using his right hand to put a finger over his teeth, chuckling softly as he “shushed” you.

 

“None of that now. I can _smell_ your desire. You like this, don’t you?”

 

You shook your head wildly, no, no, you did NOT like this, you did NOT consent to this, and as those tentacles drifted to the more sensitive parts of your body in teasing and relentless motions, you began to cry, shifting your head away from his hand so you could speak, “Please, please _don’t_ do this!”

 

He snorted softly, looking slightly annoyed, “Oh please, stop your whining. You very _obviously have a thing_ for Sanses… what makes _me_ so different from Error, or Ink for that matter?”

 

He titled his skull forward, laughing deeply,” Your answer doesn’t matter,” as he sat up, bringing you towards him so your face was mere inches from his skull, whispering, “You were a fool to think you ever had control.”

 

And he firmly pressed his teeth to your unwilling lips, a glowing, aquamarine ecto-tongue glistening with streaks of obsidian eternity, leaking from his mouth to deliberately taste your cheek.

 

You tried to get away from him, as much as possible, gritting your teeth as your stomach felt sick at the soft, gentle touches. You did NOT want Nightmare, you knew he was _using_ you, he was going use you against _your_ Sanses.

 

…Did they really belong to you? Could you honestly think that?

  

It didn’t _matter_ that Ink couldn’t feel the same way for you, in spite of his SOULless state, he _always_ came back to you, he was _always_ there for you, since the very beginning, he had taken your hand and helped you, adding your life to his own without reserve.

 

Error was an enigma, and an admitted creep, but he sincerely cared for you, in a way that should have been impossible for him, with all he’d been through.

 

And as these thoughts broiled like a supernova within you, Nightmare gave an unpleasant hiss, drawing back from you as though you had _stung_ him.

 

He growled angrily, “What a _soft_ , shiny SOUL you have… It’d be _such_ a shame to dim your light…”

 

And he traced a slimy, ice-cold phalange down your chest, reveling in your return to despair as he hummed in rumination.

“Mmm, you know, Ink will _never_ return your disgusting, fickle affections?”

 

You shuddered at Nightmare’s gravelly voice as it swayed into your ears. He leaned into you and grinned into your ear, “And Error _will_ do everything in his power to destroy those who love you, to have you completely to himself.”

 

A loud, booming laugh shook you as Nightmare mocked you.

 

“Honestly, you chose the _worst_ two Sanses to fuck with. They will _never_ come to terms… in the end, you’ll be left alone…”

 

You sucked in your breath, as you _fought_ so very hard to keep a tight grip on your hopeful memories, your faith in Error and Ink, but you knew that there was distorted truth in what Nightmare was saying, all you had to do was think back to the way Error had spoken to you about Ink, the way Ink antagonized Error… God, Ink didn’t even know-

 

You sobbed, as your heart grew in pain. Ink didn’t know… he didn’t know you’d slept with Error, he didn’t know that you were _SOULmates with Error._

_He… he would leave you… he’d leave and never come back… your rainbow lover would be gone forever._

_All those times you shared with him would vanish._

_Ink’s friendship, his playful mischief, the look that would enrapture his skull when he listened to you read your articles to him, the way he’d gaze thoughtfully at your art and offer tweaks and advice, the stupid way he flirted and made you laugh, the absolute sunshine he brought into your life~_

**_I T   W O U L D  A L L B E G O N E  A N D I T W O U L D  B E A L L Y O U R F A U L T_ **

 

Your chest exploded with torment, blowing away all traces of your hope as you began to scream, in anguished grief and guilt.

 

 Nightmare had drawn you even closer, liberally caressing your skin and groaning, as he absorbed all the pain and anguish from you, almost drunk with it as you tried to use what strength you had to thrash against him, to get away from his disgusting oily touches, defiling your skin with his essence in chilling, dirty smears.

 

Nightmare chuckled at your weak efforts, avoiding your struggling and doing as he pleased, unaffected by your screams and insurgence as he roughly grabbed your face in his hands and held you still, licking your neck, dipping down to harshly bite the skin on your collarbone and giving you a satisfied expression as you finally sagged, out of breath from trying to get away and shuddering with aching fear and disgust.

 

Your skin prickled horribly as his conceited voice grating on your frayed nerves, “Ah, yes~ And what _of_ Error? If you cannot accept Ink’s absence from your life, you’ll drive that poor fool even madder than he already is. He’s a Sans, you know… _and Sanses_ don’t _share._ ”

 

That was the _exact_ phrase that Error had spoken to you, and it tore through your heart and brain.

 

Choking on sobs, your body grew colder, number, with every disgusting touch and vicious bite he inflicted on you, his chuckles haunting your ears as he declared in confident tones “ I can’t help myself, I’m afraid. Your pain is _exquisite_ and I need more. I’m going to _fuck_ you, little human. They’ll never look at you the same way again…  You’ve proven to be a rather _key_ part in my plans… Error will forever be broken, beyond repair, beyond your puny influence… and Ink might even turn against all he stands for, at your betrayal. Can you _imagine_ , a dark, destructive Ink?”

 

Nightmare drew back, to smirk at you.

 

“You are their greatest treasure… and you _will be_ their downfall.”

 

Shaking and trembling, your mind scrambled with his overpowering words, your body shutting down under his influence.

 

You could well imagine Ink, swathed with remorseless blackness. And you had _tasted_ Error’s terrible afflictions.

 

But you _couldn’t_ accept it. You would NOT think of them that way.

 

Error was more than a mad villain.

 

And to think that Ink would ever turn his back on his role as a _guardian_ of the AUs was impossible.

 

You refused.

 

A burst of light flashed from your chest, as you screamed in Nightmare’s face, snarling with every fiber of your being, “You’re  W R O N G! I WON’T BELIEVE THAT!”

 

And Nightmare _dropped_ you in shock, teleporting away as your SOUL _burned_ him, leaving him stunned momentarily.

 

You scrambled, and to your surprise, you felt your hands brush against something.

 

Error’s doll.

 

ERROR’S DOLL.

 

Scooping it up, you hugged it tightly, a beacon of hope in your darkness.

 

With tears, you called for help, screaming, crying, pleading, your SOUL filled with misery and fleeting hope as you reached out to Error, praying that he could _hear_ you.

 

The Doll was ripped from your hands, and you were struck across the face.

 

Falling back, heaving for breath, you looked up as Nightmare held the doll like it was a piece of rotting trash and he looked you in the eyes as he tore it to shreds.

 

The doll sparked with strange electricity as the fabric and threads fell to the floor in a dismal pile.

 

 _Hatred_ for Nightmare blackened your expression, as your body shook uncontrollably, staring at what had been your connection to your SOULmate, a last hope.

 

Nightmare snarled at you, drawing your attention back to him as you quailed under his wrathful eye. Was it just you, or had he grown… were you _shrinking_?

 

 You sobbed with equal parts grief, a waning faith flickering within you that Error heard you and would come through for you.

 

 That flicker went out, drenching you in desolation as Nightmare seized you forcefully and slammed you up against the wall.

 

Your teeth felt as though they had been knocked loose, as your breath was snatched from your burning lungs.

 

With dread, you realized that the worst was yet to come.

 

“Good.” Nightmare declared, as the wall bubbled behind you, swallowing your limbs and keeping you firmly in place.

 

“Go ahead. Call for help. _Plead_ into the blackness!”

 

That manic moon grin sent you reeling with the excited hitch of his voice and his teeth leaked with luminous turquoise ecto-plasma.

_“No one will come for you.”_

 

And he leaned forward, licking your immobile form, chuckled raucously as he tasted your tears and listened to your choppy breath, as you refrained from screaming.

 

Nightmare groaned as another wave of fresh pain hit him, filling him with overwhelming hedonism.

 

He took apart your clothes with unbearable ease, ripping away every last shred of defense that you had, your body revealed to his frenzied regard.

 

You felt numb, your mind blanking as you refused to look, unable to struggle, to do _anything useful._

_“This is just a dream, just a dream, just a dream.”_

 

These thoughts became overpoweringly numbing, as Nightmare began to grope your body roughly with his phalanges, leaving careless cuts and bruises in his wake, his tentacles slipping over your legs and winding tightly around and up towards your apex as he slicked his tongue over your shoulder before opening his maw and _chomping down unforgivingly._

You shrieked, as your flesh was torn asunder, brought sharply back to what Nightmare was doing to you, as he grated with evil glee, “Are you still with me, little author? That is what they are calling you, is it not? Oh you’re  d e l i c i o u s, _you sick thing.”_

 

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

 

Jaws leaned against the wall of the “common room” that Nightmare had so _graciously bestowed upon his lackeys_ , picking at his empty socket with agitation. Ash was elsewhere, probably sulking, the same as he was.

 

He _hated_ this place, and he _hated_ Nightmare. Strong-armed into a glorified attack dog, becoming a _meal_ for Nightmare’s appetites was beyond humiliating. Ash felt the same way, the only willing participant here was that grinning maniac, Ruthless. That killer was… Jaws shuddered, unable to think that an alternate version of Comic Sans Gaster would allow a murderous spirit to possess them. Not even _Ash_ had sunk that low, still a Sans at his core, broken beyond repair, and full of hatred for the human who had driven him to despair.

 

Ash and Ruthless were different odds of the same spectrum. Jaws knew Ash hated that freak, and he didn’t blame him at all.

 

He reached into his pocket, pulling out a lock of rosy brunette hair. His brows scrunched with a pained expression, and he could feel the anguish seeping into the realm. God, he hated this place.

 

 _Surely there’s a better solution then being a fucking_ bitch _to that goopy bastard..._ he thought with intense hatred.

 

… Rose had given him back some semblance of happiness. And now here he was, swallowed by his own grief and self-hatred again.

 

As he shrugged off the wall, thoroughly ticked off and ready to go pick another fight with Ash, there was a sudden rumble and the wall beside him absolutely _imploded_.

 

The impact slammed him into the ground, and a muffled, distorted voice shouted with unbearable rage “ **_N I G H T M A R E!”_ **

 

Jaws felt his pupil begin to weep with icy crimson magic, as he quickly dodged away from the string attack that Error sent at him, snarling in a bestial rage as his pent up humiliation and wrath empowered him.

 

He quickly sent a flurry of dizzying bone attacks at his Outcode self, snarling and grinding his teeth as Error tangled the attacks in his strings, whirling and smashing the tied up bones into Ruthless, who had run in, at the commotion

 

Error summoned five huge blasters, and Nightmare’s two lackeys warped away to safety, as the giant anti-void beasts opened the chasms of their maw, sending a crackling blast through the walls.

 

Error started chuckling, as the walls reacted like a living being, pulsing and tingling, making the ground shudder under his feet.

 

“ **Y o u  p i c k e d  t h e w r o n g  d a y t o f u c k  w i t h m e, N i g h t m a r e.”**

Error’s distorted voice filled the silence, as he crunched through the destructive path that his blasters had carved, simply walking through the distorted reality that Nightmare specialized in.

 

A blinding flash at the edge of his socket had him dodge with a growl, grabbing hold of the hoodie of his attacker, he whirled, using Ruthless’ momentum to send him flying into Ash, who warped away, before Ruthless could smash into him.

 

With a distorted snicker, Error grasped at his sockets, grinning.

 “You wanna play, fellas? “

 

His upturned teeth shifted downwards in a grotesque expression.

 

 “ **T o o  b a d I’ m  n o t i n t h e** **_m o o d_ ** **.”**

Ash gave a harsh gurgle, as his soul was expertly lassoed, followed swiftly by the roping of Ruthless’ possessed soul.

 

A childish shriek rose from Ruthless, as the spirit of Chara writhed like a parasitic worm inside his soul.

 

**“W h e r e  i s m y h u m a n?”**

Error snarled. He could no longer sense you, which meant that more than likely, the doll had been destroyed.

 

Error snorted, as he felt a presence behind his back, and he forced Ash to attack Jaws, who had tried to sneak up on him.

 

“Don’t be such a dirty little Cheater!” Error growled, tightening the strings around Ruthless’ soul as he bit out, “I’ll ask you one. _Last_ .  **T I M E**.”

 

Ash had Jaws by the spinal column, snarling through gritted teeth as his movements were taken from him.

 

Error strung up Jaws, snorting.

 

“You **pathetic glitches** . Did you **honestly** think you could stand and **face me?”**

 

The three Dark Sanses struggled but Error tightened the reins, setting his gaze on Jaws, the weakest of the three.

 

His hold loosened, and his sockets leaked with poisonous crimson and jaundiced magic as he looked into Jaws’ darkened sockets.

 

“ **WHERE. IS. SHE?”**

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

 

There was an uproar that caused you to pause in your terror, from somewhere else, beyond the walls of your prison.

 

Nightmare cocked his head back to growl angrily, halting his actions as he listened to the sounds of pandemonium outside.

 

“Damn idiots. Do I have to do everything MYSELF?”

 

Relief that he was _leaving_ flooded you and he snapped is gaze to you, at the positive feeling you gave off, a gargoyle expression marring what would be a handsome face as he bared his pale teeth at you, his yawning throat like looking into black abyss.

 

**_This isn’t  o v e r_ **

 

You quavered, as he spoke without moving his mandible, his voice invading your thoughts, as he stepped away from you, leaving you embedded in the wall.

 

His tentacles morphed, sharpening at the tips and he swiftly dug them into your shoulder, giving a cruel, almost playful smile as you screamed out, sobbing with the pain and shaking in fear, all your relief gone, and only manic anticipation of more pain to come gripping your heart like a vise.

 

Nightmare nodded with cold satisfaction, as your blood dripped from the obsidian points of his tentacles.

 

“That’s more like it. I’ll return soon. Your pain is… quite delicious.” He gave a lazy smirk, and it sickened you and made you feel as though everything he had done to you was insignificant.

You _hated_ **him**.

 

And he _loved_ it.

 

 

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

 

 

Jaws felt himself _sweat_ as he looked into that crazed expression that leaked with murderous intent from Error’s sockets, and fear gripped him as his SOUL was squeezed painfully, static crackling through him, giving him an anguished feeling of non-existence.

 

He suddenly _understood_ why Error was here and the full grasp of the danger that the wildcard Sans represented at that moment. So he gave in, gargling as he tried to speak through his pain.

 

 _“Nightmare’s got her.”_ He weakly groaned out, his soul paining him beyond words.

 

Error snarled with savage rage as he tightened his strings even more on his captives and Ruthless snarled out and hissed **_, “you weak fool!”_ **

****

**_Error chuckled as he looked at Ruthless with a careless tilt of his head growling, “Let’s see you_ ** _r e s e t_ **_from this_ **.”

 

And he tore the possessed soul asunder, his laughter echoing and ringing like nails on glass.

 

Ruthless crumbled into a pile of ash, as his monster form vanished, and Chara’s nature shattered, erased by Error’s aggressive will.

 

“THAT was my _favorite_ lackey. Do you intend to make it up to me, Error?”

 

Error hissed at Nightmare’s grand entrance.

 

The enraged Sans’ sockets went from _leaking_ to _flooding_ with bio-hazardous magic, as he _forced_ Jaws and Ash to activate their powers, summoning giant blasters, they fired upon Nightmare, who merely bent reality around him, causing the blasters to melt away into toxic fumes on the ground.

 

Error flexed his phalanges, and Ash and Jaws raised their hands as they rushed their master with the intent to execute.

 

Both of them sent dizzying patterns of red and blue bones attacks, all of which merely melted away when they struck Nightmare’s goopy frame.

 

Error ground his teeth in rage. He knew this was somewhat pointless, but god, it felt _good_ to use Nightmare’s own henchmen against him.

 

“I know what you’re here for, Error.” Nightmare called out, grinning as more bone attacks phased right through him.

 

Error roared, “Oh, you know what I _want_ do ya? You always were an _arrogant waste of space.”_

 

Nightmare chuckled, his visible socket flashing like a sinister turquoise moon as the room warped around them, his single eye-light glowing with malice as error’s strings were severed.

 

_Go and guard the human. Leave Error to me._

He sent his bidding to Jaws and Ash with a bored tone, and felt the prickles of fear along their warped souls as they scurried through the maze, knowing that Nightmare would open the way for them.

 

Error glanced around his changed environment, his expression contorted with fury as he felt his strings cut. He summoned more blasters, but Nightmare simply raised a hand, melting the void beasts away.

 

“Why don’t you calm down and listen to what I have to say, old ally?”

 

**“A l l y?”**

 

Error glared at the dark, twisted figure before him, his uneven sockets leaking magic like bio-hazardous fumes into the twisted air around him as he sneered.

 

“You are the only one to call our _interactions_ that. You know I  d e s p i s e you. The fact that I can’t erase you _sickens me to no end_.”

 

Error summoned another blaster, this one firing, but Nightmare simply dropped into the floor, his laughter echoing.

 

“I _know_ about your soulmate, Error. I _know_ you’ve been watching her, touching her when she’s not aware because you were too much of a coward.”

_Error took a harsh breath at the mention of you, the thought of you entwined within the depths of his soul. He had power to lasso souls, but your red string was wound within the depths of his being. You drove him mad with longing and desire._

His thoughts were abruptly pulled into a chasm of despair when Nightmare snickered and gleefully spoke.

 

“It might interest you to know that she called _Ink_ for help before she called for you.”

 

Error snarled, as the room shifted around him and images appeared like contorted ghosts. His sockets leaked with more blue strings, as he saw you, begging, and pleading for the rainbow bastard as you were shoved against a wall.

 

He snarled, his sockets lighting up with the flashing error glitch, as he heard your soft, pained voice, “INK!”

 

“How many times did she call out for the enemy? DO you honestly think that such a _good, innocent little human_ would want to be your soulmate?”

 

The voice seemed to reverberate through Errors mind, as Nightmare’s voice boomed, “She’ll cut away your strings, just like all the others before. And you know it.”

 

Error felt his sockets glaze over, and darkness swallowed him whole.

 

 

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

 

Darkness stretched eternal before his sockets. An overwhelming feeling of hollow loneliness gripped his ribcage, and he felt as though his frame was being split asunder.

 

**He called for help.**

 

_Papyrus! Tori! Gillbz! Where are you?_

**But nobody came.**

Sans cried out, as loneliness stabbed and split into his soul, running on an endless track of fear and agony.

 

He screamed, longing to be _heard_ and yet the silence crushed him, swallowing his sounds like a famished beast

 

This… this was hell. This was his punishment, for all his broken promises.

 

 Toriel would be so sad…

 

“Heh.”

 

What _was_ time? Was it an illusion? What kind of existence was this?

 

“Eheh, **heh**.”

 

His bones felt rotten, they weren’t even white anymore… he was rotting way, fusing with this void and now, as he stood to his feet, he came to an inevitable conclusion.

 

It didn’t matter. None of this mattered This was all a big mistake. One. Big.

 

**M I S T A K E.**

 

“EH-HEH- _HEH_ \- _EH_ **_HEH-HEH-HEH_ **!”

 

He laughed, and laughed and laughed and **god** , this was just so  **f u n n y** ,  as cyan tears tracked down his blackened skull, his maw opened with soundless laughter.

 

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

 

Nightmare smirked, watching the dark monsoon surround the wild card that was now a delicious orb of pain.

 

He groaned in throaty contentment, as he absorbed the absolute turmoil from the obscure orb of gloom that covered Error in utter darkness.

 

“At last, this day has come… with you here, I’ll _never_ want for **power**.” Nightmare giggled cruelly, as he felt a sense of security well up inside his being which established him firmly in his own thrilled conceit.

 

He admired his handiwork, tempted to lean back into a chair and just relax, to bask in the overflowing maelstrom of power that rolled from Error’s pain.

 

He frowned, considering.

 There _was_ the matter of the human…

 

He shrugged, as another fresh bout of affliction brought him to a shuddering euphoria. There would be time to torment the human later.

 

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

 

It had taken every last drop of Dream’s strength, and all but one reserve of positivity that he kept in bottles on his belt but he followed the stench of Nightmare back to Nightmare’s endless labyrinthine home.

 

He tried to focus, as the noxious fumes soaked into him, racing for time. He could feel Nightmare’s power. It was… it was _overwhelming_ , and it seemed to be growing, affecting him far quicker than he expected. He’d been here before, in this terrible landscape, but that wasn’t his focus.

 

It was like shifting for a speck of glass in a bucket of sand, but he found you, feeling a faint spark that was near dead in your soul.

 

What that spark was, he didn’t know, and he didn’t bother to try to figure it out, as he rushed, gliding like a ray of light as he navigated towards you. He had already sent a telepathic suggestion to Swap and Ink and felt assured that they would soon be here. Ink’s pure emotion, that he ingested from his paint, and Swap’s strong morals and beliefs were an ambrosia of power to him, and he relied on the knowledge that he would soon have a sufficient supply of strength to draw from.

 

Unfortunately, Dream ran _straight_ into two very inauspicious adversaries.

 

They paused at the sight of him, and he sorrowfully recognized them as two Sanses that he couldn’t help, Ash of Dust!tale and Jaws of Horror!tale.

 

 Their realms were _hopelessly_ entangled with the roots of Nightmare’s kingdom, and beyond his help.

 

Already, Dream’s magic had cast a glamor over him, giving him a form that was recognizable and desirable to both Jaws and Ash and concealing his true form.

 

To his surprise and elation, they saw the _same_ person, their desire _shared._

 

Dream’s charge of positivity grew from that strange mutual feeling that linked them together.

 

“ _Rose_ ?” Ash choked, his sockets leaking with disbelief, “What-what are you doing _here_?”

 

Jaws said nothing, his eye-light gone, his smile turned down and he trembled, visibly shaken and affected.

 

Dream said nothing, simply caused the illusion to reach out to them before he stepped back, an after image of what they most desired left like a shield in front of him, as he warped to stand behind them, summoning two arrows into his bow.

 

Unfortunately for him, the boost of love and surprise they had felt wasn’t enough for him to cover his true scent, and Jaws was the one to whirl on Dream first, his skeletal mouth slavering with lazuli drool as he growled, “Thought ya could use our hopes and dreams against us?!” The starving skeleton warped, trying to hack at Dream’s form. Dream whirled, pirouetting away from the heavy swings of the cleaver, moving like a dragonfly before swinging his staff, smashing it into Jaws’ mandible and sending him flying head over heels.

 

Ash had recovered, as the illusion was broken, and an inferno of overwhelming _wrath_  at the deception stole Dream’s breath and strength, as Ash turned on the Outcode, giving a manic snicker that was too cheerful to illustrate the rage that Ash felt.

 

“You’re gonna _pay_ for that… do you realize how long it’s _been_ since I saw her? DO YOU KNOW WHAT I’VE _DONE_ IN HER NAME?!” Ash snarled as he sent several bones attacks at Dream, his teeth peeled back in an angry snarl as he summoned a blaster.

 

Dream was too slow to react, darkness pulling heavily upon his limbs and the blaster struck him full on, before he dove out of the way, taking a severe amount of damage that left him trembling and gasping for air.

 

The Outcode rolled to his feet, and found himself cornered by a wall of bones, Ash standing like a vengeful specter in his line of vision.

 

“Say good night, _Dream_.” Ash snickered as he began to close his fist.

 

 _That_ was the moment that a black wave of liquid covered his fist and solidified into a mitt that prevented him from closing his fist while a blue bone struck him full on, inflicting a powerful amount of damage to his Hp.

 

“Don’t Even Try It!” Swap growled, as he materialized more bones, pinning Ash to the wall by his clothes and through his ulna and radius.

 

“Ink! Swap!” Dream cried out in relief, as the positivity that rolled off of Swap fed into him, giving him enough strength to stand valiantly to his feet.

 

“We’ll take care of Nightmare and Error, Dream! Find Author and get her outta here! Recover and return, _if you can_!” Ink shouted, as he brandished his brush, swiftly weaving bindings over the now immobile dark Sanses.

 

Dream nodded quickly and returned to his task of finding the human, as Swap and Ink turned to their captives with stern faces.

 

Swap materialized two light blue bones and threw them into the wall, pinning Ash and Jaws by their hoodies.

 

“I Think It’s Time We Had A Chat.” Swap grinned with artificial merriment, swinging his mallet menacingly.

 

Ink wasted no breath, snarling, “ **W h e r e  a r e  N i g h t m a r e  a n d  E r r o r**?”

Jaws and Ash glared, their souls tangled, as Ash growled, “I can’t say for sure. Nightmare controls this whole place, he decides who goes where.”

 

Ink closed his sockets. When he opened them, they were hollow with emptiness and Ash felt a chill go down his spine as the soulless skele grinned maniacally.

 

“ **T h e n  a l l o w  m e  t o** ** _c r e a t e_ ** **s o m e  s p a c e.”**

 

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

 

It was getting _tougher_ to move, crueler to _breath_ in Nightmare’s realm and more difficult to track the dim light that was inside.

 

Dream pressed on, but he was depleted, his stores of magic draining away the closer he got to you.

 

The situation was dire and as he finally reached the door that held your weakly pulsing light, he sucked in a breath, pain lancing his senses as your light flickered out.

 

The coldness of his surroundings fully enveloped him and he shuddered, reaching to his belt, he pulled the last bottle that held a reserve of positivity, drinking it down, he activated his magic, praying that it would be enough to inspire you, after the torture you were subjected to.

 

Throwing open the door, Dream’s powers wavered at the _overwhelming_ sense of manic guilt and anguished sense of dread that oozed from your soul.

 

He clenched his fists at the wounds that Nightmare had marred you with, black ooze streaking across your skin and draining you of your light.

 

Dream held his breath as you flinched and looked up, your eyes widening.

 

“Ink? Error?” Your voice trembled, like a leaf after a storm.

 

Dream now understood what he had to do. Because of Nightmare’s growing power and influence and because of the flood of turmoil that was rolling off you like tidal waves of darkness, he would have to allow you to dream, to fulfill your longing and quench your guilt, in order to move forward

 

So Dream spoke, his voice shifting between the two illusions that you saw _so clearly_ , your guilt tinted by a lovely, _delicious_ hope that made Dream shudder with a tingle of pleasure, a groan nearly escaping him as he focused on the illusion, feeding off your hope.

 

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

 

 _This can’t be real_ , you thought dimly, as the door opened and Ink and Error strode in, side by side, their sockets focused on you, making your stomach cringe in dread and your heart leap with relief at their presence.

 

“Ink? Error?” you asked, trembling as your nightmares came back to you, your SOUL _crushed_ by Ink, and your _heart_ torn from you by Error.

 

However, the thickness in Ink’s voice gave you pause, no, this wasn’t another nightmare. This was beyond your wildest hopes, as Ink breathed, “Author!” his voice full of relief and compassion.

 

“Oh thank stars, we found you…” Error gasped audibly, his sockets wide and angling with soft emotions.

 

Ink growled, his teeth bared, “Did Nightmare do this? I’ll KILL him.”

 

Error snarled, “Yes, yes _we_ will… but our human needs attention, Rainbow Asshole.”

 

You could hardly believe your ears, as you flinched at first, still scared that they might hurt you.

 

“Ink, I-“

 

“I know.” Ink said gently, frowning as he stepped forward, reaching out to you with tenderness in his heterochromia sockets, “I know he’s your soulmate… that doesn’t matter to me. It never did. You’re my friend, my lover, and I’ll die before I abandon you.”

 

You quivered, as he stroked your cheek and pressed his teeth to your lips.

 

“I d-don’t deserve-“

 

“It’s not a question of _deserve_.” Error growled, approaching, he knelt and hugged your waist, reaching through the substance of the wall and erasing the prison that Nightmare had created around you.

 

“You belong to us, Little Human. Nothing will _ever_ change that.”

 

“I… I-“

 

“Shhhh.” Ink murmured, supporting your upper body, as Error gripped you firmly around your waist, pressing his face into your stomach and groaning, “Nightmare thought he could _blemish_ you… He’s an _idiot_ if he thinks you can be tarnished so _easily_.”

 

You moaned, as Ink laughed softly, looking deeply into your eyes, he murmured, “Will you let me kiss you?”

 

You nodded mutely, that was _all_ you wanted and he softly, gently erased your tears with his distal phalanges and nuzzled against you in gentle, soothing motions.

 

You felt Error caressing your lower body, begging softly, “Please, _please don’t leave me_ -“ and he softly licked your hip, cleaning away the darkness that had stained you and leaving his own traces behind.

 

Your SOUL brightened with the overwhelming love and acceptance, and your heart sang, as you replied, “Never. I _love_ you… I love you _both_ . _I want you both… please._ ”

 

“With pleasure,” Ink groaned softly, as he cupped your face and soothed away the bruises and bites from your shoulder. The pain began to dull and you moaned as Error erased the traces of Nightmare’s essence, replacing it with his own ecto-plasma, groaning, “Oh STARS, Human… please let me taste you?”

 

You whimpered and nodded.

 

Error and Ink worked together to lay you down, Ink at your face and chest, Error at the apex of your legs, as they lavished you with loving embraces and fervent admiration, groaning and whining huskily as they reclaimed every part of you.

 

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

 

Dream huffed, and stifled another moan of euphoria, as your pleasure increased, sweating and clutching his staff, as he watched the illusion take place, grateful that you had fallen back to sleep under his influence, moaning softly in your sleep and whispering the names of your lovers.

 

The love and relaxed state of your soul was burning, and it began to rise, infusing Dream with power. Enough power that, he paused in thought, as he whirled his staff, tracing light through the darkness as your form writhed in your sleep.

 

 

It was against Ink’s orders, but Dream knew that positivity was the ONE weakness of Nightmare. He closed his sockets, his powers growing to an immense size.

 

 

Love and hope, respite and acceptance were rolling off you in ever growing, pulsing waves, stronger with each bursting swell, like an ocean whipped to a frenzy by a hurricane and he swallowed your emotions down avariciously, absorbing it like a sponge, his power swelling full to bursting as he replayed your most positive memories, fulfilling your deepest longing, as he began to shimmer in the dark realm like a bursting star.

 

He focused his magic and struck the ground, concentrating as his sockets flashed with brilliance.

 

Yellow light and magic pulsed, stretching through the realm like golden cracks in black ice.

 

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

 

The pain that rolled off of Error was intoxicating. Nightmare felt he couldn’t get enough of it, it was all too much, and he tittered, feeling almost _drunk_ with the excess of power, god, it had been _so long since he’d felt like this-_

 

Nightmare was not expecting the STAB that ripped through him, weakening his focus on Error.

 

He clutched his sternum with a sharp gasp, his socket flashing as he hissed “What in the hell- DREAM!”

 

But before he could make a move, Ash and Jaws came crashing through the door behind him, both of them tied and gagged.

 

Ink and Swap burst in after them, and Blue immediately focused his attention on Nightmare, as he raised his fist, grinning, “Smile And Wait For The Flash!”

 

A swarm of small gaster blasters appeared at his bidding, like a nebula of hazardous fireflies, and they opened fire, forcing Nightmare to move on the defensive.

 

“You _asinine_ blueberry, hold still!” Nightmare snarled as he tried to land a hit on the hyperactive Sans, who fluidly and gracefully dodged, agile as he summoned more blasters and knocked away Nightmare’s physical attacks with his hammer.

 

“Watch Out, This _Berry Has Bite!”_ Swap flashed his brilliant grin, canines glistening as his sockets leaked with electric cobalt and sea-gold magical output, starry and full of confidence.

 

His gaster blasters circled nightmare, like a thousand flies, and Nightmare screamed in agitation, the golden cracks in the floor leaking into him and making him dizzy. The confidence and bravery that poured like a tidal wave from Swap didn’t help, in fact, the light seemed to grow where Swap stepped.

 

While Swap distracted Nightmare, Ink saw the black orb that was shrinking, but still existed and his sockets flashed. Error had come here first… it was most likely because of _him_ that Ink and his crew had been able to enter this realm undetected.

 

He growled in a decisive manner as he quickly dove into the blackness. The negativity swirled around him, but had no effect.

 

Ink was SOULless.

 

He felt no _love_ , no _joy_ or _compassion_.

 

He felt no _guilt_ , _regret_ or _grief_.

 

It had been long enough that he was empty of that warmth that filled him when he was with you.

 

Undeterred by the shackles of emotions, he searched, reaching through the darkness, until he felt something tangible.

 

“Gotcha, you stupid peeping tom.”

 

And Ink _pulled._

 

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

 

Flashback after flashback of blood and dread rolled through Error. The absence of guilt, the crushing weight that he constantly carried and the desire to destroy everything he touched~

 

It was _agony and pleasure, it felt good and he hated himself for it, he wanted nothing more than to disappear, but unable to die, he destroyed all he could touch, hating his alternate selves with as much hatred as he felt for himself-_

A light broke through his haze. It was brightness in the shape of your face. The curve of your lips and the gentle weight of your soul, embracing him, turning him on his head with your soft sighs and your craving for his touch.

 

Like a bad dream, he woke up. And he remembered himself.

 

“You’re kind of an idiot, aren’t you?”

…

 

_Rainbow-motherfucking-cocksucker..._

 

But for once, Error wasn’t _unhappy_ to see the multicolored asshole, which dripped with Nightmare’s negativity, not affected in the slightest.

 

And with that _tiny_ bit of acceptance, Nightmare’s power weakened.

 

Golden threads were spreading through the walls, and Swap laughed raucously, as he fluidly avoided the attacks that Nightmare threw at him, sending a dizzying pattern of bones at the tentacle beast, who snarled and shouted, “ **E N O U G H.** ”

 

However, the golden threads began to increase, breaking the walls and crumbling Nightmare’s realm.

 

Nightmare seemed to be having trouble breathing and Error growled to Ink quickly, “Did you _find_ her?”

 

Ink closed his sockets and reached out to Dream, who sent a reassuring pulse back.

 

“Yeah, Dream has her. Let’s beat the hell out of this miserable sack of shit.”

 

At that moment, Jaws and Ash cut through their bonds, their sockets leaking with power, they stood.

 

Swap was momentarily distracted, bewildered at how they’d escaped the knots he’d tied.

 

The two dark Sanses raised their hands, their expressions cold as three blasters appeared. 

_And they fired at Nightmare._

Swap’s sockets lit up and he grinned, “I KNEW You Could Do Better!”

 

“SAVE it.” Snarled Ash, “We’re doin’ this cause we won’t be his _bitches_ anymore.”

 

Ink and Error turned their attention to Nightmare, the odds turning in their favor. Error was panting, his soul exhausted from the forced emotional trauma he had lived through, and he growled. His magic was pouring and sparking like ignited gas, exuding fury as he raised his hands.

 

“You guys get outta here. Get Dream and my Human away. I’m about to demo this place.”

 

Ink’s sockets widened and Swap snarled, “LET’S GO!” as he charged in the direction of the brilliant human soul that was shimmering in the distance, a distance that was shrinking the longer it shone. Ink, Ash and Jaws followed, without looking back.

 

Error smirked, as he looked at the shrinking form of Nightmare, who glared hazily, dizzy, unable to think or speak.

 

“I’ve _always_ wanted to rip your abomination of a dimension to _shreds.”_ Error sneered as he grasped at his zygomatic bones and flung innumerable strings into the ground, weaving them through the fabric of Nightmare’s realm.

 

“Looks like all I needed to do was let you _unravel.”_

_And he ripped the realm to pieces, right before the light vanished._

 

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

 

The portal that Ink had ripped open landed them in an AU that he KNEW, without a shadow of a doubt, that Nightmare would be unable to access.

 

The scent of growth, of life and kindness filtered sweetly through the air, embracing his nasal cavity as he cradled his Author in his arms.

 

Ink hadn’t cared to ask Dream about why his human was moaning and dripping with the aroma of her yearning.

 

All he wanted to do was hold onto her forever.

 

That feeling of warmth, that feeling of being _full_ … he had missed it so very much.

 

And as his name and Error’s name rolled off her lips in tandem, he found that he didn’t mind it so much.

 

Dream severed his connection with her, allowing her to exit REM, and sleep without dreaming.

 

He bent, hands to his knees as he sweated and gasped, practically drooling with pleasure, giving a hoarse, sexual groan as he glowed like a bioluminescent organism.

 

“F-fuck, she’s _amazing_ …” he rasped.

 

Ink looked at Dream in surprise.

 

“Did… did _you just use MY human to get off?”_

Dream looked at Ink with a goofy grin.

 

“It worked, didn’t it?”

 

A gruff cough broke through the evening air.

 

The group of Sansi, the Star Sanses and Jaws and Ash, looked up, to see yet another Skeleton, dressed in flower-printed sweats and a white t-shirt with a familiar blue jacket. His sockets narrowed at them as he chewed on a stalk of alfalfa.

 

“Ya’ll ain’t from around here, are ya?”

 

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

 

Error trekked through the pockets of Void and Anti-void, feeling his way by instinct, he followed the traces of the portal that Ink had opened, dropping into the Farm!tale Au.

 

The relief that he felt, at the sight of his human nearly drowned out the possessive rage he felt at seeing her in Ink’s arms…

 

 _But she was safe._ And it was indeed because of these Starry-eyed fools.

 

His soul crackled, as he felt the quiet calling of your soul.

 

Ink looked up at the strange sensation of magic that he felt and raised a brow, as he approached Error, with you in his arms.

 

“We have a lot to resolve, you and I… But you know, for once, it was a good thing you were around.”

 

Error snorted as he glared with disgust.

 

“I still _hate_ you.”

 

“Naturally.” Ink chuckled passively; “Her wounds and soul can be healed here, by Scythe over there. You’re welcome to stick around as long as you behave.”

 

“Fuck you if you think you can make me leave my SOULmate, Rainbow Asshole.”

 

“Ah hate ta break up th’ love fest here.” Drawled Scythe, as he tiredly reached into his pocket for a stalk of alfalfa, spitting out his old one as he added gruffly, “S’been a long day. Wanna come inside and explain what th’ hell is goin’ on? Maybe Ah kin have a look at th’ human’s wounds s’well. Looks pretty banged up.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sags* I hope you guys enjoyed my take on Dream and Nightmare. To Turtle, Rose and Willow, THANK YOU so very much.
> 
> ALSO!
> 
> THANK YOU to S, who made me fan art and gave me words of encouragement. You're AMAZING, dude!
> 
> TO EVERYONE who has left kudos, commented, bookmarked, given ANY attention to this smutty story, thank you so much!
> 
> A.N. Ash (Dust) and Jaws (Horror) are getting their own story. It's in the making.


	13. Frayed Ties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash and Jaws make a startling discovery. Scythe heals you and explains some things to Error and Ink.
> 
> Ink comes to the wrong conclusion  
> Error makes an effort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has been so long, i needed a break after writing that last chapter, oof.
> 
> anyways, i hope this doesn't disappoint!

The table in Scythe's kitchen was laden heavily with freshly picked and washed vegetables, a veritable spread of magic food. Jaws had gravitated towards the table immediately, his gaunt frame rattling at the sight.

No one said anything when he started eating, wordlessly.

 

Swap watched with some measure of mortified fascination as Jaws practically inhaled the food on the table.

 

Even Ash looked a little chagrined, as the starving monster shoved one whole magic-infused tomato after another into his maw. He was using both hands, gulping insatiably and groaning in an almost inappropriate manner as he stuffed his mouth.

 

“Are You… Are You Even Chewing?” Swap finally asked in astonishment, his soul sinking as he thought about what Jaws had gone through in his horror-show of an AU.

 

Ash glared in offense at the plucky alternate but Jaws merely shrugged as he dismissively glanced up from his gluttony; red pulp and green juices ran down his ivory mandible as his dilated scarlet pupil focused on Swap’s cobalt blue eye-lights.

 

“Not’ really.” Jaws groaned gutturally as he picked up an entire bunch of celery and shoved it down his throat.

 

Swap felt his soul sink further, as he observed the two dark Sanses, with their dark expressions and hopeless auras. He sincerely hoped that Ink was handling Error ok without him. Well, it wasn’t like they were alone…

 

Swap glanced over to the couch where Dream was zonked out. After dispelling such an insane amount of positive energy, the skeleton had been left feeling woozy, and Scythe had immediately pointed to the couch upon realizing this.

"Go lay down, son." The farmer had sternly commanded.

 

Without a word, Dream had plopped down and instantly drifted off, his feet on the couch.

 

Swap’s grip tightened on his femurs, as he thought back to the destruction of Nightmare’s dimension. 

 

There had been a moment of fright that had welled up inside of him as Ink ripped open a portal in the ground and shoved them into it before grabbing you, holding you tightly and leaping down, just as they heard the most hollow, most unbearable ripping noise, like an unknowable terror-

-The sound of Error _erasing_ the existence of Nightmare’s realm.

 

Swap shook his head slightly, as he took a deep breath and calmed himself, murmuring, “I can’t _wait_ to get home.”

 

Thoughts of the little human woman waiting there for him had his SOUL flipping precariously, and he gave a slightly goofy grin as his thoughts wandered.

 

Ash scowled at the sight of that giddy expression, about to make a sneering comment when he stopped short. As he lifted his head to inhaled deeply, a familiar scent rattled his teeth with desperation and uncertainty.

 

Jaws stopped eating at that exact moment, lifting his head, he took a deep, nasally inhalation as well.

 

“Do you smell that?” He asked Ash, his mandible quivering.

 

Ash stirred himself and his eye-lights vanished, as his grin stretched.

 

“ _I t’ s  h e r. S h e 's  h e r e.”_

 

8~8~8~8~8~8~8

 

Scythe rubbed his sockets tiredly as he looked from a leering Ink and then back to a grimacing Error.

 

The farmer was currently sitting on a stool at your side while trying to examine the extent of your wounds.

 

The two rivals were bristling, as they stood on opposite sides of the foot of the bed that you were currently laid out on.

 

Scythe was _trying_ to focus his attention on your physical wounds, but sounds of growls, soft snarls and snorts kept interrupting him.

 

Finally, at his wit’s end, Scythe stood up from the stool, drawing himself up to his full height and setting his stern gaze on the glaring rival Outcodes.

 

“Git.”

 

This simple but firm command seemed to break the intense staring contest between the two skeletons as they blinked at Scythe with dumb confusion.

 

“The _fuck_ did you say to me?” Error growled, and Ink protested, “But I just wanted to-“

 

“ _Both_ ‘a ya’ll are a goddamn  **n u i s a n c e** . Can’t hardly focus what I’m doin wit’ the two of ya actin’ like a _coupl’a dogs fightin’ over a bon_ e.” Scythe growled, his left socket flashing with prasine magic as he stood firm, unafraid of the two wildcards.

 

Error cringed at the power behind that glare while Ink huffed, muttering, “S’not my fault Error’s a _giant_ douchebag…”

 

“Shut up, you _puny_ Rainbow Prick.” Error hissed back as they both filed reluctantly from the room.

 

Error turned back and gave Scythe one last glare.

 

“You hurt her, I’ll fucking _gut_ your Universe, greenie.”

 

Scythe clenched the alfalfa stalk in his teeth at that threat before turning to your sleeping form, observing how light and peaceful your neutral expression was.

 

He gently took your hand, examining the bruises around your legs and neck, and that bloody, gaping wound in your shoulder, tears in your skin ripped to the very bone, murmuring softly,

“What in tarnation did ya get yourself into, sugar?”

 

Gently, he placed your hand back down on the bed, hesitant in his debate with himself. You’d been in Nightmare’s kingdom, and he _knew_ your soul had to have damage. He wanted to examine it, but you weren’t awake to give your consent. However, he didn’t want to wake you, sleeping was the very thing that your HP needed at this moment.

With great reluctance, he reached out, over your chest, and _tugged._

And your soul popped free of your physical body.

 

Scythe’s grin twitched in both joy and concern.

 

Despite a dull fade around the edges of your soul, there was no evidence of any cracks or warps; the firm, glittering heart was filled with hope and love, most likely because of Dream, thank the stars, but…

 

The farmer skeleton glanced back towards the door, where Error and Ink had walked through a moment ago, his sockets squinting as he turned back to the pulsing SOUL.

 

This was _not_ going to make things any easier.

Nope.

Not at all.

 

Scythe focused back on the brilliant soul that was hovering in front of him, his teeth grinding slightly.

 

He’d seen them before, “Threads of Fate”.

 

Generally, a soul only had one thread, occasionally being severed and regrown throughout one’s lifespan over time.

 

In rare cases, a soul could have multiple threads.

 

Yours had _two_ … a red one, the typical, healthy color of a romantic soulmate… and one that was a _dead black_ , like something that wasn’t meant to exist.

 

“This ain’t good.” He muttered in irritation. He wasn’t even sure why that black thread was there; it looked frayed and tangled, as he examined it further.  He brought your soul closer to his sockets as he considered what he had been told about you.

 

From what Ink and Error had explained, with Swap interjecting now and then, you predominantly spent your time in your own universe; an AU that Ink had glossed over, refusing to make eye contact as he changed the subject. Error had given him a suspicious look, but let it slide as Swap interposed with how Ink would bring Author to the Doodlesphere to “make abstract art”.

 

Scythe snorted, shaking his head at the euphemism before he examined your soul further.

 

It was indeed a strong, creative soul; beautiful and healthy, in spite of the dulled edges which was a result of your time in Nightmare’s realm. Dream had replenished your brightness with his own power, and as you slept in the healing atmosphere of Scythe’s AU, your HP was steadily recovering.

 

Scythe scratched his head as he grunted, grinding his teeth on the alfalfa stalk, he painstakingly pushed your soul back into your chest, muttering softly as he held your hand and focused, lush, verdant magic bursting to life within his left socket.

 

Vine-like tendrils curled from his being, wrapping around your body tenderly and abosrbing into your wounds and bruises. The green, vine-like threads of magic slowly erased the punctures and scratches.

 

However, that deep, gaping wound on your shoulder… Scythe shook his head as his magic mended the flesh and muscle.

It was a wound from _Nightmare…_ a scar would certainly remain there.

 

Muffled thuds and shouts came from downstairs and Scythe hoped that Cobb would return soon, to keep an eye on their houseguests. Scythe rubbed his sockets in frustration, he didn't mind Swap, the youngster was mischievous but good-natured.

 

Those other two skeletons concerned him.

Scythe shuddered. He could instantly sense the powerful waves of LV that rolled off them in noxious waves, the pain and anger that warped their jovial expressions and the hollow wounds on their souls.

 

No, he really wanted them under the watch of his careful brother. 

 

Currently, Cobb was with their housemate, Snow, on a visit to Virga, to get her daily check up. Snow had shown up a year ago, her memory fuzzy and her body starving, covered with wounds.

 

Scythe knew the young woman still wasn’t comfortable with him checking her _all over_ \- “ _Bad feelings, I’m sorry Scy_ ”- So Cobb would take her away to see the motherly monster for her physical check ups.

 

Scythe leaned back, his task completed, as he looked you over one more time. Stars, you were a pretty thing. He snapped his sockets away from you as he stood and scratched at his mandible.

 

“Wonder what those fools’r getting’ into.” He muttered, hearing a clatter down below. His sockets went wide when he heard a shout and the sound of a _blaster_ from outside.

 

“Sonuvva _bitch-”_

 

Scythe took a shortcut downstairs, quickly scanning the kitchen as he landed with a _WHOMP_. Ink and Error were standing, both with startled postures, as though they had been startled to their feet.

 

Scythe immediately noticed that Dream was still passed out on the couch. However, Swap, Jaws and Ash were _gone._

_“Th’ hell did the_ **_o t h e r_ ** _three go?”_ The farmer growled in a serious tone.

 

“Beats us.” Ink shrugged carelessly as Error shouted,” DID YOU LEAVE HER ALONE?!”

 

“Go stand with her, I’ll go find th’ idiots.” Scythe growled, ignoring Error as he vanished from the house.

 

There was a thick moment of silence…

 

“WHO THE FUCK DOES HE THINK HE IS?!” Error shouted, his voice full of static and irregularities.

 

“That’s Scythe.” Ink replied stoically as he trod back up the stairs, measured steps hollow against the wood as he pondered gently.

 

Error quickly followed, snarling,” You fucking smart ass, you _know_ what I mean!”

 

As the Outcode Skeletons reentered the bedroom, Ink gazed softly down at you, his eye-lights tranquil, the same expression he held that day you’d blurted your desire to him.

 

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

 

_“Ink, please, I, I want you!”_

 

_Your cheeks had been so red, your eyes wide with admiration and your body had been so soft underneath him-_

 

_8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8_

 

“… Ink.” Error spoke quietly, a strange tone.

 

“What?” Ink asked, never taking his eyes off you.

 

“You know she’s _mine_ , don’t you?”

 

“… Is she though?” Ink asked in an odd manner.

 

“She’s tied to me.” Error replied testily, his eye-lights glittering.

 

“And?” Ink glared over his shoulder coldly, “Ties can be _cut_ , you know.”

 

Error grinned manically.

 

“I don’t _want_ my ties to be cut from her. You _don’t_ understand … what it feels like to be alone, for so long… to finally _feel something else besides agony.”_

Error clenched his fists as he continued, “How _could_ you know? Your soul is gone, you have _nothing_ to offer her, no love, no passion-EHK!“

 

The taller Outcode was honestly shocked, as the shorter Sans shoved him against the wall by his cervical vertebrae, snarling with immeasurable ice as he bared his incisors.

 

“ _You_ … don’t know… a _thing_ about what I _do_ and _don’t_ feel.” Ink hissed in a rasping groan, his eye-lights drained of color, blank and white as he continued in a snarl, “She _fills me._ Do you understand? _I don’t feel_ **_e m p t y_ ** _with her.”_

Error blinked almost stupidly before regaining his senses as his expression twisted into anger.

With a snarl, he braced himself and shoved Ink away, knocking the artist to the ground as he sneered.

 

“You’re **delusional** . How can you be aware of _feeling_ without a soul?”

 

Ink snarled low in his throat, “ _Do not_ **p r e s u m e** to know what it’s like to  n o t **f e e l**.”

Error paused, at the venomous cold that laced Ink’s tone, speaking of a numb that Error couldn’t fathom. A strange look passed over Error as he suddenly recalled a gleam of a memory, from the first time he pulled your soul from your body.

 

_There had been two strings. One red, the customary color of a soulmate, the other blackened, … like the darkness of India ink._

Error turned to the still form on the bed, gazing at you with that same bewildered expression.

 

“Ink… why did you choose _her_ ? You… interact with _millions_ of humans, right? What is it about _her?_ Did you really _not know she was_ **_m i n e?_ ** _”_

Ink’s mandible popped open to respond but not a word came forth. His mind whirled, suddenly taken off guard by the simple question Error posed. Casting his heterochromia gaze to you in the same manner as Error, Ink stood to his feet and ambled over to your side. He looked over his shoulder briefly at Error before he turned back to you and reached out, brushing his distal phalanges along your pale throat, his tongue thick in his mouth as he looked over the places you had been wounded.

The scars from his claiming bites still there, imbedded in the flesh of your skin.

 

Nightmare's mark was there too... a scar deep in your shoulder, where the flesh had been so very torn apart.

 

You had been _hurt_ … because of _him_. He was the one who had taunted Error… who had brought you under the attention of Nightmare.

 

 _Ink_ was responsible for your wounds.

 

…

 

The artist skeleton clenched his fists at the numb within his being. He couldn’t feel sorry, even though he knew what he’d done had been _unbearably_ selfish, he really _was_ an asshole…

 

Error was suddenly there, at the other side of the bed, growling softly in a tone like regret,” I _let_ that bastard Nightmare do this… I didn’t think… I didn’t _think_ that she would-“

 

Ink was beyond astonished, to find that Error’s sockets were leaking with magic fluid, midnight and ruby hues of ecto-plasma flowing down his face, drying into more strings.

 

“No, I did this.” Ink interrupted in a dead tone.

 

He looked at Error and his being sank like a stone. He felt heavy, odd, like he was being pulled into the ground, unable to sink through the floor, and so crushed against it.

 

“And I don’t… I don’t deserve to _stay_ in her life. I can’t even summon the tears to regret the pain I’ve caused her.”

 

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

 

“SOUNDS LIKE YOU’RE ALL GOOD, SNOWFLAKE.”

 

Cobb smiled gently, as he held Snow’s hand and walked with her across the field back to the farmhouse. Virga had been so happy to see the human, checking over her vitals and examining her soul, to check the cracks that remained.

 

Snow smiled absently, her hazel eyed gazing softly over the land, “I don’t _feel_ like I’m all good, Cobb. I’ve been really restless, lately. Do you… ever feel that you…” she paused, “it sounds silly.”

 

“GO ON.” Cobb encouraged her, squeezing her hand reassuringly.

 

“Do you… ever feel like a piece of you is missing… that it exists, but it’s somewhere else? And that you could find it... if you just reach... but you don't know how to reach?”

 

Cobb paused, as she stumbled, keeping her steady, he knelt beside her, and she threw her arms around his neck, as she hugged him tightly, "I'm sorry, you always end up getting stuck listening to my senseless rambling."

 

"IT'S NOT _SENSELESS_ , SNOW, FAR FROM IT. YOU'RE TRYING TO REACH, THIS VERY MOMENT. I CAN'T IMAGINE LOSING MY MEMORY... BELIEVE ME, YOU'RE DOIN' JUS' FINE."

 

"Cobb..." Snow murmured, but she stiffened, a shiver playing the piano in discordance down her spine, as she whipped around, at a sudden change in the air that screamed within her instincts, her heart thudding in a painfully familiar way. 

Cobb looked up, and there they were.

 

Two grim figures, standing impossibly silent like Thanatos and Hypnos, withered smiles strained, eye-lights pinpricks.

 

"Rose?" A hoarse call, like the whisper of a banshee, emanated from the thinner of the two, a single crimson eye-light straining.

 

 That hoarse voice shuddered through her, and memories played like a bad movie- _a translucent lapis tongue, laving at her most intimate of parts, blood dripping from his maw, that single ruby eye-light hooded and his growls vibrating-_

 

"Get out of our way, longshanks." the other figure snarled, stepping closer, his left socket pulsing and fuming with dark, cochineal and indigo energy that lit up the air around his pale skull.

 

"I DON'T THINK THAT IS A GOOD IDEA, FELLAS." Cobb drawled easily, his gaze wary, as he added, "WHY DON' WE HEAD BACK TO THE FARMHOUSE AND' TALK THIS OUT PEACEFUL-LIKE-"

 

Swap catapulted from the field, tackling Ash in a surprise move and pinning him down in an unbreakable hold. Alphys had taught him well. Jaws warped away from Swap and summoned a blaster, lighting up the sky warningly, he summoned bones into the air, his eye-light wide and manic, "I'd say it's been a _treat to meet you, but I'd be lying."_

 

Cobb was standing protectively in front of his small friend, panting softly as his socket glowed with amber magic as he gripped two large bones and crossed them over his body in a guarded stance. He boldly faced the strange skeletons that looked remarkably like Scythe… if Scythe had gone through hell and come out on the bottom.

 

“Now be a pal and  _g i v e   h e r_ **_b a c k_ **. ” Jaws snarled, his mandible dripping with saliva, his swollen red eye-light like a ghastly blood moon.

 

“SHE’S NOT YOURS.” Cobb growled forcefully. “SHE’S UNDER MY PROTECTION AN’ YOU’LL DO NO HARM TO ‘ER.”

 

Swap struggled with Ash, who was growling and snapping his jaws in an animalistic manner, roaring, "Don't  **t o u ch**   me!"

Swap shouted at Cobb, “Get Her To The House! NOW! I Can Handle Them!”

 

Cobb scooped up his friend, using his long legs to bolt back to the house.

 

Swap reached out, as Jaws attempted pursuit, grabbing the skeleton’s soul, he yanked back.

Unfortunately, this allowed Ash to wriggle loose and he reached back over his shoulder and grabbed Swap by the right socket, bashing his skull back into Swap’s face with a loud _crunch_ resounding through the air.

 

“OW! FUCK!” Swap howled, taking an insane amount of damage from that hit, but he refused to let go. He quickly and tactfully summoned cyan-tinted bones and pinned them into Ash’s Hoodie, preventing the skeleton from head-butting him again.

 

Gripping Ash’s hand, Swap forced the phalanges open. He still had Jaws by the soul, but his magical grasp was weakened by Ash's strike, giving Jaws the ability to struggle against the hold, raising his hand and summoning another blaster.

 

“ _Let_ go, you puny asshole.” Jaws hoarsely commanded.

 

Swap was relentless. He didn’t know why they had both bolted from the table, running as though the devil was on their heels. Somehow, he knew that the small human, delicate and frightened, was behind their frenzy.

 

“How do you know her?” Swap shouted, pleading with Jaws, as he added,” How _can_ you know her, if this is your first time _here_ , in this AU?”

 

“She’s not FROM this place, she’s from Jaws’ AU!” Ash growled, snarling as his arm was nearly twisted out of joint, his other hand still grasping Swap’s socket, he began to _squeeze-_

“Stop this! Please!”

 

Time seemed to freeze, as the clear, riveting voice rang out like a clear, commanding bell, striking the hour.

“Rose?” Ash asked huskily, his grip slipping from Swap’s socket.

Swap yanked his skull back, grimacing harshly from the pain. He felt like his skull had been simultaneously burned and frozen, leaving a strange, numb sensation that ran down his left lower zygomatic bone.

 

He kept a hold on both renegades, as Cobb reluctantly stood next to the young woman. Her hazel eyes gazed at the two, bewildered.

 

“Do I know _you_?” she murmured, her expression so full of sorrow and a blank uncertainty. As she began to approach them, she felt confused, dazed, her eyes darting between the two.

Her fiery chestnut hair whipped through a sudden breeze and a memory slipped in- _the cold, it was so cold, but they were warm, and they cradled her, tightly, refusing to let her die-_ and the memory was gone.

 

Swap could have sworn he heard Ash’s soul shatter, as she looked from him and back to Jaws, “You both look like _Scythe_ … or, Scy looks like you…”

 

“We know _you_ .” Jaws finally spoke, his raw voice trembling, “You… you _saved_ us…”

 

Her face twisted, and there was a moment, like clarity.

 

“You saved _me_.” She whispered, her eyes clouding, as though she wasn’t really seeing, murmuring, “It was so cold… there was blood on the snow… they were calling for my death…”

 

Tears streamed down her face and she began to spasm. Cobb flinched as he quickly wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly, his socket leaking with tawny amber magic, as he tried to soothe her.

 

“What’s wrong with her?!” Ash snarled, shouting, “Rose! _Please!  A n s w e r   m e!_ ”

 

Suddenly, she went limp, her body completely relaxed as an enormous flash of verdant magic overwhelmed the air and caused the ground to sprout with new life. The very air became thick with vibrancy.

 

It made Jaws weep, and Ash grew strangely cold, as the sheer force of green magic overwhelmed him _,_ leaving him still and quiet under Swap’s hold.

 

“Ya’ll mind explainin’ why ya’ll tearin’ shit up?” Scythe growled as he stepped from Cobb’s side, glaring at Jaws and Ash.

 

“I dunno what kinda hell ya’ll been through, but th’ very _least_ ya can do is be civil fer a _fuckin’_ hour while you’re under my hospitality.”

 

Ash was very still and cold, finally muttering, “I’m ok. Let me up.”

 

Swap squinted, but he looked to Scythe, who nodded. So, Swap released both Jaws and Ash, staggering to his feet as he clutched at his socket.

Scythe squinted,” That’s gon’ leave a mark.”

 

Swap blinked, “Do I- Do I Have A Cool Scar? At Last?”

 

Ashe snorted as he looked at Scythe, his heterochromia eyes searching as he finally asked, in a logical order,” Where did you find her?”

 

“She appeared outta nowhere, last year. Wounded. Her soul was cracked and near shattering. Cobb and I took ‘er in. healed her. She uh… she don’t remember much.”

 

Scythe added with a tilt of his head, “Been wonderin’ about that for a while now… but if she ain’t from my timeline, well now, that explains a lot. ”

 

Those words filled Ash and Jaws with immeasurable despair, as they both looked at the sleeping human in Cobb’s grasp.

 

Cobb looked at them with pity, as Jaws explained hoarsely,” Nightmare… he promised to take her somewhere safe… in exchange for our services… he…” Jaws choked, struggling with the words. “He _fed off us_ , made us his puppets, but we thought… I thought… as long as she was safe… it was worth it.”

 

Ash said nothing. His phalanges were gripped so tightly into fists, his distal phalanges were in danger of cracking.

 

“Her body was safe… but her mind was not.  Bet Nightmare _loved_ that.” Ash growled, his SOUL heaving with cold rage and pure malice. He wished he could resurrect Nightmare, just to fucking slice him to ribbons.

 

“Let’s get back to the house.” Scythe said wearily.

 

“I got some stuff to ‘splain to those two love-struck morons, concernin’ the other human. We can figure this stuff out with Snow later-“

 

“Rose.” Ash said sharply, sockets narrowing. “Her name is _Rose.”_

 

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

 

Ink waited impatiently, as Scythe returned, looking even more tired than before.

Error had been sitting next to the bed, his sockets never leaving your sleeping form as Scythe gave a grunt.

 

“What a goddamn mess this all is.”

 

“What’s the situation with my Author, Scythe?” Ink asked impatiently, refusing to wait anymore.

 

“Well, boys. Her physical wounds are healed… an’ her soul is surprisingly intact… there’s jus’ one thing.”

 

Error looked up sharply.

 

“Does it have to do with that black string wrapped around her soul?” He asked with hooded sockets.

 

Scythe looked at him in surprise.

 

Ink did a double take.

 

“M’sorry, what? You guys BOTH saw her SOUL?!” Ink looked irritated and flustered, “I want to see it! Please!”

 

Scythe looked just about done with Ink’s shit, grinding his mandible, as Error smirked in sudden self-satisfaction.

 “You’ve never seen her soul… guess that’s one cherry I got to pop.”

 

“WHY YOU-“

 

Scythe had enough.

 

His socket flashed powerfully, weighing down on Error’s soul, and squashing Ink’s magic as he forced them both to their knees with startled yelps as he snarled, “THIS s’why the human was put in so much _danger to begin with_ . ‘Cause ya two NUMBSKULLS kep’ fuckin’ aroun’, actin’ like this is all jus’ some _game._ Now si’down an’ _shaddup fer a goddamn minute_!”

 

Both Ink and Error were stunned at the force of the green magic that had been slapped down on them like heavy shackles, both silent, as Scythe went on, growling, “I’d like ta get her permission to take her soul out, however, I don’ want her here any longer than necessary.”

 

“Why?” Ink asked as his brows furrowed in confusion.

 

Scythe glared crookedly.

 

“M’suspectin that humans from different AUs can’t exist in different AUs without consequence.”

 

Ink frowned, glancing at you with concern. He’d never even considered that and that agitated his thoughts, stirring his mind in dizzying circles.

 

Scythe gently reached to put a hand on your shoulder, but a blue string wrapped around his wrist, jerking his hand away.

 

“I’ll do it.” Error growled, stepping forward.

 

Scythe glared, but he gave a short nod.

“Jus’ be gentle with her. Ah‘ve done the best Ah can, but she’s still in recovery.”

 

Error snorted, as he gently touched your scared shoulder, shuddering. God, he’d missed you, even though he hadn’t been gone from you that long. The scars from Nightmare burned him up, making him wish he could tear that asshole apart again.

 

He’d never be able to erase those marks, but he’d do his best to try.

 

8~8~8~8~8~8~8

 

Ink _wanted_ to touch you.

 

He wanted _so badly_ to run his phalanges through your hair, to nuzzle your cheeks and feel you wrap your arms around him, to see your cute blush, your sweet grin-

 

Your eyes opened and he felt pierced, as though his ribs had been split in half, when you gazed directly into his sockets.

 

Those full lips of yours pulled into a weary smile, your eyes blinking tiredly. ~~He hated it when you looked tired.~~

 

“Ink?”

 

Error couldn’t _begin_ to describe the fury he felt at the fact that you had seen _Ink first_ . Almost immediately, his SOUL was calmed when you quickly shifted towards his touch, your eyes dragging along his skull, you croaked, “ _Error_ … Wha… Where am I?” you panicked, squeezing the sheets with white fisted hands, you blurted,” please, please, is this another nightmare? God, I, I can’t take another nightmare-“

 

“Yer alright, darlin’.” Scythe spoke up softly, drawing your attention as he added gently, “Ain’t no one gonna hurt you here.”

  

Error wanted, so much, to hug you himself, but his bones crawled, at the thought of you touching him back.

 

Error knelt by your side, stroking your hair, he glared at Ink, gruffly commanding, “Get over here and make yourself useful, asshole. Can’t ya see she needs a hug?”

 

He stroked your back, as Ink sat next to you, holding out his arms awkwardly.

You wept, your tears rolling down your cheeks as you wrapped your arms around him tightly, so very tightly at the solidity of his body. This wasn’t another dream, you could feel his substance, the smooth warmth of his bones, the rough and soft textures of his clothes. The smell of his magic comforted you beyond measure.

 

 Behind you, you felt Error’s large hand, his long, clawed phalanges dragging softly along your skin, scratching gently through your hair and tenderly stroking along your back.

 

You were so happy to see them… this place was a place you had never seen before, and it gave you some comfort, since your nightmares had all held elements of your old fears.

 

This was real.

 

_They were real… this was no dream_

 

You flushed with the last coherent thoughts that you could remember, before you had slipped into dreamless sleep...

 

8~8~8~8~8~8~8

 

_A long, rainbow tongue wrestled with your mouth, teeth clacking with yours as Ink kissed you, his elbows planted at either side of your head as he kissed you upside down, moaning huskily against your tongue._

_At your pelvis, you could feel multiple tongues writhing within you and slicking along your heated petals, leaving an electric tingle on your skin. Large, clawed phalanges grasped your thighs, pulling you closer into that ravenous maw._

_“Author…” Ink purred into your parted lips, as you whined softly._

_“Hnng, H-human…” Error’s muffled groan at your pelvis rumbled through you._

_Ink gripped your breasts, roughly massaging them as he kissed you languidly while Error’s growling vibrated through your pelvis and your back arched, as they brought you to the precipice again-_

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

 

Ink growled, as he gripped you tighter to his sternum, turning his skull to inhale your sweet scent. God, it felt like an _eternity_ since he held you. The empty chill in his body became warm and full the longer he held you.

 

“I’m so sorry,” he blurted softly, as that fervor flushed along his bones and heated his thoughts.

 

You blinked in surprise, at those words.

 

Error’s soft breathing behind you made you shift, to look at him over your shoulder.

 

He was leaning into you, almost engulfing you from behind, without touching Ink.

 

The other skeleton in the room caught your eye and you flushed, as you really looked at him.

 

He was dressed in a familiar blue jacket, a straw hat tipped back on his head, wearing a white t-shirt that was lightly streaked with mud and sweat, and floral print sweatpants, his pale eye-lights watching you with an open expression. There were deep grooves under his sockets, giving you the impression that he was really tired, and perhaps older than your lovers.

 

“Uh… Ink? Error?” you finally managed to choke.

 

“What is it, Human?” Error asked, leaning back.

 

“… what happened? Where are we? And… um… why are you two are getting along?”

 

Error snorted as he glared at Ink, “I wouldn’t call it _that_.”

 

You tilted back from Ink and frowned, trying to gather your thoughts.

 

“Ok, tell me one thing first, where am I right now?”

 

“This is Scythe’s AU, Farmtale.” Ink replied, “And uh, that is Scythe over there.”

 

“Evenin’, Darlin’.” Scythe drawled lazily, slouching as he winked at you easily.

 

Your heart fluttered and you clung to Ink for a moment, “uh, hi… ok. So… “ You choked softly and felt Error rub your back.

 

“What do you remember from the last time I saw you?” Error asked gruffly, feeling his soul wrench, as you spoke mournfully.

 

_The never-ending nightmares._

_Jaws and Ash._

_…_

_The Dark One himself-_

You broke down, not wanting to talk about what happened there.

 

As that uncertainty and pain filled you, it was counteracted by a verdant glow that surrounded you, filling you with a sharp, refreshing feeling, like the smell of newly cut grass.

 

“Ya don’ have ta talk about it, if ya don’ want to… but it might help ya deal with it.” Scythe murmured gruffly, his aura glimmering with green, healing magic. “If ya choose ta do so, my magic will support ya.”

 

You closed your eyes, feeling the accepting embrace of Ink, the desperate touches from Error, and you went through the words, recounting the event with numbness that began to bleed with horror and sorrow.

 

Nightmare had tried to take your hope. He had tried to hurt you.

 

He _had_ hurt you. He HAD stolen away your hope, making you feel cheap, broken, helpless and _worthless._

 

But you had hurt him _back_. You had called for help…

 

…. And while your memories after that were fuzzy, it was _obvious_ that help had come for you.

 

Error was _right here_ , at your back.

 

Ink was _there in front of you_ , leaning into your touch, as your words poured from you like bitter water.

 

And that brilliant, earthy glow that Scythe was producing was soaking into the air you breathed, sending a sweet, sharp relief soaking into your soul, the more you talked.

 

You stopped shivering.

 

Your lungs inhaled the sweet air, your stomach rumbling with hunger at the vague scent of basil.

 

Your chest felt lighter, less oppressed, and your mind felt clear, as you took deep breaths.

 

“Better, Darlin’?” Scythe asked, as his magic began to disperse, taking a deep breath, he wiped sweat from his brow, his grin relaxed, as you nodded softly.

 

Ink pulled back from you first, as he stood to his feet. He felt agitated, unable to speak, longing to say so many things, his being torn at the sight of Error behind you and-

 

“BLEEHHHHHH.”

 

…

 

Scythe gave a long suffering sigh at the dark puddle that now lay at Ink’s feet, as he wiped dark vomit from his mandible.

 

You gawked at Ink. You had totally forgotten that he threw up when he was overwhelmed.

 

And you instantly felt bad.

 

“Ink, are you ok?”

 

Ink chuckled weakly, as he summoned his brush, quickly mopping up the substance, “I’m ok, don’t worry. Sorry about that, Scythe.”

 

Scythe put a hand to his socket as he shrugged, “Awright, now that your human is awake, we can talk ‘bout the issue I saw.”

 

You turned to Scythe, confused.

 

“Issue?”

 

“S’your soul, Darlin’. There’s a bit more to it than jus’ you bein’ Error’s soulmate.”

 

Ink bristled slightly, as Error squinted solemnly, waiting for Scythe’s next words, as you shifted in the bed, your shoulder aching slightly.

 

_That’s right… Nightmare sunk his teeth into you._

 

As if reading your thoughts, Error put a hand over your shoulder, gently soothing your discomfort as Scythe pulled up a stool, sitting down, he looked at you with a serious expression.

 

“Ah hafta apologize to ya, Darlin’. Ya needed ta sleep, to recover your HP. But Ah needed to look at yer soul, an Ah did so without askin’ ya.”

 

You blinked and felt a shiver run down your spine, remembering how Error had painstakingly asked if he could see your soul. Scythe may as well have taking your clothes off and given you a mammary gland check up.

 

However, you merely ducked your head and replied softly, “Ink and Error trust you, and so, I trust you too, Scythe.”

 

“Trust is a bit of a strong word, “Error muttered and Ink shot him a glare, “Not helping, you spaz.”

 

Scythe gave another long-suffering expression and you burst into giggles, unable to help it, “Have they been giving you a lot of trouble, Scythe?”

 

“Only a little.” Scythe grumbled softly, giving you a pleased and lopsided grin, “Now, with that said, Ah wanna ask yer permission this time. May Ah pull out yer soul, to show the issue?”

 

You nodded, and your breath caught in your throat, as his right socket went dark, magic like St. Elmo’s fire blazing forth from his left socket, staining his white eye-light with peridot-colored magic as he reached towards you.

 

Error’s grip on you shoulder tightened a little, as he watched with cautious, hooded sockets.

 

Ink was leaning forward, eager and in awe, as he saw your soul for the first time.

 

And his sockets went wide, draining with color and left blank and white, as he saw the _strings._

One was scarlet and looped neatly around your soul, connecting you very clearly to Error.

 

There was a _black_ string, frayed and worn, and it was _tangled in his own chest._

Scythe chomped at his stalk of alfalfa, humming. So he’d been right.

 

“See what Ah mean? Ink don’t have a soul. So… how is this possible?”  Scythe grunted softly.

 

Error was vibrating, phasing in and out of existence. He had wondered, the thought had crossed his mind, but he hadn’t wanted to believe it.

 

Ink was blankly staring at the string that was tangled within his magic. His grin was strained, his mind blank.

 

…

 

_The anomalies._

His eyelights were snapping, his mind flipping.

 

That feeling of being _full._

The intoxication he felt, the connection, the way you made him laugh, the way you _made him crave you, your attention, your body and your words. God, the smell of your hair and skin drove him to insanity and he_ ** _l o v e d_** _it, he needed you, god, he needed you, to feel something, to feel anything, to feel satisfied, to_ feel **~~e m o t  i o n s~~** _-_

“Hey, Rainbow Asshole,” Error’s voice snapped him out of his head, as he jerked towards your gaze, your face full of… something. 

 

Something sweet and bitter and yet soft and comforting. Your emotions _hurt_ him, with how accepting you were, how loving and fuck, he’d  **w a n t e d**   you for so long; without knowing why, without being aware of his own connection to you, stars, _he should have known, after all this time, you had always been there for him. You filled his existence with words that painted images, with laughter that was contagious, with the rush of your body, the way you constantly danced at the edge of his vision-_

 

“-Son, take a deep breath.” Scythe had pushed your soul back into your chest, the strings vanishing from sight.

Ink focused, his sockets suddenly strained, his teeth pulled in a grim line.

 

“Author… you…”

 

“Does this mean you’re my soulmate too? But why the string is a different color?” you were so bewildered, terrified, and Ink… did Ink actually have a soul after all? This filled you with joy, it filled you with utter confusion, as you looked from Ink, to Error and then back to Ink, who gazed at you with… well, it didn’t inspire good feelings, as he took a step away from you.

 

“Scythe… can you cut my string?” His voice was dead of emotion, and your heart plummeted to your feet, leaving you gasping audibly, “Ink, wait, why?”

 

Scythe looked at Ink sharply, raising a brow, “Now, why in tarnation would ya want ta do that?”

 

Ink looked away stubbornly, as he growled, “Cause I see now. The anomalies that Classic was talking about… they’re because of THIS.”

 

He gestured to where the string had been tangled.

 

Scythe shook his head, “Son… strings can’t be cut so easily. If Ah’m right, then this string survived whatever ya did ta ya own soul. Don’ be so goddamn reckless, Ink.”

 

With heartless chuckle, Ink gestured towards you and Error, sneering, “Look at them, Scythe. Error can feel for her. This fucking lunatic can give her what I can’t, what I have never been able to do for her.”

 

Ink wasn’t looking at you, he was _ignoring you_ and it cut you, so deeply.

 

Anger welled in you, as he continued to speak, hurt, and finally, you stood to your feet, ignoring your woozy brain as you grabbed him roughly, by his shirt, forcing him to look at you as you fairly shouted, “YOU ASSHOLE!”

 

There were tears, leaking from your eyes, and he remembered the first time he had seen you cry, how he had tried to cry with you, and how you had been soothed by his mediocre efforts.

 

“YOU told me… you said that you had no soul… that you wouldn’t reciprocate my feelings… and I _accepted that.”_

 

You yelled in his face, blowing his scarf back, “I _ACCEPTED THAT YOU WOULD NEVER FEEL THE SAME WAY.”_

You began to cry, as you snarled, “And it HURT because I LOVE you, you dumb _idiot_ ! I never said A WORD. Because I _wanted_ you to stay! It didn’t matter that it hurt, it was worth all the pain, just to be with you!”

 

Clenching pain strangled your heart as you cried, “ then Error came along, and _he_ told me he _wanted me_ , and all I could think was how I was going to _lose you_ … but YOU are my soulmate too! AND YOU WANT TO LEAVE ME?!”

 

Now you were sobbing, the tears raining on your outstretched arms, as you wept, pulling him into your face, wiping your tears against his scarf.

 

“I _won’t_ let you.” you cried out angrily, “You _can’t_ just leave me, not like this… please.”

 

Ink gently untangled you from his clothes, and you were surprised to see that he was crying too. There was definitely ecto plasma creeping down his sockets, grey and silver.

 

“I… I can’t stay with you, Author. And it’s not your fault. None of this was… _I need to protect you_ … and _I need to go back to my duties_ , as the protector of AUs. Because of the way I feel around you… it’s been rippling into the other Aus. I can’t let that happen. I’m… for what’s it’s worth, right now, I _am_ sorry _._ ”

 

Ink held your face in his hands and cupped your cheeks, nuzzling you, before he vanished.

 

You were left with empty air.

 

You thought it had hurt when Nightmare had devoured you, when he had cut you, molested you and mocked you.

 

Somehow, this was far worse.

 

And you hardly acknowledged when Error wrapped a blanket over your shoulders and pulled you into his embrace.

 

You cried, and you cried, unable to stop, as your soul burned and itched.

 

However, the more you cried, the tighter Error held you, and you finally gave a shuddering sigh, the tears drying up, as you felt a slow thrumming, glimmering within you.

 

To your surprise, you could see the thread between you and Error.

 

It was glimmering red, pulsing with life, and Error chuckled softly, in a static filled voice, he asked you, “You done crying over that asshole yet?”

 

“… For now, “ you muttered.

 

“Good. Let’s go home.” He grumbled, as he glanced at Scythe, “You want me to deal with the assholes downstairs?”

 

“It’d be mighty kind of ya.”

Error looked down at you, and you nodded softly, “I can wait… wait, what others?”

 

Scythe grumbled, “It’s a long story, Darlin’.”

 

Error took a deep, ragged breath and he cupped your face in his hands.

 

“Wait here. I’ll deal with these assholes, and I’ll take you home.”

 

Scythe chomped his stalk before spitting it out.

  

“Actually, take ‘er home. Ah’ll deal with my guests. Dream is here, and Ah ’ll wager he can take the others home. Don’t want her memory affected.”

 

“My memory?”

 

“I’ll explain later.” Error muttered as he scooped you up, looking at Scythe, he grunted, “ Don’t expect any favors from me, greenie.” And he unraveled reality around him and yourself, disappearing into a blur of pixels disconnecting and then reconnecting, leaving no trace, except for the fact that his quilt was gone from the bed.

 

“… You gonna come out, Ink?” Scythe growled.

 

A puddle appeared at the floor and Ink rose up from it.

 

“Now, _why_ the hell didja go an’ do that?” Scythe crossed his arms, “M’not sayin’ this is any of my business, but ya know, if I saw my soulmate, I don’t think I’d be runnin’ at the first sign of trouble.”

 

Ink looked at Scythe dispassionately.

 

“that’s nice for you, Scythe. Want me to help you settle things with Ash and Jaws?”

 

Scythe shook his head and shrugged, “Ya stubborn asshole. Fine, have it your way.”

 

Ink chuckled hollowly, “I always do.”

 

 

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

 

Ash couldn’t keep his eyes off Rose, nor could Jaws.

 

The small, fragile human was resting on the couch; her eyes closed and her breath soft as her supple chest rose and fell peacefully.

 

“… we could just leave her here.” Jaws muttered softly, “She has everything she needs here… there’s food, good people… she wouldn’t have to remember the hell she was put through.”

 

Ash felt hollow, as he heard Jaws’ words without acknowledging them, his eyes unwavering.

 

Cobb was sitting nearby, looking annoyed by Dream’s feet up on the couch, but unwilling to wake the sleeping skele.

 

Ink and Scythe finally came down stairs, and Scythe glanced over at Swap, who was eating a bowl of freshly washed blueberries.

 

“Your socket feel any better?”

 

“Yeah, But I Don’t Think The Crack Will Go Away.” Swap replied softly, tilting his head at Ink, who looked… off. Swap could tell immediately, but said nothing, as he waited quietly.

 

Ash snorted as he stood to his feet, looking at Scythe, he growled.

“Seems Jaws an’ I owe ya some gratitude, for taking care of _Rose._ ”

 

Scythe felt a pinprick of guilt, as he glanced at the human he had become so very fond of.

 

She was sleeping so very peacefully, in fact, this was the deepest he’d ever seen her sleep. The farmer skele wondered briefly if it had to do with Ash and Jaws.

 

In fact, now that he thought about it, she had moaned those very names, before, when she had first been brought in, feverish and whimpering.

 

 _“Ash… Jaws… please don’t leave…”_ she had cried out with incoherent tones.

 

Scythe swallowed hard, and his sins crawled on his back.

 

Ash picked up on that guilt, and his grin stretched in an unsettled manner.

 

“… you been plucking petals off my Rose, Farmer?” the manic skull stretched over a pained grimace, his right socket darkening while his left burst into indigo flames.

 

Scythe sharply reprimanded, “Ah didn’ know she was taken… an’ what would ya have done, to help someone ya cared about?”

 

Ash snarled and cyan bones suddenly sprouted from the ground, surrounding Scythe in such a way that the slightest movement would leave him crippled.

 

“you tell me,” Ash growled, taking a step towards the farmer,” You tell me, greenie, did you sense that desperation for love? Did you know she craved forgiveness for her purity? Did you know that her soul was cracked because of the things she gave? Did you know that she likes it rough and dirty, with a wooden floor at her back and the snow drenching her hair?”

 

Ash was practically nasal cavity to nasal cavity, his grin hitched so high, Scythe thought he could see cracks forming around Ash’s teeth

 

“Do you know what I _gave up_ , so she could live? Did you know that I _hoped_ to see her again? Me, a murderer, who deserved nothing, did you know that I _dared_ hope to make her mine?”

 

Cobb had risen to his feet but was perfectly still, as Jaws watched the dangerous skeleton warily.

 

Scythe swallowed thickly, at the despair in Ash’s eyes, the manic joy in his angled teeth.

 

“She came here broken, beyond _anything_ I had ever seen. I only wanted to help.” Scythe replied in a low tone.

 

“Oh, I’m sure you did.” Ash snarled.

 

Without warning, Ash suddenly dropped, passing right out.

 

Dream stood behind him, panting harshly, he groaned, “man, I fall asleep for five minutes and this is what happens?”

 

Swap shook his head, “Dream, You Were Asleep Longer Than Five Minutes, Don’t Lie.”

 

Jaws stepped forward, his hands up, as he looked between Scythe and Rose, speaking cautiously.

 

“I don’t appreciate that you took a _bite_ of my _snack_. But...”

 

Jaws glanced back at the table that he had been eating at and swallowed hard.

 

“I was starving… and right now, I feel fuller then I have in… in…” Jaws couldn’t remember and he scratched at his empty socket, his smile strained, “She was starving… for food, for love, for so much…”

 

Jaws grinned bitterly, “She needed things Ash and I couldn’t give her.”

 

Scythe finally replied, free of the bones, he shrugged.

 

“Look. Ah ain’t one to turn away a hungry soul. She was starvin’… ‘only gave her what Ah thought she needed. She…” he swallowed hard, “She remembered you. And Ash. Bits and pieces always came back. The three of us are th’ same skeleton, an she knew that… she sought to heal herself any way she could. Now look… Ah understand she ain’t mine. I’ve seen her soul, an’ it ain’t tied ta _me_ … Ah’d wager it’s tied ta yours, and Ash’s.”

 

Scythe went on, speaking strongly, “If ya want to take her back, Ah won’t stop ya… but from what ah know of ya’ timeline, there’s a famine. So here’s what Ah think.”

 

Scythe walked closer to Jaws and held out his hand.

 

“You and Ash leave her here. And ya go back and fix your timeline. Free the monsters. Feed those souls. Whatever you need from here, you’ll have it. Take back food, seeds to plant, whatever ya want. Only thing Ah can’t give ya is the means to break the barrier. Ya gotta do that yerself. And when ya done that, ya can return for her.”

 

Jaws clenched his mandible, glancing down at Ash, he knew the moody skeleton would be too emotional, to try to make another deal like this

 

But with a full soul and his starving frame satisfied with food, he reached out and took the offered phalanges and carpals of Scythe the Skeleton.

 

“Deal… on one condition.”

 

“What’s that?”

 

“Let me and Ash stay here a week, to spend time with her and replenish our strength.”

 

Scythe considered, growling, “If Ah do that… you and that maniac do as Ah say. Ya step a toe outta line, deals off. Think ya can keep him in line?”

 

“Yeah.” Jaws nodded confidently, “I can do that.”

 

“So am I to understand that you guys don’t actually need me here?” Ink asked in a bored tone.

 

Scythe scowled at the artist.

 

“Git.”

 

Ink chuckled humorlessly, “Gladly.”

 

He turned to Swap and Dream.

 

“Time to go, guys.”

 

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

 

You felt strange.

 

Standing in your own home after what felt like an eternity, you wanted to cling to Error, but you refrained, knowing he didn’t like _you_ touching _him_. He noticed this and struggled with it himself, wanting to bring you comfort and being unable to.

 

“…. Let me make you another Doll.” he finally spoke, at a loss for what else to say.

 

You nodded hollowly, as he sat at your couch.

 

Flashbacks from the times you and Ink had played video games at that same couch ran through your mind, and you felt hollow.

 

“Don’t think about that asshole, Human,” Error chided, noticing the distant look in your eyes, “He’s always been a wishy-washy glitch.”

 

“…There’s just so many memories here.” You muttered, and suddenly, you were yanked into Error’s lap, as he tied your hands and cradled you, pressing his skull to your forehead, he fervently hushed you, speaking with low, anguished tones.

 

“I’m normally about _breaking_ things… but I wanna _make_ new memories with you… I wanna _erase_ whatever Ink did for you, and I want to be there for you, so you no longer think about him… so please… _please_ , give me a chance.”

 

You nodded mutely, as you looked at him with yearning eyes, and he pressed his teeth to your mouth, as that look unraveled his self-control.

 

You allowed him to lead you, as he opened his maw, and you sucked his tongues into your mouth, moaning against him as your body heated up under his wandering, needy phalanges.

 

Error cradled you so gently, groaning as he uttered into your searching mouth, “Fuck, I missed you so much… I _missed you so much, Human_.”

 

And suddenly, your back was pressed against the couch, his weight pressing into you, your hands restrained as he tore your shorts from your body, shoving his mouth to your apex in a voracious manner.

 

You squealed loudly, crying for his name as he pressed against you, needy and full of hot desire.

 

Your dreams were _nothing_ to the real thing, as he growled against your folds and hummed with guttural pleasure. When you came undone, he gasped, snarling with avarice, he groaned, “I need to be inside you, _please.”_

 

And you spread your legs for him, sharply crying out when he filled you to the brim.

 

The sound of your couch springs squealing raucously filled the room, broken only by Error’s growling into your neck, groaning into your mouth, as you arched into him and cried out his name with euphoria.

 

Ink, who was Ink?

 

There was only Error.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOF. INK YOU BASTARD WHY


	14. Upchuck Emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error works to build a relationship with you. 
> 
> Swap scolds Ink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy.. the aftermath. Oof.

 These days, you were feeling extremely weird.

 

Off kilter.

 

Just plain mixed up.

 

… You knew that it went beyond that, even.

 

Ink was gone, just like you had feared he would be.

 

You’d tried to call to him, even going to use the Paper Crane he had initially given you.

 

That should have been the _first_ sign, that he was your soulmate. He had claimed to have “developed” the ability to hear you, just on a whim. You had gotten to the point you didn’t even need the Paper Crane anymore…

 

…

 

Maybe the Crane had never worked to begin with.

 

Somehow, you couldn’t bring yourself to get rid of it. That pure white folded paper bird was gently tucked away in your dresser.

 

And so, a week later, you sat, staring blankly at your computer screen, the urge to write just not there.

 

“I see you’re at it again.”

 

You turned your head, to look up to meet the asymmetric gaze of Error, as his teeth settled in that placid sneer you had come to grow fond of. He always came across as an asshole, and yet-

 

-He waited for you to answer with a patience that Ink had never seemed to possess.

 

“I can’t seem to get back into the groove of things.” You confessed with a mutter, uncomfortable in your own skin, as he watched you quietly.

 

Slowly, he stepped forward, and you kept still, as he wrapped your hands in his string, restraining you.

 

He _had_ to do this, every time he went to hug you, or touch you. The Dark Outcode still couldn’t bring himself to _not_ flinch when you would lean back into him.

 

And yet, you couldn’t help trying. You wanted so badly to touch him, you wanted so badly to _hug, to be hugged, you wanted to grab his face, the way you would grab Ink’s face, you wanted to wrap your arms around him, tease him with touches, -_

_-_ “Human?” his gruff mutter caused you to blink, snapping out of your gaze and you trembled in his arms.

 

“I’m sorry, Error… I just… I’m sorry.”

 

“… A broken heart doesn’t heal in a day.” Error gruffly replied, as he stroked your hair with his phalanges, his face twisted with anger at Ink and his own insecurities.

 

You couldn’t help but sob. It was _so_ unfair. Your rainbow asshole was really gone… _and you fucking missed him._ You were SO _selfish._

 

You had Error, an entity whom you’d never in a million years through that you would love, or whom you thought would love you in return… and yet…

 

_You missed your artist friend so much. Not just the sex… you missed his teasing, his jokes and his heterochromia eyes, the times he’d sit and listen to you read…_

 

Error scooped you up in his arms bridal style, carrying you to the couch as your sobs escalated. He'd made a habit of doing this; carrying you like a doll, and snuggling you on the couch whenever you were distressed. For some reason, he didn’t seem to mind your head against his shoulder. You felt it was probably because he felt like he was carrying a mannequin when you were like this, a giant doll of his own creation.

 

“… Why did Ink call you ‘ _Author’_?” Error suddenly asked and you chuckled weakly.

 

“The first day I met him… I told him that I was a writer. And he… uh.” You paused, “He asked me to read my articles to him. I did, and he started calling me Author after that.”

 

Error wanted to face-palm. He had seen you, sitting down at a computer, your fingers tapping against the keyboards. Of course you were a writer.

 

“Shall I call you Author too?”

 

“… I uh.” You sweated, “You can, if you want… but I kind of like you calling me ‘ _Human’._ It uh, it’s more you… it might be a slight turn-on for me, too. _”_ You admitted with a blush.

Error flushed, as he turned his gaze down at you. Your heart began to pulse, as his ginned turned _lopsided._

… Just like the way Ink used to grin at you.

 

However, before you even had time to think about that, he gripped your chin with his clawed phalanges, leaning forward, he whispered hotly, “How about a kiss…. _Human?”_

Your heart thudded as you nodded and he leaned further into you.

 

You kept still, so very still, as he kissed you, and you could feel the connection between the two of you, your soul burning as his teeth nuzzled your still lips, groaning at your skin, “God, you’re so soft… I can’t _resist_ how gorgeous you feel…”

 

You swallowed, as his phalanges let go of your chin and he smirked as he trailed his clawed tip down your neck and tickled your throat, lagging further down, as he opened his mouth, his tongues flicking across your mouth.

 

Allowing him entrance into your parted lips, you groaned at his caresses, as his hand snuck into your shirt, feeling your breasts roughly with his hand, so much larger than your own.

 

“ _Stars,_ Human _.”_ He groaned, as he pulled back, a trail of his midnight ecto-plasma and your own saliva trailing from his mouth to yours.

 

You grinned goofily, wriggling under his hand, your own hands still tied.

 

His doll that he had made for you was tied daintily to your waist, hooked to your belt by a key-chain loop.

 

You recalled that he seemed to feel though the doll, and you pulled back slightly, as you murmured, “Error, I want to try something. Can you untie my hands?”

 

“… Ok, Human.” He grunted, allowing you out of his lap and erasing the strings from your hands.

 

You looked him in the socket as you unclipped the doll from your belt.

 

With a deliberate gaze, you pulled the doll into your grasp, hugging it.

 

Error squirmed; in a way that told you that he could _feel_ you… he could feel you hugging him, through the doll. Blue and red flushed his cheeks, and you grinned softly, looking straight into his mismatched sockets, you held the doll and slowly, you trailed your hands over the skull of it.

 

He stiffened, but then relaxed, leaning back, a low rumble starting in his chest-

 

“Error, are you _purring?”_

_“_ … Maybe.” He groaned throatily, as you lightly dragged your fingers down the doll’s cheeks and then, began to feel along its torso. He was panting now, and you allowed your fingers to flick and tease, and when you got to the crotch of the doll-

 

Your hands were suddenly wrapped with string, and you were hoisted, your arms above your head, your legs spread and Error’s form looming over you, as he held the doll you had been caressing and teasing, his sockets hooded and a manic grin painted over his skull.

 

“Eheheh, Human… you really _revved_ my engine. Are you ready to pay the price now?” he chuckled darkly, wrapping his phalanges around your torso before gripping your shirt and ripping it in two, completely shredding it off your body.

 

You whimpered at his raw strength, as he reached for your bra and touched it, the threads instantly unraveling at a flash of his sockets.

 

“I think I’m getting the hang of this sex business.” He grinned, and you had to snort with laughter, cut off when he leaned forward to suckle and lick at your exposed chest, swirling his tongues simultaneously at both of your nipples.

 

“Ohhh fuck!” you groaned loudly, ignoring his conceited chuckles, as he gripped your hips in his phalanges, brushing his teeth roughly against your nipples, causing you to nearly weep, at the sudden change in sensation.

 

“C-careful! P-please!” you begged, as he reached down between your legs and began to rub the large joints of his phalanges against your wet, slick folds.

 

Stars, it really didn’t take much for you to get wet for him.

 

As he brought you to a weeping, sobbing completion, Error contemplated, looking up into your face, as you gazed back with squinting eyes.

 

He really did love you. Not just this part either. These past two weeks, in your home, had been the most peaceful he’d ever experienced. And he understood, more and more, why Ink had lost such interest in fighting; he understood _why_ Ink had constantly been _here, with you._

_You felt like home._

_You felt like a place that he belonged to._

And that was something that he had not felt in so very long.

 

And so, as he untied you and tucked you back into the couch, turning your tv on and finding a show to watch with you, he kept his magic to himself, deciding that he just wanted, for tonight, to make you feel good.

 

He could have his own fun later.

 

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

 

The water rushed, flowing steadily, like an endless cycle of new and old.

 

The falls flooded the floor, leaving a shallow pool to wade through.

 

This was, in all honesty, Ink’s favorite place to stand and think.

 

He was in the Swap timeline, in Waterfall, sitting on a platform with his legs dangling in the water, watching the waterfall. Every now and then, a piece of trash would fall through and either get tangled in the other junk, or it'd be swept away into the chasm.

 

Ink had never felt so empty before. And it was astounding, even after trying to get back into the routine he’d been in, before he met you, he had just… been so numb inside.

 

The numbness was overpowering, in fact.

 

It was beyond overwhelming. In the time he’d spent with you, he’d tasted _feelings,_ he’d experienced the idea of being _full,_ with every moment he’d spent with you.

 

And to take himself from your life, to leave you in the care of Error-

 

-”Ehehehe… it’s really like an addiction.” Ink muttered; as he popped open another bottle of paint. The flavor was salty, like aquamarine tears, the same color as Nightmare’s magic.

 

An ironic smile stretched over his mouth, as he sneered. That fucker… but Ink couldn’t blame the Dark Au Sans, not for this. Nightmare was just part of another Au, and though the Outcode Skeleton desired for all AUs to be darkened, Ink couldn’t support the idea of destroying any AUs, whether they were dark or not. It was his whole purpose, for being emotionless. His role as the creator and protector of AUs was to keep a balance…

 

 _… Fucking Nightmare. Why’d that bastard have to meddle?_ Ink finally allowed himself to think, as he sobbed, choking on the turquoise taste of tears and cursing the fact that the color was so close in color to Nightmare.

 

He tried to slow down, as he sipped, but the feeling of _sad was taking him, dragging him under and_ … Oh fuck, no, he needed **_m o r e_** , and before he knew it, he was chugging, bottle after bottle, hungry for _feeling_ , longing for some form of relief from the _emptiness inside_ until-

 

“HUEEEEEEECK! Hah, hah- GUEEAHHHHHHHK!”

 

Blackness came pouring from his mouth, as he leaned forward, sick and gross, the colors mixing into a black mess into the water.

 

“Oh great..” he muttered morosely, as he watched the fluids sweep away by the flow of water.

 

“Ink? What Are You Doing Here?”

 

Uh oh.

 

Ink looked up, to see Swap. His scar over his right socket was deeply grooved into his skull and it made Ink contemplate his friend for a moment.

 

Swap had always had that impulse, to stick out his neck for others. It was both a blessing and a curse to the blue-socketed member of the Star Sanses. He reacted with the flow of his SOUL, driven by a need to help others. Ink turned away… it reminded him too painfully of _you._

 

“I’m just, uh, admiring the endless cycle of garbage.” Ink replied, trying to still his urge to keep vomiting.

 

Swap crossed his arms, staring with his tranquil blue eye-lights.

 

“Ink, Don’t Lie To Me. You’ve Done That Enough, Don’t You Think?”

 

Ink looked up in surprise. He wasn’t sure why, but it always surprised him how perceptive Swap was.

 

The intrepid Sans stood ankle deep in the water, as he cocked his head at the Artist skele.

 

“I uh…” Ink paused for thought, as he tried to organize his thoughts.

 

“This Is About The Human, Isn’t It?” Swap asked, sitting down next to him as he watched the waterfall, keeping his sockets off Ink for a moment.

 

“... Yes and no.” Ink replied, “I uh, I come here often, just for myself… but yeah, I feel… well no. I don’t feel, and that’s the problem.”

 

Swap looked over at him shrewdly.

 

“You Know, In Spite Of Not Having A Soul, Temmie Still Has A Sense Of Morality, And She Carries Value, For Those That Mean Something To Her.”

 

Ink shook his head, as he argued, “I know that, but you don’t understand, Swap, I put her in danger, I exposed her to Error and i couldn’t even bring myself to care-”

 

*SMACK*

 

Ink was tossed back into the water, coughing and sputtering, he floundered before finding his feet. Straightening up, the artist stood and glared unhappily.

 

“Mind telling me what that was for?”

 

Swap stood to his feet, his socket leaking with magic, as he growled. Ink shuddered as he now noticed that only one socket was glowing… the _left_ side. 

 

Swap had taken on a scarring consequence, as part of his actions for attacking Ash.

 

Ink frowned, as his Soul-bearing companion glared, his grin strained as he pointed and barked out his unrestrained thoughts

 

“Ink! I Am So Disappointed In You! As A Sans, You Have An Innate Sense Of Morality, And As A Creator, You Ought To Know Better Than To Just Give Up!”

 

“... You didn’t have to hit me to tell me that.” Ink pouted, as Swap groaned and snarled, “Someone Needed To! You Are Acting Selfish!”

 

Ink gaped, as Swap went on, “You Are Well Aware Of What’s Right And Wrong, And You’ve Always Done Your Best To Adhere To What’s Right! But You’re Being An Absolute Idiot By Running From Your Problems The Way That You Are! Error Might Be Your Human’s Soulmate As Well, But That Doesn’t Give You The Right To Just Abandon Her At The First Sign Of Trouble! She Needed You, And You Just _Left._ ”

 

Swap scowled, “That Is What Papyrus Would Call A _‘Dick Move’_.”

 

Ink opened his mouth and closed it again.

 

Swap’s words were ringing in his skull and he realized something.

 

This really had been the first sign of trouble. The fights and disagreements he’d had with you before had been so mild in comparison… and he had really dropped you like a hot rock.

 

But there were the anomalies to consider. Since he’d been apart from you, returning to feeling empty, the anomalies had halted.

 

When Classic had asked him about it, he’d only shrugged and said it was a minor inking mistake.

 

The shrewd skeleton had stared deeply before shrugging, muttering.

 

_“If you say so, buddy.”_

 

Ink had appreciated that Classic hadn’t called him “Chuck” in that moment… especially since that’s all he seemed to be doing these days…

 

As he looked up in the glaring sockets of Swap, Ink took a deep breath and finally spoke.

 

“Swap, it doesn’t matter what I don't or do feel, or what _she_ feels. The AUs have been affected; the emotions she’s made me feel has caused these strange events to leak into the AUs. As a guardian, I can't let myself be swayed by emotions-”

 

“So **_Don’t_**.” Swap replied in a heated tone, “Just Because You _Have_ Emotions Doesn’t Mean That You Can’t Learn To _Control_ Them. Having Emotions Doesn’t Mean You Get To _Act_ On Every Single One. I Know That’s A Bit Rich, Coming From Me, But I Don’t Always Get To Act On What I Feel. It Takes Courage, And A Fair Amount Of Patience To Assess Situations, Rather Than Flying Off the Handle. And Ink, You’ve NEVER Been Good At Being Patient With Your Day-To-Day Life. You’re Patient When It Comes To Your Creations And _Nothing Else_. You Need To Apply That Same Patience To Your Own Existence!”

 

Ink stared at Swap, as his sternum seemed to ache.

 

_~~… God, he missed you so much…~~ _

 

If he didn’t know any better, you were probably snoring on the couch, next to a softly cringing Error. That Skeleton probably couldn’t bear to fuck you the way Ink could.

 

He flushed, as memories he’d desperately tried to push away came back to bite him, causing his magic to flush and swirl, _Stars_ , he could almost feel the tug of that string that bound him to you…

 

...Still.

 

Ink sighed softly, sagging under the brilliant glare of Swap.

 

“... Can I spend the night at your house, Swap? I’m exhausted.” 

 

Swap’s expression softened and he nodded.

 

“Of Course, Ink. You May Be Stupid, But You’re My Friend. You’re More Than Welcome To Pass Out On My Couch.”

 

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

 

You woke up with an arm wrapped loosely around you, deep breathing huffing into your hair and a large body tucked gently against your own. You noticed that you were wrapped in Error’s hoodie. He'd been doing this often, in order to make himself more comfortable touching you, wrapping you in his clothes before pulling you against his body.

 

You felt Error’s breath against your skin, and you could tell that he wasn’t asleep…

 

His arm was wrapped protectively around your ribs, and he was perfectly still, to keep from waking you. You had honestly lost count of how many times you’d fallen asleep next to him, only to wake up with him beside you.

 

Ink would fall asleep, after going for days, sometimes weeks without rest, but he had _never_ fallen asleep with you.

 

Error _rarely_ slept it turned out and yet he would lie next to you, wordless, silent and watchful.

 

In all your life, you’d never imagined that this would be the person who would make you feel safe… as you drifted back to sleep, relaxed in his arms, you wanted nothing more than to turn and kiss him…

 

But you couldn’t do that.

 

As safe as he made you feel, you hadn’t reached that level of comfort with Error. You didn’t make _him_ feel safe.

 

Your heart ached, and you felt a bolstering aura pulse from him as he murmured to you, “Don’t worry, Human, I’ve got you… M’not going anywhere…”

 

And with those words, you began to fall back to sleep, your thoughts quieting and your SOUL at rest, in spite of the aching feeling that something was missing. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, this felt sorta like a filler. Hope it didn't disappoint too much.


	15. Touch Therapy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your relationship with Error isn't perfect... but you never wanted perfection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More fluff and stuff with Error and Author.

You paced anxiously, as Error finished reading the chapter for your story, his expression stoic and inexpressive. It was turning your stomach, and you had a feeling that you knew what he was gonna say.

 

At first, Error had been... a little upset, at finding out just what you did. The irony of the fact that you  _created_ new AUs, with your fanfiction, wasn't lost to him. But, the both of you had agreed to gloss over it... for now. Upon finding out that you wrote other things, besides stories, Error had expressed interest in your articles and short stories that you wrote for the magazine company you worked for.

 

So, you started letting him read what you wrote, hoping that maybe he would help you the same way that Ink had before. 

You _really_ should have known better.

 

 8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

 

“Delete it.”

 

Those words left you stunned, as you stared up at Error, his expression completely serious.

 

“Wait, you’re joking right? The _whole thing is bad_?” You replied with some measure of disbelief.

 

“These things you’re expressing are disjointed and confused. Your words and characters are lackluster and in disarray. You _need_ to start over.” Error replied, putting a hand to his skull in equal frustration, honesty dripping from his every word.

 

With a shudder, you hunched over, your breath heaving in your chest. This was the _fourth_ time you’d rewritten this chapter, and now, you were angry with the darkly colored Skeleton, who lounged at your kitchen table, the chair creaking under his weight.

 

An angry grimace marred your face as you abruptly stood to your feet, and you howled with hurt pride, “OH WELL, THAT’S JUST _PERFECT_ ! You wanna let me know how the _fuck_ I’m supposed to improve on this chapter?! I’ve taken _every angle I can think of and it’s just not good enough for you, is it?!_ ”

 

Were you _mad_? No, not all.

 

You were **_furious_**.

 

You’d tried, you’d tried _so hard to_ get this short story written, to put your feelings, your heart and soul into it, and Error was _shredding you to pieces-_ ~~_just like Ink had torn your heart apart._~~

 

Error’s brows scrunched down, as he glared at you, that familiar sneer twisting his face, making him so much more _Error_ and so much less _Ink_. Every time he would look at you with a softened expression, you couldn’t help being reminded of your artist friend.

 

Those thick cheekbones, their teeth and incisors, the way their sockets could squint in a similar, happy expression, _fuck it was driving you up the wall with madness._

And now, as you shrieked at him, pouring out your anger and your rage at your lack of creativity at him, he stood, stoic in posture but seething, his eye-lights shifting in asymmetry, as ‘error’ signs began popping up on his glitching body, but you didn’t care, didn’t acknowledge them, as you let loose your fury, your frustration and _god, you were just so fucking mad, that creative piece of you that Ink had always inspired before was gone, and you missed it, you hated it, you loved it, you just fucking wanted_ **_r e l i e f_ ** _-_

 

 _“C a n ‘ t you see I’m_ **_t r y i n g_ ** _?!”_   Error roared at you, in a voice that was deafening with static, his sockets blinded with rage and code, as he scowled at you, his zygomatic bones flushing both cerise and cyan as his gaze started becoming livid and _hungry_.

 

You shuddered, and a familiar heat spread through you at that look on his face. Yet, you couldn’t stop yourself as you shouted, “I’m trying, too! I can’t seem to get past this block, this goddamn funk I’m in!”

 

“Well that’s not MY fucking fault, do I look like a damn artist?!”

 

“NO! YOU DON’T! NOT EVEN _REMOTELY,_ YOU INSENSITIVE ASSHOLE.” 

 

Error snarled deeply, standing to his own full height as he bared his incisors angrily, his words glitching and stuttering with sheer fury. _” I s-suppose you want your p-precious Rainbow Asshole b-back,_ **_d-don’t you_ ** _?!”_

He growled, his sockets widening with rage as you screamed back with a rigid posture, “HOW FUCKING _DARE_ YOU BRING INK INTO THIS?!”

 

“Cause you haven’t been _yourself_ since he fucking left you!”

 

“HOW DO YOU EVEN KNOW ME?! THE REAL ME?! Just because you _spied_ on me for a week doesn’t give you the right to assume that you know who I am!”

 

Error scoffed, suddenly warping right into your personal space as he sneered, “I might know you _far_ better than you think, **my** little human.”

 

 The scent of peppermint mocha and burning metal filled your nostrils, and as you struggled with wanting to push him away and ached to grab him closer, your eyes fixated on his mouth.

 

His teeth were parted slightly and behind them, you could see his ecto-tongues writhing in agitation as you were acutely aware of the sound of his breath huffing. You shivered, as he gazed down at you with an irate expression that sent shivers down your spine and heated your belly.

 

So… this was happening again. 

 

And as he reached out and gripped your cheeks with both hands, kissing your forcefully, his phalanges needy and wandering, you couldn’t help but remember that very _last_ time you’d been _so furious_ with him before the both of you had aggressively fucked.

 

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

 

“Error, please, don’t pout! You wanted to do this with me, remember?” _You’d simpered, as you held Error’s doll in your hands, nuzzling it gently with your nose and kissing the cheek of it, your eyes focused with amusement on Error’s blushing, sweating face, as he tried to keep his composure on the couch, struggling with the pleasure that ripped through him._

 

“You’re mocking me.” _He snarled, clearly frustrated, as you shook your head with a demure smile._

 

“I’m trying to get you used to the feeling of being touched, Error. I don’t want you to _unravel_ every time you think about my hands on you. ” _You grinned, yeah, you were teasing him a little bit, but you just couldn’t help yourself, he was just so damn cute when he was flustered!_

_He was so ruffled, as he threw back his head and stifled an incensed growl, his ribcage heaving and flushing with red and blue magic, his maw gaping, his tongues occasionally flickering to life within his mouth as he licked at his teeth._

_He sucked in a breath and grumbled deeply, as your nose dipped into the neck of the doll, your giggles echoing through him, causing that grin to tighten on his face, his sockets hooded._

_Fuck, he **very much** wanted you to grab him, he wanted you to run your fingers over his clavicle, to feel your soft skin tickling against his bones- _

_Error’s sockets followed the dip of your finger into the side of the doll, feeling it in his ribs, in his soul-_

HE WANTED YOU TO TOUCH **HIM** , NOT THE DAMN DOLL!

_The doll was forcefully yanked from your hands and you shrieked in surprise as_ your _arms were suddenly tied behind your back. A twist of your body, and you were bent over the couch, one of Error’s hands gripping you at your shoulder, the other at your waist as he forced your legs apart, snarling,_ “You’re _mine, Human.”_

“GODDAMNIT, ERROR!” _You bleated in surprise, struggling against him as you shouted,_ “You’re having a fucking relapse! Stop right now! I _told_ you I didn’t want you to touch me!”

 

“NO.” _Error replied thickly,_ ” I can’t fucking watch you touch that _stupid doll anymore.”_

 

“Then let ME touch YOU.” _You squealed as you felt him hump against you. His magic had already formed, jutting out from his shorts and straining against your own clothed center. The delicious friction from his aggressive grinding had you writhing, as you simultaneously protested and pushed back against him._

 

“E-Error!” _You shouted angrily, as you growled,_ “ **I** want to touch **YOU** -MMF!”

 

 _He’d strung a gag around your mouth and you snarled and drooled, as more strings wrapped around you, attaching to the walls and freeing Error’s hands, restraining you even further, as he gripped your shorts and you squealed, almost in pain as you felt the cloth tear and rip, disintegrating apart from your skin as he bared you to his heated gaze, sneering,_ “I don’t give a fuck, I need you, right now. And I’m going t _o_

 **_h a v e  y o u._ ** _”_

 

_Before you could argue, before you could yell at him, curse at him or even string together two thoughts, he had rutted his entire length into you, his magic pulsing deep within your walls as he wasted no breath, not a single word._

_Your upper body was roughly pushed against the couch; the piece of furniture was even scooting against the floor with every harsh slap of Error’s pelvis against your buttocks, making you cry out with every thrust. You were powerless to move, your limbs and body restricted too perfectly as you felt Error possess you in a very physical sense, his length roughly pummeling your tight walls, his body nearly bent over your own. Your skin shivered as you felt his thick drool, trickling down your neck from his gaping mouth and lolling tongues._

_Bending even further, he growled into your ear, snickering with every forceful thrust of his hips against yours,_ “You little minx, you wanted this… you were so _soaked_ , before I even touched you.”

 

 _A coarse, huffing laugh and,_ “You _wanted_ me inside you… you wanted me to take control of you and _fuck you like this. T_ easing me with your light touches, making me so fucking   ** _j e a l o u s_** of my own creation…”

 

_You couldn’t even bother to deny it and even if you wanted to, there was the gag in your mouth._

_Moaning pitifully around the hindrance, you squeaked as you felt him reach around you very roughly, rubbing at your clit-_

_A vague memory of someone else reaching around you from behind, phalanges brushing against your pearl skillfully, made you whimper weakly and pitifully, and you heard Error groan into your skin, as he held you to him tightly with his other arm before he sank his teeth into your neck, snarling into your skin._

_As he left bruises against your skin, Error pulled back and gazed down at you, his sockets squeezing shut, as he felt his magic concentrate and gather, redoubling his efforts at your clit._

_You squealed loudly, as your walls clenched around him, his steady rhythm, that smooth stroke that he was playing at, had you twisting, writhing-_

_Your cry would have been heard outside your house, if not for the gag, and you could feel Error empty himself into you, as he gave a few more lazy thrusts into you, puffing against your sweating skin, as he nuzzled your shoulder and purred into you, his deep voice grunting,_ “Human… you do the strangest things to me...”

 

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

 

Even now, as he slung you over his shoulder and marched to your bedroom, you couldn’t help but whimper, as you kept still for him.

 

He was slowly, slowly getting used to the feeling of your skin against his bones.

 

Your soulmate wasn’t comfortable with _you_ initiating the touch; it always had to be _him_ touching _you_.

 

As he threw you down onto the bed, attempting to strip away your clothes, you suddenly wriggled away, coming to a realization.

 

“Wait.” You demanded, holding up your hand.

 

Error paused and grumbled angrily, “You’d better talk fast.”

 

“You’ve seen me naked a whole fuckin’ lot, Error… I’ve never seen YOU naked before.”

 

Error cringed, actually stunned by your words.

 

He glanced away with a low rumble from his chest, signaling that he was uncomfortable.

 

You sat up fully, looking at him with confusion.

 

“Error… what’s the matter?”

 

He didn’t look at you, as he seemed to phase and glitch even more.

 

“Error…  are you… are you uncomfortable with yourself?” you asked, in a low, soft tone.

 

And suddenly, you made several connections that you hadn’t before.

 

His fear of touch, the way he always kept himself covered, his thorny and aggressive side and the way he’d spend so much of his time just gazing at you, as though he wanted to ask a question, but couldn’t…

 

You hugged yourself, as you gazed at him, recalling your dreams, the free reign that Error had taken with your body, as you’d slept, unaware of the reality of his attention to you.

 

“Error… you fucked me in my sleep… did you like it?” You asked, in a small voice, “Because… I uh… I liked it.”

 

Error whipped his gaze back to you in an expression of surprise, as he tilted his head at you, confused.

 

“You _liked_ it?”

 

“… yeah… I uh.” You flushed, struggling with the words.

 

“Whenever you’re not with me… I look at your doll… and it makes me think back to those times… I was so scared of you… and you know-" You added, with a sterner expression, "-you should have asked me for my permission to touch my body. But-“

 

You thought back to what Error had gone through, in his timeline, how lost and alone he’d been. You recalled the ache in your chest that the void created inside you, and how _Error lived there._

 

It was a  _miracle_ that he hadn’t killed you, as opposed to becoming enamored with you… although the fact that your soul was tied to his probably had something to do with that.

 

You remembered _wanting_ him, and feeling guilty pleasure at those supposed dreams you’d had of him.

 

“I wanted you.” you finished softly, “Even though I was with Ink… He and I were never a couple. We weren’t exclusive. In fact-“ you gave a bark of laughter- “He told me to _flash you_ , if you ever came after me.”

 

Error growled, reminded of the irreverent way Ink had treated you, and you were surprised, when he sat on your bed, looking torn.

 

“Human… I… I am trying.” He fidgeted. “I care about you, far more, than I remember _caring_ about anything in so long.”

 

You waited, listening quietly, as he went on, his words full of static, as he tried to piece his feelings together, stitch-by-stitch.

 

“I never thought it was possible that I would have a soulmate… I thought I would always be alone. And… I…”

 

Error looked away, in a manner that seemed… ashamed.

 

“It’s true, that I watched you. I observed your relationship with Ink, and I was _envious_ of the way you would reach out to him, grasp at him, the way the two of you played together, fucked together. I…” Error struggled, gripping his phalanges into his carpals, he snarled,” I _hated the way_ Ink would leave you, so carelessly, like you were just some casual fuck… I HATED that he took your caresses for granted.”

 

Shaking and trembling, Error snarled out, “All I _want_ is for you to touch me _and yet the very idea terrifies me.”_

You shivered at the sheer amount of pain in his voice, and softly, you sat with him, close enough that he could sense you there, but not enough that you would brush against him.

 

“Error… I’m sorry.” you murmured softly, “I don’t know what it was like for you, being alone for so long. But listen I-“ you swallowed, and with as much strength as you could muster, you told him, “I won’t pressure you. As much as I _want_ to initiate hugs, kisses and uh-“ you flushed-“ other stuff, the fact that you… that you care so much about me… it’s amazing. I don’t want to do something as stupid as pressuring you when we... when we’ve barely started getting to know each other.”

 

You paused, and thought back to the past few weeks.

 

Sure, Error and you had fought a few times, spitting and snarking at each other… but fuck.

 

He was _there_ when you needed him… he was _willing_ to admit when he was wrong… he fucking _cared in ways that Ink never had._

You knew it wasn’t quite fair to Ink. He had no soul; The protecter of Aus had tried to warn you of that, before he’d ever touched you… and yet, you had wanted him _so_ badly, you had thrown your heart and feelings out the window…

 

You were shaken from your thoughts when Error shrugged out of his jacket and draped it around your shoulders, murmuring, “I want you to touch me too… I don’t want to be afraid of you anymore…”

 

He stood up and closed his sockets.

 

“T-try putting my jacket on, all the way… and then try to hug me.”

 

You froze. Really? Was it… was it really so simple?

 

You stood up, and approached him, putting your arms through the sleeves and zipping the zipper.

 

Lastly, you put the hood up, over your head.

 

Error smiled faintly, bracing himself as he murmured, “Ok… I’m ready.”

 

He stood stock-still, sockets squeezed tightly.

 

With a pulsing heart, you approached him.

 

You wanted this… you wanted to hug him, to show him that you loved him…

 

You felt tilted, at that thought.

 

Love… you had known Error for barely a month, and yet, it felt as though you had known him for so much longer…

 

He’d gone to bed with you almost every night, holding you tightly, keeping a silent vigil over your dreams and your reality…

 

He felt more like a guardian to you than Ink ever had….

 

The thought twisted within you, as you trembled before throwing your arms around him, giving a half sob. It was probably selfish of you, but you wrapped your arms around him tightly, as the feeling of _holding_ someone filled you with love, with joy and peace and-

 

-You paused, as you heard the sound of static whining low in your lover’s throat.

 

“H-human…” his rumble went through you before his static-filled voice crackled, “Please… please let me go-”

 

You quickly released him, stepping back, you asked in concern, “Are you ok? Did I hurt you?”

 

“N-no. I… you didn’t hurt me…” he spoke in a tone like bewilderment, and you couldn’t help but smile at him, feeling so very proud.

 

That deserved a reward.

 

“Error, I’m so proud of you." Your murmur was soft, and as you began to shyly take his jacket off, he seized your arms, preventing you from moving and rasping, “keep it on… keep it on and… wait a moment, will you?”

 

Halting your action of disrobing, you kept the jacket on, swallowing harshly at the look on his face. Your sable and crimson Skeleton lover no longer looked bewildered. Those deep sockets were tranquil, his pale yellow teeth pulled in a half-grin, and his shoulders were strangely relaxed. Error looked… _confident._

It wasn’t a smug, self-satisfied confidence, the front that most Sanses seemed to throw up as a defense, to show some sort of dominant control… no, this was something softer, deeper, and it filled you with such an overwhelming hope, as he crawled onto your bed and laid down on his back.

 

Your breath was taken away, as he beckoned you.

 

“Want to be on top, Human?”

 

Those words thudded through you. With the exception of “sitting in Error’s lap,'' you'd never been on top… You had never been in a position of power, when fucking Error. It was always _him_ fucking you from behind, when he felt brave enough to not tie you up… or you would be tied and restricted while he moved between your legs, whether with his pelvis or his skull.

 

Was this really happening? Could he really handle this? A thought entered your mind. You remembered the day he pulled out your soul… the day that Error learned what you meant to him.

 

The way he’d panicked, the confusion… and you’d comforted him with your soul.

 

So now, as you climbed after him, sitting beside him, you pointed to your chest.

 

“Pull it out.”

 

Error cocked his head, looking torn.

 

“As much as I’d love to see your soul… I don’t think it’s a good idea… if I’m wrong, and I _panic_ , I could… “ he looked troubled, “I could _hurt_ you.”

 

You shook your head, with a small smile of your own.

 

“Error, you’ve never hurt me, not even when you _hated_ me. I trust you. And besides… I think it’ll help you. I have an idea.”

 

He took a deep breath, flushed at the thought of how much you loved him… how much you _trusted him._

 

He reached out and slowly, his sockets flashed, as he gently _tugged_ at you.

 

You felt that strange inertia deep within, and your soul appeared, glowing softly.

 

The both of you paused, at the sight of the two strings, wrapped there. You focused on that red string, ignoring the black, frayed one.

Right now, your attention was on Error, as you asked him softly, “Are you ready?”

 

“… Yes.”

 

You closed your eyes, and you focused, on all the love you felt for him, all your gratitude towards him and most importantly, you focused on how good Error made you feel, how _wanted_ and _needed_ you felt with him.

 

The Dark Skeleton stifled a groan, as he felt your resolve flood his senses, closing his sockets.

 

You took that opportunity to pull his pants down, his ecto-plasma half-formed.

 

For what you felt was the first time, you really got a good look at the ghostly cock.

 

Midnight toned (like his many tongues that even now hung half-formed from his parted mandible) with iridescent ruby and onyx streaks. You flushed and gritted your teeth as you _willed_ your intent towards him, all the desire that burned within you to make him feel as good as all those times before that he’d made _you_ feel good.

 

Error’s sockets opened slightly, as he watched you with bated breath, his eye-lights following you as you crept closer, and slowly, you reach out and gingerly ran a finger down his length, which now grew harder, forming solid and pointing straight up like a glowing and pulsing tower.

 

“Error, I want to know what you taste like…”You told him frankly, and your soul pulsed once again, glittering with a comforting, sincere energy.

 

You wanted this, more than anything. After everything that Error had put himself through for you… you just wanted him to know that… that you loved him…

 

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

 

**Prickling.**

**Needles of fear, of anguished concern etched onto his soul, from so long ago.**

**Darkness, icy and numbing, had dimmed the sound of static for so long…**

**A tendril of slow, curling warmth, wrapped itself around. The cold prickling _hurt,_ it _ached_ , as the heat spread slowly, licking away the static, shattering the needles of icy chill.**

**And an unbearable pleasure filtered through the numb, followed by a spark. It tickled, rising higher, overpowering the static.**

**And suddenly, the world wasn’t so dark and cold…**

 

 

8~8~8~8~8~8~8

 

Error’s hoarse, rasping groans filled your ears as you bobbed your head up and down on his cock, suckling it eagerly, as he begged and pleaded with you almost incoherently. You had started softly at first, running your fingers gingerly over his ecto-plasma, before replacing your fingers with your tongue. His cock tasted similar to his mouth but more bitter, more electric and musky than peppermint.

 

Your pussy ached for attention, as you listened to his rough grumbling, the sound thrilling you to your very core, scintillating through your soul.

 

“ _ **Hnnh~**_ Hu-Human!” his grinding whispering and harsh panting had your heart pounding in your chest, as you moaned around your mouthful.

 

The dark room was softly lit by your throbbing soul, giving a pale glow as coils of light twisted around into Error’s being.

 

His cock suddenly stiffened, and you braced yourself, as he whined loudly.

 

“AH!~ Human, I’m, I’m gonna-!”

 

Warm, pulsing liquid filled your mouth and you tried to swallow it all, but his cum was so copious, you almost felt you were drowning in it, as you coughed and sputtered around him, pulling back, as the midnight colored ecto-plasma dribbled from your chin and spilled on to your lap.

 

You blinked, as you finally drew a breath, just to look right into Error’s wide sockets, his grin playful and sincere.

 

“I… you… you just sucked me off.” He stuttered, flushing and sounding… so fucking happy, it practically made your heart melt, as you smiled, trying to speak, as you coughed a few more times,” Yeah… I sure did…”

 

Error sat up, reaching for you, he stroked your cheek, leaning forward with awe in his skull.

 

“Human… I **love** you…”

 

“I love you too, Error,” you murmured softly, your soul aching, as he pulled you into a kiss, his teeth nuzzling you before his mandible slit open, and his tongues gently twined into your mouth.

 

Error snarled tenderly, his phalanges gripping your face just a little tighter, as his tongues writhed a little more aggressively.

“Fuck, you taste so good…” A throaty groan, as he started to nudge you, coaxing you to lie back, and you allowed him to grip your wrists above your head.

 

Your shorts were erased from your hips, and he prodded your legs apart with his knees, hushing your ears with his whispers.

 

You whimpered into his mouth, as he gently, slowly, hilted inside you.

 

This… this was the first time you could remember him having sex with you in such an intimate position, untied.

 

Sure, he was restraining your wrists, but he was _touching_ you. He was…

 

You nearly whimpered at the thought. This was new… this was…

 

_“I love you, my Little Human…”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^_^ For those wondering about Ink, he'll be back.  
> ...  
> Maybe.  
> *sweats*
> 
> Really quick, I just wanted to say thank you, to everyone who is leaving kudos, and comments, I'm super amazed, every day, by how much love this story gets. It's been so much fun to write.
> 
> A special thank you to Rose, Turtle and S. you guys are awesome! Thanks for helping me with brainstorming!


	16. Midnight Hues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snippets of Error and Author's time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is ok. Thought I'd give myself a cavity, writing this.
> 
> A big Thank You to RoseDarkfire, for proofing the chapter! You're Awesome, dude! ^_^

 

Your touch was truly the oddest thing.

 

Error knew he’d been _yearning_ to be held… Every day of his miserable existence, he’d been trapped in his isolation, longing for love and companionship, and yet unable to bring himself to accept it when it was offered. The long forgotten Skeleton was too broken, and too wounded to allow himself to trust so easily.

 

Hell, he remembered the first time he’d come across Ink so _very_ clearly and how much he _hated_ the fucker.

 

That arrogant air, the fake sincerity, and when Ink had proven to be as untrustworthy as Error had suspected, the murderous Outcode knew he’d never trust anyone.

 

And _yet_ , here he was, with _your_ arms wrapped tightly around _him_.

 

Error found himself breathing with a relaxed air, his posture natural, as you murmured softly to him, “Are you ok with this, Error?”

 

With a gruff chuckle, he stroked your hair, murmuring, “I’m more than ok, Human… M’better than I have been in so very long.”

 

You felt a thrill at those words; joy permeating your heart and soul at his confession.

 

Error chuckled as he felt your soul singing; it was almost like the song that was quietly humming along in his own soul.

 

Thinking of the culmination of his being had him shuddering against you, and you let him go when you felt the tremble, after coming to realize that it was a sign he needed space.

 

With reluctance, you stepped back and gazed up at him, surprised to see that he had a calm and solemn expression.

 

“Error, what is it?” Your words were murmured in a soft tone.

 

Error blinked before his grin stretched ruefully.

 

“I was just thinking, Human, I’ve seen your soul, so many times… I was the first to see it, in fact… but you haven’t seen my soul.”

 

You flushed and held up your hands, which he promptly tied, out of mere reflex.

 

The both of you blinked before you began to giggle at him, “You really like me all _tied up_ , huh?”

 

“Heh, ehehe,” Error chuckled awkwardly as he released you, his zygomatic bones flushed blue and red.

 

“Error, it’s fine. I don’t want you to push yourself too hard.”

 

Error was silent for a moment before he drew you towards him, grumbling softly.

 

“I hate being like _this_ … I hate what I became.” His tone was regretful, as he held you tightly to his body, squeezing you through the bulk of his jacket.

 

You hummed softly, as you let _him_ hold _you_ this time, content to let him take a turn before you replied quietly, “it’s not your fault… and Error, you’re trying to change… that’s not easy. And you’re doing amazing… I _never_ would have imagined, when I first met you, that I’d be able to _hug_ you… or that you would hug _me._ ”

 

He flushed, and you had to giggle at the goofy grin on his face, as he relaxed, his darkness dispelled by your sincere love and admiration.

 

 Days like these, he really looked like such a _Sans._

 

Error was making such progress, in the two months that had passed since you’d been taken by Nightmare.

 

He was able to let you stroke his cheeks at times, and the two of you had even _held hands_ , while watching his favorite T.V. show.

 

The Destroyer of AUs made you so happy with his quiet, steady companionship and his fierce, protective nature.

 

Occasionally, he’d leave, to go back to his anti-void. You never questioned the time he was gone, because he _always_ came back. He never stayed away for more than a day, returning to lay down beside you at night. Once, you even thought that you caught him actually _sleeping_ beside you.

 

You had to giggle to yourself, remembering that time he’d walked in on you in the shower, after returning earlier than you were used to.

 

His expression had gone from shock to such _ravenous hunger_ , you remembered actually feeling _anxious_ as he yanked you out of the spray of water and mercilessly threw you to the bed.He’d strung you up before before running his mouth and tongues fervidly across your skin, as though he was a starving monster and you were the last meal he’d have...

 

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

 

You were back in your habit of walking around in your underwear and camisoles, although you were running _out_ of camisoles, because Error _always_ tore them off you when he caught sight of you in them, laughing teasingly at the half-hearted tantrum you’d throw. Dodging your playful swipes at him, he spun you around and gripped you from behind.

 

“I’m a destroyer, remember?” he’d rasped into your ears with a conceited chuckle, “Gotta fill my quota _somehow…”_

_“_ …Are you implying that my tank tops are some sort of sacrifice to appease your appetite for destroying things?”

 

No answer, except an animalistic growl that heated your ear before you felt his teeth at your neck, growling, “It’s the _only_ thing that can appease me, Human… the fate of the multiverse rests on your generosity.” 

 

You’d groaned in response, as you felt him grip at your tank top before effortlessly ripping it off you and you decided that you would gladly sacrifice your clothes to appease the Destructive Outcode Skeleton. It was with a willing, eager heart that you submitted to his strength as he forced you to bend over the kitchen table and buried himself deep within your aching center.

 

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

 

By now, summer had made its return and with it, your small, scraggly garden was slowly coming back to life under your coaxing.

 

You’d hesitated, to go back out and work there, but your hunger for fresh produce overrode your dumb, _pointless_ nostalgia for last year’s garden. You opted to _not_ plant sunflowers this time, as you hummed to yourself, replanting cucumbers (and trying hard to not think about Scythe and his green tinted magic) and basil, and adding in peppers and cherry tomatoes.

When Error had found you out there, pulling weeds and plucking ripe veggies, he’d been… oddly fascinated by your work.

 

 “I know how plants grow… but, it’s uh, it’s been a long time since I’ve seen it up close.” He confessed with an awkward shyness as he knelt beside you in the dirt, casting a glance around the outside world with some obvious mixed feelings

 

His brow furrowed as he watched you water your plants, listening quietly as you hummed to yourself.

 

“I didn’t know you liked stuff like this.” The dark toned Skeleton finally remarked in a quiet voice. You’d noticed that, when Error wasn’t overreacting, or blustering, he was often quiet, like this. You felt it was his natural character, his truest self, behind that angry and dangerous persona he displayed.

 

“It’s good to get out… and you know, it’s nice to take care of something living, to watch it grow and flourish.” You confessed. “Besides, I love eating fresh produce. It’s rewarding.”

 

He chuckled softly, gazing at you with softened sockets.

 

And when he pulled you into his lap, after all your work was done, you allowed him to tie your wrists, as he tilted your head towards his and caressed your mouth with a gentle, slow kiss that had your toes tingling and curling.

 

Moaning softly, he drew back and gazed down at you, with a look that left you breathless.

 

“I know this is, really cliché, “he muttered sheepishly, looking out over the flourishing garden, he continued in a low tone, “But I don’t know how I lived without you. You’ve… you’ve made my life so _full._ It was always so empty and cold… I feel like I’m alive again.”

 

The irony of Error’s words was not lost on him, as he gently continued to kiss and caress you without shame.

 

There was a tender passion in his touches, something quiet and fervid and different from the usual desperate touches he raked across your body.

 

You sighed deeply, a sense of contentment filling you as the both of you sat outside until the sunset.

 

And as the outside world began to grow hazy with twilight, you heard Error gasp in surprise, as fireflies began to twinkle in the coolness of the evening.

 

“Wha-what _are those?”_ He whispered in surprise, and you giggled, “They’re called fireflies, or lightning bugs. Aren’t they pretty?”

 

Error didn’t say anything, as he stared in wonder and you stood to your feet, slipping from his grasp as you smiled softly, “Wait right there, ok?”

 

And you set your sights on the twinkling insects. You used to do this all the time when you were a kid, surely it would be easy to-

 

It wasn’t.

 

In fact, Error began to chuckle at you, as you chased after fireflies, your hands cupped and outstretched by degrees as you tried to catch one of the bioluminescent creatures.

 

There was one, it was _just_ out of reach, and you murmured in frustration, as you tried to stretch, a giggle escaping you as the insect seemed to settle into your palm.

 

Error had stood to his feet, as you came back, you hands gently cupped, a faint flicker emanating from behind your fingers.

 

He gazed with awe, as you opened your cupped hands, and the tiny insect crawled out, flickering a few more times.

 

“Wanna hold him?” You asked with a grin.

 

Error looked flustered at that, as he stammered, “I, uh, what if I hurt it?”

 

You blinked in surprise and gave a soft, patient smile, “You won’t. All you have to do is hold still, and when he wants to fly, he’ll go.”

 

You felt your heart flutter as his phalange rested gently against your hand, and you held your breath, as the firefly crawled onto Error’s yellow distal phalange.

 

Error held absolutely still, so still it was as though he was a glorified Halloween decoration.

 

Captivated by his absolute fascination and the wonder in his sockets, you felt your lips pulled back in a goofy smile. You _never_ thought you would see Error like this.

 

At last, the firefly spread its wings and took off into the air, leaving Error’s outstretched hand as he finally took a breath.

 

“… I never realized how beautiful your world is.” Error murmured softly, “It’s such a strange place… It’s certainly unlike the other Aus. There’s something different about the reality here.”

 

You opened your mouth, but Error shook his head, “ I feel better not knowing, Human. I don’t want to know about your Au… I have a feeling it’s more than I can handle right now.”

 

You only nodded softly, closing your mouth again as he eyed you, his expression turning suddenly devious as he grinned.

 

“… You look very dirty and sweaty. I think you need to get in the shower.” He smirked licentiously and you shivered, as he scooped you up, your hands suddenly tied as he nuzzled you, groaning softly into your skin, “I might need to get you a little _more_ dirty before you get cleaned.”

 

Your skin broke out into goosebumps, as you felt his tongues slick over your neck and tickle behind your ear, leaving you gasping as he didn’t bother walking into your house, warping straight into the bathroom instead.

 

_Riiiiiiiip!_

“Error!” you blurted in annoyance, as he absolutely decimated your t-shirt before bending you over the bathroom counter.

 

 “What?” He growled in reply, his tone full of smug ignorance.

 

“D-don’t you, _hnnng,_ don’t you- _hah, uh…._ ” Your mind went blank with whatever you were about to throw at him, as he pulled your shorts down, and you squeaked in shock, as he dropped to his knees. 

 

Shaking, you felt him spread your ass cheeks apart and you heard his grunt of satisfaction as he surveyed you before he pressed his face into your already slick apex. All thoughts were obliterated from you as you felt his teeth scrape against you, his tongues sliding across your heated petals and engorged clit.

 

With a low whine, you stood on tip-toes, trying to give him better access as he slurped and sucked at you, his groans making you shiver with aching need.

 

“E-Error!” you whimpered as he gripped your ass even more tightly, enough to leave red marks on your pale skin. He growled at the sound of you calling his name, his vocal desperation for you driving you to a whimpering, sobbing end as you shuddered and cried out.

 

The giant Skeleton lapped at you indolently, stroking your clit until you shied away with agonized pleasure, begging, “P-please, Error, I need you inside me!”

 

A pause, and then, his low, arrogant chuckle filled your ears.

 

“God, Human, that never gets old.”

 

His husky voice sent you tilted, as he pulled his shorts away from his pelvis. You looked at his reflection in the mirror, noticing how the color of his pelvis was actually red, a sharp contrast to his onyx and midnight-hued skull. And it was certainly a contrast to the midnight toned ecto-plasma that was fully formed and erect, rubbing against the slick in between your thighs.

 

“Ah, god, you feel so good.” Your skeleton lover groaned deeply before slowly gripping his length and guiding it into you.

 

The feeling of being so very full left your throat humming with a whimper, as he slowly slid into you, breathing deeply, he moaned into your shoulder, “You’re as tight as the day I first fucked you… Stars, it never seems to matter how much I stretch you.”

 

You blushed, unable to reply since you were far too busy crying out his name, as he hilted inside of you, setting a deliciously slow pace that had you writhing against the bathroom countertop.

 

“Stars, human, the noises you make, you make me _crazy,_ ” Error gave a husky whimper, his pace quickening as his arms snaked around you, pulling you away from the countertop and flushing you against his body before he bent slightly, gripping under your legs and hoisting you up.

 

You gave a slight shriek of surprise at this new position, gazing into the mirror.

 

Your legs were spread wide and your back was against Error’s ribcage, his huge hands gripping under your thighs, so you were almost seated in his arms.

 

His length was _still_ buried deep within you; you could see it in the mirror, as it pulsed wantonly inside of you.

 

You _felt_ tiny, you _looked_ tiny in comparison to the giant skeleton who groaned loudly, his teeth clenched in a look of predatory euphoria before he growled, his tongues unfurling from his now gaping mouth as he panted harshly, “H-human, I’m gonna fill you up.”

 

“Yes, PLEASE, Error!” you blurted, flushing deeply, as you were unable to tear your eyes away from the sight of his thick, ghostly member pumping in and out of you, glimmering with both onyx and crimson iridescence.

 

You writhed against him, crying out as you felt that button stroked furiously within you. Suddenly, that familiar coil broke loose inside of you and you quivered in his arms, sobbing at your end as he followed you into sweet oblivion with drool running down his maw and dripping onto your shoulder and clavicle, as his expression melted into ecstasy.

 

His midnight colored cum leaked out of you, falling to the bathroom floor in a messy puddle.

 

“Fuck, Human.” He finally croaked hoarsely,” You, heh, god, you drive me _insane_.”

 

“Thanks, so do you.” You moaned in reply and he chuckled hoarsely, as he carefully and gingerly pulled away from you, carefully setting you back down to your feet. You wobbled and clutched onto the bathroom sink, taking a deep breath.

 

“That… that was new.” You finally chuckled, shaky on your feet.

 

Error looked absolutely flabbergasted, his maw gaping slightly before a goofy grin spread over his skull.

 

“R-really? You haven’t been fucked like that?”

 

You shook your head, looking almost shy, as he gave a brief, proud grin.

 

“Well, what do you know?” he murmured softly, pulling you back against him and nuzzling the top of your head, “Do you need help in the shower?”

 

You burst into giggles, “You just want more excuses to touch me.”

 

“And so?” Playfully, Error smirked at you, pulling you towards the shower stall, “I’ve lived without your touch for so long, I feel like I need to make up for the time lost.”

 

You flushed at his declaration, and your heart soared, as you noticed him shrugging out of his clothes.

 

Oh god.

 

He was _undressing._

_HE WAS UNDRESSING._

You choked, at the sight of his bared ribs and spine, and his partially exposed pelvis.

 

With a flushed skull, he raised a brow and squinted a socket at you.

 

“Like what you see?” he blustered, but you could tell he was nervous, about finally exposing himself to you like this

 

“Very, very much.” You replied softly, your heart thudding hungrily. Like a gradual gradient, his cervical column shifted from that dark midnight color to an intense, dull crimson. His ribs and pelvis were the same color of ruddy carmine, and you noticed some outlines of yellow on the inner edge of his ribs.

 

“Error… god, you’re so handsome….” You finally managed to choke, finding yourself hungry for him all over again.

 

Instead of grabbing him, the way you wanted to, you gave him a shy smirk, as you took slow steps to the shower stall, turning on the water and giving him a good view of your back end.

 

You could practically feel his heated gaze, as you made sure the water was a decent temperature before tilting your head back to look over your shoulder at him.

 

He was gazing back at you, pushing his thumbs into the waistband of his shorts before tugging them down, letting them fall to the floor, fully bared to your eyes for the first time since you’d met him.

 

You’d seen that his tibula and fibula were red, but what you _didn’t_ know was that his femurs shifted back to onyx, with midnight hues.

 

You briefly wondered what had caused his coloration to go from white to this present form, but you knew that you wanted to, some day, run your mouth over his bones, the same way he ran his mouth over your skin.

 

“Why don’t you join me, sexy?” You grinned at him before you stepped into the water, staring at him boldly.

 

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

 

Error could hardly believe what he was doing, as he felt himself tugged forward, his soul pulsing hungrily for you, as he walked into the spray of warm water. He shivered at your proximity, and watched with hooded sockets as you pressed yourself against the wall, in order to give him space.

 

He tilted his head at you before crooking his phalange at you in a beckoning motion, his grin sultry, “C’mere, my dirty little human.”

 

You shivered, taking a step towards him, as he pulled you into the spray of water, bending to kiss you, tasting the water on your skin, groaning at the feel of your lips moving against his teeth.

 

“Error,” you spoke breathlessly, “Error, I want to touch you…”

 

“Patience, Human.” Error smirked, as he reached for your body wash, “We’ve got time for that later… _I’m_ going to touch _you_ right now. Gotta get all that dirt and sweat off you.”

 

You moaned softly, as he rubbed the soap onto your skin, tenderly washing the grime away.

 

In all honesty, you thought you would die of pleasure as he had you turn around and he washed your back thoroughly, scratching your skin gently and grinning as you moaned, “God, that feels so _good.”_

 

You were honestly surprised when he grabbed your shampoo and began to wash your hair as well.

 

“Your hair is so soft.” he murmured in fascination, “I’ve always wondered what it would be like to run my phalanges through a human’s hair…”

 

You hummed in pleasure, moaning, “You can wash my hair _anytime_ you want, Error.”

 

He chuckled at you softly, allowing you to rinse the soap off your body and head, watching your hands as they ran through your own hair and down your body.

 

“Fuck, you’re so beautiful.” he murmured, unable to tear his gaze away from you.

 

You smiled at him, his words warming you so much.

 

“Error, I love you.”

 

“I love you too.” He murmured, pulling you close when you finished rinsing.

 

Never had you ever felt such warmth before, as Error ran his phalanges down your body.

 

“So gorgeous…” he groaned, and you squeaked, as you felt him poke you back.

 

“E-Error? Again?”

 

“If you insist, sweetheart”

 

…

 

“Oh you bastard-!” You were cut off as he spun you around and tied your hands, hoisting them over your head, he grinned, gripping your hips and allowing his length to press against your stomach, “You know I can’t resist you~”

 

It was a long time before the two of you went to bed, and you would be lying if you said that you hadn’t enjoyed your evening very, very much.

 

By the time your body hit the bed, however, you were exhausted, and you sighed with contentment as Error pulled you into his arms, grumbling softly, “Human, can we… can we spend time outside again tomorrow?”

 

“Sure, Error.” you replied sleepily, “I need to figure out what kind of flowers I want to plant, before it’s too late… maybe something that I can brew into a tea…” you trailed off as sleep claimed you, and your last words stirred inside Error’s mind, as he watched you sleep.

 

“Flowers that you can brew into a tea, huh?” He murmured. 

 

… maybe he’d pay Scythe a visit. He’d bet anything that the Farmer knew what kind of flowers were best for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *silence in the anti-void reigns*  
> ...
> 
> *a moment of eternity passes, before a dark puddle grows on the ground, and Ink rises from it, his eyelights blank and white. He looks to the Viewer and gives a rueful wave*
> 
> "Hi there. Bet you're wondering where I've been. Or maybe you don't care. Either way, I've come here to say that I'm not done with this story just yet."  
> *he gives a fanged grin, adding cheerfully* "I'll be seeing you, Viewer. Count on it."
> 
> *Ink sinks back into his portal and the darkness vanishes without a trace*


	17. Searching For Solace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ink can't keep running forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sweats* I'm sorry this is late. I hope you guys aren't too disappointed in me.

Swap looked up, as his small human mate, Roxy, tugged at his sleeve, pointing to the couch, which was currently _very occupied_ by Ink, who was passed out, exhausted from his tasks that he’d undertaken the night before.

 

He’d very literally gone weeks without sleep and Swap gave a gentle smile to the small human woman, who looked rather concerned.

 

“I don’t mean to be rude, Sans, but uh, how long is he gonna stay there?”

 

“I Don’t Know, Sweetie.”

 

“…Is he ok?”

 

Swap regarded Ink, who was passed out on the couch, sleeping deeply.

 

Ink had been crashing here for the past two months. He’d leave in the mornings, running through the various AUs to check for the anomalies, fixing and tweaking the code here and there, correcting the oddities. Occasionally, he’d bring Dream and Swap along, to double check his work.

 

Swap remembered how Fell had growled at them, beyond irritated.

 

_“Bout time that goddamn Bermuda triangle of a time loop was fixed. What the hell even caused that? Do you even realize how many fuckin’ people I had to pull through the Void, just to get them back into proper place?!”_

_“Nothing, nothing at all, Fell, don’t worry about it,”_ Ink had replied as he wiped away the sweat  from his skull with the back of his hand, _“It’s fixed now, and it won’t happen again.”_

 

The odd, even tone of his voice had drawn Dream’s concerned gaze. That wasn’t the Ink they knew.

 

Ink was usually so boisterous, loud and enthusiastic, even at the worst of times.

 

 _“Swap… please, do me a favor and keep an eye on him. Let me know if he gets worse.”_ Dream had murmured softly to Swap. Swap picked absently at his scars, regarding Ink out of the corner of his sockets.

_“I Agree. I’ll Keep An Eye On Him, Dream. Count On It!”_

And so it had gone for two months, according to his own timeline. The anomalies were all fixed and Ink was beyond exhausted.

 

Swap knew it was starting to concern Roxy, who watched Ink snore with some consternation.

 

“What happened to him?” she whispered quietly.

 

Swap only shook his head.

“Relationship Problems… Although, If You Ask Me, He’s Being An Absolute Idiot.”

 

With a soft chuckle, she wrapped her smaller arms around him, squeezing gently.

“Don’t be too hard on him. We’ve been there too, you know.”

 

Swap’s sockets softened as he looked over his shoulder at the tiny human woman that he had grown to love so deeply.

 

With a soft grin, Swap twisted around and pulled her into his lap, nuzzling her, he grinned lopsided, “We’ve Grown Wiser.”

 

“Not that I’m not enjoying the view, but can you two _boondoggle_ somewhere else?”

 

Roxy squeaked in surprise, as she whipped her head around to see Ink, sitting up and looking at them with a deadpan expression.

 

Swap met his gaze evenly and smirked,” Its MY House, I’ll Boondoggle Where I Like!”

 

Ink made a face, as he sat up and stretched, “Welp, that’s my cue to leave. Thanks for letting me pass out here.”

 

Ink regarded the human woman in Swap’s lap and snorted softly, feeling hollow and numb as a tendril of unpleasantness stirred in his bones.

 

“Consider yourself lucky, Swap.”

 

Swap raised a brow ridge as he gently put his human back down, murmuring to her, “Can You Give Me A Moment With My Friend, Sweetie?”

 

“Of course.” Planting a quick kiss on his cheek, the human left, and Swap turned his sockets back to Ink.

 

“You Really Need To Get Yourself Together, Ink. If You Don’t Face Your Problems Head On, They’ll Keep Chasing You Until They Bite You In The Coccyx.”

 

Swap paused before standing and reaching forward, and Ink accepted his friend’s embrace, his own expression blank, as he mulled these thoughts over.

 

“I’ll see ya around, Swap. Thanks for the couch. It was comfy.”

 

“Yeah, No Problem, Ink. Good Luck.” Swap replied solemnly, as Ink vanished into his puddle-portal.

 

Reappearing in the Doodlesphere, he winced, as he felt the tug of the string at his chest

 

It was _unbelievable_ that he hadn’t been cognizant of this direct attachment to you before, only knowing that he _wanted_ to be near you, to see your face and hear your voice. Now that he was _aware_ of the string, it was like he was unable to ignore it, no matter how hard he tried. He’d _attempted_ to tear it out of his own magic, but being unable to manipulate souls, he couldn’t touch the string himself.

 

And _goddammit_ , he had _felt the tug of your soul, beckoning him, pleading for him._ Especially during the first weeks he’d been gone. You had even used that silly paper bird he’d folded for you, and he felt an incredible sense of coldness, his phalanges twitching with unease, as he remembered the pining of your call. It was _unfair_ , his memory was so awful with everything else… why was it that he could _vividly remember you with perfect ease?_

 

Ink flushed as he recalled that _one time he had_ returned, entering your house in a moment of weakness, unable to keep away and eager to beg you for forgiveness, only to find you pinned against the table by _Error._

 

That moment he had slipped into your reality, he had instantly heard the noises, and his bones went unbearably _hot._ Your voice was begging and cooing, and he peered around the corner, the lewd sight slamming him like a punch to his nonexistent gut.

After getting over his _shock_ at the fact that Error was _pressed_ against you, Ink quickly observed Error's hands gripping your wrists against the table, bending you over in a powerful, dominant stance, his pelvis rocking in a purposeful manner into your ass without any sort of expression of fear or disgust.

 

Your face was wrenching in euphoric pleasure, and it tore something in him, to see your expressive reactions being drawn out of you by Error.

 

Error was _touching you, and that should not_ have been possible.

 

Ink had felt his bones grow cold, as he took in the sight in an instant before quickly warping away, the image burned into his mind, it seemed. He didn’t even care whether or not Error had seen him.

 

It was a good thing, in that moment, that he didn’t have a soul. He felt sure that he would have torn the discolored skeleton apart…

 

After that, he _buried_ himself into his work, sifting through the countless AUs to seek out the anomalies, fixing every glitch, correcting every strange occurrence, and by the time he’d finished, he’d found to his disgust that he _still remembered_ the image of Error buried deep inside you.

 

The emptiness that sat inside him was sickening. He _actually_ felt sick, like he wanted to vomit, but he had nothing else to give.

 

“It… it’s better this way…” he muttered to himself, as he swept his gaze over the Doodlesphere, his shoulders sagging instantly at the sight that awaited him.

 

 _Oh yes_ … he had _forgotten_ why he’d been crashing in Swap’s house. Of course there’d been a reason he’d been avoiding his own anti-void.

 

The Doodlesphere was FULL of memories he’d made with you.

 

The _abstract art_ that the two of you had created together, using your own bodies, joined together in a passionate dance.

 

Ink couldn’t help himself, as his magic flared at the very thought of you, his ecto-plasma taking form and hardening painfully at the flood of vibrant remembrances that crowded his brain, in a similar fashion to when he drank too much paint.

 

This one… his eyelights traced the languid shape that he’d outlined with soft pastels, tracing every curve you’d pressd into the floor, the way your hair had left feathery impressions, and fuck, he could swear he heard the echo of your vocal desire.

 

You’d been so _shy_ , and bashful, presenting your modest demeanor in a way that made him want to _corrupt_ you, even though he was well-aware that you _weren’t_ innocent. 

 

The sounds you made, the wild, flustered expressions you pulled, _god_ , you were so responsive and _sensitive_ -

 

He gave a grunt, as his magic pooled into his pants, making his clothes uncomfortable, and he growled as he loosened his jacket and unzipped his zipper, freeing his luminous rainbow-tinted length with a sigh of relief.

As he moved onto the next amorphous shape, his tongue grew thick as he remembered the _taste_ of you, the way he’d _craved_ your body, your scent and you-!

 

Ink didn’t even realize he was stroking his length, gritting his teeth as he growled softly, remembering all the ways he’d held you, the way _you_ had held _him,_ gripping him, teasing him, laughing with him, moaning his name with musical, needy breathes, the way you _looked at him,_ like you _loved him-_

“Ah!~ AUTHOR!” he gave a licentious growl, as his end struck him, and he spilled into his hand, falling to the floor as his magic spattered to the ground messily, leaving him breathless and full of numb cold, as the afterglow swirled and faded, like a beautiful song that ends without warning.

 

“…Goddamnit.” He muttered, emptiness overcoming him once again, leaving him yearning for something to fill him.

 

Why _had_ he left you? He scratched his skull, _trying_ to remember, pleading with himself _to go back to you_ , to embrace you, to try _again._

His phalanges itched for your skin, his magic swirling passionately at the memories that were painted all over the floor of his domain.

 

He had held you in every way he could imagine…

 

And his imagination was vast.

 

There had been _no one_ else that he had grown so close to, no one else that had been so accepting of him as he was.

 

Why had he decided to leave you? Why had he _hurt you?_

_You had never done anything to deserve the way he just abandoned you._

 

Ink glanced down, towards his ribcage, angry that he had no soul, _angry_ that he couldn’t summon the ability to look at the string that was attached there, and angry that he couldn’t give you what you needed.

 

Dully, he stood to his feet, grinding his teeth. He needed to do something. He couldn’t keep living like this, with this emptiness inside.

 

He could always ask Swap-

Ink paused and shook his head ruefully.

 

No. He’d already bugged Swap enough these past months.

 

With a tug at his scarf and a grim set of his teeth, Ink smacked his brush down on the ground, deciding to return to Farmtale.

 

Perhaps Scythe would be willing to give him some advice.

 

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

 

You were fast asleep, your breath light and easy.

 

Sitting on the bed beside you was a stoic and ruminating Error, as he wrestled with the new flood of emotions that he’d been becoming more and more aware of, especially these past few days

 

He had grown so very close to you, and he loved every minute that he spent with you… But as much as you loved him, he knew you were unhappy.

 

You’d said nothing, about your feelings of unease. Anytime the two of you fought, it was usually over something silly, and it always ended… in a mutually satisfying way. 

 

No, he’d been watching you, paying attention to your expressions and your behavior, and it was _obvious_ that you were suffering. 

 

You’d stare at your computer screen for _hours,_ your expression empty and blank before you’d try to tap out a few words, only to stop and grunt in frustration, erasing what you had written.

 

Your magazine editor was on your ass about it, and you’d been put on proofreading duty, just to make ends meet.

 

Error swallowed harshly, his soul pounding thickly. He didn’t know what to do, or how to help you.

 

Creativity wasn’t exactly his forte, and the mere thought that your connection to Ink was affecting you _this_ badly had him _so angry_.

 

He didn’t _want_ to share you with _anyone,_ least of all with that arrogant prick who had just _dropped_ you; who had used you and left you without a second thought.

 

These past weeks, Error had been happier than he could ever remember being, in his whole existence. Your soul made his own flicker to life and your acceptance swirled through him, and your _touch-_

He shivered, feeling a sense of wonder, as he ran his clawed phalanges through your hair, without waking you.

 

That feeling of attachment that he had to you was so very strong, and the idea that he _couldn’t_ pull through for you the way Ink had was itching at him, giving his soul an ache that was unbearable. He had wanted so very much, to be your everything… but he couldn’t solve this problem for you.

 

The troubled Skeleton leaned back, standing to his feet as he quietly scribbled down a note for you, leaving it on your nightstand; he raised his phalanges and unraveled reality, coming to a conclusion.

 

He couldn’t help you with your creativity. That was painfully clear, and Error felt his soul sink, feeling angry at the helplessness that he felt.

 

If he couldn't help you with your problem, the  least he could do was get you some flowers for your garden.

 

Besides that… lately, you’d had these awful headaches. Maybe he could find a plant that was magic infused, to ease your physical pain...

 

There was no way that would make up for your frustrations towards your writing… but it was the only thing he could think of.

 

So he opened a portal to Farmtale.

 

Hopefully, Scythe wouldn’t be an asshole about giving him an idea of what to give you.

 

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

 

The weather was starting to turn to turn, but today felt so hot, hotter than hell, in Scythe’s opinion.

 

The hay was ready to bale, and he flinched, as Cobb called out to him, “SCY! OUR HIRED HAND WILL BE HERE NEXT WEEK! DON’ FORGET WE NEED TO MAKE UP THE GUEST ROOM FOR THEM!”

 

“That agency finally got back ta us, huh?” Scythe scratched at his mandible absently, as he tried to ignore the twisting feeling inside his soul.

 

It had been over a month since Rose had gone back to her own AU, with Jaws and Ash… and Scythe missed her so very much.

 

“Ya specified to ‘em we need someone with strength, yeah?” He called out to Cobb, who nodded.

 

 “YEAH, THEY’RE SENDING A HUMAN MALE, NO WORRIES ON THAT END. BUT YA KNOW, SCY,” Cobb drawled,” IT’S ALL OVER IF THEY END UP SENDIN’ ANOTHER CITY BOY. THOSE FELLAS CAN’T HANDLE THE WORK WE NEED DONE.”

 

Scythe gave a slight chuckle of agreement.

 

Hopefully, they would get a hired hand that could _actually_ stand to work in the _outdoors-_

A splashing sound caught his attention, and he grumbled slightly, as Ink suddenly rose up from a dark puddle on the ground, giving a short wave, “S’up, Scythe?”

 

Scythe paused, his greeting dying in his maw as he noticed the _exhaustion_ that rolled off Ink in waves.

 

Scythe tilted his head and crossed his arms.

 

“Ya really doin’ yerself in, Ink.”

 

“Pfft, I don’t know what you mean-“ Ink stopped short, as Scythe gave him a perceptive glare.

 

Ink gave a huff and looked away, as he tripped over his own intentions.

 

“Ok…” he finally murmured, “I’m here to ask you… to ask you about souls, and soul ties.”

 

Scythe flinched, as Ink finally admitted why he was here. The farmer Skele knew he had some answers for the questions that Ink inevitably had… but it hit awfully close to home.

 

Rose was so very clearly tied to Jaws and Ash and when it had been confirmed that he held no tie to her, all he could do was numbly let her go.

 

With a soft smile and tearful, hazel eyes, she promised him that she would never forget him.

 

Somehow, he couldn’t derive comfort from her vow. The question pulled at him; If memories were lost, between AUs, did that mean that she would forget her time here?

 

Scythe’s soul ached at her absence, and he tried to not think about it too hard.

 

Ink spoke, his tone low and with some reluctance, Scythe found himself sympathizing with Ink, as the soulless skele reluctantly sat on the porch steps next to him and began to talk.

 

“Ok, look, Scythe… I’m confused. You already know about me, that I’m soulless, I have a bad memory and I’m not the best at, uh, commitments.”

 

Ink struggled a moment longer, as Scythe sat next to him, sweeping his gaze over the land.

 

“But… Ever since you pulled out… _her_ soul, and I saw that connection… it’s like I can’t _help_ but feel it. Day in and out, I feel _her._ And there’s not a goddamn thing I can do about it.”

 

Ink looked away, discomforted, “I want, _more than anything,_ to go _back_ to her. To hold her, to be near her, _fuck,_ I MISS her, Scythe, and I don’t ever MISS anything… do you know what I mean?”

 

The uncertainty in Ink’s voice had Scythe’s own soul twist. Yes, he did know what Ink meant and all he could do was nod gruffly, as Ink went on, encouraged by the acknowledgement.

 

“So… the question is what do I do now? If I go _back_ to her… the anomalies will probably return. I can’t control the way she makes me feel. And I’ll have to clean them _all_ up all over again, for the rest of my existence… but I _can’t_ keep going like this, with this _weird_ emptiness inside me, with this _constant pull that I feel towards her_.”

 

Ink looked at Scythe and growled, “So, I’ll ask you again… can you _cut my string?”_

Scythe raised a brow.

 

“Wha’ makes ya think that’s possible, Ink?”

 

Ink opened his mouth, but closed it, as he frowned, “I… I assumed?”

 

Scythe blinked before chuckling, “ Ya know that they say about _assumin’_ ’.”

 

“Scythe wait-“

 

“Makes an ass outta ‘u’ and ‘me’.”

 

Ink snickered, his shoulders shaking with the joke he had seen coming.

 

“Yeah, yeah.., that doesn’t answer my question though."

 

Scythe chuckled, as he leaned back against the railing of the porch, turning slightly to look at the troubled Outcode.

 

"Were any of th' anomalies really so bad?"

 

Ink opened his mouth to answer, but it was like a lightbulb went off in his skull, as his eye lights went from dull white dots to a green question mark and a yellow exclamation point.

 

"... They... weren't life threatening, no, just really strange little quirks and twists… it was more like they were just… weeds that needed to be pruned." Ink finally concluded.

 

Scythe nodded slowly, continuing," An, lemme point somethin' out to you, Son. You made a claim, that you had to protect her, an' that it was your fault that she was taken by Nightmare… but she's still with Error, yeah?"

 

Ink shifted in a moment of discomfort as he nodded.

 

"Error took’ responsibility for his actions. Ya ran from them, in the guise of takin' responsibility for your role in the multiverse. So lemme ask ya… all this pain ya brought on yourself an her…. _Was it worth it_?"

 

Ink flushed hues of green and yellow, as his ribs gave a short abrupt rattle, the thoughts spinning like a kaleidoscope in his mind.

 

“I… I don’t know…” Ink coughed and looked at Scythe, adding quietly,” I’ve… never felt so _empty_ before… when I’m with her… it like the emptiness goes away… I… I didn’t even need my paint so often, when I was with her-”

 

At this moment, there was pixelating, in the air before them, and Error suddenly stepped through the veil of reality.

 

The discolored Sans froze, as his sockets met Ink’s.

 

There was an uncomfy silence.

 

“Is this a bad time, Scythe?” Error growled.

 

“Seems like it’s about to be.” Scythe groaned, as Ink rose to his feet, a placid sneer on his skull. 

 

“What the _hell_ do you want, Error?”

 

“Nothing to do with _you_ Asshole. Why the _fuck_ are you even here?” Error snarled angrily. It was taking everything inside of him to keep from ripping Ink apart, he wanted nothing more than to smash his fist right into the smug skeleton’s smudged face-

 

Error paused.

 

Ink looked _terrible._

 

_…._

 

 _He had that same look that_ you _did, when you stared into your computer screen, broken and uncertain about your words._

 

Error scowled, angry that Ink was reminding him of _you_.

 

“ **Get out**.” He growled.

 

Ink didn’t react, as he crossed his arms, giving a bland, “no.”

 

Error bristled, but instantly, Scythe stood to his feet with an air of finality, his sockets flashing.

 

“Th’ first one ta throw an attack is gonna have a **bad time.** Now, the both of ya, come inside an’ have a seat.”

 

Error and Ink both blankly stared at Scythe, as the farmer Skele walked up the stairs, looking over his shoulder, he scowled, “Now.”

 

Ink huffed loudly before following behind Scythe.

 

Error’s teeth clenched, but he trudged behind Ink. He reminded himself of whom he was doing this for.

 

It was for you.

 

… _of all the days, in all the timelines, why did he have to run into Ink here?_

 

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

 

“Now, ta answer ya first question, Ink, Ah don’t think it’s a good idea fer ya ta try ta do somethin’ so rash. If there _was_ a way to do it, ya don’ know what will happen, if ya cut away the string. It could make things better… it could do nuthin’ at all… or it could make things worse. Do ya really wanna take the risk?”

 

Error rolled his eyelights and growled under his breath.

 

Ink looked at him sharply.

 

“Yeah, fuck you too, why are YOU here? Ya get bored of her?”

 

Error licked his teeth, snarling in offense.

 

“No, I’m here to get her some flowers for her garden.”

 

Ink opened his mouth to sneer, but he paused and a ping in his mind had his bones growing cold and warm in turns.

 

_Sunflowers._

 

_You loved sunflowers… he drew you; a sketch of you with sunflowers. You had looked so pretty that day…_

 

“She likes Sunflowers.” He heard himself speaking, but Error sneered, “She never said anything about sunflowers. She wants something she can use for herbal remedies as well, like tea.”

 

Error shifted uncomfortably, scowling at Scythe.

 

“I don’t know anything about gardening, except what she’s shown me… I was wondering if you had something I could take back to her. Maybe something magic based that can help her with her headaches.”

 

Ink looked up in surprise.

 

You never had headaches before.

 

“That doesn’t sound like her.”

 

Error looked at Ink and sneered.

“It’s the stress. She’s struggling with her writing. Has been for a while.”

 

Ink had the decency to look away, his neutral expression taking on a conflicted look.

 

You were struggling with your creativity…

 

Stars.

 

He hadn’t even looked in on the AUs that YOU created.

 

A bead of agitation broke out on his temporal bone.

 

What if you gave up?

 

What if you left your creations to _r o t._

 

_What if you forgot about them?_

 

He shuddered, and with a growl, he stood to his feet and looked at Error with a decisive air.

 

“I’m going to her.”

 

Error stood abruptly, snapping, “You will NOT. You don’t-”

 

“I don’t _what?_ I don’t _deserve her?_ I’m _unworthy_ of her? I _abandoned_ her when she needed me _most? I’m fully aware of what a scumbag I am_ .” Ink scowled, but there was a look of deep agony on his face that had Error’s soul twisting with recognition, as Ink went on recklessly, “But she’s _suffering_ . She needs someone to sit and give her constructive critique… I’ve failed, in my job as a protector of AUs, the way I left her. She’s not just my soulmate… she’s a _creator._ I have a responsibility to help _her…_ something that I forgot.” he added with a tone of regret.

 

Ink looked down at the floor, as he spoke with certainty, “I loved helping her with her creations. She actually _listened to me, and_ she always did her best. And she never gave up, even when she was struggling the most.”

 

He looked back up, to Error’s flushed skull and his narrowed sockets as those harsh yellow teeth snapped in a sneer.

 

“Why should I give you the _satisfaction_ of seeing her, when you fucking _hurt her?”_

 

“I need to make things right, Error. _I don’t care if I destroy the whole multiverse_ , I can’t let her _suffer._ If I feel as awful as I do _without_ a soul, I can’t imagine how she feels _with_ a soul.” Ink swallowed, and he felt his sockets leaking with that weird, silvery gray ecto-plasma.

 

Scythe finally spoke, giving a soft hum. Sounded like Ink had answered his own questions at last.

 

“I can give ya a peppermint plant, Error. Ya in luck. Cobb grows an abundance of 'em in the greenhouse. Gimme a moment… don’ touch anything. Cobb will kill me if ya break somethin’. ” He added with a scowl as he vanished away.

 

Error looked back at Ink with threatening sockets.

 

“If you think you’re gonna get to waltz back into her life like before-“

 

“I don’t expect to… just let me see her.” Ink replied, “Let me see her… and talk to her. Let me _help_ her, if I can. That’s all I want, I swear.”

 

Error gazed at Ink distrustfully, as he considered.

 

He couldn’t give you the inspiration you needed for your writing, that was becoming painfully obvious. You were suffering… and as much as he  **_h a t e d_ **it, he remembered how much Ink had given to you, in terms of help with your writing, besides the constant fucking the two of you had done.

 

Finally, Error growled threateningly, “You touch her, and I’m going to take you apart, piece by piece, Asshole.”

 

“Yeah, ok, Error.” Ink replied dully.

 

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

 

Scythe finished transplanting the peppermint plant into a pot, considering the two frustrating Outcodes that waited in his kitchen.

 

Something was going very right with Error, and Scythe felt thankful for you. You seemed to be doing that poor maniac a world of good. Error almost seemed… like a Sans again.

 

Volatile and emotional as he was, he didn’t come across the same way that he had before.

 

And it seemed very possible that Ink was coming around as well. There was something to that tie, between the soulless Skele and you, but Scythe didn’t know enough about Ink to feel that he could confidently say what it was.

 

These thoughts stirred and bubbled in his mind, as he grunted and stood to his feet and held the pot, looking at the tender peppermint leaves that left a fragrant, chill scent in the air.

 

The refreshing scent did nothing for his own bitterness, as he stepped through time and space, right back into the kitchen, appearing between Ink and Error.

 

“Here, fellas.”

 

Scythe tilted his head, noticing that there seemed to be an odd lack of tension between Ink and Error.

 

He shook it off, as he handed Error the peppermint.

 

“Here, she jus’ needs ta steep the leaves in water that’s been boiled, let it sit for ten or fifteen minutes… Honey and lemon are good options to have with it.”

 

“…Thank you.” Error coughed, taking the plants with a look of fascination as he examined the leaves, hesitating, “Do they… does it have a flower?”

 

“It does.” Scythe nodded with a softer smile, “Ah think she’ll enjoy it.”

 

Ink shifted guiltily, as Error cradled the plant to his chest, giving a curt nod, “… I owe you, Scythe.”

 

“Naw. Jus’ go and help your Soulmate, Boy.” Scythe looked at Ink meaningfully. “Good luck, fellas. Just… keep in mind what’s important. The rest will work itself out.”

 

As the two skeletons vanished from his timeline, Scythe scratched at his mandible, giving a soft chuckle.

 

Well now. They actually left _together._

 

If those two could actually work together, and get along, for the sake of their soulmate…

 

Maybe there was hope for him too.

 

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

 

You woke up feeling crappy and disheveled.

 

Error had left you a message, and you knew he’d be back soon, but as you sat at your computer, trying to make yourself write, all you could do was hate yourself.

 

It felt so selfish, your inability to write, your yearning to have someone there you could talk to, you, you…

 

 _You missed Ink. You hated him, for leaving you, but goddamn it, you_ missed _him so much._

Error had been there for you, all these months, and you loved him, you wouldn’t change a thing about him, but….

 

Hissing, you stood up and stomped over to your kitchen, pulling some ice from your freezer to put into a cup, your eyes fell on tub of gelato, and you growled, pulling that out too.

 

You couldn’t help but remember the first time you’d shared your gelato with Ink, how you’d blushed, trying to not think about his ecto tongue, and remembering his teasing about the possibility that he had an ecto body.

 

You flushed; you never even got to ask him about that.

 

An ache surged through your head and flooded your heart, as you gave a harsh smile. You could recall all the good times you had with the skeleton who had been your _friend_. A lance of pain flooded behind your eyes and you hissed, dropping your spoon and massaging at your forehead.

 

That smug, arrogant asshole had spent so much time with you, and you had _loved it._ His company, the playful way he would tease you,the casual moments, when the two of you would sit in silence or scream at each other while playing video games-

 

_Your head felt like it was splitting, along with your pulsing heart._

 

Every single scrap of writing that you had done was garbage. Your heart was tender from the bruising of your own scrutiny, but what made it worse was that you _knew_ that you were right. 

 

Your editor had asked you, time and again, what was wrong and Error, although he was quick to admit when he liked something you wrote, couldn’t give you the creative advice or help that you needed. He could only tell you when you needed to start again.

 

You sank to the ground, and tears pricked your eyes.

 

This feeling of self-loathing and uncertainty was tearing you apart. Writing was something that you _loved_ … so _why did you hate it so much right now?_

_Quirking your mouth, you snarled to yourself. This feeling of hatred, fuck, it was SO reminiscent of_ _what you had felt, in Nightmare’s domain, that you had to pinch yourself, to make sure that you weren’t still in that hell._

 

The only reason you hadn’t gone completely off the rails was because of Error… and you were really wondering where he was.

 

_I’m such a weak, selfish bitch… why the fuck does he even put up with me? I love him… but I miss Ink… and I don’t know what to do._

 

At that moment, you paused, as you heard the familiar crackle of Error’s static… but the static was followed by the sound of _splashing._

 

Your heart froze and you felt flashes of coldness and warmth prickle at your skin, as Error came out from the bedroom, his head turning this way and that, as he looked for you.

 

_Error, why do you bother with me?_

 

He caught sight of you and his sockets widened.

 

“Are you ok? What are you doing on the floor? Wh-“ he scowled, “WHO MADE YOU CRY?”

 

“I did.” you laughed softly, even as your tears chased the curves of your cheeks.

 

He gave you a dumbfounded expression and without a word, he scooped you up from the ground and eased you onto a chair, looking awkward.

 

“I have… some things I need to tell you.”

 

“Oh?” another pain lanced through your forehead and you winced.

 

He scrunched his brows, flustered at your pained expression.

 

“Fuck. Wait a moment. I got you something. Stay here, I’ll go get it.”

 

He left and you tried to take a deep breath, as you looked around, massaging your temples. That was so weird, you could have sworn that you had heard INK.

 

You’d probably just _imagined it_ -

 

-You were _shocked,_ when you heard _a familiar voice, followed by Error’s hissing growls._

 

_“Don’t shove me!”_

 

“Will you _shut up!”_

_“Maybe if you weren’t so fucking_ rude _-“_

 

Not even thinking, hardly daring to _breathe,_ you struggled to your feet and staggered towards your room, ignoring the pain in your head.

 

You _knew that voice._

_That smug, baritone voice that had driven you so insane, in so many different ways before._

Clutching at your doorframe, your eyes lit up on the room and the two occupants within it.

 

There was _Error,_ holding a sweet-smelling plant and postured in a threatening manner….

 

 _And standing in front of him was Ink._ You gaped, unable to believe your eyes. It was INK. He was HERE.

 

… your mouth trembled, as you cast your gaze over him. 

 

He _looked_ how you _felt. Terrible and tired._

 

You were overwhelmed, as you inhaled sharply, and without thinking, you ran to him, just as Error and Ink both noticed you-

 

_SMACK!_

Ink staggered back slightly, and you howled, as your hand stung.

 

Yup.

 

You had slapped him right across the skull. And it had hurt you, probably more than it did him.

 

He rubbed at the spot you struck him and calmly muttered, “I deserved that.”

 

“You _think_ ?” You shouted, as your emotions riled at his voice, “What the actual _fuck_ are you doing here? What gives you the _right_ to _show up_ . I _called for you._ And you _ignored me, like I didn’t matter to you. Like nothing_ ever _mattered.”_

 

Your face grew red as you snarled, “Do you have any idea what that felt like? To suddenly be cut off, without even a proper explanation? You didn’t even treat me like a _friend. Isn’t that what we were supposed to be?! JUST FRIENDS?!”_

 

Your lungs expanded as you took in a hot breath and you glared at him, “I’ve been trying to _get you out of my head, and I couldn’t!_ I had JUST gotten used to the idea that I would _never see you again. I tried, I’ve been trying_ **_so hard_ ** _to move on and I-”_

 

With a harsh shudder, you had to take a breath, as you continued, your voice hitching low.

 

“I’m too fucking _weak_ to even write the way I used to, before I _KNEW you_ ! I can’t even _bear_ my own writing anymore! I can’t stand to look at what I try to create. Everything I touch just _goes to shit!_ And I KNOW you didn’t care. Why _would_ you care for a piece of trash like ME?”

 

_And you couldn’t breath, couldn't speak, as you started to sob, wrapping your own arms around your body, as you gave dry sobs that choked you silent._

 

As you gave an angry, writhing inhalation, strong arms pulled you into their embrace, and dull phalanges stroked through your hair. You didn’t _want_ to feel better… but being _held_ had your heart pounding, your anger tracing through your frame and dispersing with every sob.

 

All that pent up emotion, all your anger, it had left you empty… but those arms that wrapped around you filled you again, with love, with warmth, and unabashed stubbornness, as you finally took a shuddering breath, your last tears tracing down your cheek and a gentle, pencil-smudged phalange wiping it away.

 

“I know I don’t deserve to be here...I did something that I shouldn’t expect forgiveness for and I know I’ll never be able to make it up to you… but will you let me try to fix my mistake?”

 

 You trembled at those words, they were _exactly_ what you wanted to hear, what you had been _longing_ to hear.

 

And you just nodded, finally hoarsely admitting, “You fucking _asshole_ , I missed you.”

 

“… I _missed_ you too.”

 

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

 

When you had rushed at Ink and smacked him across the face, Error had genuinely been taken off-guard. He’d _never_ seen you so irate, and you got angry with _him_ fairly often, but you had _never_ raised a hand to him.

 

He would have laughed, except that you were in _pain._

You were in pain, your soul was crying out, trying to reach out to Ink through the ties that bound you to him, and Error, to his amazement, _felt_ a ripple, through the tie of his soul around yours.

 

There was a pulse of life, that had vibrated through that link between you and Ink.

 

Bristling, Error gave Ink a warning growl, as the artist reached out and gripped you in a hug, but Ink just gave him an exhausted look of pleading, as he held you gently.

 

Error wanted to rip him away from you, but you weren’t protesting it, in fact your posture had changed. You were weeping, your emotions finally running their course, and Error felt a spark of _jealous rage_ that Ink had soothed away the very pain that he had caused you to begin with.

 

Pulling back at last, Ink looked down at you, his sockets oddly shimmering.

 

“Ink… are you… are you crying?” You asked in a dumb voice and Ink felt up at his sockets.

 

“I… think so?”

 

“… Did you drink paint?”

 

“No.” Ink took a deep breath, “Author, I’m _not here_ to mess with you. I’m not here to, to just…” He flushed rainbow hues as he coughed and muttered, “Pick up where we left off. If you’ll let me… I just want to _help_ you. I _can’t_ let you give up on your writing, on your creations, not when you’re trying so hard to continue them. I, uh, I’d be a pretty fuckin’ terrible guardian, if I allowed _myself_ to get in the way of my own role.”

 

You opened your mouth and then closed it.

 

A firm glare entered your face and you nodded tightly.

 “So, you’re here to help me like you did before? As a friend?”

 

Ink actually looked relieved, if somewhat embarrassed, as he nodded.

 

“Y-yeah. As your friend. Promise.”

 

You looked him in the socket.

 

And you took a shuddering breath, as you looked at Error.

 

“I need to talk to you.”

 

Error looked astonished.

 

So did Ink, for that matter, but, you didn’t care.

 

Error had been _here_ for you, when no one else was. You wanted to ask _him_ what made him bring Ink here. And Ink _didn’t_ need to be part of that conversation.

 

Ink had made you wait in agony for two months. He could wait in your room for five minutes.

 

As you dragged Error, plant and all, into the kitchen, you put a hand to your head again, massaging your temples and finally had the presence of mind to grab a bottle of ibuprofen.

 

“Error, did you actually bring Ink here? On purpose?”

 

“… Yes.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because you need him.” Error said flatly. “I don’t want him to _touch_ you, and I don’t want him to be near you ... but _I’ve seen you struggle._ You’ve been _fighting_ , to get back into your routine, to regain your sense of creativity…. And I know it’s not something that I can help you with.”

 

And you felt your heart pound, as Error admitted softly, “As much as I might want to… I _can’t_ help you create… But Ink _can_ . It’s what he was made for. And as much as I _hate it…_ He’s tied to you as well. I… I can’t ignore that.”

 

His facial expression shifted into a firm sneer as he growled, “If you _want_ him here, as your friend, I respect that. I’ve come too far with you to ruin things now, especially over _him…_ But make no mistakes, if he _hurts you… or if you want him gone… you  just have to ask. I’ll take care of him for you.”_

You reached out and Error willingly walked into your arms, allowing you to pull him close as you murmured, “Error… I don’t know what I would have done without you, these past months… thank you.”

 

A tightness in your chest unwound, as you told him plainly, “I don’t know what’s going to happen and I don’t know how long Ink’s going to stick around _this time_ … but I know one thing for certain.”

 

You pulled him close and kissed him, a long, lingering kiss, before pulling back, gazing into his softened, gentle expression your heart fluttered as you murmured, “I’ll never stop loving you.”

 

Error felt his soul throb at your words.

 

He wanted, so much, to _trust you._

And he did.

 

He just didn’t trust Ink.

"Error... why do you smell like peppermint?"

 

"Fuck, I forgot!" Error turned to the counter, where he'd set the plant down, and he flushed, looking awkward.

"I... its peppermint... for your garden. I got it from Scythe... he said it should help with your headaches."

 

You felt your heart pound. Error had gone out of his way, to do something that you didn't even ask him to do... 

With great tenderness, you took the plant from him and smiled, "Want to help me find a place for it?"

Error seemed to relax as he grinned, "Yeah!"

You paused. Damn it, Ink was in your room.

... 

Your heart roiled and you looked up at Error, who was now scowling, "Can't we just leave him there?"

...

"OH for-FINE."

You drew Error into another hug and gave him a slow smirk.

 

"I'll make it up to you later... I promise."

 

You squeaked as you felt his phalanges pinch your butt roughly, as he growled into your ear, "I'm holding you to that promise, _my_  Little Human."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HE"S BACK.  
> THE BOY.  
> I hope some of you aren't too disappointed.*sheepish*


	18. Slowly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ink returns.
> 
> So does your creativity. 
> 
> Ink's got a long way to go, however, before he can redeem himself in your eyes... but he makes a start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *crawls in from the new Yandere story she posted*
> 
> Hi guys. Welp, Kinktober came and went. What a TIME that was, right? *crickets chirp*
> 
> ANYWAYS, heh, we're back at it again, with our favorite goofballs, Ink and Error.
> 
> ... i feel i need to apologize, for the use of "Despacito" here. All i ask is that you keep an open mind. 
> 
> ALSO, the lyrics shown here, after Despacito are from THIS mashup:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7qCK6oeaf4o
> 
> I listened to it so many times, during October, and it JUST screamed "Ink" at me. 
> 
> so... yeah. ^_^
> 
> it's good to be back.

 

It had been a _week_ since Ink had started coming back, to help you with your writing.

 

It had been a _rocky_ first start, when he sat with you that first time, to listen to you read the steaming pile of shit that you had just strung together.

 

“Holy hell, that don’t sound interesting at all!” He’d immediately cut you off, as you finished the first paragraph,” Author, I can _tell_ you don’t even like it. Why would you even write something like this?”

 

Error bristled, opening his mouth to cut Ink off when you snarled, “Maybe because I’m STRUGGLING to even get _anything on paper!”_

Error paused at that tone in your voice, his brow ridges raised. It seemed you didn’t _need_ him to fight this battle for you.

 

Ink frowned before setting his sockets on you sternly, his teeth glinting.

 

“Write your anger.”

 

“What?” You were about to go on when Ink continued, speaking confidently.

 

“You _heard_ me. Whatever you’re _feeling,_ passionately, _write it._ Anger towards me, maybe what you feel towards Error, your emptiness, your uncertainty; whatever the _fuck_ it is doesn’t matter. Just start writing about it, and don’t stop until you get it all out.”

 

And so, with trembling fingers, you set to work, writing your emotions out.

 

Everything that you had gone through, everything that had plagued you went into the word doc. You didn’t stop there, going into detail about what you had been through with Error, and how much you had grown to love him; the way he cared for you, his quiet strength and the way he drove you crazy at times.

 

Without a doubt, you couldn’t imagine life without him.

 

Even now, Error was sitting _right_ across from Ink, occupying himself by creating a doll (one that looked surprisingly like you) and managing to keep himself from glaring at Ink or interrupting you, as he diligently worked at your side, driving a needle of love and longing through your heart.

 

He glanced up, feeling the brush of affection through the string that bound his soul to you, and gave you a lopsided grin of assurance.

 

…

_God, you loved him so much._

 

Your fingers flew, as you focused on Error, and suddenly, _just like that_ , the dam that had held your creativity back flooded.

 

When you stopped and looked at what you had written, it was twenty pages worth of your own thoughts, expressions, worries, anguish, your love and your hope for the future.

 

Ink actually looked apprehensive as you cleared your throat.

 

“This is, uh, a lot to read.” You stated nervously.

 

Without a word, before Error could even move, Ink was up, grabbing you a cup of water and a spoonful of honey.

 

“Take this, drink this and let’s hear it, Author.”

 

You docilely took what he offered you, drinking some water before swallowing the honey, feeling it slide easily along your throat before you got started.

 

It was… odd. At first, your tongue was thick and clumsy, but as you reread your feelings, the rawness of your writing was drowned out by the overwhelming _emotion_ that you had poured into it.

 

Your heart ached, swelled and burst, and when you finally finished, your cheeks were flushed and your heart was pounding.

 

"Now, that's more like it."

 Ink was staring at you with a look of admiration, his teeth tilted in that cute grin that that you’d fallen in love with. But when you turned your head to meet Error’s gaze, you quavered.

 

A blush spread over your entire body, as he gave you an enraptured look, his mandible hanging slightly loose as he blinked, his voice almost dumbfounded.

 

“You… you really wrote all that? _Wow._ ” he asked in a voice that scintillated with awe.

 

You flushed at his admiration, your heart pounding even more than before.

 

Ink glanced between the two of you before he smirked.

 

“Of course she wrote that. There’s a reason I called her Author when I met her. She’s got talent.” Ink’s smirk softened as he stood up, stretching and yawning.

 

“I think you can take it from here, yeah Author?”

 

“Uh, yeah… Actually, I think I _can_ … will you come back tomorrow, Ink?” you asked, feeling weirdly _shy._ You _forgot_ just how much Ink inspired your creative flow. Sure, it was YOUR writing… but Ink had given you the right direction to start.

 

Ironically, he’d told you to write about your _feelings_ , which gave you pause, as he gave you a cheerful wave and a smirk at Error.

 

“Don’t wear her out too much, _Stud-muffin_.”

Error snarled, “The FUCK did you call me-“

 

But Ink was already gone, his chuckle lingering in an echo.

 

No sooner had Ink gone than you were on Error, straddling him and pressing your mouth against his skull.

 

Error glitched slightly in shock at the suddenness of your touch before he melted against you, all his anxiety about Ink’s visit suddenly vanishing, as he recalled all the words you’d written about him, the way you _loved_ him.

 

A nagging at the back of his mind came back around, when he was lying in bed with you, your head leaned against his humerus, your arm draped over his ribs and sternum.

 

The way Ink had focused on your words, the way _you’d_ reacted to Ink’s challenge, the light that had _sparked_ inside of you when Ink commanded your attention and gave you a place to start.

 

It was like Ink had poked and stirred up a fire inside of you, setting your words ablaze.

 

Error had _forgotten_ that you had that sort of chemistry with Ink.

 

In fact, it was _painfully_ obvious to Error that you had indeed _missed_ Ink’s company… he wasn’t sure how he felt about that. The more he considered the fact that Ink was tied to your soul, the more he wondered if…

 

 _ ~~…If he was really and truly meant to be here with you~~. _ …If he was really _worthy_ to be your soulmate.

 

The thought made his soul ache and he grunted, holding you tighter, as he refused to sleep, spending every moment just watching over your rest.

 

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

 

“How many times have I _told_ you to stop leaving your shit all over the place?”

Error snarled, as he kicked a pile of Ink’s random stuff across the room, only to kick a rock that was hidden inside the pile.

 

He glitched and swore, as Ink glanced over at him from the living room, a grin tilting on his face as he began to chuckle.

 

“Aw, that’s so sad, Alexa, play-“

 

“-DON’T-!”

 

“Despacito.”

 

Error thought he was going to lose his mind all over again, as the machine in your living room began playing the spicy Latin pop song, and he scowled at Ink, who had a shit-eating grin.

 

“…Do you wanna die, you Rainbow-cunt-muffin?” Error finally asked in an utter deadpan, as he reached out and erased the machine from existence, cutting off the song.

 

Ink snickered, “Author’s gonna be pissed, she _just_ bought that thing!”

 

“ _Why_ are you here?” Error snarled in reply.

 

Ink threw himself onto the couch as he shrugged, relaxing and chuckling, “I felt Author call. Imagine my surprise when I found out that she wasn’t here… but _you_ are. Why are YOU here?”

 

“… I’m here pretty often.” Error replied, crossing his arms and scowling slightly, “I… Like being here more than I do my own domain.”

 

Ink looked up in surprise, his heterochromia eyes going purple and green with cryptic symbols.

 

“… You too, huh?” Ink asked softly.

 

Error looked at him sharply and snarled, “I don’t wanna talk about it with _you,_ Asshole.”

 

Ink shrugged as he looked back up to the ceiling, softly muttering, “I can’t believe I’m actually _back_ here… It was…” he swallowed, as he tried to process the jumbled thoughts in his mind.

 

“… It just seems right, to be back… I always felt like… Like I was meant to be here.” He finally admitted, sounding a little bewildered.

 

Error snorted, but said nothing, as he looked away, feeling conflicted.

 

It was becoming more and more obvious that Ink truly was a soulmate… YOUR soulmate.

 

He acted… so much _differently_ ; the closer he was to you.

 

When you were there, Ink was far more focused, although no less of an ass.

And in spite of wanting to stand up and do something drastic, -like punching Ink _directly_ in the fucking face- You always managed to turn it back around on Ink.

 

The way the two of you bantered was utterly natural and playful…

 

Error glitched slightly, at the look in Ink’s face.

 

It was an expression he had seen on his _own_ face all too many times before, and his soul gave a strange cringe.

 

He wasn’t _supposed_ to sympathize with his rival.

 

This bastard whom he’d fought against so many times before, who had broken your heart and drove you to despair…

 

 _But if it hadn’t been for Ink, he_ never _would have found you- If it weren’t for Ink, Nightmare would have_ taken _you, and would have imprisoned Error for an eternity._

Error steered away from that thought, his soul fluttering when he heard the sound of your door jingling before closing.

 

“Human?” He called out and Ink snorted, “You _still_ just call her human? Honestly, you’re as bad as Asgore with names!”

 

Error was about to literally smack seven shades of shite out of Ink, when you came around the corner, loaded down with groceries and an exhausted smile on your face.

 

“Hi, Error! Hello, Ink.” You spoke tiredly and Error hurried to help you with the groceries that were hung up on your arms.

 

He scowled as he noticed the return of that blasted machine that he had destroyed mere moments before.

 

_Fucking Ink…_

 

“Human, where did you go-AHHCK!” He tripped over a bone that Ink had left on the ground.

 

With a snicker, Ink stood to his feet, cheerfully speaking, “Aw, that’s so sad. Alexa, play ‘Despacito’.”

 

Error was furious. He would have _destroyed_ the machine in a much more violent manner, but with the very first thrum of the guitar, your hips gave a slight roll that left him tilted with instant attention, as you hurried to take his arm, helping him up.

 

You turned the machine off, and Ink pouted, “Aw, that’s no fun!”

 

“Ink, stop antagonizing Error, or you get NO gelato!” you replied firmly, as you allowed Error to help you with your groceries, adding, a little more softly, “I’m glad the two of you didn’t, like, tear my house apart while I was out.”

 

You looked back at Ink and added apologetically,

“Sorry for wasting your time, Ink. When I called you, I thought I was gonna be home much sooner.”

 

“S’not a problem, Author! I like hanging out in your house, even _with_ the Gargoyle here,” Ink chuckled, adding quickly, before Error could reply, “Need a hand with your writing while I’m here?”

 

“Actually, yes.” You replied softly, massaging your temples. Your head was _still_ hurting, although the peppermint plant and painkillers were helping.

 

Hell, you had a feeling you’d have to go to the doctor, if this kept up.

 

You’d literally _never_ had such awful headaches before…

 

As you sat down to read what you had written, Ink sat at your right, snagging an apple from your fruit bowl and reminding you of that first time you’d read to him.

 

Error sat heavily to your left, right across from Ink, a scowl on his face as he crossed his arms and leaned back, his glare boring into Ink.

 

…

 

You almost wanted to laugh, as Ink blandly stared back, munching his apple, he swallowed and sneered, “The hell are you lookin’ at, maniac?”

 

“ _Nothing.”_ Error snarled, and as they continued to glare, you finally broke off your reading and groaned into your hands.

 

“Will you two just _fuck_ already? My god, the tension is _killing_ me!” you snorted.

 

Error went BRIGHT red and cyan, sputtering and glitching, and Ink’s cheeks swelled before he vomited all over the table.

 

…

 

 _That might not have been the smartest thing I’ve ever done._  You thought to yourself ruefully as you scooted away from the mess.

 

 

“AS IF I’D EVER-“ Both Error and Ink snarled, pausing as their voices rose in astonishing unison.

 

You blinked, crossing your arms as you waited for one of them to finish.

 

Ink gave a weak chuckle, as he wiped his mouth across his sleeve, looking at Error, he sneered, “Even if I _wanted_ to, I wouldn’t fucking touch that prude.”

 

“Error’s not a prude.” You replied calmly, even as Error barked, “I’d rather _die_ than even _touch_ you!”

 

You buried your face in your hands, as Ink began to laugh, “Big words from the world’s _biggest_ peeping tom!”

 

“That’s ENOUGH!” you shouted, “ Just forget I said anything-“

 

Ink suddenly leaned in, almost too close for comfort, as he gazed into your eyes, his expression curious.

 

“… You’d _like_ to see that, wouldn’t you?”

 

You sputtered and coughed, stammering, “Wha-what? N-no!”

 

He grinned excitedly, “You’re not looking me in the eye! That means you’re LYING!”

 

You blushed so red, as Error stared at you cryptically.

 

You growled, “LOOK, that’s neither HERE nor THERE. I have a deadline I have to meet, and the two of you aren’t helping by acting so immature!”

 

“IMMATURE?!” Error roared, and Ink snarled, “I didn’t even _do_ anything-“

 

You groaned and put your head back down into your hands, as you felt a headache approaching.

 

Both Skeletons paused abruptly, and Error’s face softened, while Ink snapped his mouth shut, staring at you in undeniable concern.

 

“… I’ll just, step outside a moment.” Ink finally spoke, tugging on his scarf as he stood up, cleaning the mess he’d left with a quick wave of his brush before going outside in the backyard, leaving you alone with Error.

 

Ink felt slightly sick, as he looked up into the sky, frowning in thought.

 

Why was it that you were suffering from _headaches_ like this?

 

You never had them _before_ ….

 

Ink paused, scratching at his skull.

 

 _Had_ you ever had them before? He frowned, trying to focus as he remembered the way his own skull ached, when he had been away from you.

 

It was honestly…really weird. He wasn’t _used_ to you having headaches, and the fact that Error seemed used to it, even though he obviously didn’t like it, was… really annoying… and concerning.

 

Ink sat down heavily, casting his gaze towards your garden, swallowing as the action triggered memories, which drifted back into him from last year, when he’d _first_ met you, and started getting to know you.

 

He frowned, noticing how your sunflowers were no longer there, in that spot where they’d grown so prolifically.

 

A cold feeling rattled through him, and he gave a deep sigh, putting his hand to his mandible.

 

“How am I ever gonna make it up to her?... How can I even… ” He swallowed thickly, half turning to peer into the window.

 

He could see Error passing you painkillers, along with a glass of water, undeniable concern in his sockets.

 

Shuddering, Ink felt himself grow even colder, as he watched Error’s phalanges linger at your shoulder.

 

A green tinge spread over his zygomatic bones, as he clenched his fists.

 

_It should’ve been me… She’s mine too…_

 

The thought gave a strange reverb through his mind, as he stood, his sockets flashing with verdant light.

 

Quiet resolve pooled through him, as he silently looked through the window, noticing that you seemed to be in much less pain.

 

Error pressed his teeth to your forehead, and Ink’s smile twitched.

 

He was _going_ to win back your trust, no matter the cost.

 

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

 

Despacito kept playing through your head, and you chuckled softly, as you made sure that Error was still gone, remembering that he really seemed to dislike the song, as you played it, allowing the strum of the guitar and the flowing beats to move your body, as you swayed and spun softly.

 

It had been two weeks since Ink had come back, and slowly, you were growing used to having both Skeletons around.

 

It had been… _tense_ at first, it still was, in so many ways. The way Error would possessively pull you against his body, when Ink seemed to get too touchy, or when Ink would antagonize and heckle Error about random shit.

 

…

 

You had never been happier, if you were honest. There was _bitterness_ still, with the thought that Ink had left you and ignored you… but he was back. And he seemed… he seemed _content_ to be your creative muse and nothing else.

 

You would be lying if you said that there weren’t any moments that your mind didn’t drift back to the days when Ink had been your lover, the way he would pin you against the table _after_ advising you and listening to you read.

 

 

_Ah, Author, fuck, that was so good… I think you deserve a reward~ Would you like that?_

 

Your cheeks flushed at the brief memory before you snapped your attention back to your chores, dancing passionately as you swayed, knowing you were the only one in the house at the moment. Well, you thought you were the only one. You spun, right into someone’s arms, and squeaked as you looked up into Error’s soft expression.

 

“Boo.”

 

“Error! I, I’m sorry, I’ll turn the song off-“

 

“Don’t…” he murmured, “I think I’ve changed my mind about it.”

 

You opened your mouth before stopping and frowning at him.

 

“Error? What is it exactly about that song that you hate?”

 

Error opened his mouth, but he paused, as he looked down into your eyes, giving a soft chuckle.

 

“I didn’t see you dance to it before.”

 

Your mouth fell open and you giggled.

 

“Flirt.” You gave a bit of a more lecherous grin as you added cheerfully, “Do you know what “Despacito” means?”

 

Error raised a brow.

 

“What?”

 

You stood up, and approached him, moving deliberately, and you drew his face into your hands, murmuring, “Slowly.”

 

And with the softest movement, you drew his face into your own space, mesmerizing him as you gingerly pressed your mouth to his teeth.

 

You could feel his breath hitch, when you nuzzled against him, painstakingly caressing him with your hands.

 

With the blink of an eye, he snagged your wrists, looking deeply into your eyes, as he called out, in a low voice, “Alexa… Play Despacito.”

 

The strum of the guitar filled the room, and your hips began to roll with the beat of the drum.

 

_“You are my sunrise on the darkest day,_

_Got me feeling some kind of way,_

_Make me wanna savor every moment,_

_Slowly, slowly, slowly,”_

 

He gently swayed with you, pressing into your body, as he quieted his soul, and focused on your movements, groaning as you gyrated ponderously against him, focused on the slow, passionate beat of the song.

 

Your steps pulled him towards the couch, as he gripped your waist and allowed you to push his jacket away from his shoulders, your hands dragging against him in languid motions as you gave a breathy sigh and spoke the only bit of Spanish that you knew.

 

“Error, I love you. Dame un beso, mi amor.”

 

He didn’t know what you said, but as you drew his face towards you, he didn’t think on it, he reacted on how he _felt._

“Human…” he moaned into your lips, gyrating against you in time to the beat of the music, feeling you push his pants down, your hands gently stroking along his pelvis in that particularly soft manner you held for him, causing him to shiver as a feeling like adrenaline spiked through his senses. Magic poured through his bones in electrifying patterns, pooling into the cradle of his pelvis as he growled into your ear, “You know what, this might actually be my favorite song.”

 

You giggled, giving a slight shriek as he swept you off your feet, carrying you to the wall, he growled softly.

 

“Stars,” he breathed, shifting you and holding you against the wall, as you wrapped your legs around his pelvis, grinding against the evidence of his desire for you.

 

“Error, please,” you begged.

 

With a huff, he snickered at you, leaning forward to press his skull against the side of your face.

 

“Despacito,” he murmured into your ear, before biting your earlobe gently, running his teeth along your skin in slow, careful bites that had you writhing against him with a gasp.

 

“E-error!” you whined, trying to use his shoulders as leverage impale yourself on him, but he pressed against you harder, keeping you immobile, as he snarled against your throat, “Slowly, slowly, Human,” and he hefted you up higher, so your chest was level with his face, as he opened his mouth and gripped the material of your shirt with his teeth.

 

You opened your mouth to protest, but he acted far too quickly for you, as his sockets flashed and he jerked his skull back, tearing away your top and revealing your pert breasts to his fevered gaze.

 

“I’ll _never_ get tired of seeing you like this, you know,” He chuckled softly, as the song reached a slower tempo for the bridge.

 

You blushed, touched at his words before he bent to nuzzle right between your breasts before slicking his tongue along both of your sensitive mounds, groaning in utter delight as he toyed with you.

 

You writhed against him, crying out with pleasure, as your back arched against the wall, into his mouth as he tenderly caressed you with his multiplied tongues.

 

As he focused his attention on every inch of you that was sensitive and cried out for attention, you heard the song fade away, followed by the soft pings of a song that you’d been listening to often.

 

_“Oh hush my dear,_

_It’s been a difficult year_

_And terrors don’t prey on innocent victims_

_Trust me, darling, trust me darling…”_

 

You squeaked as Error flinched back from the wall, stumbling back to the couch and allowed you to straddle his lap, as you moved freely, planting kisses and soft touches along his skull and clavicle, as you ground against the straining length that was pulsing between your thighs.

 

“Error, please, please let me-“

 

“Fuck yes, Human. I want you~”

 

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

 

As you moaned against your darkly toned skeletal lover, shifting your hips against him in an overwhelmingly passionate manner, you were unaware that you were being watched.

 

Just as Error had walked in, unwittingly, Ink had returned, to ask a question of you.

 

But the moment he stepped into your home, he was taken by the sound of Despacito playing freely inside the house, followed by an exuberant _moan._

The song changed, and he felt his bones go cold, as he heard the soft pings of a gentle, soothing tune.

_Oh… I should… I should leave…_

But Ink could not. The sounds were drawing him in, forcing his feet to seek out that sound that he longed to hear…

 

_“Needless to say I‘m keepin’ her checked_

_She was all bad, bad nevertheless_

_Callin’ it quits, now_

_Baby I’m a wreck,_

_Crash at my place, baby you’re a wreck_

Ink winced, as these words rolled through him, his sternum tightening uncomfortably as something seemed to resonate inside of him. He was momentarily stunned, when he inevitably _found_ you, riding Error’s lap like a gorgeous fertility goddess, as the dark skeleton gripped your ass in his huge phalanges, his face buried into your chest as he groaned and huffed with pleasure.

 

_“So look me in the eye_

_Tell me what you see_

_Perfect paradise_

_Tearing at the seams”_

 

 

Your hands were wrapped around Error’s skull as you moaned his name and undulated against his pelvis.

 

Ink felt his tongue go thick, at the sight of you, and he was suddenly struck with the _irony_ of this situation.

 

_“Lookin’ at you sideways,_

_Party on til-_

It hadn’t been that long ago that Error had walked in, on a similar sight.

_Oooo,_

_Some things you just can’t refuse_

_She wanna ride me like a cruise and-_

Ink _remembered_ holding you in his lap, dragging his tongue along your neck and breasts, kissing you hotly as he savored each sensation of pleasure that you brought him, looking up into your face as he smirked at every emotion that _he_ was responsible for-

_“I like me better when I’m with you”_

 

Stars above, he just _missed you so damn much and it made him feel so_ c o l d.

 

_Then you’re left in the dust,_

_Unless I stuck by ya_

_You’re the sunflower_

_I think your love would be too much_

_Bad liar, bad liar,_

_Now you know_

_You’re the sunflower_

_You’re the sunflower~_

 

His magic had pooled into his pants and his phalanges itched harshly, as he wished, _wished so much that he had never left you… if only he’d stayed by your side, instead of hurting you…_

_Everytime I’m leavin’ on ya_

_You don’t make it easy, no_

_Wish I could be there for you_

_Give me a reason to-_

“Ah~Error!” you sobbed, as your body quivered in that familiar way, and Error gave a harsh, distorted snarl as he rolled his pelvis into your body with finality, his essence spilling inside of you.

_Oh, Every time I walk in now_

_I can hear you tellin’ me to turn around_

_Fighting for my trust and you won’t back down_

_Even if we gotta risk it all right now_

 

Ink kept his hands firmly at his sides, as he stood rigid.

 

And that’s when you’d partially turned, restless with energy and sobbing with pleasure, your breath hitching when you saw him.

 

_I wage my war, on the world inside_

_I take my gun to the enemy's side_

You said nothing, your cheeks flushed as you blinked hazily at him.

 

_Oh, I've been askin' for (trust me, darling)_

_Oh, I've been askin' for (trust me, darling)_

_Problems, problems, problems_

 

He swallowed harshly before stepping back out of sight and quickly warping away, the last words of the song echoing through his head-

 

_“I like me better when I’m with you…”_

 

 _“FUCK.”_ He growled _,_ allowing his length free from the confines of his shorts, he caressed the head of it before squeezing his sockets shut, summoning the memory of your expression, as you’d cum just now, your cheeks so flushed, the quiver of your skin, as you moved energetically-

 

“Mmm, Author!” He moaned, his movement fluid and swift, as he pumped his cock, his bones aching with heat, his skull flushed with color, as he moaned and growled at his own touch, _wishing, hoping that maybe, one day…_

_He could be with you again._

The very idea of actually being close to you again had him cumming so hard, he thought he’d pass out, as his essence splattered across the floor in copious jets, his tongue hanging from his mouth as he panted.

 

…”Fuck. I guess I had the ability to make my own abstract art after all…” he muttered ironically, as he looked at the shapes and patterns that his essence had painted across the floor.

 

…But he didn’t want to remember _this_ . He wanted to remember _you._

Ink sat down hard, his phalanges tapping against the floor as his thoughts became jumbled.

 

He missed you. He _wanted_ you. But he knew that there was no way he could just waltz up to you and just… take you, the way he would before he _fucked it all up_.

 

…

 

“Damn it.” He muttered. With a chill in his bones, he staggered to his feet and took a deep breath.

 

“I can do this. I just gotta… get it together. I need to be there for her. No more fucking around.” Fumbling with his belt, full of paint vials, he looked at them absently, pondering at how he seemed to no longer need them as much, when he was with you.

 

A sudden idea had him murmuring with excitement. Maybe he could ask you if you would be willing to see Scythe or Swap. He found himself curious about the string that tied him to you. Of course, he’d struggled with ignoring it… but since that was no longer on his agenda, why not take the time to explore what this was, between himself and you?

 

With a soft chuckle, and a sense of relief, Ink fell against the bed that he’d created, snuggling into the covers that still vaguely smelled like you.

 

Maybe someday… someday he could be with you again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh, welp! 
> 
> I hope that wasn't underwhelming. If it was, sorry, heh. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!!!!


	19. Bones About It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You ask Ink and Error to play Uno... Dream and Swap get involved...
> 
> What could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So >> there is a picture floating around, with Ink and Error and an Uno card. It very much inspired the events of this chapter ^^*  
> here is the link, in case you haven't seen it. My gosh, it's incredible XD
> 
> https://lozih.tumblr.com/post/189456024699/maybe-could-you-draw-ink-and-error-playing-uno?is_related_post=1
> 
> EDIT: I ALMOST FORGOT. A HUGE thank you to redeyedryu, who proofread this for me. She's amazing, and I love her!

 

There were bones under your bed… red and black tinted bones.

A huge fucking pile of them, just casually left there.

Your brow twitched as you surveyed them.

These weren’t the only bones you’d found either.

You’d found that your kitchen cabinets were  _ riddled _ with pearlescent bones and there were red and black tinted bones in the bathroom cabinets. You kept finding more and more, in the most random places and when you went to sit on your couch and sat against something hard, your cheeks went red.    
  
Reaching behind the cushions, your eyes narrowed as you pulled out both a black bone  _ and _ a pearlescent bone.

 

This had gone on long enough. 

“WHY THE FUCK ARE THERE BONES EVERYWHERE?”

There was a noise of  _ swallowing, _ from the other room, where both Error and Ink remained. Ink had been bugging you for a movie night, and Error had reluctantly agreed to it, although he’d very clearly made remarks that you’d be sitting  _ in his lap, _ far away from Ink.

“ _ Fair enough, Stud-muffin.”  _ Ink had snickered, although an odd series of symbols had flashed through his sockets, symbols you hadn’t seen before.

You heard vague shuffling of movement before Error peered into the living room and met your questioning gaze.

“Bones? What bones?” his voice was dripping with innocence that you didn’t buy for one second-  _ although, god, he was so cute when he tried to play innocent. _

“Oh my god!” you blurted, your teeth gritting. “I literally have  _ both _ of them right here!” You waved both the red bone and the pearlescent bone at him.

His skull scrunched down into a scowl as he vanished from your sight, and you could hear furious muttering and defensive tones in the form of incoherent whispers from the kitchen.

You huffed as you made your way back to the kitchen in time to see Error hunched threateningly towards Ink, who was ramrod straight and hissing back, “No,  _ I claimed that spot first!” _

__

“Excuse me,” you dryly interrupted, “I’d like to interrupt this lover’s quarrel-“ they both sputtered in disgust- “to ask you both WHY THE FUCK YOU’RE CLUTTERING MY HOUSE WITH BONES.”

Ink paused as Error looked away, almost in embarrassment.

“… It’s uh, a Skeleton thing.” Ink finally ventured in a sheepish tone.

“Stop. What the fuck do you mean ‘it’s a Skeleton thing’?” you snarled, crossing your arms. “You two are acting like you’re fucking marking your territory with bones-“ you stopped, a proverbial light bulb going off over your head.

Fuck.

The placement.

Your bed, with Error’s red bones, and the bathroom too, while the kitchen housed the pearlescent bones…

_ And they were both trying to claim the couch. _

__

“… I can’t even with you two,” you finally grumbled.” As far as I’m concerned, this is  _ my house. _ You wanna claim something, you’re gonna have to fight  _ me _ for it, understand?”

Error sputtered as he pointed to Ink. “He snoops where he shouldn’t!”

“Dude!” Ink protested, “I’ve been here  _ way longer than you have,  _ I’m not snooping, I’m at  _ home _ here.”

You put a hand over your head. A headache was starting to form, and Error went still, as he noticed your pain.

Ink paused as well and he sullenly muttered, “Fine, I’ll stay  _ out _ of the bedroom.”

“Why are you  _ going _ in there to begin with?” you asked with a quirked brow. You weren’t so much bothered that Ink was going in your room, he’d seen it a million times before… but

Ink actually looked somewhat ashamed as he replied, almost too quickly, “I just like the view from that window.”

You blinked, remembering that your window overlooked the garden.

“It’s fine, if you want to look outside. So long as you’re not snooping through my stuff. And you'd better stay out of my sock drawer!” You snickered, and Error looked about ready to pitch a fit as he turned a murderous gaze to Ink.

Ink quickly held up his hands, snarking, “Naw, I’m all good. You don’t wear my size, remember?”

You choked, putting your hand over your forehead as you wheezed. A mental picture of Ink trying on your underwear was surging through your brain and you wheezed again.

The worst thing was that he probably would look better in your underwear than you did...

Error raised a brow as you shook with giggles.

“Don’t you dare, Ink.” you snickered. “You’d rip right through them.”

Ink snorted, looking offended, “Are you saying I’m fat?”

“You’re a little  _ big boned, _ that’s all.” You wheezed, and Ink’s teeth parted as he bellowed a laugh.

“More like  _ big headed…”  _ Error muttered, “Can we watch the movie now?”

You were still giggling and Error had to admit, even though it ticked him off that  _ Ink _ was the one who had made you laugh, it didn’t change the fact that he loved seeing you  _ happy. _

True to your word, you sat in Error’s lap, your fingers twined through his phalanges and your body tucked against his ribcage.

Ink sat on the arm of the chair, his attention on the TV…

Or, that’s what you thought.

Error kept his socket out, and he grumbled as he noticed the way Ink’s eyelights would surreptitiously drift in his sockets towards you, ignoring the warning glare that Error would send his way.

Unpleasant feelings spiked along his spine and his teeth shifted into a snarl.

… Ink still wanted you.  _ In that way. _

 

Error’s spine went ramrod straight as Ink’s eyelights blatantly rolled over your body, and the discolored skeleton's grip on you tightened every so slightly as he stroked his phalanges through your hair. You purred happily, ignorant of the silent war between the two.

 

Error felt a confliction of emotions roil in his soul.   
  
Of _course_ Ink still desired you. Even if whatever made up his essence _wasn’t_ _tangled to you,_ you were _still_ very much desirable. So gorgeous, funny, kind, and-

 

Error relaxed ever so slightly from his enraged state when you leaned further against him, giggling at something in the movie.

There was no way in hell that he would ever let Ink get his hands on you again. Seeing you hurt… no, he  _ would not  _ let that happen again.

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

 

“Remind me why we’re doing this again?” Error grumbled as he sat at the table, looking down at a deck of Uno cards.

“Because it’s fun!” you giggled, wriggling with excitement. Ink had said he was going to bring his friends, Swap and Dream, to play Uno after you’d lamented that there weren’t enough people. You were excited to see the other two Sanses again; it felt like it had been so long since you’d spoken with them in the Doodlesphere.

Error had told you that they had been part of your rescue team too, and you bashfully hoped that maybe you could thank them for coming to your aid when you saw them.

A splashing sound alerted you to Ink’s portal, which swirled into view against your kitchen wall.

Dream stepped out, followed closely by Swap, who grinned and waved at you with excitement. You paused at the sight of his scarred socket. If not for the way he beamed at you, you would have thought he was a Swapfell!Sans.

“Hello, Human! Hi Error!” Swap greeted and Dream added with a soft smile, “I hope you’ve both been well?”

Error bristled, but you stood to your feet to shake hands with both, snickering, “Glad to see you both again! C’mon in!”

 

You wanted to ask about Swap’s scar, but at the same time you felt it would be rude.

 

Maybe later if you had the time or you could ask Ink if he knew about it...

Ink stepped through the portal and closed it, and you had to take a moment to stare at the bag that hung from his arm.

“…What is that?”

“Punishments.” Ink replied with a snicker.

He opened the bag partially and you looked inside.

… There was an assortment of goofy masks, fake noses and fake teeth.

“…You mean  _ rewards _ .” You corrected him with a snicker.

 

He chuckled, “Well now, I suppose that is up to your interpretation.”

Swap had grabbed the deck of Uno cards, his expression suddenly dead serious, as he declared, “There Will Be N _ o Cheating _ . You W _ ill _ Call Out Uno If You Only Have One Card Left. You M _ ay Not _ Go Out Of Turn, And If You D _ are _ Try To Peek At Anyone’s Cards… You Will Wear The Cone Of Shame.”

He gestured to a dunce hat that Ink placed within easy reach on the kitchen counter.

Dream was stifling a giggle, and Error glowered at him as he muttered, “ _ What’s so funny?” _

__

“What’s funny,” Dream muttered back, “is that, more than likely, Swap’s gonna be the one wearing the dunce hat.”

 

Error blinked as Swap began to deal out the cards, shouting at Ink, “Sit Down! Let Us Commence!”

 

As Swap swept up his own hand, you noticed how his expression went into a deadpan.

 

“Uh-oh, Swap’s got his game face on!” Ink teased as he eyed his own hand.

 

A thought occurred to you, as you glanced over at Error. Had he… played this before?

 

To your surprise, Error looked completely composed at the sight of the cards in his hand.

 

You eyed your own deck… your disappointment must have been evident on your face because Dream made a  _ tsking _ noise.

 

“You don’t have a great poker face, do you, Author?”

 

You looked the Guardian of Hopes and Dreams right in the eye and retorted, “Fuck you.”

 

He looked mildly startled and Ink started cracking up as Error snickered, “breaking out the ‘ _ fuck you’s’ _ a little early, aren’t you, Human?”

 

“Someone had to,” you hummed in reply as you eyed the cards that were being laid down.

 

Red 4, green 6, yellow reverse-

 

“Oh really, Swap?” Ink sneered at Swap.

 

“No Hard Feelings, Ink.” The blue-socketed skeleton returned with false pity.

 

“Oh, I don’t have feelings… or a soul-”

 

Dream laid down a wild card and Error swore as Dream called out, “Blue!” 

 

“ _ Fuck _ you, starboy.”

 

“Aw, that’s hurtful,” Dream sneered as Error drew five consequent cards from the deck. His expression was growing uglier and uglier until he was was raging.

 

“WHO THE FUCK HAS ALL THE BLUE CARDS?”

 

You were unable to help yourself as you began to giggle at your bonefriend, and he turned his baleful gaze on you.

 

“It’s YOU isn’t it?”

 

“It might be.” you snickered, as he finally laid down a blue skip.

 

“Aw, honey…” you pouted.

 

“Don’t ‘honey’ me, Human.” Error snickered at your puppy dog expression as Ink hit the reverse.

 

Blandly, you laid down your draw-two card and looked right into Error’s enraged expression.

 

“... I thought you  _ loved _ me.” He pouted at you as he drew two cards.

 

“All’s fair in love and Uno.” you chortled at him and his expression turned devious, “I’ll make it up to you later~”

 

Your skin broke out into goosebumps, as Error leaned towards you and whispered into your ear,  _ “Damn right you will…” _

 

Dream was looking nervous, as he began to draw cards, his brows furrowed as Swap began to snicker, “Looks Like You’re Stuck, Dream!”

 

“Yeah, this deck is, uh, currently fucking me.” Dream replied as he continued to pick up five more cards before finally finding an appropriate one.

 

You shuddered as Error whispered in your ear again.

 

_ “Hmm, sounds like exactly what I’m gonna be doing to you later.” _

 

“Will you two get a room?” Dream coughed as he finally played his card, reversing the deck.

 

Swap sputtered in protest at the reversal as Error played his card, and you snickered as you hit the reverse again.

 

Dream looked at you in surprise as you winked at him. “Who’s got a poor poker face again, honeybunch?”

 

With an amber flush to his zygomatic bones, Dream gave you a shrewd look while he laid his card down. Swap smirked as he smacked his card  _ violently _ down upon the pile.

 

Ink gazed at the draw-two card for a moment, before he turned, his eyelights tinted red as he snickered, “So… it’s come to this.”

 

“Be A Good Sport And Pick Up Those Cards, Ink!” Swap jeered.

 

“Swap, go fuck yourself!” Ink replied cheerfully as he picked up the required cards. 

 

A few rounds went by, and suddenly, you were shouting, “Uno!”

 

“What?!” Swap balked, unable to believe that you’d so quickly gotten rid of your cards.

 

Error shifted his attention over to you and sneered, “Someone  _ reverse _ the flow… I’ve got something for her…”

 

You glared as Swap slapped a yellow reverse down.

 

“Get Her!”

 

Dream began to sweat.

 

Swap and Error both looked at Dream in consternation.

 

“... What have the two of you done. You’ve forced my hand.” Dream grumbled as he put his card down and placed his skull against the table in defeat.

 

Error stared at the yellow skip card, and you gave a triumphant smile, slamming your last card down on the table, “Ha! I win, bone-bitches!”

 

Error snarled as Swap shouted at Dream, “YOU TRAITOR! HOW DARE YOU-”

 

“It was the COLOR! I didn’t have the right  _ color _ so it’s technically YOUR fault!” Dream roared back, taking offense.

 

Swap sputtered, his sockets narrowing and his teeth hitching as he retorted heatedly, “Maybe if you hadn’t reversed it in the  _ first place-” _

 

You were still laughing when something was shoved into your mouth.

Ink was cackling as you nearly spat out the set of plastic teeth he’d plopped into your mouth. 

 

“There’s your prize!” He cheerfully snarked,

 

The other three skeletons stared at your fake teeth for a moment before Swap began to giggle madly, suddenly thankful he hadn't won the first round.

 

Ink snickered, “let the game continue!”

 

You sat back and watched as the four skeletons slowly began to descend into a loud shouting match.

 

“Ink, you cunt!”

 

“Suck it, Dream!”

 

“Oh, fuck me in the coccyx!”

 

“I’d  _ really _ rather not-”

 

“Hey, Error,  _ get skipped.” _

 

“How about you go eat a bag of dicks, cunt-knuckle! _ ” _

 

“FUCK YOU, SWAP!”

 

“You Wish!”

 

“Weird flex, but ok-”

 

“NO! How fucking DARE you-”

 

“ **_UNO_ ** !” Swap shouted, nearly leaping up from his chair in excitement.

 

“What a coincidence,” Dream snickered before he played his last card. Ink and Error both shouted in disappointed rage.

 

 Swap’s jaw dropped before he turned  _ pink _ with fury and shouted, “YOU DIDN’T SAY ‘UNO’-”

 

“None of you  _ noticed _ . And  _ none _ of you called me out on it. Therefore…” 

 

Dream’s words hung in the air as he leaned back in his seat while Swap dug angrily into Ink’s bag of party favors for a proper  _ prize _ to give to Dream.

 

Ink raised a brow, “You cheated.”

 

“Nope. You guys were just too busy acting like quarreling twats.” Dream replied very calmly. The Guardian didn’t even bat a socket when Swap removed his circlet from his skull, setting it aside on the kitchen counter. 

 

The pouting skeleton shoved a headband with wonky antenna Dream’s skull and gave a petty sneer. 

 

You wheezed at the dumbfounded looks on Ink and Error. 

 

Swap seemed  _ far _ less enthusiastic about his remaining card when he claimed third place.

 

The last two skeles gazed at each other across the table. 

 

Error’s skull scrunched at the grotesque amount of cards still in his hand.

 

Ink was sweating rainbow droplets intensely as he eyed his own cards.

 

Error’s eyelights flickered up towards Ink in a hidden expression and his teeth pulled into a frown of disgust.

 

“Ya gonna  _ play _ , or are ya  _ scared,  _ Rainbow Asshole _.” _

 

“Think I already mentioned I don’t  _ feel things. Now put down your card,” _ Ink sneered in reply, and they instantly set to work.

 

You grew tense as Error rearranged his cards, and a grin hitched on his skull.

 

Ink’s face was stoic and placid as they became locked into a struggle.

 

Green Skip.

 

Green 4.

 

Green Draw 2. 

 

Wild card. 

 

“Green. Uno.” Ink smirked, holding one final card in his hand and Error swore as he began to pick up cards before snickering and putting down a green reverse and then another reverse in red before putting down a red skip and then a red 2.

 

“Uno.” Error smirked in triumph, holding his final car, confident that Ink didn’t have the right color. 

 

Ink’s eyelights went red and as he blinked, one eyelight morphed into a crosshair, the other a sinister looking “X”

 

You gulped as Error snickered, “What are ya waitin’ for, it’s your turn, Squid!” 

 

Ink looked down at his card before looking at the card on the table. He shifted his gaze to the pile of cards and he slowly reached out to draw another card.

 

Error’s grin grew in triumph as Ink pulled from the pile.

 

All that changed when Ink’s placidly enraged face pulled into an utterly wicked smile.

 

“Suck it, you Glitchy Bastard!” He snarled as he held up the card he drew for everyone to see. 

 

Wild Draw 4.

 

Error roared in disappointment as Ink snickered, “That’s so sad. Alexa, play-”

 

You would remember what happened next for the rest of your natural life. 

 

Error stood to his feet and  _ flipped the table  _ before shouting, “YOU’RE DEAD, ASSHOLE!”

 

You squealed as you took cover, running to hide as bones began to fly.

 

Dream and Swap were shouting but not at Error and Ink, rather, they were shouting at  _ each other  _ as Dream taunted his victory over Swap.

 

The sound of a Gaster Blaster charging had you wincing in terror.

 

“My house is about to become decimated,” you muttered to yourself, wishing that you’d suggested that this had been taken to either Error’s anti-void or Ink’s place…

 

…  _ on second thought _ … 

 

You sweated nervously as you remembered the  _ abstract art  _ that Ink’s Doodlesphere held. With that came a  _ slew  _ of memories that you’d buried for the past three months. Error had fulfilled all your sexual desires… but that didn’t stop you from thinking about Ink or remembering those times back when he  _ had you _ .

 

Your crux grew moist with the onslaught of filthy recollections from the past and you hissed to yourself with a guilty conscience. Good thing no one was here to  _ smell _ you-

 

A  _ splashing _ noise startled you to hell and back.

 

_ To your twisted shock, it was Ink. _

 

He wasn’t even looking at you as he heaved for breath and chuckled, “Error will  _ never _ find me here-”

 

He stopped at the sight of you… and his nasal cavity  _ instantly _ wrinkled at the all-too-familiar scent of your arousal.

 

You gulped audibly at the hungry look on his face.

 

He seemed to swallow as he took a step closer to you, his teeth glinting with rainbow saliva, and his sockets squinting in that way you had  _ loved _ so much.

 

It was unclear who moved in first. Was it  _ him _ pressing into you or had  _ you _ wrapped your arms around his shoulders first?

 

Either way,  _ you _ were kissing Ink, twining your tongue into his eager mouth as he leaned into you forcefully while his phalanges cupped your face with tenderness, his mismatched sockets squinted with pleasure.

 

It didn’t feel  _ real. _ The moment felt like a dreamy haze, as the intoxication of his desire made you drunk with need, your fingers curling around his scarf, and your body glowing with  _ heated anguish. _

 

You didn’t even  _ realize _ it was happening until you were shoving him away, your mouth tingling with both  _ want  _ and disgust. That all-too-familiar taste of him was on your tongue and you almost swore in bitterness at just how much you’d  _ missed _ it.

 

He let you go, seeming  _ shocked _ before he  _ flushed and stammered _ .

 

“I-  _ fuck, _ I’m so sorry!” he gasped softly, “I, I didn’t… I mean, I…”

 

“Ink,” you cut him off, heart pounding in your ears and your tongue thick in your mouth as your agitation at the swell in your own emotions rushed through your veins.

 

“ _ What the hell am I to you?”  _

 

He looked at you with confusion before he vehemently confessed, “I don’t  _ know _ that. But what I  _ do _ know,” he took a step closer again, and his sockets hooded.

 

“I know that I  _ miss _ you when I’m not with you. I can’t  _ think _ straight unless I feel you close by… and  _ god,” _ he suddenly pinned you against the wall, and your heart  _ skipped _ , as he ground his pelvis into you, snarling quietly, “I miss making you  _ scream, seeing your face when you reach your pleasure and tasting it off your skin. If this is an addiction, there’s no rehab for it.” _

 

A trembling whine left your throat and he seemed to come to his senses at the  _ fear _ in your voice. He released you and took a step back, his eyelights draining white.

 

That look on his face, the utter longing and  _ torture- _

 

“I’m so sorry. I…  _ fuck, I have to go-” _ he growled before he was suddenly gone and you were left alone, confusion and shameful arousal tainting the back of your throat.

 

Your heart ached at his absence, just like before, and you whimpered as Error suddenly barged into the room.

 

“Where the  _ fuck _ did that rainbow asshole go-” Error paused as he came upon you, and you threw yourself into his arms, crushing your mouth to his, whimpering with utter  _ need _ .

 

_ You were gross, you were a mess, but you didn’t care, you needed him.  _

 

Your Soulmate was there in front of you and all you could do was plead with him, “Kiss me, kiss me, Error.”

 

He could  _ smell _ your arousal, could  _ feel _ your need and it was with a distorted roar that his sockets flashed with power. Elsewhere in the house, Swap gave a bark of surprise as the floor unraveled under his feet before he and Dream were both sent tumbling back into his own timeline. 

 

“... Looks like the game’s over.” Dream shrugged, wondering where Ink had gone.

 

Now alone in the house, Error swept you into his arms and warped to the bedroom, tossing you onto the bed as he growled, “Think ya said somethin’ about makin’ it up to me?”

 

You whimpered as strings looped around your ankles before he gave a snap of his wrists. The burn of the mattress underneath your back sent hot blood rushing beneath your skin as he dragged you to the edge of the bed, leaning to press his pelvis down against yours and gripping your arms above your head.

 

His luminescent tongues emerged from his mouth, dark and scintillating saliva dripping from his golden fangs as he leaned down against you, pinning your body firmly into the mattress with his body weight.

 

“Ya thought it was so  _ cute _ , teasin’ me an’ pulling those little power plays with your cards,” he snickered into your skin as he bent to inhale at your jawline. Drips of his saliva landed on your neck, sending chills down your skin at the cool moisture that began to trickle down your neck and into the curve of the valley of your breasts.

 

“We’re playin’ by  _ my rules now, Human.” _

 

And he  _ reached _ down, gripped your legs and lifted them up and towards your head, using one hand to unbutton your pants as he took the time to  _ wiggle _ the material down your hips, roughly growling as your body was jerked down the bed with his movements.

 

“ _ Why are your shorts always so tight?” _ he snarled, “Next time, I’m just gonna  _ rip them apart.” _

 

_ “ _ That’s what you do anyways! I’m running out of shorts, by the way!” You found the gall to retort and he barked in reply, “GOOD. They’re always in my way  _ anyways.” _

 

And he finally pulled the shorts out from under your ass, tugging them up your legs and off your feet, along with your underwear.

 

His sockets fell upon you greedily before he spread your legs apart, nearly folding you in half as he reached with one hand to push his shorts down.

 

Your mouth was filling with saliva of your own, and you whimpered as he teased your opening, returning his clawed phalanges to grasp at your knees. He pushed your legs into the bed and let his cock slide along your very wet, very needy cunt.

 

“Error, please!” you begged, but your mouth was suddenly gagged with his thread as he looked at you, tilting his skull up and back with a lascivious smirk.

 

“Oh? You’re begging me? What is it you could possibly want?” That arrogant tone in his voice sent a rush through your soul as he mocked you playfully.

 

You couldn’t speak, your voice hissing from around the gag and vibrating in your chest as he stroked himself over the surface of your sex, allowing your wet folds to coat his gleaming ecto.

 

“I rather  _ like _ hearing you whimper,” he smirked, “How about we make a deal? You whimper and moan for me, like the good little human you are…” he leaned down, finally, and grabbed the edge of your t-shirt with his teeth before  _ ripping it from you. _ He spat the material out before turning back to you with an arrogant hiss, ”and in return, I’ll make sure you cum  _ more _ than once tonight.”

 

And he bent towards your chest slowly before he sampled the dark skin tones of your areolas, groaning at the taste of you, and hissing when you wriggled underneath him, his grip on your knees tightening as he forced more of his weight against you.

 

“Be still, like a good girl,” he growled into your heaving bosom, and a thrill raced up your spine and curled into your belly at the forceful way he started grinding against you, even as he set his teeth at your nipples and began to graze them, all while flicking multiple tongues against your now reddened buds.

 

You cried out through your gag and the sound of your pleading tone wound him up until he couldn’t stand another moment without  _ being inside you. _

 

His hips angled sharply, as he lined himself with your weeping, yearning entrance before he jousted inside, hissing at how  _ tightly _ you squeezed around him.

 

He could recall a moment in time when he’d held equal parts fascination and terror at the idea of being held like this, deep within your body. 

 

That connection, he’d  _ craved it _ and trembled at the thought of it.

 

And now, as he sawed his length against your silken walls and listened to you muffled wails and shrieks of pleasure, he squeezed his sockets shut with bliss.

 

You belonged to him. He had longed for you, craved you, and for once, he had gotten what he wanted.

 

The urge to hear his name sung from your musical cries had him tearing away the gag at your mouth, and you instantly whimpered, “Error!”

 

“Oh fuck, say it again, human!” he groaned.

 

“Eh-ha- Error, please!” Your voice was quavering, your body overstimulated, as he finally let go of your legs and allowed you the pleasure of wrapping them up and around his pelvis, pulling him closer inside as you were  _ stretched.  _ Your  _ button was rubbed, pushed, prodded  _ and Error snarled as he felt your walls tightening, a pressure building inside of you until you were crying out wildly, your fluids  _ gushing _ out around him as your orgasm ripped through you.

 

Your vision was hazy, but you could see his mismatched sockets gazing down on you with a concentrated expression, his teeth clenching in that familiar way that let you know he wasn’t far behind you.

 

His cock was pulsing inside of you, and you could feel it  _ vibrating _ , with his approaching orgasm.

 

Your body was stimulated again, as the vibrations carried through to your stiffened pearl and you whined and keened at the near painful secondary orgasm that rippled through you before Error lurched forward, sinking his teeth into your shoulder as he spilled himself deep within your womb.

 

You shook with the pain and pleasure, trying to pull him closer with your arms and legs as you wrapped yourself around him, sobbing softly and whispering his name.

 

“...Stars, Human,” he groaned as he finally shifted his weight to his forearms and elbows, gazing down into your face, his cock twitching inside of you.

 

“ _ I love you…” _

 

_ “I love you too, Error.” _ you murmured, squinting at him with love as he scooped you into his arms, hiking your legs over his pelvis before he picked you up, and turned to fall back into the bed with you safely tucked into his arms.

 

He nuzzled the top of your head, and you murmured against him, suddenly exhausted, as you shut your eyes, reveling in the love Error held for you.

 

You blinked, shifting your face to the door, which was cracked open, and you thought…  _ you thought you could see Ink, his sockets gazing at you with longing and despair. _

 

You went to sit up, but instantly, you saw that no one was there.

 

“Human?”

 

“... It’s nothing, Error.” you murmured, snuggling back down against him as the pit of your stomach twisted in a sickening motion.

 

… had things really come to this? You had once been afraid that Ink would find out about you and Error…

 

Now, you found that your heart still ached for Ink… your body still craved his… and Ink still wanted  _ you. _

 

_ You had always been afraid that he would get tired of you and leave… and yes, he had left, but not out of boredom. _

 

_ And more importantly… he had come back… he continued to come back. _

 

Your heart twisted in your chest.  Squeezing your eyes shut, you focused on the pleasant soreness Error had imprinted on your body rather than the burning of your lips from Ink’s forbidden kiss.

 

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

Something was weighing upon you heavily.

The weight on your chest was intangible, almost unbearable. Where were you?

Blinking, you tried to make sense of what was going on and suddenly a flashback  _ slammed _ you.

_ It felt like you were dreaming. _

__

“ **You are.”**

With a startled gasp, you struggled to sit up and your blood ran cold.

Sitting in a corner of your room, gazing at you with a luminous aquamarine eye, was Nightmare.

“ **Why so surprised?”** he asked in a musing tone, making no move towards you as he sat back.

Your tongue stuck to the roof of your mouth as you tried to speak, but no words came to you.

**“I’m the embodiment of negativity. Did you really think that simply** **_erasing_ ** **my domain would get rid of me completely?”**

A searing pain in your shoulder ached, and your heart began to beat violently in your chest as the trauma from your last encounter came back at you full force.

“You- you’re not welcome here!” You managed to croak, but instead of menacing you with a smile, he looked at you with boredom.

“ **Do I** **_look_ ** **like I go where I’m invited?”**

You were shaking, shivering, and this time, he looked at you with interest, his socket hooding.

“ **In a sense, you** **_did_ ** **invite me. There’s turmoil in your heart… it’s rather** **_delicious…_ ** **”**

__

 “Stop it.” You tried to keep the  _ pathetic _ out of your voice, but he only rasped, “ **I’m here because of your own fear and disgust. Don’t act like you don’t know what I’m talking about.”**

There was a strange reverb to his voice, and you paused as you tried to really  _ see _ him, through your terror and your trauma.

He looked…  _ tired. _

__

Nightmare actually looked  _ exhausted _ .

And with that came a sense of…  _ empowerment. _

__

“You came crawling back here because you’re  _ weakened _ .” The flat tone in your voice gave you further courage. 

 

However, that courage was short-lived when the dark skeleton snorted, “ **I came** **_back_ ** **because** **_you-“_ **

****

And he suddenly drew forward, crouched over your body on the bed as he gazed into your face with a manic grin.

**“It might have been Dream’s energy that allowed Error the chance to rip my realm to** **_nothing_ ** **… But Dream was feeding off** **_your_ ** **love and hope** **_.”_ **

****

His socket flashed, and you gave a whimper.

 

 In the real world, Error noticed you twitch in your sleep. He gathered you in his arms, wondering what caused you to make that sound.

You usually slept so deeply…

His socket flared to life as you began to whine and sob.

“Human? Human! Wake up!” he hissed, giving you a shake. You seemed  _ too deeply asleep, and he snarled. _

Back in your own mind, Nightmare had cupped your face in his phalanges, his tentacles flared threateningly behind him as he hissed, “ **But look at you now… so weak and pathetic. Your heart feels as though it’s about to tear in two, doesn’t it? In spite of the fact that he left you,** **_you still want him.”_ **

****

Nightmare’s grin hitched as you shook in place, looking him in the face as you tried to wake up, tried to think of Error, sleeping right next to you.

 

_ You tried, you tried so hard to think of your love for him- _

__

“ **You’re going to die.”**

The way he said that, it was almost in a voice of shock.

He drew back, his phalanges leaving you feeling dirty and gross as he began to chuckle.

**“Oh you poor, poor little human. You’re dying and you don’t even know it.”**

His socket flashed as he simpered, his darkness somehow growing as he spoke, “ **Thanks for the** **meal. I feel so much better-”**

A sudden scream of static lanced your hearing, and Nightmare hissed as the sound of static intensified, and Error crashed through the barrier of the dream world, his strings instantly wrapping around you before snatching you away from Nightmare’s reach. 

 

As he wrapped his arms around you, he growled at Nightmare, every fang in full view as he snarled, “ _ Don’t touch her.” _

  
“ **Well, if it isn’t my old friend.”** Nightmare chuckled softly, his socket winking with amusement.  **“I’d love to stay and** **_chat_ ** **… but we can always** **_catch up later.”_ **

 

And with that, the dark skeleton  _ disbursed  _ into the night, leaving you shaking and sobbing in Error’s arms.

 

Reeling, Error glanced around the realm, his sockets flashing as he attempted to  _ feel _ for the presence of the sinister skeleton.

 

Nothing. Not even an inkling, except for your shuddering body in his arms.

 

“...If he hurt you-” Error began to speak when you interrupted with a sob.

 

 “No, he didn’t do anything to me. N-not this time. I… it’s my fault he’s back.”

 

Error stiffened and before you could continue, he harshly growled out, “No.” 

 

You looked up, surprised, as he brushed away your tears, continuing, “Whatever he told you, Human, he’s a  _ liar.” _

 

This only made you sob harder, as Error stroked his phalanges through your hair, puzzling in his mind on this unwelcome development.

 

How the fuck was Nightmare back? Error had  _ destroyed _ his AU, he was sure of it.

 

With a snarl, Error unraveled reality, bringing you back into the waking world.

 

“I…” you were about to speak, when Error looked you in the eye.

 

“I’m taking you to Farmtale.”

 

“Wha-what?”

 

“It’s one of the realms that Nightmare can’t enter… Call Ink too. I’m going to hunt down that bastard and tear him limb from limb.” Error looked pained as he added, “But I’m not doin’ it alone this time. Ink’s soulless… Nightmare’s magic doesn’t work on him.”

 

Error’s sockets met your concerned and confused gaze as he growled, “So, just this once, Ink’s gonna lend a hand... An’ if he doesn’t want to-” Error’s grin hitched, “I’ll tear it off him and beat him with it.”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...*coughs*
> 
> yup. that all happened.
> 
> Happy holidays, guys! ^^*


	20. Coming Clean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scythe gives you advice about your situation.
> 
> Ink and Error come to an agreement; they're both going to hunt down Nightmare for your sake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *WELP*
> 
> This took me so long. But here it is. ^^*

“Ya gotta be _kiddin’_ me.” 

 

Scythe rubbed at his sockets in exhaustion. It was 2 A.M. in the fucking morning, and he was due to be up in exactly an hour and a half.

 

On his porch was the Outcode Error, and… Scythe squinted. It was the _human_ that Nightmare had taken… the same one that Error and Ink were soulmates with.

 

_The Author._

 

“What in tarnation-”

 

“Shut the fuck up and _listen_ .” Error snapped, his sockets uneven with his fury. “I need you to take her in temporarily. Think ya can handle that, _Scythe?”_ Error scowled, snarling out the farmer’s name.

 

Scythe’s sockets narrowed and he bit back, “Listen here, _bucko,_ ya can’t barge in, makin’ demands an’ expect me to just _lie down an-”_

Scythe paused. 

 

His gaze drifted from the enraged skeleton at his door to settle onto _you._

 

Your soul was _deeply distressed,_ and it was like a bucket of cold water over his annoyance at Error’s attitude.

 

“...” Scythe looked back at Error who sullenly stared back.

 

“I’ll keep a socket on her.”

 

“ **Thank you.”** Error snorted. “If I come back and _anything’s_ happened to her-”

 

“I get the gist, _boy_.” Scythe replied dryly as he opened the door wider to allow you to come in.

 

However, you turned to Error, trembling.

 

His expression softened exponentially at your vulnerable state and he simply reached out and pressed your hands closer around the doll in your grasp.

 

“You’ll be safe here, Human.”

 

“I know, but Error, I… I’m _scared.”_ You whimpered softly, and he bent to nuzzle against your forehead, murmuring, “I’ll be back, human. I promise.”

 

The doll in your hands was squeezed gently as you watched Error rip a hole through space and time, stepping through it as the whine of static buzzed through the air.

 

You felt your heart pulse as he vanished from your sight, and _instantly_ , you felt unbearably _alone._

 

Tears tracked down your cheeks and you fought off a sob in your chest… it was a fight that you quickly lost as your emotions roiled within you.

 

“Hey now,” Scythe’s deep rumble from behind caught your attention and you turned slightly to see him gazing at you with a softened expression.

 

“Why don’ you come on in. I’ll fix ya some tea.”

 

“... Ok. Thank you. I… I’m sorry about Error-”

 

“Not your fault th’ boy’s got no manners. If anythin’, he’s better than ‘e used ta be. Ah’ll take ‘im bein’ an ass ta bein’ the villain he once was.” Scythe replied softly. 

 

You bit your lip at that thought. It was true… Error had been a _destroyer, and a killer_ . You had been _terrified_ of him when you first came face to face with him.

 

“Has th’ mint plant helped ya with yer headaches?” Scythe inquired, attempting to take your mind off the problem at hand.

 

Slowly, you nodded and gave a thin smile.

 

“A little bit.”

 

Scythe had just set the kettle to boil when he heard you sniffling softly.

 

He sat at the table with you and softly, he inquired, “What happened, darlin’?”

 

“Scythe, I… I messed up.” You confessed. You didn’t care that you didn’t _know_ Scythe. Your heart was overburdened, and there was _no one else_ that you could talk to about this.

 

Luckily for you, Scythe seemed sympathetic as he rumbled quietly, “Darlin, you’re tied to two of the most difficult skeletons ta get along with in the multiverse...  Tha’ can’t be easy.”

 

You bit your lips before replying, “I just… I don’t know what to _do_ , Scythe. I don’t want to _lose_ either one of them… and yet, I’m afraid that if I try to… to _hold on_ to them both, like Nightmare _said_ -”

 

Scythe scratched at his mandible as he observed you quietly, grunting, “Darlin’, havin’ two soulmates is rare… Ah’ve only seen it twice.” He added in a tone that sounded oddly bitter.

 

You looked away, murmuring softly, “I don’t know how to deal with this. I _love_ Error… he’s far more than I’ve _ever_ deserved… but...” You fell into silence as you recalled the passionate kiss that Ink had planted against your mouth before once again vanishing from your sight… and the way you’d felt _empty without him._  

 

“Ya still love Ink.” Scythe finished quietly.

 

You looked up and saw a somber expression in the Skeleton’s expression.

 

He returned your gaze unblinkingly and you shifted in your seat.

 

“Even _after_ he left… I just… Scythe, I _miss_ him. I never _wanted him to leave_ . But I don’t want to… I don’t want to _ruin_ what I’ve built with Error. I-”

 

“Do they know?” Scythe cut you off, giving you an apologetic look as he asked you in a kinder tone, “Do they know that’s how you feel?”

 

“No. I haven’t told either one of them.” You groaned, adding angrily, “ _Nightmare knows.”_

 

Understanding dawned in Scythe’s skull. He stood up as the tea kettle began to whistle, contemplating his next words.

 

“Ah’m not normally th’ type ta butt in on affairs that ain’t mine.” Scythe began slowly as he poured the hot water into two mugs, one for you and the other for himself. He brought the two mugs to the table and sat again as he looked up at you.

 

“Ah saw yer soul with mah own two sockets. Yer tied ta _both_ of em. An’, ya gotta realize somethin’. That _shouldn’ be possible.”_

 

You looked up, startled as Scythe went on.

 

“Ink shouldn’ _have_ a soulmate. An’ yet, he’s _tied ta you._ Ah’ve never seen such a thing before.”

 

Scythe looked apologetic as he added in a weary voice, “It don’t surprise me none that he tried ta ignore it after he found out. But... “ Scythe took a moment as he looked into your face. “If ya really care about ‘im, darlin, then the only thing ya can do is _talk_ to ‘em both. This ain’t somethin’ that can be ignored.Well,'' He added as an afterthought, “Ya _could_ ignore it… but it might leave _bone_ ya in the end.”

 

A choked laughter exploded from your mouth, and somewhere in the house, you could hear Scythe’s bother, Cobb, give a loud screech.

 

Scythe chuckled softly as he stood to his feet.

 

“Ah’ll get th’ spare room settled fer ya-”

 

“Actually, Scythe, if you don’t mind… I don’t really… feel like sleeping. If I could… um.” You suddenly felt awkward and fidgeted under his placid gaze.

 

“I’ll git ya a blanket an pillow an’ Ah’ll put it on th’ couch fer ya. If ya change ya mind, don’ hesitate ta ask, alright, Sugah?”

 

You nodded softly and took a slow sip of the tea that Scythe had given you as he stood up and walked from the room.

 

Your mind drifted slowly as the flavor of chamomile and honey soothed your mouth and settled your mind.

 

The amber liquid stared back at you and you felt your heart beat softly as you searched for answers within the cup in your hand.

 

_“Talk to em both.”_

 

You set your jaw, even as your stomach felt sick and a cold weight settled over your shoulders.

 

Scythe was right. You _couldn’t_ keep this to yourself anymore. It wasn’t fair to Error, and it wasn’t fair to _Ink_ for that matter either.

 

_You made up your mind._

 

As soon as you found the right moment, you were going to come clean to _both_ of them. Nightmare could _suck_ it if he thought he could keep you paralyzed with your fear of losing the two outcode skeletons. 

 

Were you terrified of losing Ink and Error? _Absolutely you were._

 

But this strange limbo of deception was killing you. No matter the consequences, you had to come clean to them.

 

And if you lost them? 

 

 _...It wasn’t like you deserved to have them in your life in the first place..._  

 

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

 

Ink was _shocked_ when space ripped apart at his side and Error stepped through it, looking about as calm as a hurricane.

 

You were nowhere in sight, and Error was immediately in Ink’s face as he seethed, “ **Did you know that Nightmare was back?”**

 

“I- What?” Ink’s sockets blinked stupidly as the words caught up to him, and Error suddenly strung him up, snarling with anger and fury as he roared into Ink’s face.

 

“NIGHTMARE’S BACK, RAINBOW ASSHOLE!”

 

A feeling like ice crept through Ink’s frame and he rattled slightly while his sockets narrowed.

 

“Didn’t you _destroy_ him?”

 

Error snarled angrily, his sockets flashing as he hissed, “I thought I had… bastard must have slipped through my net somehow.”

 

“...Put me _down_ , you fucking prick.” Ink finally spoke, his sockets narrowed as he struggled in the strings that had completely immobilized him. He _hated_ being confined.

 

Error snorted as he unraveled the strings and Ink landed squarely on his feet, brushing himself off, he snarled, “Why don’t you do me a _solid_ and start from the beginning? How the fuck do you know he’s ba-”

 

“He came after her.” Error replied, looking away he snarled, “She was sleeping… and she started thrashing.”

 

Ink went cold. “... He was there.”

 

“That’s not all.” Error looked at Ink with a troubled expression as he went on, “He _threatened_ her. _While I was in bed next to her.”_ Error’s skull contorted with utter rage.

 

But all Ink could see was that Error was _here… and you were not._

 

_Had Error left you on your own after Nightmare had threatened you?_

 

“ _Where is she?”_ Ink growled. “Why did you leave my Author _alone_?”

 

Error stiffened at the possessive way that Ink spoke of you and he bit back, “Watch your _mouth_ , _Asshole_ . I left her in Scythe’s care, so she’s _safe_.”

 

Ink drew himself up, reaching for his brush, he looked Error right in the socket as he spoke.

 

“Go back… stay with her until I’ve returned. I’ll speak with Dream. He _should_ have been aware of Nightmare’s return… and he didn’t say _shit_ about it. After I find out _why_ , I’ll meet you in Farmtale. We’ll make our move then.”

 

Error was about to snarl out that he wasn’t some mindless drone for Ink to boss around when he realised something.

 

Ink had charged _him_ with your protection. 

 

“Why don’t _you_ stay with her while I go have a _chat_ with your buddy.” Error finally chose to ask, his sockets narrowed as he waited to hear what Ink would say.

 

“Because, Error, you’re _reckless_ when you’re angry.” Ink replied with an emotionless voice. “I’m not saying I’m not reckless. I’ve done _plenty_ of stupid shit, _obviously_ . But Dream’s more likely to talk to _me_ than he is to you.”

 

 Ink crossed his arms as he added softly, “Besides… I _know_ you’ll take care of her.”

 

Error huffed, clenching his phalanges as he unwillingly conceded, snapping, “You’d better be _quick_ asshole.”

 

Ink nodded as he cut a swathe into the void, pausing before looking over his shoulder and giving Error a solemn expression.

 

“We’re gonna teach him not to mess with _our_ soulmate, Error.”

 

And before Error could retort, Ink was gone.

 

Error scowled ferociously before ripping apart reality, stepping through to stand on the porch of Scythe’s house, where he’d left you. He scratched his skull and gave a grumble as he peered into the window. You were tucked in on the couch, but you were _not_ asleep. Rather, as he peered in at you, you jumped up and shucked off the blanket Scythe had given you, running out onto the porch to curl into Error’s arms.

 

“Are you ok?” You couldn’t help asking as he quickly pulled you into his arms, fairly wrapping you into his jacket.

 

“I will be.” Error murmured, holding you tightly against himself. A sudden twist in his soul had him pulling you even closer as he murmured, “As long as you’re with me.”

 

“E-Error?”

 

His grip around you tightened and you felt him tremble. Whether it was with rage or need, you couldn’t tell, but you allowed him to hold you, going slightly slack in his arms, the way you would _before_ he was comfortable with you touching him.

 

“You know I love you, right?” Error muttered thickly. “I would do _anything_ for you, Human.”

 

Your heart skipped at his words and you felt nothing but _disgust_ for yourself.

 

Ink’s kiss was burning in your mind, Nightmare’s words were scathing your thoughts, and Error’s touch was killing you.

 

“Error, I don’t deserve yo-”

 

“Shh, Human.” Error murmured. “It’s not a question of what you _deserve_ . I never did a _single_ thing to earn your love or trust, and yet here we are.”

 

Tears leaked from your eyes and resolve grew inside you. You were going to tell Ink and Error how you felt. 

Even if it killed you.

 

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

 

Filtered light blazed around Dream in cosmic radiance as he walked through his realm, his thoughts troubled as he slipped through reality and bled into the AU he called home. 

 

When Error had _destroyed_ Nightmare and his realm, Dream had hidden his thoughts and emotions carefully.

 

_Negativity cannot so easily be squashed._

 

He’d held his tongue and waited for the familiar feeling of his brother’s darkness to drip through the realm that they shared.

 

It’d taken much longer than Dream would have guessed but-

 

He recalled that feeling of _dread_ that leaked through his sockets and iced down his bones when Nightmare _finally_ made his presence known in the Realm of Sleep, dripping through like a tendril of black ink in a puddle of water.

 

_So you have come back._

 

Dream’s mind echoed through the realm, fading out, until a darker, distorted voice growled back from the depths.

 

**_You knew that I would._ **

 

As much as Dream hated the hurt and torture that Nightmare brought upon the multiverse, he knew his brother served a purpose. Someone had to regulate and channel the negativity of the multiverse, just as Dream served to regulate the positivity. 

 

Without Nightmare, the shift in balance was _exhausting._

 

In spite of all these thoughts, Dream was genuinely _shocked_ when Ink appeared in his AU with drained eyelights and a dead expression.

 

Before the benevolent guardian could say anything, Ink spoke.

 

" _When_ were you going to tell me that Nightmare was back?"

 

Dream clenched his mandible and his fists as his sockets lidded.

 

"As much as I hate what he's done to your human, Ink, I couldn't have you and Error going after him. He's _necessary_ to the multiverse, and you _know_ it."

 

For a moment, Ink didn't say anything and Dream felt that maybe his words had taken root. So when Ink _forced Dream up against the wall of his fortress,_ it took Dream by surprise.

 

" _Listen_ ," Hissed the artist skele, his sockets blood red. "Nightmare _threatened_ my human. Now, before he _took her,_ I tried to tolerate him. Can't have positive without negative. Balance and all that shit…" Ink's face became blank, his sockets completely dark as he snarled. "But he _targeted_ my human, he took her and _hurt her. So I allowed Error to destroy his realm and him along with it._ And now, he's not only _back, but he’s threatened_ her. I won't _have_ it, Dream. _Now where in the multiverse is he?_ "

 

Dream shoved the shorter skeleton back, gazing at him sternly as he replied with a bite to his words, “Ink did you ever stop to wonder _why he went back to her?”_

 

Ink growled threateningly as he spat back, “In case you haven’t noticed, Dream, _I haven’t been thinking much these days._ I don’t _care why_ he went back to her. He had _no business touching what’s mine.”_

 

Drawing himself to his full height, Dream’s sockets flashed, and suddenly, Ink’s vision was filled with _you._

 

Your _anguished_ expression, the _turmoil_ in your heart, the way _the string between the two of you seemed to throb with misuse._

 

Dream’s sockets dulled again as Ink was left gasping for breath, clutching at his sternum, he looked _shaken._

 

“... I made her… feel _that_?”

 

Dream nodded solemnly, crossing his arms as he added, “I felt the turmoil in her, when we were playing the other night. I thought maybe it was just the game but now I see I was wrong. It’s no _wonder_ that Nightmare went back to her… he probably thought he’d make a meal out of her uncertainty… Although I’m surprised he did so with _Error_ there. And speaking of Error,” Dream frowned, “I’d have thought _he’d_ be here up my ass about this.”

 

Ink glared darkly as he narrowed his sockets.

 

“Let’s just say that I persuaded him _I'd_ be a better choice for speaking to you. He’s with m- he’s with _our_ human.”

 

Dream paused at that, his sockets going tranquil.

 

“Have you reached an agreement with him, then?”

 

Ink narrowed his gaze.

“Don’t try to change the subject!”

 

Dream frowned as he pointed out, “That’s going to be a problem, Ink. If you and Error _can’t_ come to terms with the human-”

 

Ink interrupted with a snarl, “You _still_ haven’t answered my question. Where is _Nightmare?_ ”

 

Dream uncrossed his arms, and a chill wind swept through the realm as if signifying the gravity of the matter.

 

The next words that spilled from Dream set a chill at Ink’s teeth.

 

“I don’t _know_ where he is. I _know_ he’s not dead, but he’s not _active_ enough for me to pinpoint his location. If you want to find him, you’ll have to wait until he makes himself known again.”

 

Ink took a moment to refrain from strangling Dream. 

 

“You _know_ that’s not _good_ enough!” He ground through his teeth.

 

Dream gave an exhalation.

 

“Ink, you _know_ this isn’t easy for me to say-”

 

“Dream, kindly _cut the bullshit and give me something useful!”_

 

Dream’s sockets flashed at the belligerent tone Ink took.

 

“Ink, you are my friend and ally and I _don’t_ take that lightly.” Dream added with a hiss, “Do _not_ take me for a _fool_ . If I learn of Nightmare’s whereabouts, you’ll be the first to know. Now go and _settle_ your affairs with Error and the human. Because if you don’t, mark my words, you _will_ give him a foothold in your human’s life. He’s _already_ chipping away at her from that wound he inflicted.”

 

Ink gave a sharp-toothed grin.

 

“If you’re not _gonna help,_ Dream, then I guess I’ll have to go looking for him _myself.”_

 

Ink turned on his heel to leave, his breath heaving into the air in audible frustration.

 

“Ink.”

 

The Artist paused but didn’t turn, waiting to hear what Dream had to say.

 

The Guardian added with a softer tone, his sockets narrowed, “She still _cares_ deeply about you, Ink. Don’t destroy her heart a _second_ time. It might be the undoing of everything we know.”

 

Ink made no reply as he leapt down into his portal. But Dream’s words itched along his spine as he cut through the multiverse, stepping into Farmtale with a loud breath.

 

Nightmare was out there somewhere, with his thoughts bent towards Author…

 

Ink remembered the unsettled sensation he’d had when Error had first expressed curiosity towards you, but this… this was _entirely_ new.

 

He had no doubt that if Nightmare got hold of you again… 

 

Ink swallowed harshly. 

 

Not _only_ had Error broken the comradery he’d had with Nightmare, but the skeletons under his grasp had _rebelled… all with the exception of Ruthless, whom Error had ripped to pieces._

 

Ink rattled slightly. He’d been so wrapped up in his own thoughts, his own struggles… he’d been so _caught up_ with fixing the problems in the multiverse, running from you and what you meant to him-

 

_He’d totally overlooked any possibility that Nightmare would return._

 

Ink’s sockets flashed as the porch door opened and Scythe came out, dressed in his work clothes and looking extremely disgruntled.

 

“Figures you’d be here too.” Scythe muttered.

 

“Heya Scythe.” Ink gave a short wave, adding dryly, “I’m gonna guess Error didn’t fill you in.”

 

“Naw, but she did.” Scythe nodded to the window where Ink immediately observed you, nestled in Error’s arms and dead asleep.

 

Error’s gaze was fixated on your face and Ink felt a twinge at his ribs.

 

 **_I_ ** _want to hold her…_

 

“Is she ok?” Ink found himself asking, even as he kept looking through the window.

 

“Hmm, ya should ask _her_ that, Ink.” Scythe replied as he gave a stretch, his spine popping as he grumbled, “Ah gotta git ta mah chores, ‘afor Cobb gits on mah case. Feel free ta go inside, but _don’ break anything.”_

 

Ink snorted, “As if I’d ever-”

 

He turned to look at Scythe but Scythe had vanished.

 

“... man, Sanses are so annoying when they do that.” Ink muttered to himself as he pushed open the door and entered the room.

 

It was with a heavy sensation in his bones that he walked into the livingroom. Error looked up at he heard the clack of Ink’s bare feet against the ground.

 

It seemed as though Error had a _lot_ he wanted to say, but he remained silent as he watched Ink’s sockets fixate on your resting face.

 

“I spoke to Dream.” Ink finally murmured, “He didn’t know where Nightmare is. It uh,” Ink paused as he reached for his scarf to read what he had written, “He said that Nightmare’s too weak for him to track, so… until the bastard grows stronger, we’re on our own with finding him.”

 

Error’s expression turned nasty and he inhaled loudly as though to draw breath for a loud rebuttal.

 

Ink waited, but Error didn’t speak.

 

Instead, he slowly stood and laid you down on the couch, moving in a painstaking manner as he settled you down on the cushions.

 

“She’s a heavy sleeper.” Error muttered softly. Ink could hear the affection in the Outcode’s words as he tucked you in before warping to Ink’s side and gripping his arm, pulling him through the void to stand on the porch again.

 

“So.” Error hissed. “Dream _only_ meddles when _he_ benefits from it, is that what you’re telling me?”

 

“You act as though I have him on a leash.” Ink replied testily, jerking his arm out of Error’s grasp and biting back. “You’re the one who _didn’t finish the job.”_

 

Error growled, his teeth glinting in the sparse light as he replied, “You _shut your mouth,_ you asshole, at least I _didn’t fucking run from her.”_

 

Ink felt his bones grow cold and he gave a snarl, “If you think it was _easy_ for me to leave her-”

 

“What I _think,” Error hissed, “_ Is that you’re a _damn coward and a fucking_ **_spazz_ ** _who couldn’t hack up a spine for the responsiblity of a soulmate.”_

 

There was a profound moment of silence.

 

Ink felt his bones itching. He _wanted_ to punch Error directly in the face and knock him on his ass.

 

But as the desire to _fight_ rose within him, a movement from behind Error caught Ink’s eyes and he blinked, the flush of aggression receding.

 

_Sunflowers._

 

They were blooming in a tall bunch at the corner of the flower bed that surrounded the porch, and Ink was taken back to that day when he’d first seen you out in your garden. He forced himself to _think back_ to you, and with every encounter and experience that he had with you swirling through his mind like a kaleidoscope, he choked back his aggression and fixed his sockets onto Error.

 

“Look, that’s neither here nor there. I’m not here to reminisce about my mistakes. I’m here for _her, same as you.”_

Error blinked in confusion.

 

He’d fully been expecting Ink to _make a move_ , and the words wound through his mind like a ball of yarn as he searched Ink’s expression distrustfully… and yet, the pencil-smudged skeleton met his gaze unblinkingly, perfectly serious.

 

“... We’re not gonna find Nightmare by sitting her arguing like a bunch of _numbskulls.”_ Ink broke the silence and Error huffed, his anger blindsided by both confusion and the realization that Ink was actually taking this matter with a sombre attitude.

 

“You’re finally talking sense, asshole.” Error sullenly acknowledged.

 

“Dream promised he’d help if he learned of Nightmare’s existence… but we can’t rely on him, obviously. As much as Dream’s my friend, he’s got his own agenda in the multiverse, same as you and me. Which brings me to a question i had forgotten to ask you.” Ink crossed his arms.

 

“Did Nightmare have a place that he’d retreat to? You were his ally for a while, weren’t you-”

 

“I was _never_ his ally.” Error replied with a hateful expression, “I _hate him_ just as much as I _hate you._ Did I lend him a hand? Yeah, when I found I couldn’t _destroy him_ . Things get _boring_ in the anti-void... “ Error trailed off as he thought back to his past interactions with Nightmare. His sockets narrowed.

 

“Ya know… he could be in Ruthless’s timeline.”

 

Ink cocked his head.

 

“Wasn’t that place _destroyed?”_

 

Error sullenly replied, “I _tried_ , but it was recreated and Nightmare refused to allow me to break it apart… which is why I think… he could be there.”

 

Ink grinned, and his teeth glinted.

 

“It’s worth a look. Let’s go and _wreck his day.”_

 

Error looked towards you in the window, and his soul ached slightly. He didn’t want to leave you alone-

 

“Do you think she’ll really be ok here? On her own?” the words rasped from his non-existent throat.

 

An uncomfortable itch settled at Ink’s sternum and he scratched at it absently as he replied softly, “She’ll be ok if we’re keeping Nightmare busy. I’ll just tell Scythe to have someone stay with her. You tell Author we’ll be back for her. See ya in Killer’s dimension.” Ink warped away and Error was left standing on the porch.

 

Error quickly made his way back into the house, but the instant he kneeled at your side, he hesitated to wake you.

 

_He didn’t want to leave you like this._

 

_Moments like this took him back to when he’d first started getting to know you… He’d felt so confused by how he felt around you. Everything about you weighed on him._

 

Gingerly, he scratched his claws through your hair and pressed his teeth against your cheek.

 

You were _still_ out and he chuckled for a moment. You were so _easy_ to mess with when you were sleeping...

 

“Human…” He murmured, poking your cheek carefully.

 

You finally stirred as he gave you a slight shake, opening your eyes you looked into his mismatched sockets.

 

“Error?”

 

“Human, Ink and I are going to look for Nightmare. You’ll be safe here.”

 

“I, wait, I need to tell you both something!” You struggled to sit up, but Error pressed you back down against the couch, kissing you quiet.

 

“It can wait. We’ll be back-.”

 

“No!” You insisted, and Error paused at your tone of voice.

 

“I just… Error please, I don’t care about Nightmare. He’s an absolute bastard, but I can’t let you and Ink go without telling you that I…” your words caught in your throat.

 

“Human, you are important to _me.”_ Error growled decisively. “I’m the one who… put you in danger in the _first_ place by drawing Nightmare’s attention to you… and I couldn’t even _completely erase him_ . I will _not_ rest until I’ve hunted him down and _made him sorry that he ever messed with you.”_

 

“We _both_ put her in danger.” 

 

Ink’s voice sounded from the doorway and you felt yourself jump at the sight of him.

 

You hadn’t seen him since he’d kissed you and his sockets softened as he looked at you.

 

“I heard you call to me, Author. Are you sure this can’t wait?”

 

“I need to tell you both that I-” Fear drifted to your throat like an insidious hand, but you pressed forward, your soul shuddering tightly with the need to _throw the weight off_ . “God, I’m so _scared,_ but I _need to tell you both that I… I love you.”_

 

_Ink and Error both blinked at you and you forced yourself to look at them both in the sockets, your eyes drifting from one to the other as you hurried._

 

You’d started, and this _needed_ to be said.

 

“Error, you’ve become _so fucking important_ to me, and I don’t deserve you in my life. And Ink… I fucking _miss you_ . My heart feels like it’s being torn in two, because I love you both so much and I’m _terrified_ to lose either one of you. That was what Nightmare has used against me every time he’s spoken to me. I can’t….” you sobbed, “I can’t _bear the thought of living without either one of you in my life. I need you both, here with me. Every day that ‘ve spent with you two, i’ve never been happier. And I don’t even_ care _if you don’t feel the same way, Ink. ”_

 

Ink’s sockets widened, and he felt a vibration run through his frame at your words.

 

Error’s phalanges tightened, and your heart _sank, and you felt yourself brace for the worst._

 

“If you think,” he began, “If you _think_ that your feelings for this _asshole_ are gonna _keep me away from you,_ you’ve got another thing _coming._ You might have his string wrapped around your soul, but you’re still _mine,_ Human _.”_

 

Your mouth fell open, and you stammered wildly as Ink suddenly knelt by your side, ignoring Error as he cupped your cheeks.

 

“Are you _serious?”_ he asked dumbly, unable to believe that you _still wanted him_.

 

“You _idiot._ ” Tears leaked from your eyes as you batted away his hands before standing to your feet, pulling him back to his feet, you reached for Error’s hand.

 

He hesitated a moment before slowly reaching and engulfing your tiny hand with his.

 

“Let me be very clear.” You shivered, your fears still grasping your heart as you spoke. “I’ve loved _both_ of you for a long time… I have _no idea_ how this is supposed to work… I don’t even know if it’s right or wrong, but I can’t keep it to myself any longer.”

 

You turned to Error and your grip _tightened_ “I’ve been _terrified_ to lose you, Error.” 

 

You looked at Ink, and softly, you spoke, “I thought I _had_ lost you.”

 

“And I’m _sorry._ I’m sorry that I-”

 

You were cut off when both skeletons let go of your hands and two pairs of arms gripped you tightly.

 

A flashback to that vision of comfort in Nightmare’s realm rolled through you.

 

Error flinched as he felt Ink’s arms brush his, but he _refused_ to let you go, not even to beat the crap out of Ink.

 

You felt Ink tighten his hold and he spoke in a rush.

 

“We’ll talk about this when we come back… Thank you for being honest, Author.” He pulled back and tousled your hair, his sockets softly squinting at you before he looked up to meet Error’s glare.

 

Error snorted before pulling you tightly against his frame.

 

“This changes nothing, Human.” Error’s sockets drifted back to Ink and he growled, “ _absolutely nothing.”_

 

Ink quickly pressed his teeth to your temple in a chaste kiss before vanishing, leaving you gasping as you pressed yourself back into Error.

 

“You… you’re not mad?” you murmured and Error scoffed.

 

“I’m furious, but not with _you_ .” Error muttered. “As much as I _hate it… you can’t help who fate ties you to._ ”

 

He tilted your face towards his and pressed a kiss against your mouth. You whimpered, clinging to him as he pulled back and looked into your eyes.

 

“We’ll talk about it once you’re safe...” 

 

And Error pixelated from around you, leaving you standing in the living room as the first light of dawn began to shimmer through the window like heaven’s blessing.

 

Somehow… you felt _lighter._

 

You weren’t sure what was going to happen when Ink and Error came back… but you didn’t feel _afraid_ the way you did before.

 

_Go get him, guys. I’ll be waiting for you._

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Darkness rolls through the air, and a pale grin slices through the shadows. A single turquoise light shimmers at you, and a gravelly voice creaks*  
> "Stick around, Viewers. The fun's about to start~"

**Author's Note:**

> Annnd now I need to go and bury myself in a hole, because i actually want to write more of this.  
> wtf.  
> XD


End file.
